Une Parenthèse
by MicroFish
Summary: Pénélope a gagné ce concours "A la découverte des Winchesters". Elle a un mois pour profiter des acteurs, des tournages et pour participer à un épisode. Ses coups de cœur : Jensen Ackles et Misha Collins. Et si rien ne se déroulait comme prévu ? Parce que, finalement, Pénélope est aussi leurs coups de cœur. [Jensen/Pénélope/Misha] Lemon !
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà une deuxième fiction (Fic qui traînait dans mon ordinateur / Go j'partage)

C'est une histoire composée de 20 chapitres - Assez longs pour la plupart - et assez provocante peut-être...

J'attends vos commentaires, vos jugements, vos "j'aime pas ça" si c'est l'cas, bref dites moi ce qui vous passe par la tête !

* * *

Cette histoire est une **FICTION** !

Seuls les personnages sont réels… Physiquement parlant, leur vie privée ne me regarde en rien et donc, imaginons les tous célibataires (Autant faire les choses biens) !

Sauf bien sûr, Pénélope (Imaginez la parfaite, tant qu'à faire) et les neufs autres candidats, plus certains autres que j'ai moi-même créé...

Évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils sont vivants pour la plupart, je vous signale).

Petit aparté : L'histoire se déroule pendant le tournage de la saison 6 (totalement imagée), certaines scènes - les lemons principalement - ne sont pas des fantasmes ! (N'allez rien vous imaginer me concernant) et âmes sensibles s'abstenir (Passages très très grossier, mes amis)

Bonne lecture, tout le monde !

* * *

Une Parenthèse

Une parenthèse, dans une vie.

Il y a toujours un début, un commencement. Le mien est apparu quand j'ai gagné ce concours « A la découverte des Winchesters ». Nous étions dix, dix fans à avoir la chance de côtoyer de très près les acteurs de la fameuse série « Supernatural ». Mon début a commencé là, précisément, quand mon visage se trouva en face de tous ses acteurs sur le plateau d'un tournage, souriants, joyeux. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un début, il y avait une suite, forcément.

Le producteur, Mr Kripke, se trouva devant nous, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il leva ses deux mains vers nous.

\- Bonjour, les jeunes !

Il nous dévisagea, je fis de même. Il était vrai que nous étions tous dans une tranche d'âge entre vingt et trente ans. Ils avaient été équitables, cinq hommes, cinq femmes. J'étais, me semble t il, l'une des plus jeunes. Enfin, plus jeune, j'avais 21 ans mais il me semblait que les autres étaient un peu plus âgés.

\- Je suis ravi de vous faire rencontrer et découvrir, pendant une période d'un mois, la production de Supernatural, ses acteurs et ses tournages.

A nouveau un sourire et il reprit.

\- Nous sommes sur les plateaux de tournages, l'endroit où vous passerez le plus clair de votre temps. Bien sûr, il faudra bien se tenir et respectez la vie privée des acteurs, des producteurs, etc… Au moindre faux pas, retour par avion !

Nous hochons tous la tête, évidemment que nous allions respecter les règles.

\- Bien, j'aimerais que vous vous présentez tous devant les acteurs, soyez brefs, nous n'avons que trente minutes avant de retourner à nos affaires.

Les acteurs en question, nous regardaient avec un air satisfait. J'observais Jensen et Misha se chuchotaient quelques mots, Jared nous contemplait calmement, Mark semblait observer le plafond de la salle. Les autres parlaient entre eux ou prenaient la même pose que Jared.

Le garçon à ma gauche émit un bruit et se lança.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Mike, j'ai 22 ans et je suis fier de pouvoir vous rencontrer.

Les acteurs le saluèrent, moi aussi en chuchotant. Ce fameux Mike se tourna vers moi en hochant la tête m'intimant de me présenter à mon tour. Je scrutais à nouveau la salle, mes joues rougissant légèrement.

\- Hum… Oui, bonjour ! Alors, moi c'est Pénélope, j'ai 21 ans, majorité absolue, amen ! (Je vis Misha émettre un rire en dévisageant Jensen qui souriait également) Et je suis également très heureuse d'avoir gagné ce concours.

Ils me saluèrent tous de la tête et Mike posa sa main sur mon dos en me souriant. Pour quelle raison ? Aucune idée mais ce geste me rassura. Puis les présentations continuèrent. Claire 25 ans, Shurley 21 ans, Cassie 23 ans, Greg 26 ans, Viktor 23 ans, Stephan 24 ans, Paul 21 ans et Maria 22 ans. J'avais raison, nous étions jeunes. Le producteur continua son discours pendant que les acteurs disparaissaient de la salle.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous êtes à la découverte, vous pouvez visiter ce que vous voulez mais à 17h, je vous prierais de vous retrouver devant le car de ce matin. Pour ce midi, en face du car, il y a une sorte de cafétéria, vous y mangerez tout le mois. Je crois avoir fait le tour du sujet, je vous laisse à vos occupations.

Il s'éloigna à son tour et nous laissa seuls sur le plateau. Mike me dévisagea et Claire apparu à côté de moi.

\- Bonjour, je suis Claire et toi, c'est Pénélope c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, salut !

\- On devrait se poser à la Cafét', le temps qu'on sache ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui. Et regarder ce plan.

Claire sortit un plan de sa poche et me lança un coup d'œil, je sortais le mien à mon tour en hochant la tête. Mike hocha sa tête à son tour en intimant à… Greg, il me semble, de nous rejoindre.

Mike, Claire, Greg (C'était bien lui), Viktor et moi, nous étions donc installés sur une petite table dans la cafétéria. Un plan au centre.

\- Je pensais pas que c'était aussi grand !

\- Moi non plus, Claire ! On va se perdre, elles sont où les caravanes des acteurs ? Je vois rien.

Je dévisageais Viktor.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu veux aller faire ton voyeur ?

Viktor me regarda à son tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hey, Péni, tu sais qu'il y a des acteurs et des actrices super sexy ici ? Tu as oublié ?

\- Oublié ? Ce genre de détails ? T'as raison, elles sont où ces caravanes ?

Viktor éclata de rire, Mike aussi, Claire me regardait avec des yeux outragés.

\- Oh ça va, je rigole ! Je suis venue pour admirer le spectacle, les acteurs en font partis aussi non ?

Claire émit un petit couinement et hocha la tête à son tour. Mike se leva avec Greg.

\- Nous, on part voir deux ou trois tournages là-bas.

Il nous montra du doigt un plateau qui semblait animé. Viktor se leva à son tour pour les accompagner. Un petit salut de la main et ils disparurent. Claire avala son café d'une traite avant de se remettre à la contemplation du plan.

\- On devrait trouver un programme, un truc du genre pour savoir ce qu'il se passe à chaque horaire, tu crois pas ?

\- Oh si, qui pourrait nous en passer un ?

Je secouais les épaules et regardait le plan avec elle en avalant une gorgée.

\- Hi, les filles. En pleine contemplation ?

Nos regards se levèrent sur Jensen et Misha et nos joues se mirent à rosir. C'était toujours déstabilisant de se trouver devant deux canons, surtout deux canons aussi populaires.

\- On prend une pause, on peut s'installer ?

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'acquiescer que Jensen s'installa sur la chaise de Viktor et Misha sur celle de Mike.

\- Faites comme chez vous !

Misha me regarda et se mit à me sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup, Pénélope je crois ?

J'hochais la tête et il regarda dans la direction de Claire.

\- Et toi ? Claire ?

\- Ouaip', c'est c'la !

\- Cool cool, moi c'est Jensen et lui, c'est Monsieur Patate.

Misha leva les yeux au ciel et souffla sur son café.

\- De toute façon, les présentations ne sont pas nécessaires, _Jensen_ !

Celui-ci me regarda, ses lèvres légèrement retroussé vers la gauche. Merde ! Venais je de dire Jensen d'une façon trop rauque ? J'suis pas dans mes rêves Péni, alors reprends toi, et vite !

\- Je veux dire qu'on est ici parce qu'on est des « fans » donc autant dire que vous n'avez pas de secret pour nous !

Merde ! C'est pire là non ? Ne parle plus, ne t'enfonces pas plus bon sang ! Misha tiqua et un son proche du « gros foutage de gueule » commençait à apparaître.

\- Oh et puis merde, oubliez ce que je viens de dire !

\- Et bien, tu es passionnante Péni, surtout quand tes joues deviennent couleur tomate.

Ok ! Jensen n'était pas prêt de me laisser ressortir de l'eau.

\- Bref, Péni et moi, nous nous demandions si vous n'aviez pas un programme jour pour jour avec des horaires, pour savoir où aller et ce qu'il se passe selon les horaires.

Jensen tourna toute son attention à Claire. Ouf ! Sauvé ! Cependant, quand je tournais le visage vers Misha, je voyais bien qu'il n'avait pas fini de se foutre de moi. Je reportai donc toute mon attention sur Claire en espérant que mes joues reprennent leurs teintes naturelles.

\- Ah oui, on peut vous donner ça.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un prospectus, du moins, ça en avait l'air.

\- Celui-là, c'est le mien, il y a tout ce que je dois faire aujourd'hui avec les horaires. Vous devriez aller voir Pat, c'est lui qui s'occupe de notre planning, il a peut-être quelque chose pour vous. Sa loge est ici.

Il nous montra le lieu sur la carte, toujours au centre de la table. Claire le remercia et se leva pour chercher à nouveau du café, Misha sur ses talons. Jensen reporta donc son attention sur moi, à mes risques et périls.

\- Écoutez Jen-sen, je suis navrée, je suis un peu gauche des fois.

\- Écoutez ? Tu trouves que j'fais papy ?

\- Pardon, non, bien sur que non, oh mon dieu non.

Tu sais Péni, juste un non simple et court ça aurait été aussi bien.

\- Tu as quoi de prévu ce matin sinon ?

Voilà, bien, reprends une conversation normale. Jensen semblait bien rigoler, son sourire et ses yeux moqueurs me dévisageaient.

\- Jensen ?

\- _Jensen_ !

Ok, c'était quoi ça ? Il essayait de reprendre ma voix rauque non ? J'éclatais de rire, Jensen paru surpris mais se reprit rapidement.

\- J'suis désolée…mais tu… Oublie sérieux ! C'est… C'était quoi cette voix ? Tu es possédé ?

\- Ok, bon, j'me foutais de toi en fait !

\- Sérieusement ? J'avais pas remarqué…

Je repris ma tasse et laissa mes mains se réchauffer dessus, je jetai un regard vers Claire qui était en pleine conversation avec Misha.

\- J'ai deux trois tournages à faire ce matin autrement, pour répondre à ta question.

Il semblait plus ou moins ennuyé, il était vrai que la conversation n'était pas des plus passionnante mais que pouvais je sortir ?!

\- Tu n'as pas l'air intéressé par notre conversation…

\- C'est pas vraiment une conversation, tu sais.

\- Ok ! Alors vas-y, débute.

\- Débute ?

\- Oui, commence une conversation, _Jensen_ !

Il se pencha sur sa chaise, posa ses bras sur la table et me dévisagea.

\- Tu devrais arrêter avec ton… air. Mais ok, on commencera une conversation… intéressante la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera.

\- Ok, et toi, tu devrais travailler ton… air rauque, y'a encore du boulot.

Il se leva tout en m'écoutant.

\- De quoi tu parles ? De ça ? _Jensen_ !

Il s'était approché de moi et avait posé son bras derrière la chaise. Je sentais son souffle près de mon oreille.

\- Je vais m'entraîner !

Il s'éloigna en grandes enjambées vers Misha, Claire et les deux acteurs conversèrent un petit moment. Je pris donc le plan et jeta nos déchets dans une poubelle. Je m'approchais de Claire en observant la cafétéria.

\- Venez nous voir sur le plateau cet aprèm si vous voulez, nous avons des scènes intéressantes entre Jared et moi, ça va vous plaire !

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

\- Bye Péni !

\- A plus Misha.

Jensen me salua de la tête en n'oubliant pas un clin d'œil et ils s'éloignèrent vers la sortie. Claire jeta sa tasse et se tourna vers moi.

\- On va voir Pat maintenant ?

\- Ouaip' !

Nous sortons toutes les deux et nous entraînons vers la loge de ce fameux Pat en nous aidant du plan de Claire. Une fois devant, je pris la peine de toquer deux petits coups.

\- Un instant, j'vous prie !

Nous entendons quelques mouvements à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit gaillard d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec un début de calvitie et des lunettes bien rondes sur un nez trop épais. Pour autant, il semblait être le genre de personnes à qui on pouvait se fier sans subir de jugement. J'eus tout de suite de la sympathie pour lui.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes Pat, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête et replaça ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

\- Je suis Pénélope et voici Claire, nous avons gagné le concours.

Ses yeux se réveillèrent et il nous intima d'entrer dans sa bicoque.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr. Je vous en prie, installez vous !

\- Merci Monsieur.

Je m'installais sur un fauteuil, Claire prit exemple sur moi. Pat se tourna vers une cafetière.

\- Voulez vous un café ?

Claire lui répondit par l'affirmatif, je fis de même. Une fois nos cafés en main, il s'installa face à nous et nous fit un signe de tête.

\- Jensen nous a dit que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider, nous aimerions avoir un planning ou quelque chose du même genre avec toutes les activités par jour selon les horaires.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr. Je fournis à tous les acteurs leur programme de la journée. Ce que je peux vous donner, c'est le programme de chaque plateau.

Il fouilla dans des documents sur son bureau et en sortit une feuille.

\- Voilà, regardez.

Il nous transmit le document en question.

\- Nous avons sept plateaux aujourd'hui en marche et, comme vous pouvez voir, vous avez l'heure, ce qui s'y passe et avec qui. Ça vous convient ?

Claire hocha gaiement la tête.

\- C'est parfait, Monsieur !

\- Oh, appelez moi Pat ! Si vous voulez, je vous le mettrais à disposition chaque jour, venez le chercher dès que vous arrivez ici, d'accord ?

\- Bien, merci beaucoup !

Il se leva de son fauteuil et nous serra la main.

\- Ce fut un plaisir !

Nous nous levons à notre tour et le remercions avant de quitter sa loge. Arrivé dehors, Claire et moi regardons le programme.

\- Et bien, nous allons avoir beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui ! On se bouge ?

\- Oh oui, dépêchons-nous !

La matinée se passa rapidement, nous avons pu assister au tournage de Mark et Jensen et également à des cascades d'acteurs inconnus de la série. Mike et Greg nous avaient rejoints sur le deuxième plateau et nous avons été fascinés par les mises en scène. Une fois les cascades terminées pour ce matin, nous nous sommes décidés d'aller manger. Voilà pourquoi nous nous retrouvions assis à une table de la cafét', mon sandwich à la main. Cassie nous avait rejointes. Quant aux autres, nous ne les avions pas recroisé de la matinée. Claire et Mike étaient installés à mes côtés et les discussions allaient bon train.

\- Tu as vu qui sur le plateau alors ?

Mike porta son attention sur moi tout en mangeant une cuisse de poulet avec ses mains.

\- C'était des scènes entre Castiel et Sam, Crowley a joué aussi quelques passages. Et vous ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

\- On a été voir Pat pour qu'il nous donne un programme de la journée !

Mike stoppa ses gestes et hocha la tête.

\- Ah bah ouais, pas con ! J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé une seule seconde, c'est plus pratique, nous on y va à la chance…

\- C'est Jensen qui nous a donné un tuyau, je te le dirai si t'es sage bien sur !

Mike se mit à rire et se remit à son repas.

\- Et autrement, quel est ton acteur favori ?

Je posai mon repas sur la table et avança mes coudes dessus.

\- Y'a pas photo, mon fantasme c'est Dean. Mais j'adore le jeu de Misha et… il est aussi sexy ! Bah, j'aime tout le monde en fait, c'est un tout !

\- Carrément ? Dean un fantasme ? Physiquement, même si je suis un homme, je préfère Sam moi.

\- Chacun ses goûts, hein ?! Et toi en acteur ?

Mike secoua les épaules et se lança.

\- J'ai adoré Ruby dans la saison 3, Katie est une magnifique actrice. Autrement, j'adore Crowley, Mark est un putain d'acteur !

J'hochais la tête, confirmant ses dires.

\- Quand je pense qu'on a gagné ce concours, j'en reviens toujours pas.

Claire se tourna vers nous, s'insérant dans la conversation.

\- Personne n'en revient, je crois ! On est chanceux !

J'hochais à nouveau la tête et me remit dans mon repas. Nous continuons notre conversation jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de retrouver les tournages. L'après-midi se fit tout aussi rapidement, nous avions contemplé le jeu de Jensen et Jared ainsi que Misha et certaines scènes avec Jim, acteur de Bobby. A 17h, nous étions tous les dix regroupés devant le car et un homme d'une trentaine d'années se posta devant nous.

\- Bonjour les grands gagnants ! Je m'appelle Arthur et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous pendant le mois. Je n'ai pas pu être présent ce matin et je m'en excuse. Bref, si vous avez le moindre problème ou une question, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je crèche mes journées dans cette cage.

Il nous montra du doigt sa loge installée devant la cafét'.

\- Pour ce concours « découverte », nous allons avoir des événements, principalement le soir, avec les acteurs et préparateurs. Par exemple, Jeudi soir, nous allons tous manger à l'hôtel ensemble et, comme notre hôtel est classe, nous finirons la soirée dans leur bar. Bref, des soirées amusantes !

Il joignit ses deux mains et observa les alentours.

\- Pour le mois et nous avons supposés que ce serait plus convivial, les acteurs seront logés à la même enseigne que vous, c'est-à-dire dans le même hôtel. Il est, bien évidemment, primordial de ne pas harceler nos acteurs dans leur chambre et de ne pas intervenir dans leur vie privée ! C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

Nous répondirent par l'affirmatif et un sourire apparu sur son visage.

\- Bien, puisque tout a été dit, vous pouvez grimper dans le carrosse et je vous dit à tout à l'heure à l'hôtel.

Nous le remercions tous et grimpons dans le car. Claire et moi, nous nous installons confortablement sur les sièges et observons l'extérieur.

\- Tiens, mate moi ce beau gosse de Jared, j'adore ses cheveux ! Il m'énerve à mettre toujours un bonnet !

\- Claire ? T'excites pas comme ça, il va fuir !

Elle me fit une légère tape sur le bras tout en continuant à dévisager son idole.

\- Tu sais qu'à force de le foudroyer du regard comme tu le fais, il va se volatiliser !

\- Ouais mais il est trop beau !

Je pouffai légèrement et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est pas lui le plus sexy de la série !

\- Bien sur que si ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Péni !

Décidément, tout le monde m'avait trouvé ce surnom, pas que ça me déplaise, je me rendais juste compte quand une journée des liens s'étaient tissés.

\- Les filles, arrêtez de baver, Jared est pour moi !

Nous nous retournons vers la voix et remarqua Maria en haut de nos sièges, Shurley à ses côtés.

\- Et oubliez Jensen aussi, il est pour moi !

Je soufflai et vis Cassie se tournait vers nous.

\- Pour moi, c'est Misha, donc coucouche panier les filles.

Mike apparu devant nous.

\- Vous savez que c'est pas un concours ? Comme si vous aviez des chances de coucher avec l'un d'eux !

Shurley lui lança un regard noir et méprisant.

\- Bien sur que j'ai toutes mes chances, je fais du mannequinât ! Je suis forcément le type de Jensen ou de n'importe quel acteur de la série !

Mike leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Claire et moi essayons de bloquer un fou rire. Les filles continuèrent à nous démontrer leurs atouts physiques indiscutables. Claire et moi ne les écoutions plus, attirés par ce qu'il se déroulait à l'extérieur. Misha, Jensen et Jared étaient en pleine conversation, un café dans leurs mains alors que Mark était avachi sur Jim en pleine discussion avec le producteur. Puis le chauffeur prit place et le car commença à nous éloigner de ce beau paysage.

* * *

Alors alors les amis ? Premier chapitre, qu'en pensez vous ?

Bisous, Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Une dame de l'accueil nous retrouva dans le hall de l'hôtel, nos bagages à nos pieds. Elle nous salua et nous donna à chacun un badge. Puis, elle s'installa devant nous.

\- Notre hôtel est réservé exclusivement à la série, vous ne rencontrerez donc pas de touristes. Votre badge va vous servir à entrer dans l'hôtel et votre chambre, ne la perdait surtout pas.

Arthur vint s'installer à ses côtés et la laissa continuer.

\- A votre gauche se situe le restaurant, il sera disponible le matin de 6h00 à 9h00 et le soir de 18h00 à 23h00, c'est un buffet, n'attendez pas qu'un serveur prenne votre commande, sinon vous risquez d'attendre très longtemps. A droite se situe le bar, il est ouvert toute la journée et le soir jusqu'à 3h00 voire de temps en temps plus tard suivant les clients.

Elle nous jeta un coup d'œil et ne voyant aucune réaction, elle continua.

\- Vos chambres sont équipées d'un lit double, d'une salle de bains avec toilette, douche et bain, d'un mini-bar, d'un balcon et d'une machine à laver avec étendoir. Ce sont plus des studios, à vrai dire, que des chambres. Un téléphone est, également, à disposition, vous pouvez l'utiliser pour raisons personnelles mais également pour contacter l'accueil ou la restauration. Par exemple, vous pouvez appeler un serveur pour qu'il vous remplisse votre mini-bar. Tout le monde me suit jusque là ?

Nous hochons la tête.

\- Bien ! Il y a des règles à respecter forcément. Tout d'abord, c'est un hôtel donc respectez vos voisins, pas de bruit, d'insultes et j'en passe. Ensuite, respectez l'intimité de chacun, vous êtes en présence de personnes dites populaires et donc aucun harcèlement, j'insiste sur ce point car malheureusement, beaucoup de personnes se permettent des choses déplacées. Enfin, respectez les personnes qui travaillent ici, nous ne sommes pas vos bonnes, vous vous occupez de votre linge et du ménage de vos chambres ! Des questions ?

Shurley s'avança, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est-à-dire que c'est à nous de laver nos linges ? Et quand on ne sait pas utiliser de machines à laver, on fait comment ?

Mike et Greg pouffèrent, Claire et moi nous nous regardions légèrement secouées. La femme la dévisagea.

\- Fallait sans douter. Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un vous montrer mais en aucun cas, il ne vous le fera, c'est clair ?

Shurley hocha la tête en n'oubliant pas de fusiller Mike du regard. Maria s'avança à son tour.

\- Pour le ménage, nous avons le nécessaire dans les chambres ?

\- Oui, aspirateur, serpillière, éponges, torchons. S'il vous manque quelque chose, vous appelez. D'autres questions ?

Au tour de Stephan de se lancer.

\- Si jamais, je sais pas, nous n'avons plus de shampoing ou de tondeuse, c'est à nous d'aller en acheter ou on vous appelle ?

Ce fut Arthur qui prit la parole.

\- Justement, j'allais y venir. C'est nous qui vous prenons en charge du début à la fin, tout est compris dans le mois. Vous appelez l'accueil dès que vous avez besoin de quelque chose de nécessaires et j'insiste sur le nécessaire, nous ne prenons pas en charge vos envies du style parfum Dior, maquillages ou autres, ça c'est à vos frais ! Cependant, si vous avez besoin de quelques choses dites inutiles, vous appelez à l'accueil, nous vous le fournirons mais une ardoise apparaîtra que vous devrez payer à la fin du séjour. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

J'ouvris la bouche à mon tour.

\- Le week-end, nous sommes libres, y a-t-il des horaires d'entrées ou de sorties à respecter ?

La femme d'accueil secoua la tête.

\- Non, il n'y a aucune limitation d'horaires, votre badge ouvre à n'importe quelle heure.

Arthur hocha la tête et continua.

\- En effet, aucune limitation. Cependant, comme nous vivons en communauté, je vous prierais de revenir dans l'hôtel calmement à chaque fois, les soirées arrosées, nous connaissons mais restez vigilants. Et évitez de partir seul, essayez de partir en petit groupe à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous enregistre le numéro de l'hôtel sur vos phones. Si jamais vous vous perdez, l'accueil vous fournira un taxi si nécessaire. Autre chose ?

Je secouai la tête et les autres firent de même. Arthur reprit la parole.

\- Bien, je vous laisse vous installer et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir ou à venir voir Olga si vous avez des questions.

La femme de l'accueil, Olga donc, hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers le restaurant avec Arthur. Claire se pencha vers moi et prit mon badge dans ses mains.

\- Tu es à la chambre 15 et moi, la 18, nous devons être plus ou moins à côté.

Mike se pencha à son tour vers moi en me bousculant de l'épaule.

\- Chambre 16 pour ma gueule ! J'vais toquer contre le mur dès 5h00 du mat' pour bien t'emmerder !

\- Essaye mon pote, et c'est ta tronche que j'vais toquer tous les matins !

Il émit un petit rire et un clin d'œil. Viktor nous indiqua la chambre 10 pour lui et Greg la 13. Nous grimpons le premier étage avec nos valises avant de se trouver devant l'entrée de nos chambres. La chambre de Mike se trouvait en face de moi tandis que celle de Shurley se trouvait à ma gauche et celle de Stephan à ma droite. Le studio de Claire se situait à gauche de celle de Mike. Ce dernier se pencha vers moi.

\- Tant pis pour le bruit le matin, j'vais toquer à ta porte tous les matins vers 6h00.

\- Tu sais Mike, plus tu insistes et plus, c'est moi qui vais venir toquer à ta porte le matin ! Va ranger tes fringues et laisse moi m'acclimater.

Il me salua élégamment en mimant un chapeau et ouvrit sa porte avant de disparaître. J'entendis Claire râler derrière moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- J'arrive pas à ouvrir cette foutue porte avec mon badge, avec la chance que j'ai, mon badge est défectueux.

Je laissai mes affaires à l'entrée et aida mon amie – Oui, j'ai bien dit amie.

\- Attends, donne.

Elle me tendit son badge et je l'insérai dans la petite fente prévue à cet effet. La serrure émit un petit bruit et le bouton passa du rouge au vert.

\- Ok, oublie moi, j'ai honte !

Je passai mon bras autour d'elle et je lâchai un petit rire.

\- T'inquiètes, j'ai rien vu. Attends deux minutes que j'ouvre la mienne, on ne sait jamais, mon badge est peut-être défectueux aussi.

\- Oh ça va Péni !

Je fis les mêmes gestes et ma porte s'ouvrit.

\- Estimes toi heureuse Claire, personne n'a rien vu.

En lui montrant le hall vide.

\- Surtout pas Mike !

J'hochais la tête en éclatant de rire.

\- Oui, surtout pas Mike, il t'aurait clashé tout le mois !

\- M'en parle même pas ! Bon allez, au rangement maintenant, à toute !

Je secouai ma main dans sa direction et me pencha pour prendre mes sacs en mains.

\- Allez courage !

Elle me transmit un clin d'œil et disparue dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut à mon tour de m'enfermer dans mon studio. La salle de bains se trouva à ma gauche et mon magnifique lit en baldaquin se trouva en face de moi. Je posai mes valises dessus en jetant un œil autour de moi. Une armoire intégrée dans le mur se trouvait en face du lit, deux petits chevets avec le téléphone près de celui-ci et un petit bar avec mini-frigo, mini-bar et machine à laver en dessous. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bains et me retrouva devant une douche, un évier, des toilettes et une baignoire immense.

\- Bon sang, on peut tenir à cinq dedans !

Une petite armoire faisait également partie du décor. Un prospectus se trouvait sur la baignoire qui indiquait l'utilisation de celle-ci.

\- Jacuzzi ? Sérieusement ?

Je retournais dans l'autre pièce et ouvrit la baie vitrée qui menait au balcon. Une table avec cendrier, deux chaises longues y faisait également office. Décidément, l'hôtel méritait ces étoiles. Stephan se trouvait également sur son balcon.

\- Ils n'ont pas lésiné sur les chambres !

\- Apparemment non ! Tu as vu la baignoire ? Jacuzzi ? Tu y crois à ça ?

Stephan se tourna vers sa chambre en secouant les épaules.

\- J'ai pas encore été jusque là. Tu dis Jacuzzi ? Je vais rester tout le mois dans cette chambre si ça continue !

J'hochais la tête et émit quelques rires. Stephan se tourna à nouveau vers moi et me montra ses mains. Il tenait une bouteille de champagne.

\- Du Champ' ? Tu rigoles ?

\- Et bien non, du bon en plus. J'ai fouillé le mini-bar dès que j'ai ouvert la porte !

\- Oh bon sang, c'est un truc de fou.

\- Un truc de fou ! Y'a même du Whisky, du Get, du Malibu, qui en bois encore de ça, du Rosé, de la Vodka et de l'alcool que je ne connais même pas.

Mes yeux étincelèrent aux mots « Rosé ».

\- Le paradis ! Bon allez, je m'occupe du rangement. A toute !

\- Ouais, je vais aller voir le Jacuzzi moi !

\- Fais toi plaisir, salut !

Il me salua de la main et j'entrai dans mon antre. Je pris quinze minutes à tout ranger et coucha mes valises sous mon lit. Je me laissai tomber dessus et un fin sourire apparu sur mes lèvres.

\- Un lit à baldaquin ! Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un lit à baldaquin ?! Le pied !

Je fis à nouveau le tour de la chambre et me décida de m'installer sur le balcon pour m'allumer une cigarette. La vue était magnifique, des buildings de toutes les couleurs, de la verdure et du bruit animé les rues. Stephan se posa près de moi sur son balcon et alluma une cigarette aussi.

\- C'est vraiment beau !

\- Absolument lumineux !

Il hochait la tête et m'accompagnait dans la contemplation du paysage.

\- T'avais raison, Jacuzzi !

\- Et tu as vu la grandeur de la baignoire ?

\- Oh oui, on peut être six dedans je suis sûr.

Mon rire confirma sa phrase. Le bruit d'une baie nous fit tourner la tête vers Shurley qui se pencha sur la rambarde.

\- La chambre est vraiment petite, je n'ai pas eu assez de place pour tout ranger.

Stephan la dévisagea et secoua les épaules. Je fis de même.

\- En tout cas, je vais me plaire ici.

Elle s'approcha de la rambarde qui délimitait mon balcon et le sien et leva le doigt vers le balcon au-dessus d'elle.

\- C'est Jensen juste là. Misha est au-dessus de toi Pénélope et Jared est au-dessus de Maria à droite. Mark et Jim sont en face d'eux. C'est chouette non ?

Stephan secoua à nouveau les épaules en même temps que moi.

\- Si tu le dis !

Shurley commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers moi et de murmurer.

\- N'oublie pas Pénélope, Jensen est pour moi et les autres pour mes copines, d'accord ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle avait déjà disparu. Stephan se tourna vers moi, les sourcils relevaient.

\- Non Stephan, ne va rien t'imaginer ! Shurley, Cassie et Maria nous ont agressé sur la disponibilité des garçons mais j'peux te dire qu'on est pas là pour baiser toute la prod'.

Stephan leva les mains vers le ciel.

\- J'ai rien dit ! Rien entendu ! Rien compris !

Je me mis à rigoler et à lui faire une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Bien chef ! Sinon, je me verrais contraint de te couper la langue.

\- Compris… Péni !

A nouveau un sourire. Puis d'un commun accord, nous écrasons nos cigarettes dans le cendrier de Stephan et nous rentrons dans nos chambres pour nous retrouver dans le hall. Claire sortait justement en même temps et vint s'installer près de moi pendant que je frappais sur la porte de Mike.

\- Bonjour mes Beautés ! Restau ?

Nous hochons la tête et laissons Mike insérer sa carte pour verrouiller sa porte avant de descendre en direction du restaurant. Une fois dedans, Mike, Claire, Viktor, Greg et moi nous installons à une table. Le restaurant commençait à bien se remplir, pas étonnant, il était 19h30 et toute la production devait avoir faim. L'autre groupe, Shurley, Cassie, Stephan, Paul et Maria s'étaient installés près de la table des principaux (Jensen, Misha, Jared, Jim et Mark ainsi que deux trois autres actrices). Quant à nous, nous nous étions assez éloignés pour ne pas déranger et pouvoir communiquer sans trop de brouhaha. Je me suis installée entre Mike et Greg alors que Claire se trouvait à côté de Mike et Viktor. Nous prenions pour le moment un apéro, qui nous a été servi par un serveur. Notre conversation se tournait principalement autour de nos chambres et du fameux Jacuzzi.

\- Franchement, un Jacuzzi ? C'est beaucoup mieux qu'un mini-bar !

Voilà l'avis de Claire, je suivais plus ou moins sa préférence en n'oubliant pas le lit.

\- Et un lit à baldaquin, quoi ?! Qui n'en a jamais rêvé ?!

\- Moi ! Rien à foutre que le matelas soit sur un sommier ou sur le sol ! Un mini-bar avec boissons à gogo, ça c'est le pied !

Viktor hochait la tête à grands coups.

\- Mike, nous ne sommes pas tous plongés dans l'alcool, tu sais !

Ses yeux me scrutèrent.

\- Peut-être mais nous ne sommes pas tous, non plus, plongés dans tes fantasmes.

\- Mes fantasmes ?

\- Absolument ! Tu penses au lit à baldaquins seulement pour t'imaginer les mains et pieds liés sur ton lit, et ne me ment pas.

\- Je…

Son index se leva et il le balança de droite à gauche.

\- Péni, ne me ment pas !

Mes joues devinrent légèrement rouges à en juger par la chaleur de mes joues.

\- Arrête, j'ai jamais pensé ça !

\- Peut-être mais tu y penses maintenant.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se firent moqueurs. Ma main se projeta sur son épaule et je me forçai à faire une mine outragée qui n'eut l'effet que de faire sourire encore plus Mike.

\- T'es pas croyable !

Claire et Greg continuèrent sur leur préférence tandis que je me levais pour aller me servir au buffet après avoir fini mon excellent verre de rosé. Je pris un plateau et dévisagea tous les aliments en face de moi. Je me servi en essayant de tout prendre en petite quantité, j'avais envie de tout goûter.

\- Et bien, tu n'es pas difficile.

Je me tournais vers la voix et me retrouva devant Jensen qui contemplait mon plateau. J'observais le sien et vit principalement de la viande avec quelques légumes.

\- Contrairement à toi, c'est sur.

Il hocha la tête et continua son service à mes côtés, je fis de même, prenant quelques fruits.

\- Alors ? La chambre ?

\- Magnifique ! Un jacuzzi et un lit à baldaquins, le rêve !

Un petit son sortit de ses lèvres.

\- Le lit à baldaquins ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre ça ? J'adore, j'y peux rien.

Il se pencha pour prendre des couverts tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Dieu qu'il était vraiment beau !

\- Non, non, tu as raison, c'est très… pratique, _Péni_ !

Oula, il avait travaillé son ton rauque, mon dieu, il l'avait travaillé à la perfection même. Puis, d'un coup, les paroles de Mike me reviennent à l'esprit. Oh non, n'imagine pas, n'imagine pas Jensen me lier les mains au lit ! Stop Péni ! Mes yeux s'arrachèrent aux siens et reprirent leurs investigations sur le buffet.

\- En… En tout cas, tu as… tu as bien travaillé au niveau de… du son !

Bon sang, Péni ! Arrête de bégayer !

\- Oui, ça te plaît, _Péni_ ?

Ma tête hocha rapidement tout comme mes jambes qui s'éloignèrent du buffet vers la table, trop rapidement. Je ne sais même pas comment le plateau et tous les aliments ont pu réussir à ne pas tomber. Je lâchais mon plateau, trop brusquement, sur la table, ce qui me valu le regard curieux de Claire sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Péni ? Tu es toute… rouge.

\- Rien rien ! Oublie, tu n'as rien vu.

Sa remarque emmena toutes les personnes de la table à me dévisager et un Mike devenu trop curieux.

\- Péni ? Serait-ce à cause du beau garçon là-bas qui t'observe ouvertement ?

Greg se retourna légèrement et reporta son attention sur moi.

\- Tu veux dire le bel acteur Jensen qui sourit tout en observant Péni, Mike ?

\- Oui, Greg, celui-là même…

Il était hors de question que je me retourne vers la table de Jensen pour s'apercevoir qu'il se fout de moi. Je reportai donc toute mon attention sur mon assiette en feignant l'indifférence totale des deux acolytes à mes côtés. Mike piocha dans mon assiette un bout de saucisson.

\- Mike !

\- Je te le rends si tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dean.

Je bougonnai quelques paroles avant de le regarder.

\- Rien, depuis qu'on a parlé, il a une fâcheuse tendance à se foutre de moi.

\- Gentiment j'espère ?

\- Mouais, il joue surtout à me déstabiliser et ça marche du tonnerre !

Mike reposa le saucisson dans mon assiette et avala un de mes bouts de tomates.

\- Alors ça, Péni déstabilisait… J'en reviens pas.

Greg continua sur le même ton.

\- En même temps, avec un bel homme comme lui…

\- Je serais moi-même dans le même état.

\- Voire pire, Mike… Voire pire !

Mike éclata de rire et tapa dans la main de Greg tout sourire. Le repas continua dans la même ambiance. Une fois le repas terminé et la salle pratiquement vidée de tous les clients, nous décidions Mike, Claire et moi de prendre un digestif au bar. Viktor et Greg décidèrent de prendre un dernier verre dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le bar était moderne avec des couleurs flashy qui indiquaient tout de suite l'ambiance électro de la salle. Un plateau de DJ trônait dans le fond de la salle et une piste de danse au milieu. Le bar mesurait bien dans les 5 mètres et des petites tables étaient positionnées dans la salle. Misha et Jared était installé au bar en conversation avec l'un des barmans. Quelques clients étaient sur les tables mais aucun gagnant du concours n'était présent à part nous trois. Mike posa ses fesses sur un tabouret et tapa ses deux mains sur deux sièges différents à côté de lui pour nous inviter à le suivre. Claire s'asseyait à sa droite et moi, à sa gauche. Je pris le dépliant en face de moi et choisit de prendre un bon Get 31. Claire et Mike se décidait encore quand le barman vint à notre rencontre.

\- Que puis je pour vous ?

\- Un Get 31 pour ma part !

\- Un Whisky pour moi, du Jack si vous avez.

Le barman hocha la tête vers Mike et observa Claire.

\- Hum… Une bière pour moi.

\- Laquelle ? Despe, Kro…

Claire secoua ses épaules et émit un sourire aguicheur en direction du barman.

\- Surprenez moi !

Le barman répondit à son sourire et se hâta à la tâche. Je me penchais sur le bar en dévisageant Claire.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne paie pas les boissons ? En quel honneur ce charme ?

Elle me répondit par un sourire et se pencha vers Mike en murmurant.

\- Il est mon type, tu vois !

\- Pourtant, il n'a rien à voir avec Sam…

\- Oh non, Sam est un être à part !

Mike sourit et me prit par les épaules.

\- En tout cas, elle a des vues sur cet homme, entends tu ?

En montrant du doigt le barman qui continuait à servir le liquide dans les verres. Claire se jeta sur son doigt et le baissa.

\- C'est pas beau de montrer du doigt, on ne t'a pas appris ça à l'école ?

Mike s'esclaffa et répondit par un clin d'œil. Misha se situant à ma droite s'approcha de moi et trinqua son verre contre le mien quand celui-ci apparu sur le bar.

\- A la tienne !

\- A la tienne, Misha !

Il s'installa sur le siège à mes côtés, je vis Claire discutait avec le barman et Mike s'incrustait dans leur conversation en rendant Claire de temps en temps gênée. Pour autant, le barman jouait au jeu de Mike et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rendre Claire rougissante. Mon attention se reporta à Misha qui me regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, conclusion de cette première journée ?

\- Génial ! Fatigante mais vraiment passionnante. Et toi ? Cette journée à nos côtés ?

Il prit une gorgée avant de reporter son visage sur moi.

\- Intéressante et amusante, ça met un peu d'animation.

A mon tour, de boire une gorgée.

\- C'est pas déstabilisant de voir des jeunes débarquer sur les plateaux de tournages ?

\- Un peu, on joue devant un nouveau public mais ça permet de rester concentrer et de faire du meilleur boulot qu'à l'accoutumer.

Je tournai mon corps dans sa direction.

\- Pourquoi qu'à l'accoutumer ?

\- Disons qu'on connaît tous les gens du plateau et donc qu'on se permet des pitreries alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'était beaucoup plus professionnel.

\- Moins marrant alors ?

Un fin sourire s'ouvrit sur ses lèvres et il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Ouais, c'était moins drôle aujourd'hui mais ça ne fait pas de mal un peu de sérieux.

A son tour de tourner son corps vers moi.

\- Autrement, l'hôtel te convient ?

\- Oh mon dieu, oui, surtout le Jacuzzi, le mini-bar et le lit à baldaquins !

Les yeux de Misha s'éclairèrent.

\- Le fameux lit, oui… Jensen m'en a parlé !

Mes joues se tinrent légèrement, je remerciais le sombre de la pièce de cacher ce détail devant Misha.

\- C'est vrai que l'hôtel à ces charmes.

\- Hum Hum…

Mes dents pincèrent le bout de mes lèvres alors que Misha me regardait un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il reporta son attention sur son verre.

\- Autrement, oui, le jacuzzi est vraiment chouette.

\- Tu l'as essayé ?

Ne pense pas à des trucs cochons, ne pense pas… Merde, ai-je imaginé Misha nu dans son bain ? Oh mon dieu, j'ai chaud !

\- Oui, avec Jared et Jensen, on s'est fait du bien la semaine dernière !

On s'est fait du bien… avec Jensen et… ? Oh bon sang, ne te tortilles pas sur la chaise, ne te tortilles pas… Crotte, croisons les jambes et n'imagines rien, reporte ton attention sur ton Get, voilà !

\- Oh ! Intéressant !

Non, non, non… C'est tout sauf intéressant ! Scandaleux, outrant si tu veux… mais pas Intéressant, ni sexy… surtout pas sexy !

\- Oui… Intéressant !

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mon cœur qui bat à fond ? Arrête Péni, et change de discussion !

\- Parce que… Vous étiez ici la semaine dernière ?

Oui, phrase cohérente, sans idée mal placée… Bravo !

\- Oui, nous nous sommes installés ici pour prendre nos repères avant que vous débarquiez.

Bien, plus de tortillement, plus de jambes en coton, plus de joues rouges et plus de chaleur dans le corps, je peux reporter mon attention sur Misha.

\- Oh ! Tu connais bien les lieux alors.

\- Oui, en général. Je crois que Jensen et Mark ont pris bien plus vite leur marque que moi et Jared.

J'hochais la tête et laissa le liquide me caressait la gorge.

\- Nous n'avons jamais été habitué à être ensemble dans un même hôtel, souvent on restait dans nos loges quand nous devions dormir sur place.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de se retrouver dans un même lieu.

Il hocha la tête et finit son verre d'une traite.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Je te dis à demain, Pénélope. Bonne nuit !

\- Oui, bonne nuit Misha, à demain !

Il salua Mike et Claire et rejoint Jared et Jensen - qui devait être entré dans le bar pendant notre discussion – assis à une table en pleine discussion. Mike colla sa chaise contre la mienne et fit un signe au barman toujours en drague avec Claire.

\- Résultat ?

\- J'aime bien Misha, il est intéressant.

Mike but une gorgée lorsqu'il fut servi, le barman retournant à l'occupation « drague ».

\- Moins intéressant que moi, ça va de soi !

\- Ça va de soi !

Je terminai mon verre et posa mon coude sur le bar.

\- Sur ces belles paroles, je vais pioncer ! Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Mike, je sens qu'on va bien rire ensemble !

\- A ton service gente dame, je suis du même avis ! Dors bien, à demain.

Je me levais de mon siège et fit un baiser sur sa joue, il parut surpris mais n'émit aucun commentaire.

\- Évite de frapper à ma porte à 6h00, hein ?!

\- 6h05, ça te convient mieux ?

\- Essaye !

Je lui fis un dernier signe de la main avant de rejoindre la sortie. Mon regard se posa sur la table de Misha, celui-ci me lança un geste de la main qui fit se retourner Jensen. Il me lança un regard et un sourire amusé qui me donna de suite, l'envie de partir loin d'ici. J'entendis un « Au revoir… _Péni_ ! » Juste avant de quitter l'enceinte du bar. J'étais persuadée que Jensen ne me laissera jamais tranquille et ça ne me dérangeait pas. Non, au contraire, il m'avait remarqué et rien que pour ça, je fus joyeuse en me couchant sous mes draps.

* * *

Deuxième chap' ! Des avis ?


	3. Chapter 3

Le réveil se fit en douceur. J'étais même réveillée avant que mon téléphone sonne l'alarme. Je sautais dans la douche, me séchais, m'habillais et me maquillais légèrement avant de m'installer sur mon balcon, la clope au bec. Un œil à ma montre « 6h30 » qui m'apprit que non, je n'étais pas en retard mais même sacrément en avance. Lors de notre arrivée, hier matin, le chauffeur nous avait appris que le bus partait de l'hôtel au plateau à 9h00 du matin. J'avais donc 2h30 d'avance. Ok, il fallait que je déjeune mais ça n'allait pas me prendre 2h00 non plus… J'aurais pu profiter d'une heure de Jacuzzi mais je n'étais pas sur que ça me réveillerait pour la journée qu'y m'attend…

\- Coucou Péni.

Je jetais un œil à ma droite en espérant voir Stephan mais rien, mon regard alla à gauche en n'espérant surtout pas avoir une discussion avec miss « Pimbêche » dès le matin. Mais non, non plus.

\- En haut, Andouille !

Je levais mon visage vers les balcons en haut et vis Misha, la tête enfarinée, penchait sur sa rambarde. Un sourire éclaira mon visage et mes joues devinrent teintées de rouge quand je vis qu'il ne portait pas de haut. Était-il en caleçon ou portait il tout de même un jean ou jogging ? Oh, faites qu'il soit juste en caleçon ! Un caleçon bleu avec… Merde, je m'égare ! Je penchais ma tête un peu plus haut et vis un jogging bleu habillé ces jambes. Bon, pas aujourd'hui le caleçon !

\- A quoi penses tu ?

Crotte, lui ai-je dis bonjour au moins ? J'me rappelle de rien ! Tente quelque chose, bon sang !

\- Salut Misha ! Tu es bien matinal dis moi.

Tu es bien matinal ? Tu es sérieuse Péni ? « Tu es bien matinal ? » C'est les vieux qui disent ça !

\- Grosse journée ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

\- Heu… Clope matinale ? Non, pas très bonne mon excuse.

Il émit un petit rire qui me fit chavirer. Pas dès le matin, s'il vous plaît !

\- S'en est une quand même. Bien dormi… dans ton « lit à baldaquins » ?

A mon tour de rire.

\- Comme un gros bébé, et toi ?

Il me regarda tirer une latte de ma cigarette et me sourit.

\- Pareil ! Je vois que tu es toute fraîche, je devrais en faire autant, j'ai honte d'un coup. Je ne te fais pas peur avec ma tête de zombie ?

\- Si tous les zombies pouvaient te ressembler, je ferais échapper le virus mortel dès maintenant.

Si c'est un plan drague, tu as tout faux Péni… Ce n'est pas en parlant zombie que tu vas le mettre dans ton lit. Qui parle de le mettre dans ton lit ? Non mais ça suffit, foutu voix !

\- Et bien… Merci, je crois.

Je baissais la tête, vraiment débile Péni ! Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ? Parce que vas-y, balance, c'est vachement romantique…

\- Quelle conne !

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, rien, pardon ! J'ai des cases en moins là-haut.

Mon doigt lui montra le haut de mon crâne et mon regard se posa sur lui. Il hochait la tête comme pour confirmer mes dires. Merci Misha.

\- Chez moi non plus, ça ne tourne pas rond, t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci… Je crois.

A nouveau un petit rire, sa main tapa la rambarde et il balança ses hanches.

\- Bref, je vais me laver. A tout à l'heure, Andouille !

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure, Zombie.

Un clin d'œil et il disparu de ma vue. Je jetai un œil sur ma cigarette et l'écrasa dans mon cendrier. Je fis un peu de rangement et de nettoyage et lorsque l'heure me parut plus raisonnable, je sortis de ma chambre en n'oubliant pas de la verrouiller et toqua chez Claire.

\- Deux… petites… minutes !

J'entendis un boum, un râle et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Tu es tombée ?

\- Non, je ne vois pas… de quoi tu parles ?!

Elle se massa le bas du dos en me tirant la langue.

\- Un peu, mon cul voulait juste sentir la moquette !

\- Et alors ? Verdict ?

\- Je n'achète pas !

Nous nous mettons à rire et en voyant qu'elle était aussi prête que moi, elle referma la porte et nous toquons à la porte de Mike.

\- Moui… j'a…rrive !

\- Mike n'est pas matinal ? Alors là !

Claire me lança un clin d'œil et ferma ses bras sur son ventre en signe d'impatience. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et Mike se présenta devant nous en caleçon, les yeux rougis, un début de barbes et avec un bâillement qui en disait long sur son réveil.

Claire et moi, nous nous regardons avant de reporter notre attention sur Mike. Il n'était pas vraiment mon genre, physiquement. La peau trop pâle, ses cheveux blonds coupés en Justin Bieber, ses yeux trop sombres, pas assez lumineux. Et pourtant, là, en tenue de « mi-Adam », il avait du charme, était musclé et sa tête de réveil n'enlevait rien à son charisme.

\- Ouh… Mike, je ne te voyais pas aussi bien foutu !

Et apparemment, Claire était de mon avis. Un sourire éclaira son visage et il pencha sa main sur la porte, faisant ressortir ses pectoraux bien en vue devant nous.

\- D'accord, Mike ! On va te laisser avec ta main droite, retrouve nous au restau, ok ?

\- J'ai besoin de mes deux mains, Péni ! Mais ça marche, j'me lave et j'arrive.

Claire et moi, nous partons dans un éclat de rire en nous éloignant de la porte qui se referme lentement. Nous étions toujours en plein fou rire lors de la descente vers le rez de chaussé.

\- Franchement, le « J'ai besoin de mes deux mains »… Hilarant !

\- Tu t'es entendu, toi. « Je ne te voyais pas aussi bien foutu » ?!

\- Bah quoi ?! Je ne m'attendais pas à… ça !

Je lui pris le bras quand mon pied toucha le sol et nous nous approchons du restaurant.

\- Quand tu dis ça, tu parles de quoi ? De ses muscles ou de ce qui se trouvait dans son caleçon ?

\- Péni ! Tu avais les yeux vraiment très mal placé… à ton avis ?

Un son sortit de ma bouche.

\- Nous avons regardé la même chose alors ! Et ouais, ton « Je te voyais pas aussi bien foutu » prends tout son sens !

Claire hocha gaiement la tête pendant qu'elle prenait son plateau et moi, le mien.

\- Les conversations de filles dès le matin ne m'ont jamais semblé aussi intéressantes, t'es pas d'accord Misha ?

Nous sursautons à une telle vitesse que le plateau de Claire tomba avec fracas sur le sol.

\- Absolument passionnantes… ces conversations !

Misha et Jensen se trouvèrent devant nous, plateau en mains également, avec des sourires éclatants.

\- Pouvons nous savoir le nom du mec qui semble être au cœur de votre discussion ?

\- Bien foutu, vous avez dit ?

Nous nous retournons le plus élégamment possible vers le buffet, Claire m'abandonna rapidement en souriant aux garçons et en me souhaitant un « bonne chance, j'te laisse ramer ». Un sifflement léger apparu entre mes lèvres du style « Je ne suis pas là, je suis innocente ».

 _\- Péni ? Je suis vraiment intrigué maintenant…_

Pas la voix rauque, Jensen. Tout mais pas ça.

\- Un sacré paquet, hein ?!

Vite, un pain au chocolat et hop, j'me casse discrétos ! Mon corps se tourna vers une fuite rapide mais Misha et Jensen me bloquèrent la route, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu comptes fuir sans même nous accorder un regard ?

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Misha et un fin sourire apparu sur mon visage, ça va peut-être leur suffire…

\- Oula, y'a de la tension, ici…

Mon visage se tourna vers Mike. Comment a-t-il fait pour être aussi rapide ? Ah les hommes… N'empêche que cette situation me rend totalement nerveuse. De un, parce que le mec avec un sacré paquet se trouvait à présent à côté de nous et de deux, parce que justement les deux canons voulaient connaître le nom du mec « bien foutu »… Merci Claire !

\- Tiens, Mike… Tu vas peut-être pouvoir éclairer nos lanternes ?!

Merde… Rougis pas Péni, rougis pas ! Jensen portait toute son attention à Mike tandis que Misha n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager, toujours avec ce putain de magnifique sourire !

\- Avec plaisir, Jensen. A quel sujet ?

\- Vois tu, cette belle demoiselle ici présente a pu apercevoir un homme avec un sacré paquet dans le caleçon et nous nous demandions de qui elle parlait !

Mike tourna le visage vers moi avec un sourire de séducteur.

\- Serait-ce dû à la vision de moi, quasiment nu à la porte de ma chambre, Péni ?

\- Je… euh… Oh, vous entendez mon ventre, je meurs de faim ! Bon ap', bye !

Je poussais légèrement mais avec détermination l'épaule de Misha en évitant son regard. Une fois cette étape passée, mes jambes me transportèrent vers Claire assise sur une table, un sourire malicieux, en me faisant un signe de la main. Je posai mon plateau comportant seulement un pain au chocolat et un verre… vide !

\- Je t'étrangle maintenant, ou j'attends que tu avales ton déjeuner ?

\- Pourquoi ? La présence de Mike n'a pas aidé ?

\- Ok, je te tue maintenant !

Elle hurla de rire, oui, j'ai bien dit hurlée…

\- Surtout que tu n'as rien dans ton verre, tu devrais faire demi-tour vers le buffet. Au moins, pour prendre du jus d'orange.

\- Dans tes rêves, je vais attendre quelques minutes.

Je mastiquais mon pain au chocolat d'une façon pire que catastrophique. J'étais gênée, enragée et un brin amusée aussi. Les yeux de Claire se baissèrent rapidement devant son plateau.

\- Alors, Mike a un « sacré paquet » dans le froc ?!

\- Je me demande ce que les filles estiment être un « bien foutu » parce que je suis sur qu'elles seraient outragées, impressionnées même, de voir mon paquet !

Claire leva les yeux pour dévisager ouvertement Misha, tandis que moi, j'eus avalée de travers. Une fois ma quinte terminée, je l'observais à mon tour.

\- T'es horrible, Misha ! Disons plutôt qu'on est carrément au dessus de la norme.

Jensen prit une pose détendue sur la chaise tout en buvant son café. Comme si la conversation était normale, il saluait les nouveaux arrivants de la main avec un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage. Sans parler de Misha, qui mangeait normalement, sans aucune gêne et un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- En tout cas, Mr Zombie, vous semblez nettement mieux réveillé que ce matin !

Un clin d'œil de sa part et un regard curieux sur le visage de Jensen et de Claire… également.

\- Ce matin ?

C'est à ce moment là que Mike s'installa à la table, le plus calmement possible mais toujours ce sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. Misha prit la parole tout en continuant de me regarder.

\- Conversation matinale sur le balcon.

\- Oh !

Ce fut seulement le son émit par Claire. Jensen attendait… une suite ? Y'avait pas de suite ! Pourtant Misha continua.

\- Ouaip', elle m'a dévisagé… ouvertement le haut du corps au début et là, je l'ai vu passer du clair au rouge en quelques secondes. Je suis sur que Péni se demandait si j'avais un jogging ou si j'étais seulement vêtu d'un caleçon.

\- Et verdict ?

Jensen paraissait réellement passionné par la conversation, Claire et Mike aussi à vrai dire. Moi, j'étais sonnée, comment a-t-il su ce que je pensais ou non à ce moment là ? Télépathe ?

\- J'étais en jogging… Et ouais !

\- Merde, Péni n'a pas pu comparer ton paquet avec celui de Mike…

Tout le monde me regardait à présent, j'étais sans aucun doute rouge comme une tomate à en croire les sourires ravis de tout le public.

\- Je… je vais chercher à boire… Parce que… j'ai pris un… un verre vide… Ok, pardon, je m'éclipse.

\- Je t'en prie, Andouille !

Un dernier regard vers Misha et je m'éloignais avant de vite revenir à table pour prendre ce foutu verre !

\- J'ai… oublié… ça !

\- Pas pratique autrement.

\- C'est ça !

Hop, demi-tour droite ! Putain de crotte, de zut ! Vous cherchez la maladresse ? Appelez Pénélope, elle saura vous rendre idiote et complètement abrutie en l'espace de quelques secondes. Arrivée au buffet, je me servis un verre de jus d'orange que je bus cul sec avant de prendre du café et de souffler à grand souffle tout le désespoir contenu en moi. Le café chaud dans la main, je retournais m'asseoir à table, heureuse que Jensen et Misha aient disparu de la circulation. Un grand sourire apparu sur mes lèvres quand mes fesses s'installèrent sur la chaise.

\- Je suis désolée, Péni, je n'aurais peut-être pas du te laisser ramer avec ces deux zigotos… Je ne les pensais pas aussi… gentiment mesquins…

\- Disons qu'ils ont l'air d'aimer me rendre mal à l'aise mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Mike s'éclaircit la gorge et nous regarda le sourire charmeur.

\- « Bien foutu alors » ?!

\- Ta goule, toi !

\- Ne commence pas !

Claire et moi, nous nous levâmes pour frotter nos poings sur ses cheveux en prenant un malin plaisir à lui lisser ses cheveux sur le crâne. Le petit déjeuner prit vite une teinte d'amusement quand Viktor, Greg et Stephan nous rejoignirent. Tout le monde sut pour le paquet de Mike et le malaise de ce matin, pour autant Claire et moi n'étions plus gênées et se fut avec plaisir qu'on se critiqua ouvertement. Le temps passa rapidement et nous nous retrouvions devant le car à 8h50, heure idéale pour m'allumer une cigarette tranquillement. Lorsque les 9h00 arrivèrent, nous attendions toujours Shurley et Maria qui dénièrent enfin apparaître vers 9h15. Sans aucune gêne ni excuse, elles montèrent dans le bus sans jeter un œil à Arthur ou à nous, ni même le chauffeur. Nous les suivirent à l'intérieur et Mike s'installa à côté de moi alors que Claire s'était fait sauvagement bousculé par Viktor qui je cite « Meurs d'envie de se retrouver à côté d'une petite rousse ». Claire n'avait pas bronché et avait même accepté avec entrain.

\- Les rousses sont vraiment sauvages !

\- A qui l'dis-tu, Mike ! A qui l'dis-tu !

Il me dévisagea et posa son bras sur mes épaules.

\- Et si on revenait aux choses sérieuses ?

\- Oses dire paquet ou bien foutu et je t'explose tes bourses !?

Il me lâcha l'épaule et leva les mains vers le plafond.

\- Oh Péni, range tes griffes, ma belle ! Les châtains bizarres sont sauvages aussi…

\- Mes cheveux n'ont pas une couleur bizarre, Mr Bieber !

\- Touché !

Il se mit les deux mains sur le cœur et tomba raide sur mes genoux en feignant la mort. Mon doigt toucha son nez.

\- Coulé !

Il commença à émettre un grognement tout en essayant de choper mon doigt avec ses dents. Nous continuâmes ce petit jeu quelques secondes avant que Maria n'escalade le siège de devant pour nous regarder.

\- Et les amoureux, vous ne voulez pas faire moins de bruit, Shurley et moi, nous essayons de nous maquiller… dans le calme !

\- Ah, tu peux essayer, y'a rien de bon qui va en ressortir de toute façon.

Dit Mike en se levant de mes genoux pour s'installer confortablement sur le siège en étalant ses jambes sur moi.

\- Vraiment drôle, Mike ! On va toujours être mieux… qu'elle !

En me pointant du doigt, le sourire mesquin. Mike allait répliquer mais je fus plus rapide.

\- Maria, s'il te plaît, retourne à ta peinture et laisse nous, nous amuser tranquillement, tu veux ?

Elle grogna des mots intelligibles avant de se retourner et retourner à ses occupations. Je tournai mon visage vers Mike en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je peux me débrouiller seule, Mike. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, tu sais !

Il hocha la tête et observa le devant du car.

\- On arrive !

Il replaça ses jambes correctement.

\- Place aux spectacles, ma Péni !

Il se leva quand le bus stoppa et me fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Viktor disparu aussi alors que Claire et moi se rejoignons au centre du car vers la sortie.

\- Mais je ne suis pas prête !

\- Mais si Shurley, tu es magnifique !

Une fois sortie, je regarde Claire et fis une mimique tout en lui murmurant.

\- Je suis pas prête, enfin !

Elle se prêta au jeu et chuchota à la suite.

\- M'enfin, t'es magnifique tu sais !

\- Ouais, je sais !

Elle me sourit et m'entraîne vers la loge de Pat. Mike, Greg et Viktor nous suivirent se demandant où nous allons.

\- On arrive les mecs, nous allons chercher le programme !

J'hochais la tête dans leur direction et ils pressèrent le pas.

\- On vient aussi, nous !

Nous approchons de la loge et Claire me demanda de frapper. La porte s'ouvrit sur Pat qui nous sourit dès qu'il vit nos visages.

\- Ah les filles… et bonjour les garçons, je vous donne le programme de suite.

Il disparu dans sa bicoque et réapparut avec plusieurs dépliants dans les mains.

\- En voici quatre, ça vous suffit ?

\- Oui merci Pat ! A demain !

\- A demain tout le monde.

Il referma la porte et je tendis les documents à mes compagnons qu'y les prirent sans discuter. Claire en prit également un et se mit à le lire.

\- Café ? Et on se décide ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête et on s'installa sur une table de la cafétéria, café en main et dépliant de l'autre. Claire proposa d'aller voir plusieurs scènes entre Jared et Jensen alors que les garçons souhaitaient voir les cascades qui semblaient plus importantes qu'hier. Une fois les choix terminés, les garçons se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les plateaux, l'heure ayant déjà commencé. Claire m'abandonna pour rejoindre le tournage de Jensen et Jared, quant à moi, je partis de mon côté observer le jeu de Misha et Mark. J'entrai dans le hangar et observa les paysages autour de moi. Les deux acteurs avaient déjà commencé, je les observais sur un banc mis à disposition. Je fus attirée par les jeux de lumières au-dessus du plateau et me décida que dans la semaine, je me pencherais sur le hors caméra – son, lumières. Un scénariste lança une pause d'un quart d'heure durant laquelle Misha s'installa à mes côtés.

\- Alors ? Le jeu ?

\- Pas mal, je ne suis pas étonné mais… tu as un personnage tellement droit et immobile… Ça doit être fatigant non ?

Misha secoua les épaules. Un technicien, je suppose, lui lança une bouteille d'eau qu'il rattrapa au vol.

\- Ça reste compliqué, je ne vais pas te mentir mais une fois que l'on s'intègre au personnage, on le vit et ça semble nettement plus facile.

Il avala une gorgée et fit un signe de la main vers le plateau. Une femme s'approcha, un arsenal de maquillage en main et refit quelques retouches sur sa peau en me saluant.

\- Et le maquillage ?

\- Ça fait parti du métier.

Je posai mes mains derrière moi sur le banc et le regarda. Sans doute intensément, vu le malaise qu'y s'immisça entre nous mais rien ne m'aurait fait stopper. Il était beau, je pouvais apercevoir quelques rides au niveau de ses yeux et ça n'enlevait absolument rien de son charisme, je pouvais même dire que ça le rendait dotant plus magnifique. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi, légèrement plissés.

\- Que fais tu, Péni ? Pourquoi me dévisages tu comme ça ?

\- Je… Je trouvais juste que tu étais beau, c'est tout !

Une légère teinte rouge apparu sur son visage.

\- Tu rougis ?

Vengeance ! A mon tour de me foutre de toi, Misha ! Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage et sa peau revint naturelle.

\- Ce n'est pas juste que tu blanchisses aussi vite.

\- Ouais, et ce n'est pas juste que toi, tu rougisses aussi vite !

Bam… Chaleur !

\- Tu vois ? Trop facile, Andouille !

\- Merci Misha, vraiment.

Il se leva du banc et posa sa main sur mes cheveux en les ébouriffant légèrement.

\- Ouais mais t'es mignonne toute rouge.

Il s'éclipsa sur ses paroles. Me laissant encore plus rouge qu'auparavant… Il veut ma mort n'est-ce pas ? Mignonne, moi, toute rouge surtout ? Il sait parler aux femmes, lui… Je continuais d'observer les scènes puis me décidais de rejoindre Claire au tournage de Jensen et Jared. Une fois sur les lieux, je m'installais près d'elle et guettais le jeu des Winchester.

\- C'est impressionnant, ils ont l'air tellement sérieux…

\- Totalement !

Une pause « repas » fut braillée par un scénariste, à nouveau les mêmes gestes pour Jensen et Jared, bouteille d'eau, maquillage. Shurley se trouva en compagnie de Jensen en imposant bien tous ses atouts féminins devant lui. Maria et Paul posaient, il me semble, des questions à Jared. Nous nous mîmes d'accord avec Claire vu l'heure et décidions de partir manger dans la cafétéria où Mike et Greg nous attendaient, déjà installés à table. Plateau rempli, nous les rejoignons. Ils nous parlèrent des cascades et nous, des jeux d'acteurs. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.

\- Re, tout le monde !

\- Misha.

\- Bon appétit !

Nous lui souhaitons la même chose et reprenons nos discussions. Le repas fini, les garçons repartirent au même endroit que ce matin avec Claire. Pour ma part, je finissais tranquillement mon café, le dépliant devant moi. A 14h00, Jensen et Jared continuaient quelques scènes avec Jim. Aucun plateau n'indiquait la présence de Misha ou Mark, c'était quoi alors ? Une après-midi RTT ?

\- Ne me cherche pas, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui !

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers Misha qui s'installa confortablement sur la chaise à mes côtés avec un café.

\- C'est considéré comme un RTT ?

\- Oula non, le cinéma n'a rien à voir avec les autres métiers.

J'hochais la tête, sachant pertinemment que je ne savais pas et que je ne saurais jamais. Le cinéma ? Très peu pour moi.

\- Et donc ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Travailler sur mes textes principalement, je pense.

\- Dans ta loge ?

Un sourire niais étira ses lèvres et ses yeux devinrent légèrement lumineux.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir ?

Je secouai ma tête de gauche à droite. Hors de question que je me retrouve seule avec un canon comme lui dans une loge à la vue de… personne ! Le viol est interdit Péni, ne fais pas de bêtises…

\- Pourquoi non ? Je ne vais pas te violer, tu sais ?

\- C'est surtout de moi que je me méfie…

Un rire sortit de sa bouche.

\- Tu comptes violer Castiel, l'ange du seigneur ?

Mes joues devinrent teintées. Nous parlions d'abus sexuel, sérieusement ? Oui Péni, c'est une conversation tout à fait banale entre un homme et une femme… N'empêche que Misha ne semblait pas contre… Contre quoi ? Un viol ? Bien sûr qu'il était contre ! Moi aussi, voyons…

\- Qui compte violer qui ?

Nos regards croisèrent celui de Jensen qui s'installa à mes côtés également.

\- Péni compte violer Castiel…

\- Mais non, et puis, pourquoi on parle de ça, déjà ?!

\- Tu ne veux pas venir visiter ma loge.

Jensen se mit à rire et frappa la main sur la table.

\- Tu sais que cette proposition est à elle seule une invitation au viol ?

Misha ne parut pas gêné, leva les épaules avant de finir son café et se leva.

\- En tout cas, Péni, si tu changes d'avis, tu peux toujours venir me voir… travailler dans ma loge.

\- Oui… Euh, merci.

Il s'éloigna et mon attention se reporta sur Jensen. Bien, essayons une conversation simple et banale pour une fois, ok ?

\- Encore des scènes avec Jared ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet, veux tu ! Alors Misha et toi… ?

Bon, apparemment, personne n'aime les conversations banales… Sauf moi ou quoi ?

\- Mais non, c'est un beau acteur et il est très gentil mais en aucun cas… Non ! Et puis, Cassie est dessus, je vais me faire démonter si j'ose ne serait-ce que lui porter la main aux fesses.

\- Tu veux lui porter la main aux fesses ?

Bim… Rougissement ! Ai-je dis fesses ? Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ?!

\- C'était un exemple…

\- Oh ! Et tu as choisi cet exemple là ?...

\- Bon, Jensen, tu as l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à m'enfoncer et j'aimerais que tu arrêtes. Ça fait deux jours que je suis là et si ça continue, mes joues vont finir par prendre le rouge comme couleur naturel !

Il hocha la tête en prenant une gorgée, toujours en m'observant.

\- C'est toi qui commence…

\- Hu… je sais !

Puis il se tourna en direction de la poubelle, tasse à la main et fit un panier. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

\- Pas mal !

\- Et donc, Cassie vise Misha ?

S'il veut partir dans cette conversation, ça ne me dérange pas tant qu'il arrête de me foutre mal à l'aise.

\- Ouaip' ! Maria vise Jared et Shurley, c'est pour toi !

\- Oh, elle… Je ne pouvais pas la louper.

Il mit ses deux mains sur ses pectoraux et les éloigna vers la table me faisant bien imaginer ce qu'il ne pouvait pas louper.

\- Chanceux, va !

\- Pourquoi elle t'intéresse ?

Clin d'œil et sourire béat.

\- Non merci, je te la laisse avec grand plaisir !

Puis, ses yeux s'illuminèrent un instant avant de prendre une mine curieuse.

\- Oh, tu es… homo ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que… Non, Jensen, j'aime le sexe opposé la plupart du temps.

Il posa ses deux mains sur la table et hocha la tête lentement.

\- Je me posais la question, vu que tu as refusé l'invitation de Misha…

\- J'ai pas… Je ne veux juste pas coucher comme… ça. Oh et puis, merde, tu fais chier ! Je baise qui je veux au pire !

Je me levai de mon siège et visai à mon tour la poubelle… Hop, panier ! Salutation à mon public, sourire forcé et éloignement complet. Comment arrivait il à me mettre sur mes gonds aussi rapidement ? Ok, physiquement, il était mon type ? Mon type ? C'était même mon idéal masculin sur tout point de vue, oui ! Musclé, yeux verts, blond foncé, sourire charmeur et un charisme à couper le souffle. Mais mentalement ? Nada ! Il était drôle, ok, je ne vais pas contredire mais autrement ? Trop sur de lui, mesquin, critique… et ôh, il jouait de ces atouts toutes les secondes… En fait, il jouait le rôle de Dean à la perfection mais jouait il ou son personnage avait-il totalement intégré ses pores ? Comment les gens font ils pour sortir avec un acteur ? Il pouvait jouer un jeu du début à la fin… Bizarrement, j'eus un moment de frisson, ça faisait peur finalement.

A 17h tapante, nous étions à nouveau devant le car. J'avais passé l'après-midi avec Claire et les garçons en évitant soigneusement de penser à Misha ou Jensen. Nous avions sympathisé avec un prénommé Matthieu, d'origine française. Il s'occupait de tout ce qui concernait la lumière des projecteurs. Il avait 28 ans et il était merveilleusement drôle, attentif, intéressant et vachement sexy, le feeling passa incroyablement bien entre lui et moi et nous nous étions promis de nous revoir, amen ! Bref, nous étions devant le car et hop, quinze minutes plus tard dans l'hôtel. Mike et moi, nous nous installons au bar pour prendre un café.

\- Les journées passent trop vite…

Soupir de désespoir dans la bouche de Mike.

\- Oui… Je suis pressée d'être jeudi, soirée regroupée, je crois ?

Mike me répondit par un hochement de tête avant de bailler.

\- Scuse, je suis mort de fatigue.

\- Je vois ça.

Il se pencha sur son café qu'il but rapidement.

\- Désolé Péni mais je crois qu'une sieste s'impose à moi.

\- Va dans le jacuzzi, ça va te faire du bien.

\- Seulement si tu m'accompagnes…

Je secouai les épaules en souriant.

\- Désolé mon Mike, ça sera sans moi.

\- Bon bah, je pars sur le lit !

Il m'embrassa la joue et me secoua les cheveux avant de m'abandonner. Le barman vint vers moi pour me resservir un café que j'acceptai volontiers. Mes yeux scrutèrent le hall de l'hôtel et je vis Jensen et Jared entraient. Coup d'œil de Jensen et il salua de l'épaule Jared avant de me rejoindre.

\- Pause bière pour moi !

Le barman le servit pendant que Jensen s'installa à mes côtés. Sa main droite frotta ses yeux jusqu'à son menton avant de poser son coude sur le bar.

\- Dur journée ?

\- Tu n'as même pas idée, je suis crevé !

Il approcha le goulot et but une gorgée.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce midi.

\- Oublie ! Barman, je peux avoir la même chose ?

Nouveau service, à mon tour de boire une gorgée.

\- On passe la soirée ici avec Misha, Jared et Mark si ça dit à ta petite bande de venir nous rejoindre.

\- Je vais voir avec eux. Soirée posée ?

Il me scruta avant de reporter son attention sur sa bière.

\- Pas vraiment, personne ne bosse demain matin donc on s'éclate.

\- Oh !

Que pouvais je répondre ? Arthur ne nous a rien dit donc nous, nous étions obligé de prendre le car pour 9h00, hein ? L'occasion aussi de pouvoir m'intéresser aux techniciens sur la lumière et le son. Soit, ce soir, aucun débordement pour moi.

\- Arthur vous a rien dit ? Le mercredi matin, nous sommes souvent en congés.

\- Non, rien dit à ce sujet.

Il tourna sa bière dans ses mains, un air de réflexion sur le visage.

\- Je vais lui en toucher deux mots ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ça va être l'occasion pour qu'on discute avec les techniciens.

Son regard se posa sur moi.

\- Péni ? Si nous ne travaillons pas, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être là non plus, andouille !

\- Ah bon ? Ils n'ont pas des modifications à faire ni rien ?

\- Pas vraiment, du moins, pas en congés.

\- Oh !

Si mes phrases se limitent à un « Oh ! », nous n'allons pas aller bien loin dans une conversation.

\- Je ne savais pas.

Il leva les épaules et reprit des gorgées.

\- Je vois ça. Bon, je te laisse. A ce soir.

Il se leva, déposant sa bière vide sur le bar, et me tapa le haut de l'épaule avant de me quitter. Une heure plus tard, j'étais à ma deuxième bière toujours seule à faire la discussion avec le barman avant que Claire nous rejoigne, ravie de s'insérer près du barman.

\- Bonjour Claire !

\- Salut Jean ! Une bière pour moi aussi, s'te plait !

Nouvel air de séduction que ce fameux Jean eut l'air d'apprécier. Il s'éloigna pour prendre une bouteille.

\- Tu étais ou ? Je ne t'ai pas vu sortir du bus.

\- J'ai fait copain-copain avec le chauffeur et Arthur. On est libre demain matin, tu le savais ?

\- Jensen m'en a touché de mot. Pourquoi Arthur nous a rien dit ?

Elle secoua les épaules et remercia, d'un sourire aguicheur, Jean qui lui tendit la bière.

\- Oublié m'a-t-il répondu. Il va nous en parler ce soir à table.

\- Dit, Jean, je peux en avoir une troisième ?

Claire me regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Péni, tu vas être pompette !

Jean hocha la tête et m'en servit une autre.

\- On est libre demain matin, non ?

\- Ok, je te suis.

Claire sourit et vida rapidement sa première bière avant d'en demander une autre.

\- Oh, au fait, Jensen nous propose de se joindre à eux ce soir pour faire la bringue.

\- Après manger ?

J'hochais la tête tout en soulevant mes sourcils d'un air de dire « Ça va être l'éclate ».

\- Cool !

Puis, elle se pencha vers moi en me murmurant.

\- On se tape qui ce soir ? Pour ma part, je ne vais pas viser trop haut et jeter mon dévolu sur le Monsieur en chemise derrière le comptoir, et toi ?

Sur le même ton, je lui répondis.

\- Moi, je vise haut et je jette mon dévolu sur tous les garçons qui seront présents ce soir !

Elle se remit droite et un éclat de rire traversa son visage.

\- Tu vois grand, toi ! J'adore ça !

Un petit moment de complicité s'installa entre nous et nous continuâmes la conversation où Jean insère deux trois phrases hilarantes. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer une fille aussi géniale et remercia le seigneur de pouvoir partager tout ça avec elle. Elle était ma meilleure amie dans cette aventure et pour rien au monde, je briserai ce lien.

Arthur nous apprit donc la nouvelle du congé à table lorsque tout le monde fut présent. Shurley fut ravie et envoya un regard explicite vers Jensen qui lui répondit avec plaisir. Claire tapait dans ses mains ravie et surtout à l'aide des cinq bières que nous avions bu juste avant. Elle était particulièrement joyeuse et un rien la faisait rire. Sauf que moi aussi, j'étais dans le même état et tout le monde le remarqua. Certains nous envoya des regards amusants, d'autres désespérants et les hôtes à nos tables ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être gênés ou hilares sauf Mike qui n'en pouvait plus de rire.

\- Merde les filles, buvez plus souvent, j'ai jamais autant ri !

Nous continuâmes de parler, de rire aussi. Sur quoi ? Je ne savais absolument plus mais je riais. Nous vîmes Jensen se penchait vers Mike, le regard amusé.

\- Elles sont bourrées ?

\- Joyeuses, plus précisément, d'après Péni.

Je levai la tête vers eux, la posant sur ma main droite.

\- Bien sur, joyeuse… Tu me vois danser nue sur une table ? Non, donc je ne suis pas bourrée !

\- Grâce à Jean !

Claire se mit à rire, moi aussi. C'était censé être drôle ? Aucune idée mais voir Claire pleurer de joie, me fit me marrer. Puis Jensen s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé et nous continuâmes le repas dans le même esprit. Il était 22h30, nous étions toujours à table avec Mike, toujours dans la même ambiance lorsqu'un serveur apparu devant nous, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous fermons la salle dans trente minutes et comme vous êtes les trois derniers, je voulais savoir si vous ne vouliez pas continuer votre soirée au bar à côté.

Claire se pencha vers lui, le dévisageant ouvertement tout en mettant ses atouts en valeur.

\- A une condition ! Vous venez nous rejoindre.

Le serveur ne tiqua pas et parut même ravi par l'offre, je pouffai à côté d'elle avec Mike.

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, pourquoi pas !

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie ! A tout de suite.

Elle se leva avec grâce et me prit la main m'entraînant vers la sortie.

\- Claire ! « Vous m'en voyez ravie » ? Princesse, va !

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle le charme, Péni !

\- Faut que tu m'apprennes.

\- Avec joie !

Mike me prit par la taille, je fis de même, ne lâchant pas la main de Claire dans la mienne et nous nous entraînons vers le bar. Jean n'oublia pas de sourire à Claire quand celle-ci apparut et le regard des principaux se posa sur nous, des sourires rayonnants dans notre direction. Puis, Jensen et Misha parurent sceptiques quand leurs regards s'arrêtèrent sur nos bras, Mike et moi. Celui-ci m'abandonna d'ailleurs pour faire de la drague près d'une table remplie de femmes. Claire m'emmena vers le bar tout en nous commandant plusieurs shooters.

\- Claire, si je bois ça, j'vomis !

\- Ok, Jean apporte… du Get bien dosé pour la demoiselle ici présente !

Je sautillais sur place en levant la main vers lui.

\- C'est de moi qu'elle parle, Jean !

\- J'avais compris, ma belle !

Jean me fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire charmeur. Claire se sentit offensée.

\- Jean, il n'y a que moi qui aie droit à ce sourire !

\- T'en fais pas, Claire, je te le laisse !

\- J'espère bien !

Claire avala deux shoots avant de m'indiquer mon verre.

\- A toi !

\- Ok, pas plus de deux gorgées !

Deux gorgées avalaient… Mon dieu, c'est fort ! Shurley commanda une boisson et me dévisagea.

\- Vous faites pitié les filles…

\- A ton service !

Le serveur arriva à cet instant précis et Claire l'approcha de nous en le tirant par sa cravate. Il se laissa faire, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Claire lui indiqua un shoot qu'il prit rapidement.

\- Rebonjour, Mr le serveur !

\- M'dame.

\- M'dame ? Tu me prends pour ta mère ? J'suis sur d'avoir ton âge en plus !

Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de ma congénère.

\- Ok, là, je vous laisse. Fais attention, Jean t'observe du coin de l'œil !

Elle s'approcha de mon oreille pour chuchoter.

\- C'est mon premier choix en plus.

\- En plus ! Ne perds pas ton objectif !

Elle émit un rire avant de se reconcentrer sur le serveur. Pour ma part, je jetai un œil dans la salle. Jensen, Misha et Jared était envahis par les trois pimbêches. Je surpris le regard de Misha dans ma direction qui semblait me prier de mettre fin à tout ça, je secouai les épaules et lui fis comprendre que je le laissais là où il était. Ce fut Mike qui me rejoignit en me balançant un bout de papier devant moi.

\- Numéro de téléphone, j'ai la côte !

\- Tu sais que c'est grâce à nous, au moins ?

Il s'approcha de moi, les sourcils relevés.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que tout le monde sait que tu es « bien foutu » grâce à qui ?

\- Ok, j'avoue, je vous remercie gente dame !

Il prit ma main et me fit un baiser délicat.

\- Mais de rien, cher Monsieur !

Il fit un signe à Jean qui lui donna un verre de Whisky à en croire la couleur. Puis, Mike m'entraîna vers une table, nos deux verres dans sa main. Stephan se joignit à nous presque aussitôt.

\- Bonjour les gens ! Bon sang, les filles sont accrocs aux mecs, elles ne les ont pas lâchés depuis la fin du repas !

\- Des sangsues !

Mike me regarda, amusé. Puis, il tendit vers Stephan son bout de papier.

\- Et moi, je pécho ce soir, man !

\- Non ?! Qui ?

Mike montra du doigt la table des filles près de l'entrée.

\- Là-bas mon pote, c'est le bonheur !

\- Tu vas me présenter ?

\- En selle, cow-boy !

Mike me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis et ils me laissèrent. J'en profitais pour boire mon verre cul sec et d'aller à nouveau le remplir avant de m'installer à nouveau. Misha attendit que je pose mes fesses pour venir me rejoindre, suivi de près de Jensen et Jared.

\- Sauve nous Péni !

\- On subit un harcèlement !

\- Moral ou physique ?

Jensen se colla à moi pour que je lui fasse de la place.

\- Physique ! Elle m'a foutu ses grosses paires d'obus sur le visage !

\- Genre ça t'a déplu ?

Misha prit la parole, le rire aux lèvres.

\- C'est sa main sur son entre-jambe qui lui a fait peur !

\- Oh ! Petit paquet ?

Jared et Misha éclatèrent de rire alors que Jensen me regardait du genre outragé avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

\- Mets ta main pour voir !

Je ne sais pas si c'était une proposition ou s'il s'attendait réellement à ce que je lui fasse… Ce que je n'aurais jamais fait sobre, je précise… Mais comme là, ce n'était pas le cas, et ôh mon dieu, j'en rougirais le lendemain… je le fis, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tout d'abord, je ne fus pas gênée le moins du monde et puis, ça ne prit que quelques secondes, quelques secondes où, mon dieu, y'avait de la matière. Ensuite, ma main, aussi vite qu'elle s'était posée, s'était remise sur mon verre mais le regard choqué de Jensen resta bloqué dessus. Enfin, Jared éclata encore plus de rire alors que Misha me dévisageait avec la même expression que Jensen.

\- Bah quoi ?! J'avais son autorisation.

Jared posa ses deux coudes sur la table et cacha sa tête dedans. Misha resta interdit en fixant son verre alors que Jensen avait la bouche ouverte, le regard toujours sur ma main et il se dandinait sur la banquette. Après plusieurs hoquets de rire, Jared osa prendre la parole.

\- Verdict, miss ?

\- « Bien foutu » !

Jared repartit dans un éclat de rire. Jensen eut l'air de se reprendre et un sourire de vainqueur commença à apparaître.

\- Ouf, quel cran !

\- Déstabilisant, hein ?!

Jared tapa dans ses mains et s'excusa, il devait, je cite « Vider ma putain de vessie, bon dieu ! ». Misha s'excusa aussi, toujours aussi secoué. Jensen passa sa main droite derrière sa nuque montrant un certain mal à l'aise. Je pouffai intérieurement, c'était à mon tour de me foutre de vous, Mr. Ackles !

\- Y'a du level, tu devrais faire un concours avec Mike !

\- C'est fou comme l'alcool te dévergonde, _Péni_ !

Il mit son bras en haut de la banquette et colla sa cuisse sur la mienne. Oh, Jen est en pleine drague là, j'me trompe ? Il bougea ses sourcils tout en faisant son sourire charmeur.

\- Seriez-vous entrain de me draguer, Mr Ackles ?

\- Vous êtes… _perspicace, Péni_ !

Son visage s'approcha dangereusement du mien. Malheureusement, ou bien heureusement selon le point de vue, je n'étais pas une fille si facile, et je n'embrassais jamais au premier rendez-vous ou même pour un coup d'un soir – Connais pas – même avec un homme comme lui. Connerie de conscience ! Mon visage se tourna vers mon verre et il loupa sa tentative de baiser… Tu pourras pleurer dans ta chambre ce soir, d'accord ? Tiens toi bien pour le moment, et ne flanches surtout pas !

\- Tu n'hésites pas à me toucher mes parties mais tu refuses un baiser ? Qu'est-ce qui merde chez toi ?

Jen est énervé ? Oula, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoique ce soit… J'pouvais pas être plus bourrée pour ne pas entendre ma saloperie de conscience ?! J'fais quoi moi, maintenant ? Je pars en courant ou j'm'écoutes pas et je l'embrasse ? Dilemme ! Si j'l'embrasse, demain, je vais m'en vouloir… surtout si je me réveille à ses côtés. Imaginons que je ne me rappelle même pas de la soirée, demain… Si j'couches avec, ça va faire moyen. Mais j'pourrais aussi m'en souvenir et j'suis sur qu'ensuite, je vais être mal à l'aise durant tout le mois et ça, je veux pas ! Pendant que mon cerveau explorait toutes les possibilités, Jensen décida de "bouder" et partit de la table. Ouf ! Mon cerveau revînt en état de marche. J'avais décuvé d'un coup et je ne me sentais plus capable de continuer quoique ce soit, ce soir. Je vidais d'une traite mon verre et sorti rapidement du bar, j'étais entrain de suffoquer, l'air était irrespirable et j'avais envie d'une cigarette. Quelqu'un m'agrippa le bras avant que je puisse me faufiler dans les escaliers. Mike me regardait intrigué.

\- Tu fais quoi, Péni ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je suis juste fatiguée, on se voit demain, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et me laissa monter. Une fois sur mon balcon, je me mis à pleurer. L'abus d'alcool n'aidait pas et le fait que j'ai rejeté mon idole non plus. Fumer une clope en ayant des hoquets n'était vraiment pas simple, pourtant, sentir la fumée traverser mon oesophage me soulagea grandement.

\- Pénélope ? Tu… Il y a un problème ?

J'entendis la voix de Misha provenir de son balcon mais je ne levais pas la tête, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans mon état, je ne voulais pas apercevoir de la pitié dans ces beaux iris bleus, je ne supporterais pas une déception de plus, pas ce soir.

\- Ça va Misha, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais me coucher.

A ces mots, j'écrasai ma cigarette et m'éloigna vers ma chambre toujours en hoquetant.

\- Pén… Péni ! Veux tu que je viennes ? Péni… Pourquoi es tu...

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase, je venais de refermer la baie. C'était vachement bien insonorisé dis donc. Je m'étalai sur mon lit en n'oubliant pas de me déshabiller et d'enfiler un débardeur en guise de pyjama. Il faisait trop chaud pour que je mettes autre chose qu'un petit short comme bas. Puis, je me cachais dans mes draps en attendant que Morphée me prenne dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Chapitre plutôt exagéré (vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi) et pourtant, je trouve qu'il a son côté charmant dans l'histoire...**

 **Allez comprendre pourquoi... J'ai un plomb qui a peut-être sauté dans mon cerveau x)**

* * *

J'avais mal dormi mais je ne supportais pas de tourner en rond dans mes draps, je me levais donc à l'aurore. Je pris un cachet, un mal de crâne commençait à me faire regretter d'être sortie du lit. Puis, tous les événements de la veille me revinrent à l'esprit et je me sentis mal, encore plus mal que cette foutue migraine. Je pris une cigarette rapidement avant de me faire couler un bain et de m'y glisser en mettant en marche le jacuzzi comme indiqué sur le duplicata. Puis, mes souvenirs revenaient vers la soirée d'hier. Tout avait été génial au début, Claire m'avait fait rire comme personne jusqu'ici. Mike avait été super également mais il avait fallu que je merde avec Jensen, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça ? Mettre ma main entre ses jambes ? Rien qu'à ce souvenir, mon ventre se noua d'excitation mais également de honte. Puis, le regard que m'avait lancé Misha, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte hier mais, là, ce matin, je le revoyais parfaitement. C'était un mélange de peine, de tristesse, de colère et de honte. Misha a eu honte de mon attitude ! Et je le comprends à présent, qu'avais je donc fait ? Ensuite, j'avais refusé l'avance de Jensen, ça c'était un bon point, même s'il m'en veut, je suis contente de ne pas avoir été plus loin. Pas que cela m'aurait déplu mais pas dans ces conditions et encore moins aussi rapidement, ça ne faisait que deux jours que nous étions là, deux jours bon sang ! Décidément, j'avais tout foiré. Aujourd'hui, il allait falloir que je m'excuse, d'abord auprès de Jensen pour mon attitude et envers Misha pour l'avoir… Laissé de côté ? Pour mon attitude ? Je ne savais pas vraiment sur quoi m'excuser mais je le voulais, je ne suis pas comme ça habituellement, ça, il fallait que les garçons le sachent. Et enfin, je vais prendre mes distances avec eux quelque temps pour remettre mes idées en place et me concentrer sur mon gain, merde, j'avais gagné un concours quand même, j'allais pas tout foirer parce que je ne savais pas contrôler mes sentiments quand même !

Après ses réflexions, je sortis du jacuzzi, les membres décontractés, la tête à nouveau fraîche et me prépara à descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Je ne toqua pas à la porte de mes partenaires, je ne savais même pas à quelle heure ils avaient fini la soirée et ils étaient peut-être pas seul dans leur plumard. Bref, je descendais seule en direction de la cafétéria, la boule au ventre. Il était tôt mais Misha semblait s'être couché de bonne heure, il pouvait donc être déjà debout. Et ma réflexion se retrouva exacte, il était accoudé à une table, le regard dans le vague en jouant avec sa nourriture qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir manger. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et, une fois mon plateau rempli, je partis le rejoindre à sa table.

\- Bonjour, Misha.

Il leva la tête et reporta très vite son attention à sa nourriture en me saluant d'un bref "salut" dans ma direction.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Je ne suis pas comme ça normalement, je voulais que tu le saches et je suis… vraiment navrée. Excuse moi. Je… Désolée.

Je repris mon plateau et m'éloigna de lui, des larmes s'infiltrant autour de mes yeux. Puis, je m'installa sur la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée et de celle de Misha. Je soufflai légèrement tout en prenant mon déjeuner, je m'étais excusé auprès de lui, lamentablement mais je l'avais fait. Il fallait que je m'excuse auprès de Jensen maintenant et peut-être aussi auprès de Claire et Mike, j'étais parti en scred hier soir. Quelques minutes passèrent, où j'eus avalée mon pain au chocolat et mon jus d'orange, lorsque la chaise à mes côtés fût déplacée. Misha se tenait dessus, l'avança vers la table et posa ses coudes sur cette dernière en regardant ses doigts. Puis, il tourna le visage vers moi et ses iris se lièrent aux miennes.

\- J'accepte tes excuses même si je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dois me les faire. Qu'avais tu hier ? Tu peux te confier à moi, je ne te jugerais pas.

\- Je sais, Misha mais… J'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite, j'entame seulement ma troisième journée à vos côtés et j'ai perdu tous mes repères, je fais connerie sur connerie.

Misha me regardait toujours, je me sentis mal à l'aise, il fallait que je mette fin à notre échange visuel. Je me concentrais donc sur mon café devant moi.

\- Tu as juste trop bu, hier, c'est tout. Tu sais, pour nous aussi, c'est nouveau. Avoir des jeunes et belles femmes à nos côtés qui nous considère comme des dieux, ça nous déstabilise et on perds également tous nos moyens. Il n'y a pas que toi dans cette situation.

Un long silence s'immisça entre nous, je ne voyais pas du tout ce que je pouvais dire et je cherchais pourtant mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit.

\- Je crois surtout que tu t'en veux pour ton attitude avec Jensen, n'est ce pas ?

\- Principalement, oui. Je… Je suis pas ce genre de filles et maintenant...

Misha posa son dos sur la chaise.

\- Et maintenant, tu as peur qu'il te voie comme ça ?...

\- Parce que c'est forcément ce qu'il va voir en moi en me regardant.

Il secoua les épaules et me dévisagea à nouveau. Puis, son attitude devînt plus hésitante et je vis une certaine appréhension sur son visage.

\- Dis, Péni, c'est Dean ton personnage préféré dans la série, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… Pourquoi ?

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, où voulait il en venir ?

\- Réponds moi, simplement.

\- Et bien, c'est un personnage attirant, oui.

Il hochait la tête légèrement et me demanda d'être plus précise.

\- Physiquement, il est beau. C'est un homme à femmes, c'est forcément sexy.

\- Mike m'a dit que c'était ton idéal masculin physiquement.

La conversation prenait une tournure étrange et complètement déstabilisante.

\- C'est… C'est vrai, oui.

\- D'accord.

Il commença à se lever pour partir mais je l'en empêchais en lui prenant le bras.

\- Misha ? Pourquoi ces questions ? Je… suis pas sûre de comprendre.

Un éclat de colère apparut dans ses iris avant de reprendre leur teinte naturelle, signe de douceur. Il souffla et s'installa à nouveau sur la chaise. Il jeta un oeil autour de nous, personne n'était réapparu ce qui sembla le soulager et il se lança. Ma boule au ventre ne disparut pas, j'avais peur d'entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je vais être clair et net ! Tu me plais, Péni. Dès que je t'ai vu sur le plateau, tu m'as tapé dans l'oeil et tout le monde sait que je suis difficile et incroyablement perfectionniste. Pourtant, mon coeur a eu un battement de trop quand mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Puis, en deux jours, je t'ai regardé, appris à te connaître. C'est rapide, je sais et tu n'as peut-être pas envie de l'entendre. Mais hier, quand tu as osé envers Jensen, j'ai su… J'ai su que c'était lui qui était dans ta tête et pas moi, même si tu étais bourrée ou joyeuse, comme tu veux, mais tu nous l'as bien fait comprendre. Et là, ce matin, tu valides mes dires. Je ne veux pas te froisser ni rien mais maintenant que tu le sais, j'aimerai que tu fasses attention et que ce qui s'est passé hier avec Jensen ne se passe plus devant moi. Pas pour le moment, je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Il stoppa et reprit sa respiration, fuyant mes yeux et espérant que je réagisses. Sauf que mon cerveau avait flambé et la seule phrase que je sortis fut pitoyable.

\- On s'connait pas...

\- On vient de se rencontrer, oui, je le sais, hein ?! Tu n'es pas la seule aussi surprise par cette rapidité, ça m'a secoué toute la nuit. Bref, je me suis lancé, tu sais ce que je pense maintenant.

Puis, la phrase qui suivit fut fatale, ma bouche bougea toute seule.

\- Jensen est au courant ?

Le regard de Misha fut cassant, tranchant et je vis de la haine à travers ses paupières.

\- Je me dévoile et toi, tu penses à Jensen ? Au moins, je suis fixé maintenant !

Il se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna après m'avoir balancé un "Non, au courant de rien, t'inquiète, plus rien ne sortira de ma bouche".

Son départ me rendit encore plus malheureuse qu'au réveil. Qu'avais je fait d'aussi dramatique pour que tout soit aussi compliqué ? Et puis, Misha ne m'avait rien fait paraître sur ces sentiments, enfin pas explicitement. Ou alors, j'étais aveugle ? J'en parlerai à Claire, de toute façon, il fallait que j'évacue tout mon désarrois sinon, j'allais péter un câble avant la fin de la semaine. Je bus une gorgée de mon café en évitant de renverser le contenu sur moi, mes mains tremblaient et je n'arrivais pas à les stopper. Que pouvais je bien dire à Jensen ? **"Je suis vraiment navrée Jen, pour avoir mis la main… Enfin, tu sais… et puis de t'avoir refusé ton avance… Ce genre de choses... "** Sauf que non, je n'étais pas désolée pour avoir interdit le baiser. Bon, on reprends **"Jen… Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait hier, je ne suis pas comme ça et je m'en excuse, pardonne moi."** C'était mieux, nettement mieux. Ok, bon, je restes sur cette version alors. Jen… Une main frotta mes cheveux avec douceur.

\- Ça a l'air de fumer sec là dedans !

Justement, tiens quand on parle du loup. Ok, allez Péni, ne te dégonfles pas, ne te…

\- Écoute, Péni, je tenais à m'excuser pour t'avoir hurler dessus hier, tu as le droit de refuser mes avances. Je vais pas te jeter la pierre, j'ai fait que ça avec Shurley donc je comprends.

Il se frotta la nuque tout en me regardant. Non non non, c'était à moi de m'excuser, pas à toi. Merde, c'était quoi déjà ma phrase toute faite ? J'ai perdu le fil !

\- Péni ? Tu… Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, oui. Pardon, non. Enfin, je veux dire… merde !

Je me concentra sur ma respiration et une fois maître de mon corps et de mon esprit, je repris.

\- C'est surtout à moi de m'excuser, Jen. Ce que je me suis permise de faire hier était… vraiment déplacé et… Je suis sincèrement navrée, je ne suis pas comme ça habituellement, j'aimerai que tu puisses me croire.

Il se posa sur la chaise que Misha avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je te crois, Péni. Et… J'accepte tes excuses.

Le soulagement dû se lire sur mon visage car son sourire devînt chaleureux.

\- Bon allez, on oublie la soirée d'hier !

J'hochais la tête vigoureusement.

\- Bien, je vais chercher un plateau, je reviens… A moins que tu comptais partir ?

\- Je t'attends, je vais reprendre un café.

Il parut satisfait de ma réponse et nous prîmes le même chemin en direction du buffet. Le reste du repas fut intéressant. J'appris beaucoup sur Jensen, il y avait des petits malaises de temps en temps qu'il essayait de faire disparaître rapidement en balançant des vannes et finalement, la fin du repas fut enjoué et amical. J'évitai tout sujet concernant Misha, je ne voulais pas y penser et je ne voulais pas que Jen ne se doute de quoique ce soit. Ça avait été un coup dur, autant que ça le reste encore, le temps que je digère tout ça et que j'en comprenne quelque chose. Bref, une fois son plateau fini, nous nous quittons. Lui, pour aller retrouver Misha - Aucune réaction de ma part, bien. Et moi, je me décida d'aller toquer à la porte de Claire. Je me retrouva devant sa porte quelques minutes plus tard et frappa avec détermination. Si elle n'était pas debout, j'allais la réveiller. Je n'entendis aucun mouvement derrière la porte et frappa à nouveau. Une porte s'ouvrit mais ce fut celle de Mike.

\- Cherche pas chérie ! Elle n'est pas rentrée.

Mon visage le dévisagea en attendant qu'il développe.

\- Jean et elle ont vraiment bien accroché hier, elle a découché !

\- Oh !

Mike hocha la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, également, sur mes lèvres. Je m'approchais donc de Mike.

\- Et toi ? Avec tout ton arsenal de charme, aurais tu passé la nuit avec une femme ?

\- Négatif, chef ! Je marque mon territoire petit à petit et après, je passerai à l'attaque. Tu m'attends ? Je me coiffe vite fait et on part manger ?

J'hochais la tête tout sourire.

\- J'ai déjà mangé mais je t'accompagnes avec plaisir.

\- Déjà ? Il n'est même pas neuf heures encore…

\- Que veux tu, je suis une femme pleine de surprise !

Il émit un petit rire jovial avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains et d'en ressortir aussi rapidement.

\- Quoi ? Tu es déjà prêt ?

\- Je ne suis pas une femme, moi !

Sur ces mots, je reprenais la direction du restaurant, Mike à mes côtés. Il me raconta sa soirée pendant le repas. Il avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs actrices et de maquilleuses. Bref, il était ravi de sa soirée. Puis, son attention se porta sur moi.

\- Et toi ? Tu es parti bien vite, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

J'adorais Mike, vraiment mais je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir le mettre dans la confidence. C'était un homme et me confier à ce sexe serait une première, je n'étais pas encore prête à passer ce cap.

\- J'étais crevée, c'est tout.

Il me dévisagea mais finit par hocher la tête lentement.

\- Je commence à te connaître Péni, et je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout mais si jamais, tu as besoin de te… vider, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci, Mike.

Il me regardait en espérant que je développe mais ne voyant rien sortir de ma bouche, il décida d'abandonner et je l'en remerciais profondément. Puis, on continua la conversation sur un ton plus amical. Vers dix heures, Claire apparu dans la salle, le sourire éblouissant. Je balançais ma main dans sa direction auquel elle répondit de la même manière avant d'enfourner un plateau et de se servir.

\- Cool, on va avoir droit à une intense conversation de sexe !

\- Mike ?! Tais toi !

Il sourit en me tirant la langue et notre attention se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. Elle s'installa à ma gauche et se lança immédiatement.

\- La soirée de malade, hier ! J'ai fini au plumard avec mon beau barman ! Le pied, vous n'imaginez même pas !

\- Je veux tout savoir, Claire, n'omet aucun détail !

Elle se tourna vers moi et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle nous raconta sa soirée avec le serveur, puis, le barman, sa proposition, la joie et l'excitation qu'elle avait ressenti. Et elle n'oublia pas de nous faire une description détaillée sur sa nuit torride avec Jean jusqu'à son réveil ce matin. Mike lança des piques de temps en temps qui fut accueilli par des rires venant de Claire, rien ne pourrait l'énerver aujourd'hui, elle était sur un petit nuage. Moi, j'écoutais, ravie, demandant certains détails, m'intéressant sincèrement à ces paroles. La voir aussi heureuse me faisait tout oublier et j'avais même l'impression d'être réellement heureuse aussi. Sa positive attitude s'était ancrée en moi. Puis, vint le moment où son histoire prît fin et elle se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et toi, Péni ? Je t'ai cherché dans la soirée mais tu n'étais plus là, Mike m'a dit que tu étais fatiguée, c'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Je jeta un regard vers Mike qui comprit rapidement, il se leva de sa chaise.

\- Bon, je vais aller me préparer pour cet après-midi, à tout à l'heure les gonzes !

\- Oui, bye !

A nouveau, je le remerciais du fond du coeur, décidément, c'était une perle ce Mike.

\- Péni ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Je soufflai, il était temps d'en parler. Je lui parlais de la soirée d'hier, en n'omettant rien sur mon comportement avec Jensen, l'attitude de Misha, le baiser de Jensen. Claire m'écoutait concentrée sur mes paroles. Et je finis par lui raconter, d'abord, les excuses de Jen et pour finir, la "déclaration"... Je ne m'en remets toujours pas, de Misha.

\- Il t'a clairement dit que tu lui plaisais ?

\- Oui, c'était limpide.

Elle posa sa tasse et son attention était sur moi.

\- Merde alors, en deux jours, tu fais battre le coeur des deux principaux. Je ne suis pas étonnée, tu es belle, même canon je dirai tout en restant naturelle mais quand même, deux jours ?!

\- Surtout Misha apparemment…

\- Et Jen, il me semble que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui avoue facilement ses torts et le fait qu'il le fasse avec toi, c'est plutôt bon signe. Par contre, pour Misha, tu en penses quoi ? Parce que je sais ce que tu ressens pour Jen, ça se voit clairement mais pour Cas...

A nouveau un soufflement. C'est justement ce qui me tracasse, il me plaît aussi Misha, il est beau, marrant, attentif et tellement attendrissant. J'avais jamais envisager quoique ce soit avec l'un d'eux, sauf dans mes rêves mais c'était hors catégorie - ôh oui, mes rêves étaient tout sauf sentimentaux.

\- Je n'en sais foutrement rien. Mais je ne comprends pas, ils savent, tout le monde sait que dans un mois, nous ne sommes plus là alors qu'est ce qu'ils attendent de moi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils espèrent ? Je ne vois pas ce que Misha a voulu dire…

\- Il te veux rien que pour lui, c'est tout. Pour moi, il aimerait envisageait une idylle d'un mois avec toi, tout simplement.

\- Une idylle ?... Qu'est ce que tu ferais toi ? Je te demandes ça parce que j'ai jamais eu une relation de moins d'un an même sexuellement...

Elle me regarda ouvertement mais je ne fus pas gênée, c'était Claire.

\- Genre ? Que des relations ? Jamais de plan cul ?

Je secouais la tête, je n'avais jamais été attiré par le simple cul, j'aimais les sentiments.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas. A l'inverse, je suis quelqu'un de libertine, j'ai besoin de nouveautés et de découvertes tout le temps. Je ne suis pas sur d'être de bons conseils. Par contre, tu devrais en parler à Misha, savoir ce qu'il a pensé en tout t'avouant.

J'hochais la tête, elle avait raison, il fallait que je saches ce qu'il attendait et après, je pourrais envisager de réfléchir à tout ça. J'étais trop perdu pour le moment pour réellement comprendre quoique ce soit. Bref, la matinée fut assez calme, nous étions au bar vu que le restau avait fermé ses portes à 10h30 - une heure et demie de rab' en plus. Le bus nous prit à 12h vu que de toute façon, le restau était fermé le midi et que nous mangions sur le plateau à la cafétéria.

Nous nous étions donc tous retrouvés - notre petite bande - sur une table, nos assiettes devant nous. La conversation allait bon train. Claire me demanda s'il fallait aller voir Pat, je secouai les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, nous sommes là que pour l'aprèm, on ne va peut-être pas le déranger pour cinq heures, si ?

\- Ouaip', on va se démerder.

J'hochais la tête, bien d'accord avec elle. Mike me tapota l'épaule.

\- Avec Viktor et Greg, on va faire un tour de tout le plateau, tu viens ?

\- Et bien, j'irais bien voir Matthieu moi, il doit être dans sa cabine fétiche, je vous rejoints plus tard ?

Mike regarda Claire qui, elle, accepta l'invitation de Mike.

\- Tu es sure de pas vouloir venir avec nous ?

\- T'inquiètes pas, je sais me débrouiller, Mike.

Il se gratta le haut du crâne et hocha péniblement la tête.

\- On se retrouve à 16h, ici ?

\- Ça marche ! Bonne balade, les gens !

Ils s'éclipsèrent, Mike et Claire me jetèrent un vague coup d'oeil avant de disparaître. Je jetai mes déchets rapidement et partit en direction du bunker de Matthieu comme il aimait l'appeler. Je passai devant un tournage et remarqua Misha et Jensen ensemble, une légère tension entre eux vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient. Je tournai mon visage rapidement quand je les vis se retourner vers moi et m'éclipsa aussi vite que je le pouvais. Bon sang, je n'allais pas pouvoir fuir éternellement. Avec Jensen, tout était redevenu normal mais Misha… Dieu que je me sentais mal. J'entendis mon prénom être hélé mais je n'y prêta guère attention et entra enfin dans l'antre de Matthieu.

\- Matt ?

J'entendis une porte claquée et la tête de celui-ci apparut derrière un bureau.

\- Péni ! Comment vas tu ? Tu viens admirer mon chef d'oeuvre, hein ?!

\- Montre moi, je n'attends que ça.

Il se leva pour me faire une accolade avant de m'inviter à m'installer derrière son ordinateur. Il pianota sur ce dernier, éteignit les lumières, alluma plusieurs machines et ouvrit un rideau qui menait à un plateau de tournage représentant un hangar.

\- Il va y avoir une scène de baston ici entre Cas, Dean, Sam et des démons, je dois donc jouer avec la luminosité pour attirer le spectateur sur des détails visuels et sur le visage des acteurs.

Il atteignit le plateau et me montra du doigt des bandes de scotch sur le sol.

\- Ici, ce sera l'emplacement de Dean, là de Cas et Sam. En arrière plan, là, ce sera les trois démons. Il faut donc que les projecteurs intègrent une atmosphère sombre et combatif sur les perso.

Il revint vers l'ordinateur et appuya dessus. Pleins de rayons firent leur apparition sur le plateau, ils donnèrent, en effet, une sensation de froid et de danger.

\- Tu vois ? Et attends que je mettes la musique en arrière plan, ça fout les pépètes.

Il mit en marche une musique et je fus ébahi par leur travail, c'était formidable.

\- C'est Wahouh ! Impressionnant, Matt ! C'est toi qui fais la musique aussi ?

\- Non, non, c'est Fanny, elle a un don incroyable.

J'hochais la tête, toujours fascinée par son talent. Il fut ravi et posa ses fesses sur la chaise à mes côtés.

\- Et toi ? Comment s'est passé ce début de semaine ?

\- Génial ! J'en apprends tous les jours et, mon dieu, ça va passer vite…

\- Oui, un mois, c'est pas suffisant pour tout voir, ça aurait été mieux d'être présent pour toute une saison mais bon, c'est pas moi qui décide...

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire jovial.

\- Coffee, miss ?

\- Si t'en prends un alors ouaip'.

Il mit en marche une cafetière qui trônait sur son bureau.

\- La soirée hier soir, c'était bien ? J'ai pas pu venir, j'étais invité au restau avec des amis, c'est dommage… j'aurais bien kiffé.

\- On remets ça demain soir, je te signale. C'était bien.

Il me donna ma tasse, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'était juste bien ?

\- J'étais un peu crevée donc j'ai pas vraiment profité.

C'était un jolie mensonge, n'est ce pas ? Toute façon, je ne me voyais pas tout balancer à un inconnu - plus si inconnu que ça mais tout de même.

\- Ah ? Bah, tu vas te rattraper demain, c'est pas grave.

\- J'y compte bien. Tu seras là en plus, ça va être cool !

Il émit un rire en s'installant sur sa chaise et nous portons notre café aux lèvres.

\- Merci pour le cawa.

Il baissa la tête et un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu fais quoi autrement cet aprèm ?

\- Pas grand chose, des modif' par ci, par là. Demain, je vais devoir participer à un tournage, juste en tant que pot de fleurs le matin, autrement, je vais devoir travailler pour la semaine prochaine. Et vendredi, je suis en repos, c'est chouette.

J'émis un "Oh !" et reporta mon attention sur ce qu'il m'apprit.

\- Genre, tu vas être devant l'écran ? Trop bien !

\- Ouaip', la prod' aime nous y voir de temps en temps, on ne joue pas mais ça montre qu'on est présent.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

Il hochait la tête et tourna sur sa chaise.

\- Oui, ça nous permet de communiquer avec tout le monde, on ne reste pas enfermé dans nos loges. Ça change des autres séries ou films.

Il finit sa phrase quand notre attention se porta sur la porte, elle venait de s'ouvrir et un scénariste fit son apparition.

\- Matthieu ? Comment avance les lumières pour la scène ?

\- Fini !

Le scénariste s'approcha de nous et me salua rapidement, reportant son attention sur le jeune technicien.

\- Fais moi voir tout ça !

Je fis une accolade à Matt et sortit de la pièce, il était temps pour moi de les quitter et de rejoindre les autres à la cafét'. Il était déjà 16h15, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passée. Je courus gaiement vers la cafét' et entra violemment, le sourire aux lèvres. Tous les clients se tournèrent vers moi et je pris sur moi pour ne pas rougir et calmer mes ardeurs. Je vis ma bande et m'installa à leur table.

\- Quelle entrée, Péni !

\- Oui, pardon, quand j'ai vu l'heure, je me suis dépêchée.

Mike me fit une accolade suivi de Claire.

\- Alors ?!

\- Alors quoi ?

Claire me dévisagea, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as passé toute l'aprèm' avec le beau Matthieu et tu vas nous dire qu'il n'y a rien eu ? Je ne te crois pas.

\- Euh… Bah si, il n'y a rien eu.

Mike fit un air outragé.

\- Elle nous ment Claire, c'est une menteuse !

Claire partit dans le même délire. Ils hurlaient à présent en me pointant du doigt, nous fûmes donc l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Péni a couché avec le technicien et Mme fait sa cachottière.

\- Arrête, Mike !

Mon visage sembla être rouge ardent, j'avais incroyablement chaud, je ne mentais pas mais là, j'avais honte. Ils ne pouvaient pas se taire, j'allais passé pour qui moi maintenant ? J'étais soulagé que Misha, Jensen et Jared ne soient présent pour voir le bordel que faisaient mes deux compatriotes. Puis, ces derniers se calmèrent enfin et changea de conversations comme si rien ne s'était passé… Ils jouaient à quoi ces deux là ? J'avais failli avoir une crise cardiaque moi !

\- Les gens, vous faites quoi là ?

Claire et Mike me regardèrent confus.

\- On discute, pourquoi ?

Devant ma mine déconfite, Claire éclata de rire.

\- Tu verrais ta tête, Péni ! On a juste fait voir à la bande de débiles là-bas que tu n'étais pas une fille seule et naïve. Et qui savait profiter de la vie.

Je jetai mon regard vers la table en question et vit la bande de Shurley. Mike continua.

\- Disons que quand nous sommes entrés dans la cafét', nous avons surpris une discussion qui nous a refroidi net sur toi, ma chérie. Nous avons juste remis les pendules à l'heure.

\- Vous auriez pu me prévenir, non ? Je me suis sentie hyper mal là.

Mike secoua la tête avant de répliquer.

\- Non, parce que tu as réagi de la meilleure des façons, ton rougissement a montré que tu étais gênée et que tu avais quelque chose à cacher, c'était parfait.

\- Sauf qu'il ne sait rien passé, Mike !

Claire reprit.

\- Ça, ma chérie, il n'y a que nous qui le savons. Pas eux !

Ok, n'empêche qu'ils n'y avaient pas que ces andouilles présents dans la cafétéria, y'avait des acteurs, des techniciens et biens d'autres, bon sang ! Pourquoi la poisse se tenait elle à moi comme ça ? Bref, ils arrivèrent à me décontracter et à me changer les idées, choses nettement difficiles. Enfin, la fin de journée fut aussi agréable que le midi. Nous étions tous fatigués lors du repas du soir pour envisager quoique ce soit. Pour ma part, mon réveil fut tellement difficile que le sommeil me gagnait vers vingt et une heures, et puis ce matin, j'ai ressenti beaucoup d'émotions qui, forcément, m'ont crevé. Nous avions donc tous retrouvés nos chambres à vingt deux heures. Je sortis, immédiatement, sur mon balcon pour fumer. Stephan et Shurley ne semblaient pas présents dans leur chambre, tout était éteint et, sans doute, n'ont ils pas passés une soirée la veille comme nous. Bref, c'était paisible, j'entendais un bruit de fond de la ville, c'était nettement agréable. J'écrasai ma cigarette dans mon cendrier quand je surpris le bruit d'une baie qui s'ouvrait provenant de l'étage supérieur. Mon coeur fit un bond et les paroles de Misha me revinrent à l'esprit. Il aurait été judicieux que j'aille le voir ce soir pour tout mettre en ordre, mais j'avais peur, peur d'entendre ce qu'il allait me dire. C'était trop soudain, trop inattendu, trop rapide. Pourtant, je le devais, surtout qu'une soirée était prévu demain soir et ce serait bien que tout le monde soit détendu, surtout moi et Misha. Merci l'ambiance autrement… J'étais pas à l'aise avec les discussions sentimentaux mais peut-être que lui, oui. Il a ce don pour savoir quoi dire au bon moment du moins, à ce que j'ai vu dans les interviews. Bref, il fallait que je me lance, rien ne pourrait être pire actuellement, n'est ce pas ?

\- Misha ?

J'entendis un hoquet de surprise, puis en me penchant sur la rambarde, je le vis faire de même. Il avait les traits légèrement tirés, peut-être l'appréhension ou tout simplement la fatigue, en tout cas, cela me motiva pour la suite.

\- J'aimerai que nous ayons une discussion, je peux venir te voir ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Si tu es fatigué, je comprendrais, tu sais. C'est juste…

\- Je t'attends, viens.

Il s'éloigna et disparut de mon champs de vision. Allez Péni, ne te dégonfles pas ! J'escaladai rapidement les escaliers, il ne fallait pas que je flanches, je ne pensais à rien. Je soufflai devant sa porte en saluant Mark et Jensen qui me dévisagèrent avant de disparaître dans leur chambre et je frappai. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Misha qui me laissa entrer. Sa chambre semblait plus grande que la mienne, était ce normal ? A moins que la disposition, n'étant pas la même, agrandissait la pièce.

\- Ta chambre a l'air plus grande que la mienne.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et il se pencha sur le mini-bar sortant deux bières dont une qu'il me tendit.

\- Tu es venu pour parler déco ?

Je lui pris et secoua la tête, me pinçant la lèvre inférieur avec mes dents. Ah, ça non, je n'étais pas là pour ça. Comment amener la discussion tranquillement ? J'étais tendu et lui, il était froid, génial !

\- Je veux te parler de ce matin.

Il ferma la baie vitrée restée ouverte et s'installa sur son lit en buvant une gorgée. Il ne m'invita pas à faire de même, de tout façon, j'étais mieux debout… pour le moment. Mes doigts jouaient avec le goulot de la bière, je ne savais pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par la question qui me trotte depuis ce matin ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Misha ?

Il me dévisagea, ne comprenant pas, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu sais que je ne suis là que pour un mois, alors je repose la question, tu attends quoi avec moi ?

Ses yeux fixèrent un point à côté de moi et je savais qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question.

\- Je… Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis, je n'avais même pas prévu de t'en parler… Je suppose que je veux vivre un mois à tes côtés, tout simplement.

Il voulait vivre un mois à mes côtés ? Tout simplement ? Ça impliquait quoi ? De dormir ensemble le soir, manger ensemble, s'embrasser devant tout le monde, être un couple ? Oui, bah, ma question en créa une vingtaine d'autres… J'étais pas prête à comprendre quoique ce soit dans ce cas…

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Péni ! Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Comment ça j'en pense quoi ? Je suis perdue, Misha. Tu me balances ça comme ça, tu ne me connais pas, ça fait trois jours, trois petits jours et tu voudrais que je te dises que oui, je ressens la même chose ? Sauf que non, non, je ne suis pas venue ici pour vivre une histoire, je n'avais même pas envisagé ce genre de choses, d'accord ? Tu es une star bon sang, tout le monde te tourne autour et tu es entrain de me dire que tu es prêt à t'engager avec moi, une simple fan qui vient juste d'arriver...

J'avais haussé le ton vers la fin de mon monologue et des larmes me picotèrent les yeux. Misha baissa les yeux vers sa bière et souffla lentement.

\- Je sais, Péni, je sais. Je… Je ne me comprends pas moi-même…

Il passa la main sur son visage, il semblait exténué.

\- J'aimerais ne jamais avoir eu à te le dire, je me sens… minable.

Non, tu n'es pas minable… C'est juste trop soudain. Je m'assis près de lui et après avoir bu une gorgée, je me penchais vers lui.

\- Tu es tout sauf minable, Misha. C'est juste que je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, ni même ce que je ressens, je ne sais plus et j'ai peur.

Il tourna son visage vers moi.

\- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu ressens ?

\- Non, Misha. J'ai… Tu fais partie de ces acteurs que j'idolâtre, de trop peut-être et savoir que ton attention est sur moi, ça me déstabilise vraiment.

Ces yeux brillèrent légèrement et sa bouche se plissa doucement vers la droite.

\- Idolâtre ?

\- Oui, Misha. Tu es beau, séduisant, charmeur, drôle et tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, de sociable, souriant… J'en ai encore pleins en réserve des qualités à te donner… Du moins, je crois te connaître à travers l'écran mais ais je raison ? Ne vais je pas, au contraire, être déçue ? Je t'ai fait dans ma tête et je te vois d'une façon que j'ai imaginé… Et si ta façon d'être ne me plaît pas, finalement, et que ton image se brise en moi, j'aurais, alors, tout perdu, et toi aussi.

Mes larmes s'accrochèrent désespérément à mes yeux, je ne voulais pas les lâcher.

\- Péni...

Il s'était approché de moi et m'entourait de son bras gauche, son geste était hésitant.

\- Je ne veux pas te briser, ni t'enlever ton imagination… Mais, et si au contraire, tout est mieux ? Tu serais ravie de le vivre non ?

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, cette discussion m'épuisait.

\- Peut-être oui mais peut-être que non, est ce que je m'y risque ? Dois je tenter en sachant que je pourrais tout perdre ?...

Misha me caressait les cheveux, ce geste me donna de légers frissons. Je m'écartai de lui, il se leva et regarda le paysage à travers la vitre.

\- Si c'était… Si c'était Jensen qui t'avait dit tout ça, tu aurais réagi différemment ?

Il évitait mon regard et je réfléchissais sérieusement à la question. Jensen… L'homme de mes rêves ? Ça aurait été différent oui, parce que lui, j'aurais voulu juste d'un plan cul - My God -, j'ai appris à le connaître et c'est son physique qui m'attire chez lui, il n'y avait pas photo. Alors que Misha, c'était totalement différent… J'aimais son physique, peut-être un peu moins que Jen, mais il faisait parti de ces hommes que j'aimerais avoir dans mon lit, mes rêves érotiques me l'ont bien fait comprendre… Mais il n'y avait pas que ça chez Misha que j'aimais, c'était tout en fait, son sourire, sa personnalité - en tout cas, de ce que j'en avais vu jusqu'à présent. Je me levais du lit et accrocha ma main à la rambarde du lit.

\- Oui, ça aurait été différent.

Misha se retourna, ses yeux assombris remplis de tristesse, il appréhendait ma réponse et elle devait être pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé… Mais je n'avais pas fini.

\- Oui, parce qu'avec Jensen, c'est simplement physique, Misha. Alors que toi, j'aime ton physique et ta personnalité, ça change tout. Donc oui, j'aurais sûrement réagi autrement avec lui.

Je vis l'incompréhension dans ses yeux puis, ces derniers s'illuminèrent rapidement.

\- Je… Tu pourrais envisager nous deux, Péni ? La différence d'âge ne te freine pas ?

C'est vrai qu'il était beaucoup plus âgés, dix ans d'écarts à peu près, il s'en allait sur ses trente cinq ans, quelque chose de ce genre…. Sauf qu'on parlait d'une idylle d'un mois, pas d'une vie, n'est ce pas ?

\- Misha ? Nous parlons d'une relation d'un mois, n'est ce pas ? Pas d'une vie entière ?

C'était à mon tour d'être dans l'incompréhension. Il hochait la tête, incertain.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Un… mois.

Il buta sur les mots, aussi peu sûr que moi…

\- Écoutes, Misha, pour le moment, je ne sais pas, je… J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir… À tête reposée.

\- Je… Je sais. Moi aussi.

Nous posons nos bouteilles de bières sur le bar et nos regards se croisèrent.

\- Je suis contente que nous ayons eu cette conversation, Misha. Je me sens… moins perdue.

\- Je suis du même avis.

Il ouvrit la marche, me raccompagnant à la porte. Une fois dans le hall, nos regards s'accrochèrent entre eux. Je sentis un frisson m'envahir dans le dos, quelque chose venait d'être ouvert et, à cet instant, je me sentais incroyablement reposée.

 _\- Bonne nuit… Misha !_

 _\- Bonne nuit, Péni._

Le ton venait de changer et pleines d'images envahirent mon esprit, toutes comprenant un baiser, un incroyable baiser passionnel… Pourtant, rien ne vint, je venais de faire demi-tour et je m'éloignais de lui rapidement avant de faire une bêtise… Une agréable bêtise. La nuit me portera conseil, j'en étais sûre, absolument certaine.

* * *

 **Ouais, je sais, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux - mais que voulez vous ? - Je crois au coup de foudre (pour l'avoir vécu...) Ca pourrait être nettement envisageable si on y met toute la bonne volonté du monde x)**

 **J'envoie le chapitre 5 aujourd'hui également !**


	5. Chapter 5

Je me réveillais à nouveau à l'aurore, j'avais bien dormi - enfin - et comme prévu, la nuit me porta conseil. Je ne voulais rien précipiter, j'irais à mon rythme et je verrais bien si un rapprochement se ferait avec Misha. Je ne voulais rien planifier, je voulais que tout vienne tout seul. Je me posai sur le balcon, clope au bec sur la rambarde et mes yeux scrutèrent souvent la rambarde au-dessus. Qu'espérais je ? Voir Misha, le sourire aux lèvres dans ma direction ? Et si, contrairement à moi, la nuit lui avait démontré que rien n'était envisageable ? Mon coeur se serra à ses pensées, je ne devais pas y penser. Je venais justement de dire que je ne voulais rien planifier et si, rien ne venait, alors tant pis. Voilà. Un sourire béat s'imprégna sur mon visage. Ma clope éteinte et écrasée, je me pomponna un peu plus que d'habitude - j'avais envie de le séduire - sans pour autant que ce soit trop voyant. J'avais, également, mis l'une des mes meilleures tenues : petite robe rouge décolletée, botte à petit talon, accessoires et mes plus beaux sous-vêtements. Je ne comptais pas les montrer, je vous rassure, mais ils mettaient mes formes en valeur. Un oeil en direction du miroir me satisfait grandement, j'étais belle, en tout cas, je me trouvais belle. Je finalisais mon maquillage quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Mon coeur rata un battement et mon esprit fit apparaître Misha devant mes yeux. Bien sur que non, Péni ! Reprends toi et arrête de ne penser qu'à lui, merdouille ! Je soufflais, engueulant ma conscience et ouvrit la porte sur Claire. Elle me regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, un énorme sourire aux lèvres quand elle me vit.

\- Bon sang, Péni ! Tu es… Whahouh ! J'ai raté un truc ? Tu comptes charmer qui là ? Tout le personnel ou quoi ?

J'émis un rire et l'invita à entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Je lui racontais toute la conversation avec Misha, elle m'écoutait attentivement en émettant des petits sons de temps en temps. Une fois mon discours terminé et ses tonnes de questions, nous nous décidions d'aller déjeuner, je mis une petite veste moulante, choisie par Claire avant de descendre.

\- Mike nous rejoint, j'ai été l'emmerder avant de venir voir Mme la Bombe.

\- Arrête, Claire, tu n'es pas mal non plus !

Un rire sortit de nos bouches puis, nous entrons dans le restaurant. Mon regard traversa la salle tel des rayons X et un sourire effleura mes lèvres quand je vis le dos de Misha. Automatiquement, mon bouton charme se mit en route sans que je m'en rende réellement compte et mes gestes - oui, même pour prendre un plateau et la nourriture - devinrent plus fluides et plus sensuels. Claire stoppa ses mouvements.

\- Péni ? Tu… ? Mon dieu, je vais t'appeler Aphrodite maintenant, on dirait une déesse…

\- Pourquoi ?

Claire remit une de mes mèches vers l'arrière.

\- Tous tes mouvements respirent la sensualité. Regarde les serveurs devant ? Ils louchent tous sur toi ! J'ose même pas me retourner pour voir les hommes te dévoraient du regard !

\- Tu… Tu crois ?

Elle hochait la tête et se retourna vers la salle, un sourire de vainqueur apparu sur son visage et elle se pencha vers moi.

\- Bingo, Pén ! Je dis bien tous les hommes… Même ceux, censés être de dos, se sont retournés et… Ta victime a les yeux estomaqués et la bouche grande ouverte et il ne t'a vu que de dos encore...

A nouveau, battement de coeur… Finalement, j'allais peut-être mourir aujourd'hui. Je repris mes esprits, ma conscience concentrée sur mon objectif, séduction Misha. Je finis de remplir mon plateau avec les mêmes gestes "sensuelles" et me retourna pour suivre Claire. Mes yeux se fixèrent automatiquement sur l'acteur de Castiel. Il me regardait exactement de la façon dont Claire me l'avait décrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus quand il me vit me déhancher vers la table que Claire avait assiégé. Mon coeur battait à la vitesse de l'éclair, je détournais mon visage de lui en n'oubliant pas de lui faire mon plus beau sourire. Je m'installa avec la grâce d'un félin et commença mon repas.

\- Bien, au moins, il ne peut pas être aveugle sur tes intentions maintenant !

\- J'en ai fait trop, tu crois ?

Claire me prit la main et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

\- Non, c'était… exquis ! Même moi, je suis tombée sous ton charme et je suis hétéro ma belle !

Je répondis à son étreinte et la conversation vint naturellement entre nous, parlant de tout et de rien. Mike nous rejoignit assez vite, son regard se concentrant plus longtemps sur moi.

\- Euh… Et vous êtes ?

\- Je te présente Aphrodite, Mike !

Mike lâcha un sifflement dans ma direction.

\- Toutes les déesses font pâles à tes côtés, c'est sur ! Que nous vaut cette transformation ? Tu étais canon au naturel mais là, j'ai même plus de mot pour te décrire.

\- Merci, Mike.

Il s'installa, son plateau à côté du mien en me regardant toujours.

\- Mike, tu veux bien arrêter de me dévisager ? C'est assez dérangeant.

\- Oui, pardon. C'est juste… Bon sang !

Puis, il se reprit en se tortillant sur la chaise ce qui nous fit rire Claire et moi, et la conversation reprit facilement apercevant, quelques fois, le regard de Mike trop insistant sur moi mais je passai outre. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt agréable de se sentir admirée. Je n'osais pas tourner le visage vers Misha, j'avais encore le coeur qui battait trop vite et une certaine appréhension s'immisçait dans ma tête. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas apprécié que je me mettes autant sur mon 31… Claire du lire dans mon esprit.

\- S'il te reproches d'être belle alors c'est un idiot.

\- Vous parlez de qui ?

Claire me lança un regard, j'avais confiance en Mike et je l'appréciais de plus en plus, je ne devais plus rien lui cacher. Je me mis donc à tout lui raconter, la déclaration de Misha et notre discussion, la soirée, absolument tout. Il passa de la curiosité à l'incrédulité.

\- La vache, il s'en est passé des trucs de ton côté…

\- Un peu trop, je trouve.

Il hochait la tête et me posa deux questions sur ce que je ressentais avant de poser celle-ci.

\- Et Jensen ? Parce qu'avec ce que tu m'as dit, il n'a pas l'air indifférent lui non plus…

\- Je ne lui ai pas vraiment reparlé depuis hier matin, nous nous sommes juste croisés et il ne sait rien dit ou fait donc je suppose qu'il est passé à autre chose, j'espère.

Il venait de finir son plateau, il emboîta les nôtres au sien.

\- Et bien, je suis sur, pour ma part, que l'un des deux va tenter quelque chose ce soir, les soirées ça rapprochent.

Claire, étant restée silencieuse tout le long de la conversation, récupéra sa voix.

\- En tout cas, j'espère que personne ne va faire de conneries. Tu sembles sur les roses, Péni, et ça, ça te rends sentimentale… Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un joue avec tes émotions. S'il y a quoique ce soit, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, hein ?!

J'hochais la tête et les remercia profondément. C'était des gens en or et personne ne m'enlèvera ce que je ressens pour ses deux compagnons. La discussion avait été longue et les neuf heures approchèrent rapidement. Nous nous levons pour rejoindre le car pendant que Mike - et sa générosité - partit reposer les plateaux vides sur le comptoir. Je n'avais pas recroisé un seul acteur, ils devaient être déjà sur la route ou sur le plateau. Nous étions les premiers à entrer dans notre transport, je m'installai avec Claire alors que Mike se trouvait devant nous. Stephan entra en nous saluant et en me faisait un clin d'oeil en ajoutant "Sexy, Péni !". Puis, au bout d'un moment, ce fut Shurley et Maria qui montèrent. La première me dévisagea et se pencha sur le haut de mon siège avant.

\- On dirait une prostituée.

\- Merci Shurley, ça me touche vraiment ! J'ai essayé de me vêtir et de me maquiller comme vous. Apparemment, j'ai réussi.

Claire hoqueta un fou rire qu'elle essayait de cacher, Shurley et Maria s'éloignèrent en grognant tandis que Mike me tapa dans la main. Une fois, le trajet effectué, Claire et moi nous posèrent dans la cafétéria pour un café en attendant Greg, Viktor et Mike qui étaient partis voir Pat.

\- Il me semble qu'Arthur veut nous voir en début d'après-midi.

\- Ah bon ? Pour quelle raison ?

Claire secoua les épaules et souffla sur sa tasse.

\- A ce que j'ai compris, il va nous demander de jouer des rôles pour les semaines qui arrivent.

\- Genre, acteur ?

Elle hochait la tête légèrement.

\- Il me semble mais je ne suis pas sur.

\- Ok !

Je soufflai à mon tour sur ma tasse quand une main se posa sur mon épaule et celle de Claire. Nous nous retournons et mes yeux se posèrent sur Jensen.

\- Bonjour les filles, vous êtes resplendissantes dites moi !

Ses yeux regardaient Claire et lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur moi, ils devinrent plus brillants.

\- Et bien, _Péni_ , tu es à couper le souffle.

\- Bonjour !

Claire me donna une petite tape sur le bras. Merde ! C'est pas à Jensen que je dois faire mon numéro de charme… Sauf que tout son sex-appeal me donne des vibrations surtout vers le bas de mon ventre. Je fermais les yeux en me retournant de ce dieux pour reprendre mon souffle et remettre mes hormones en place. Une chaise bougea à mes côtés et une autre en face de moi. J'ouvris les yeux, une fois tout en place et les yeux de Misha rencontrèrent les miens. Kyah, affolement de mon coeur ! Reste maître de ton corps Péni ! S'il te plaît ? Mon regard scruta les deux magnifiques spécimens et, hop, le bouton "sensualité" se mit en marche - encore une fois s'en que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Les lèvres de Misha, Jensen et Claire bougeaient mais mon cerveau était ailleurs, je pensais à quoi ? Aux lèvres de Misha sur mon corps ou celles de Jensen peut-être ?

\- Aphrodite ?

Mes pensées se stoppèrent et je portais mon attention sur Claire en lui souriant.

\- Déesse de l'amour et de la beauté ? Oui, ça convient bien à Péni, hein Misha ?

 _\- Carrément !_

Je remis mes cheveux sur le côté en regardant Misha dont son ton rauque venait de me faire craquer et Jensen qui jouait avec la spatule du café entre ses dents.

\- Pause café, les garçons ?

Mon dieu ! Venais je, enfin, de sortir une phrase ? Jackpot Péni !

\- Ouaip' miss.

Je sentais les yeux de Misha qui ne cessaient pas de me reluquer, j'en avais des frissons et quand j'osais le regarder à mon tour, ses iris bleus m'ensorcelaient. Un sourire espiègle apparaissait sur son visage à chaque fois que mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, il semblait intrigué.

\- Pour qui est ce que tu t'es fait aussi belle, Péni ?

Ses yeux me lancèrent un défi et je répondis du tac au tac.

\- Pour toi, Misha, évidemment.

Les doigts de Jensen se retrouvèrent devant mes yeux et mon attention quitta le beau brun pour se posait sur le beau blond.

\- Et moi, dans tout ça ?

Il avait une mine renfrognée mais ce n'était qu'une façade, ses yeux montraient de l'amusement. Je n'eus pas à répondre, les trois gagnants du concours firent leur apparition mettant de l'animation à table. Jensen et Misha se levèrent pour laisser leur place, ce premier me décoiffa avec douceur alors que Misha posa sa main sur mon bras en me transmettant une légère pression. Nos regards ne se quittèrent que lorsqu'il ne fut plus dans mon champs de vision.

La matinée passa aussi vite que les autres, l'heure du déjeuner aussi. A présent, nous étions tous regroupés devant Arthur et des scénaristes.

\- Bien. Tout le monde est là ?

Il jeta un oeil vers nous et compta machinalement. Nous étions tous présents, il reprit la parole.

\- Nous entamons l'avant dernière journée de la semaine. Nous avons mis au point, les scénaristes et moi-même ainsi que les producteurs, un exercice pour vous. Notre projet final, pour l'avant et dernière semaine, consiste à vous intégrer dans un épisode complet. Bien sûr, pas tout le monde, nous allons en choisir trois, les autres aideront les techniciens, les acteurs, les scénaristes à mettre à bien le projet.

Il se tut, nous permettant de bien intégrer ses paroles. Nous allions jouer devant les caméras pour un épisode complet ? Trop d'la balle !

\- Pour choisir, nous allons vous faire passer des tests la semaine prochaine, vous allez intégrer un personnage et les trois meilleurs, sauf si vous êtes tous lamentables, se verront acteurs. Des questions ?

Il souriait, personne ne fut blessé par le mot "lamentable", nous n'étions pas des professionnelles, nous n'avions jamais travaillés sur du théâtre mais c'était un beau challenge et j'allais me donner à fond. Mike leva le bras et entreprit la première question.

\- Quel genre de test ?

\- Test de mémoire, de jeu et d'expression principalement.

Cassie se racla la gorge avant de poser sa question.

\- Nous allons jouer avec les principaux ?

\- C'est le but, oui.

Shurley prit la parole.

\- Le scénario a déjà été prévu ou nous allons choisir le thème et nos personnages ?

\- Ce sont les scénaristes qui mettent en place l'épisode, selon votre jeu, ils définiront votre personnage et vos actions, vous ne serez qu'acteur.

Elle sembla déçue. Évidemment, madame voulait quoi ? Un baiser avec Jensen et le personnage principal, juste ça.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Claire reprit.

\- Deux semaines, c'est suffisant pour tourner un épisode complet ?

Ce fut un scénariste qui prit la parole.

\- Il faut, en moyenne, une semaine et demi pour en tourner un avec les acteurs. Nous allons tourner en premier lieu, les scènes avec vous en priorité, nous verrons par la suite.

Nous hochions tous la tête, deux semaines ? Il allait falloir être concentré comme des dingues. Des questions fusèrent encore et, quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur nous donna congé. Nous avions repris un café pour discuter de tout ça et l'après-midi s'écoula tout aussi rapidement. A 17h30, nous étions au bar de l'hôtel, Claire, Mike et moi, des monacos devant nous.

\- Péni, tu t'habilles comment ce soir ?

Je secouai les épaules, j'avais emmené des robes de cocktails mais laquelle choisir, ça c'était une bonne question.

\- On se prépare toutes les deux dans ma chambre ?

\- Ça me va !

Nous finissions notre verre et montions dans la chambre de Claire abandonnant Mike à ses préparatifs de beauté. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle avait choisi sa tenue : robe verte moulante echancrée, des escarpins noirs, une petite veste noir et un collant couleur peau. Elle prit le tout et le posa sur mon lit. Elle ouvrit mon armoire et l'inspecta à mes côtés.

\- Tu as la peau dorée, une robe rouge serait parfaite comme aujourd'hui. Une noire va t'assombrir et il fera assez sombre comme ça.

Elle prit une des robes rouges présentes et me l'a tendit.

\- Celle-là ?

\- Alors, celle-ci, elle n'a pas beaucoup de décolleté. Par contre, elle, elle est sexy.

Je pris ma robe rouge fétiche de soirée et la posa sur moi.

\- Décolletée, ouverte dans le dos jusqu'en bas et elle est courte devant et longue derrière.

\- Oh oui, parfait ! Ou l'as tu acheté ?

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil.

\- Cadeau de mon ex !

\- Et bah, il avait du goût !

Je posa ma robe à côté de celle de Claire et observa mes chaussures.

\- Il adorait la mode et les trucs chers donc dès qu'il pouvait, il m'achetait des tenues… Quitte à ne devoir manger que des pâtes tout le mois, j'en ai eu marre, je suis partie.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je pris les escarpins qu'il m'avait acheté avec et les posa à côté.

\- Parce qu'il m'achetait et qu'il me privait de tout. Qu'il me fasse plaisir, d'accord, mais qu'il se ruine pour moi, non, c'était pas possible. Mais quand je refusais ses cadeaux, il devenait violent et agressif alors j'ai tout quitté et je suis retournée chez mes parents.

\- Oh merde...

J'hochais la tête, oui, merde. Mais bon, c'était du passé et je n'avais gardé que cette tenue, les autres, je lui avais laissés. Sans doute, les avait il offert à sa nouvelle compagne. Cette période était révolue et j'en étais bien contente. Je sautais dans la douche en deuxième et je pris la relève du maquillage après Claire. Nous avions mis un fond de musique et le maquillage-habillage furent hilarants. Enfin, nous nous étions calmés et nos regards se posèrent sur le miroir.

\- Et bien, les reines du bal !

\- En effet, nous ne sommes pas trop moches !

Claire me fusilla du regard.

\- Nous sommes parfaites, tu veux dire. Regarde toi ! Pourquoi dieu ne m'a t'il pas donné ton physique ? J'en profiterais à sa juste valeur moi !

\- Qu'est ce que tu me chantes ? Tu es belle à croquer ma Clairounette !

Une petite frappe se jeta sur mon épaule, elle leva le doigt vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Plus jamais ce surnom, plus jamais !

Puis, un fou rire sortit de nos lèvres. Claire me prit dans ses bras, geste qui me prit au dépourvu mais auquel je répondis.

\- Je suis heureuse de te connaître Péni. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, j'espère que nous nous reverrons après tout ça.

Elle m'embrassa la joue et s'éloigna.

\- Moi aussi Claire, je l'espère vraiment.

Nos mains se regroupèrent et un sourire effleura nos lèvres.

\- Bien, il ne faudrait pas pleurer ! Je m'occupe de ta coiffure, ma Péni ?

J'hochais la tête et nous reprirent nos préparatifs dans une ambiance plus calme, plus sereine. Finalement, nous avions opté toutes les deux pour un chignon, mes yeux verts amandes ressortaient nettement plus avec mes cheveux attachés comme ceux verts, aussi, de Claire. Les accessoires et la veste furent sur nous et ma partenaire me tendit un petit sac à tenir dans la main qu'elle venait de remplir de maquillages et parfums.

\- Ça fait femme chic de cocktails et j'en ai deux.

Je lui pris en la remerciant ajoutant mon portable et la porte fut franchie.

La soirée commençait.

* * *

 **A partir du prochain chapitre, les lemons auront - enfin - leur place dans l'histoire ! (ALLELUIA)**

 **A demain pour la suite, mes loulous !**


	6. Chapter 6

Mon réveil sonna pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je pris mon téléphone dans mon petit sac à côté du lit et l'éteignis rapidement. Mon dos s'allongea sur le matelas et un bras se posa sur mon ventre, suivi d'un mouvement de tête qui finit sur mon épaule.

\- Mmh… Déjà ?

Je repoussais mon partenaire de la main et me relevais en frottant mes yeux. Un petit son mécontent traversa les lèvres de l'homme et son bras serra un peu plus fort mon ventre. Je me retournais vers lui et souffla. Ce n'était pas Misha à mes côtés, non. La soirée avait, pourtant, bien commencée. Mes souvenirs revinrent à la veille, au moment où tout avait dérapé.

" _\- Le son est génial, l'électro, c'est la vie !_

 _Je quittais la conversation entre Mike et Viktor pour me rafraîchir le visage aux toilettes et me refaire une beauté. Misha me lançait des oeillades depuis le repas, dans le bar aussi et mon coeur s'affolait à chaque fois. J'admirais mon reflet à travers le miroir, j'étais heureuse, mes yeux reflétaient cette attitude. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jensen._

 _\- Ce sont les toilettes pour femmes, Jen._

 _Il venait de refermer la porte. Je pris mon sac et l'ouvrit à mon tour pour apercevoir ce dernier accoudé sur le mur. Mon bras se posa sur son dos, qu'avait t'il ? Puis, tout bascula. Mon dos percuta le mur, sa jambe s'immisça entre les miennes, une de ces mains se posa sur ma joue, l'autre contre le mur et sa bouche prit la mienne avec avidité, passion et force. Mon bras toujours autour de lui. Mes lèvres répondirent à son appel bien avant que ma conscience ne réagisse. Quelques secondes, quelques secondes de trop, avant que je ne le repousse."_

Un baiser, dans le bas de mon dos, me fit sursautait. Mon partenaire ouvrit les yeux et me souriait avant de repartir dans les bras de Morphée. Mes pieds se posèrent sur la moquette. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas cet événement qui m'avait entraîné ici, il l'avait juste déclenché.

" _\- Je t'ai vu, Pénélope. C'était pour lui, n'est ce pas ? Tout ton maquillage de salope et tes tenues ? Je suis vraiment naïf !_

 _Misha s'était éloigné sans un regard en arrière. Tout me paru bien froid, bien triste. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je fis demi-tour vers les toilettes. Mon maquillage allait couler."_

Je pris machinalement mes sous-vêtements essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Claire avait, encore une fois, été géniale. La suite de ma soirée fut, plus joyeuse, moins déprimante. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde décide d'aller se coucher.

" _J'étais devant sa chambre, il fallait que Misha m'écoute. C'était une erreur, j'avais fini par le repousser, il n'aurait jamais du voir ce baiser, jamais. J'avais toqué, faiblement… La porte s'était ouverte sur Misha en boxer, ses cheveux plus en brosse que d'habitude et j'avais compris. J'avais compris avant même de voir la tête derrière lui, il n'était pas seul, il n'avait pas été seul de toute la soirée. Il était avec elle, Cassie. Tous mes espoirs s'envolèrent. Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de fournir de phrases, j'avais tout vu, il m'avait fait tout voir, c'était fini, il referma la porte."_

Ma robe se moula sur mon corps, j'ouvris la baie et posa mon épaule sur la façade m'allumant une cigarette. Mon cerveau avait explosé à ce moment là de la soirée et j'avais eu besoin de tout évacuer, ma haine, ma tristesse. J'avais croisé Jensen sur le palier en faisant demi-tour, il m'avait ouvert ses bras, j'avais sauté dedans espérant pouvoir m'y noyer.

" _La porte fut refermée rapidement, Jensen colla mon dos dessus, s'enivrant de mon odeur, de mon souffle, de ma chaleur. Il ne quittait pas ma bouche, je ne quittais pas la sienne. Ses mains imprimaient mes courbes, mes formes, relevaient ma robe, touchaient la peau fine de mon ventre. Il était vivant, j'étais anéantie. Les miennes étaient plus timides, moins vivaces, elles s'agrippèrent à son cou, ses épaules mais elles ne prenaient aucunes initiatives. Jensen ne parût pas déçu, ni surpris. Il était ailleurs, concentré sur ses sensations, sur les miennes, sur nos plaisirs. Moi aussi, j'étais ailleurs, près de Misha, concentré sur son regard, ses gestes, je ne voyais pas Jensen, je ne voyais que Lui. Ma robe vola à travers la chambre. Il empoigna mes seins recouverts et lécha le creux, mes formes dénudées, son sexe pressé sur ma cuisse. Puis, il reprit ma bouche, me décolla du mur, dégrafant d'une main le tissu et descendit les bretelles vers le sol m'obligeant à détacher mes bras de son cou. Mon dos percuta à nouveau la porte tandis que sa bouche s'emparait d'un de mes seins. Tout était intense, mes sensations étaient présentes, vibrantes sous sa langue, ses dents, ses mains. Mon corps revivait, en demandant plus, mes gémissements claquaient l'air. Mes mains tenaient fermement ses cheveux, ses coups de langues ne cessèrent pas, passant de l'un à l'autre de mes seins, ces doigts empoignant toujours ces derniers avec force. Je sentais son sexe gonfler, s'étirer derrière le tissu. Mes doigts prirent les commandes. En tirant sur ses cheveux, je le forçais à arrêter ses délicieuses caresses et à lever la tête vers moi. Je me penchais vers lui, fiévreuse de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. Une fois mes lèvres sur les siennes, ma langue dansant avec la sienne, mes mains arrachèrent les boutons de sa chemise et ceux de son pantalon. Jensen comprit le message et, me prenant les cuisses pour me soulever du sol, il m'allongeait sur son matelas. Il se redressait rapidement, je suivis le mouvement. Il enlevait sa chemise, j'embrassais le bas de son ventre, mes mains tenant fermement les ourlets de son pantalon. Puis, quand le son, claquant, de la chemise contre le mur s'entendit, mes doigts firent descendre, d'un même mouvement, les deux tissus cachant la belle érection de mon amant. Sans prendre le temps de souffler, ma main empoigna son sexe et ma langue joua avec la peau fine sur toute sa longueur._

 _\- Putain..._

 _Ma bouche en prit possession, admirant sa longueur et sa largeur, ma langue goûtant la perfection de son odeur, de sa chaleur, mes mains partant à la découverte de ses deux congénères. Aucun détail, aucune peau ne m'échappaient, il était à moi, à cet instant, et mon corps l'imprimait. Ses mains avaient atterris sur mes cheveux, emmenant la cadence quand il me sentait fléchir ou diminuant la pression quand il se sentait venir. Nous étions tous les deux enivrés, excités et la passion ne s'arrêta pas là. Il me repoussait, prenant ma bouche avec passion, se goûtant par la même occasion. Il était toujours debout, moi toujours assise. Il me souleva, une main sur mes hanches, l'autre dans mon dos, m'installant plus confortablement, ma tête sur ses oreillers. Il n'avait pas quitté mes lèvres, je ne voulais pas qu'il les quitte. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid, frissonnante et en fusion. Mon bassin vint à la rencontre du sien, le message était passé. La déchirure d'un plastique se fit entendre et la mise en place du préservatif fut rapide. Il me pénétra fort, vite, je n'avais pas mal, j'avais trop attendu, mon corps était prêt. Nos bouches se séparèrent à faible distance, nos souffles se mélangeaient, nos yeux admirés ceux de l'autre. Je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que lui, mon cerveau imprimait tout, son visage, ses expressions, ses gémissements, son souffle chaud, je ne ratais aucun geste venant de lui. Mes doigts agrippèrent la couverture, puis, partaient à l'assaut de son dos, mes ongles pénétraient sa chair le faisant grimacer mais gémir encore plus et ils reprenaient la couverture. Mon orgasme fut automatiquement suivi par celui de Jensen, nos corps vibrés l'un dans l'autre, nos têtes rejetés vers l'arrière brisant notre lien visuel. Nos souffles furent plus qu'un silence, et le sommeil nous gagna."_

J'écrasai ma cigarette et referma la baie derrière moi. Mon regard s'arrêta, quelques secondes, sur l'hôte. Ça avait été bien… Non, ça avait été intense, passionnel et incroyablement plus fort que dans mes rêves ou dans toute ma vie. Pourtant, c'était Misha que je voulais à mes côtés, c'était Misha que je voulais embrasser au réveil, c'était lui, pas Jensen, Mike ou un autre. Mes jambes m'emmenèrent dans la salle de bains, je me lavais les dents avec la brosse de Jensen. Nous avions partager nos salives alors bon. Puis, je me brossais les cheveux, nettoyais mon visage avant de revenir dans la pièce centrale. Jensen avait son bras relevé en dessous de sa tête et son regard se posa sur moi.

\- C'était vraiment bon, hier !

Ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part, il continua.

\- Si jamais… Tu connais le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre.

J'hochais la tête, timide avant de prendre mes affaires et de me tourner en direction de la sortie.

\- Jen… Oui, c'était vraiment bon.

La porte se referma et je m'éclipsais rapidement vers l'étage en dessous, priant pour ne croiser personne.

* * *

J'étais seule à ma table, je n'avais pas osé frapper chez Claire ni Mike, je ne me sentais pas de parler, j'étais d'une humeur de chien. La journée allait être longue, vraiment très longue. Comme si, cela ne suffisait pas, la personne qui apparu dans la salle - le sourire aux lèvres, je précise - ne fut autre que Misha accompagné de sa partenaire Cassie - sourire aux lèvres également. Dieu s'acharnait sur mon mental franchement ! Ils ne pouvaient pas descendre avant ou après que j'ai avalé ce repas, non, il a fallu qu'ils descendent pile à la même heure que moi, vraiment super ! Un sourire encore plus imposant apparu sur le visage de Cassie quand nos regards se croisèrent. Cela me suffit à recentrer mon attention sur mon plat. Je n'avais pas faim mais il fallait me forcer, ma nuit avait usé toutes mes forces… Oh oui, même mes hormones étaient à plat. J'entendis un rire strident qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Cassie, mon cerveau était en ébullition.

\- Pén ?

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et un sourire amical me fit face, Claire. Elle s'installa à mes côtés, posant son plateau sur la table.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, et je suis d'une humeur massacrante donc si tu tiens à la vie, oublie moi aujourd'hui, bébé !

Elle hochait la tête, sa bouche transmettant un léger sourire. Nous mangions en silence quand Mike fit son apparition à son tour.

\- Péni ?... Tu vas bien ?

\- Non !

Claire dû lui faire un mouvement de la tête car Mike s'installa silencieusement et entreprit une conversation avec elle, me laissant dans mon coin. J'étais exécrable et c'était mes amis qui prenaient… Non, vraiment, si j'avais besoin de me défouler, c'était sur cette Cassie et sur Misha ! Je pris mon plateau, le déposa sur le comptoir et m'approcha de la table de ce dernier où Jensen avait fait son apparition ainsi que Mark et Jared. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le dos de Misha qui semblait être dans une conversation des plus enrichissantes avec Jensen. Ne perds pas ton objectif. Arrivée à hauteur, Jen me regarda, me scrutant et je vis de la gêne passer dans son regard. Je n'étais pas là pour toi, tu peux te détendre, Péni ne fera pas un scandale. Ma main se posa sur l'épaule de Misha, il se retourna et je lui donna mon magnifique sourire de façade. Son visage changea de couleur, ses yeux aussi.

\- Misha ! Salut, je peux te parler ?

Mon attention se porta sur ma montre, il était 8h15.

\- Nous avons le temps de parler, n'est ce pas ?

Il se tourna, s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et me suivit. Je m'arrêta dans le hall en direction des toilettes et me retourna dans sa direction. Je pliais mes bras sur mon ventre et le fusillais du regard.

\- Bien, je ne vais pas t'embêter longtemps. Je veux juste remettre les pendules à l'heure. Tout d'abord, si je me maquillais ou m'habillais en salope, c'était pour ta gueule. Ensuite, Jensen m'a sauté dessus hier, je l'ai repoussé quelques secondes plus tard, ça t'a suffit pour te faire des films, c'est cool. Enfin, si je suis venu te voir hier soir, c'était pour te dire tout ça mais bon, tu étais en bonne compagnie. Oh, et ne viens pas me dire par la suite que je te plais et que tu pourrais envisager quelque chose avec moi !

J'avais fini mon discours, j'avais la rage, vraiment. J'étais en colère et voir sa mine confuse devant moi m'énerver encore plus. Je m'éloignais rapidement, il m'attrapa le bras mais je le repoussais vivement. Je n'en voulais plus de ses excuses, de ses promesses, de ses choix, je ne voulais plus l'entendre parler. Je rejoignis ma table sous l'oeil des clients, je n'y prêta aucune attention. Une fois assise, j'entendis Misha rejoindre, à son tour, sa table.

\- Ça va mieux, Péni ?

\- Oh la vache, oui ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

Claire me donna une brève accolade et changea de conversation m'intégrant avec eux. J'allais mieux, nettement mieux et mon sourire était réapparu. Ensuite, le trajet en car se fit rapidement, Claire et moi étions allés chercher la programmation de la journée. Elle ne me demanda rien, ne fit aucun commentaire et, personnellement, valait mieux. J'allais mieux, certes, mais je me sentais toujours sous tension. A vrai dire, j'étais déçue… Pourtant, n'avais je pas dit que si rien ne venait alors tant pis ? J'étais vraiment perdue… Une fois le programme en main, nous décidions de rejoindre notre petit groupe vers la cafétéria. Arrivés à destination, Claire me doubla voyant parfaitement la démarche de Misha dans ma direction, j'essayais de l'éviter mais c'était trop tard. Il m'empoigna le bras et m'éloigna de tout signe de vie. Il m'emmena dans sa loge - je supposais - et referma la porte sur nous.

\- Péni...

Je ne savais pas si je devais être furax ou joyeuse, nous étions seuls et rien que ça, ça me donnait des idées : le balancer sur une chaise pour l'engueuler ou le balancer sur le canapé pour lui sauter dessus…

\- Péni...

Il se tenait sur le bar, ne sachant pas quoi me dire. S'il ose répéter mon surnom, promis, je l'embrasse. Sa main passa sur son visage.

\- Péni… Je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. Ma bouche heurta la sienne, violemment. Il fut surpris mais ses lèvres suivirent le mouvement. Il me bloqua le dos sur le bar, m'embrassant, répondant parfaitement à mes lèvres. Ce n'était plus moi qui menait la danse, c'était lui. Il semblait en avoir besoin, envie. Il s'imprégnait de mon odeur, de ma salive, de mon palet. Sa langue faisait le tour de ma bouche, il n'oublia aucun détail. Mes mains l'éloignèrent rapidement, j'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits. Il voulait me parler, il devait me parler.

\- Tu… Tu voulais me parler ?

Il réfléchit, reprenant lentement ses esprits et s'approcha de moi.

\- Je… voulais m'excuser.

Ma colère reprit le dessus.

\- Pour quoi ? Pour m'avoir mal juger ou pour m'avoir humilier devant Cassie ? Tu as pris ton pied au moins ? Parce que, moi, j'ai pris mon pied avec Jensen, c'est un méga bon coup, tu sais ?!

Il me stoppa en me poussant contre le mur, posant tout son poids contre moi. Ses yeux étaient assombris.

\- Tu… Tu as couché avec Jen ?

\- Bien sur ! Comme tu as couché avec Cassie !

Nos souffles, nos cris se heurtèrent avec ceux de l'autre. Nous avions la haine, l'un comme l'autre.

\- C'était un bon coup, tu dis ?

\- Un super bon coup !

Il m'agrippa les cheveux, m'obligeant à le regarder. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent entre elles, ses mains s'accrochèrent aux miennes, m'obligeant à les soulever sur ma tête. Je ne flanchais pas.

\- J'ai eu un putain d'orgasme dans ses bras, tu entends ?!

Il grogna et m'embrasa violemment. Tous mes hormones étaient en ébullition - encore -, je n'attendais que ça, j'attendais qu'il me prenne… avec force s'il en avait envie mais je le voulais en moi, maintenant. Sa bouche s'éloigna.

\- Il m'a prit comme un dieu, Misha… Tu ne rivaliseras jamais.

Il me tourna contre le mur, forçant mes mains à se tenir contre. Ses mains s'acharnèrent sur mon pantalon, le faisant descendre avec mon sous-vêtement.

\- Il t'a pris comme un dieu, hein ?! Je vais te prendre comme une bête, moi !

Il fut en moi aussi rapidement. Encore une fois, j'étais prête, j'étais prête pour lui parce que, oui, en cinq jours, c'était lui dans ma tête, c'était lui que je voulais à mes côtés. Il gémissait, moi aussi. Il grognait, je le suivais. C'était dur, violent, sans aucune pitié mais j'aimais, j'aimais parce que c'était Misha en moi, personne d'autre. Ce fut rapide, sans amour, sans sentiment. C'était de la haine qui se déversait, rien d'autre. Pour moi aussi, c'était de la haine. Je ne lui en voulais pas, c'était moi qui avait tout causé, tout ça parce que j'avais accepté le baiser de Jensen… Il se déversa en moi en gémissant et se retira rapidement. Je sentis son souffle sur mon oreille et je le sentis s'éloigner. Je m'habillais rapidement, prête à lui faire face. Ce que je vis me bouleversa, il étais assis sur ses talons, le front sur le mur du bar, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Misha !

Je le pris dans mes bras et des larmes coulèrent sur les miennes. Je n'avais jamais voulu ça, jamais.

\- Misha ! Je suis désolée...

Je l'embrassais sur le crâne, la joue, le cou, m'excusant à chaque baiser.

\- Péni...

Il m'éloigna de lui, se levant à son tour, se frottant le visage.

\- J'avais envisagé tellement de scènes pour notre première fois mais jamais… Pas comme ça… Je sais pas… ce qui m'a pris. Je suis… monstrueux.

Il me regarda le visage triste, une larme s'écoulant sur sa bouche.

\- Je viens de… de… te violer...

Ses deux mains s'accrochèrent au bar, ses jambes flageolèrent, je voyais ses jointures devenir blanches. Son visage passa du rouge au vert et il couru vers une petite pièce en ouvrant énergiquement la porte. Je l'entendis vomir… Je le rejoignis aussi vite que possible. Non, tu ne m'avais pas violé Misha, je le voulais, moi aussi, peu importe la façon. Mes larmes ne cessèrent pas de tremper mes joues. Mon front se posa sur son dos, ma main lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Misha...

Il fallu quelques minutes avant que tout se calme, que Misha ne vomisse plus et reprennent des couleurs, il me fallu quelques minutes avant de reprendre mon souffle et de ne plus hoqueter. Nos positions n'avaient pas changé, il se tenait à la cuvette, je me tenais à lui.

\- Misha… Je suis désolée.

\- C'est moi le monstre, pas toi. C'est à moi de te demander pardon… Je...

Je me levais, l'intimant de faire de même. Il évitait mon regard, se passa un coup sur le visage et se fit un bain de bouche. Je restais derrière lui, lui massant le dos. Un petit rire, nerveux sans doute, me traversa les lèvres.

\- Tu… Tu as raté l'heure.

Il hochait la tête et s'éclipsait vers la salle principale, je le suivais instinctivement. Cependant, je pris mes distances sans m'en apercevoir. Je ne le détestais pas, je ne lui en voulais pas, pas moi, il s'en voulait, lui, et sans doute, préférait il prendre un peu de distance, je ne lui laissa pas le choix, je le faisais pour lui. Il prit une veste et ouvrit la porte.

\- Misha…

\- Je suis en retard. Tu peux sortir ? Je dois fermer.

Je me pinçais les lèvres, j'avais envie qu'on s'explique, qu'on règle le malentendu mais le temps n'était pas là et il ne semblait pas vouloir qu'on en est une. J'obéis donc, prenant la direction de la cafétéria, espérant que tout le monde y soit resté. Il prit le chemin inverse. Que s'était il passé ? A quoi penses t'il à présent ? Pourquoi est ce que tout merde autour de moi comme ça ? J'avais cette putain de chance d'être avec mes acteurs préférés et moi, je faisais quoi ? Je couchais avec eux ? Franchement, j'avais raté mon intégration à la perfection… Moi, qui pensait être le genre de fille à réfléchir avant d'agir, à connaître avant de coucher, je venais de tout faire à l'envers. Étais je devenue une fille facile en quoi, cinq jours ? Apparemment, oui. Claire était seule à la table, pianotant sur son téléphone, m'attendant, sans aucun doute. Un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres quand elle me vit mais il se figea presque aussitôt.

\- Péni ? Tu es pâle, tu… Que s'est il passé ?

\- Nous… On a couché ensemble… violemment, sans protection non plus, c'était rapide… Il… Il pense… Pour lui, il vient de me violer mais...

Je me pinçais la lèvre inférieure, reprenant mes esprits.

\- Mais j'étais consentante, Claire ! Même si c'était dur, sans sentiment, je le voulais... mais il ne veut pas m'écouter, il est persuadé d'être… un monstre.

Claire m'écoutait, une lueur de colère dans ses yeux.

\- Il t'a fait mal ? Il… Il t'a frappé ?

Elle avait ses deux mains sur mes épaules, son regard ancré dans le mien, elle semblait inquiète.

\- Non, Claire, non. Il n'a pas levé la main sur moi, je te parle juste de sexe. Tu m'entends ? Il pense être un monstre ?!

Elle tourna la tête dans toutes les directions avant d'être rassuré, personne n'était présent.

\- Et alors ? C'en est un, non ? Il t'a baisé, Péni, baisé !

Je soufflai, elle ne m'écoutait pas. Je me terra dans le silence et m'asseyais après avoir pris un café, Claire sur mes talons.

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Péni ?! Tu m'écoutes ?!

\- Je ne veux plus en parler, d'accord ?

Un soufflement traversa ses lèvres, elle allait répliquer mais mon doigt se posa sur ces dernières.

\- Claire… S'il te plaît…

\- Je m'inquiètes, c'est tout.

Je bus une gorgée et haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais bien, ok ?

La conversation se termina là. La journée passa lentement, calmement, je parlais quand c'était nécessaire, j'étais loin, loin de tout. Et ce soir, nous étions en week-end… Qu'avait prévu Misha ? Il partait peut-être… Il fallait que je lui parles, ce qui c'était passé ce matin, c'était un faux pas, une bêtise, je devais rattraper le coup. Ce n'était pas un monstre, la colère avait parlé, pas que la sienne, la mienne aussi.

Il était 19h, nous étions au bar, moi et Mike. Claire m'avait évité toute la journée, je comprenais, elle en avait trop entendu, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en mêle mais je lui en avais parlé, je n'aurais jamais dû… Elle s'inquiétait maintenant… Je discutais avec Mike, oubliant Misha, Claire, Jensen, tout. C'était bien, c'était reposant. Mais ce fut de courte durée, Misha venait d'entrer dans l'hôtel et grimpait les escaliers pour, je pense, rejoindre sa chambre. Je laissa Mike, en m'excusant et en lui faisant une accolade avant de suivre la même piste que l'acteur. Je fus trop rapide, ou lui trop lent, mais je le rejoignis au moment où il ouvrait sa porte en infiltrant son badge.

\- Misha !

Il voulut refermer la porte m'empêchant de rentrer mais je fus plus rapide et me faufila chez lui. Il se recula vers la baie, son visage vers moi. Je refermais la porte avec mon pied.

\- Sors Péni !

\- Non, écoutes moi ! Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce matin, je… j'ai même apprécié d'une certaine manière, je le voulais autant que toi, Misha ! Si tu pense être un monstre alors je le suis aussi ! Tu ne m'as pas violé, Misha, tu entends ?! J'étais d'accord, j'étais consentante !

Je m'étais approché de lui et mes lèvres se jetèrent sur les siennes. Il me repoussa doucement et reculait encore, son dos se colla à la vitre.

\- Embrasse moi, Misha !

Mon corps se colla à lui. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien, ils semblèrent loin. Des larmes apparurent à nouveau sur le contour de mes yeux, je les cachais, posant mon front contre le creux de son cou.

\- Parle moi, Misha...

Une de ses mains me caressa les cheveux et il murmura.

\- Excuse moi, Péni… Pardon !

Nous restions plusieurs minutes dans cette position, Misha me murmurant les mêmes mots.

\- J'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner, Pénélope… Tellement...

Mon visage se leva vers lui, mon regard accrochait au sien, un petit sourire sur mes lèvres.

\- Un baiser pour commencer, c'est bien...

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes et se posèrent en douceur. Ce fut un baiser chaste, timide au début, puis, nos lèvres s'enroulèrent entre elles, se goûtant, se cherchant, s'entrouvrant pour accueillir l'autre. Mes dents sortirent de leur silence pour pincer ses lèvres, faisant grimper l'atmosphère de la pièce, les siennes reprirent le mouvement, toujours lentement. La violence n'était plus au goût du jour. Puis, ce fut sa langue qui sortit de l'ombre, suivant les lignes de mes lèvres, avant de les pénétrer. Celle-ci goûta la mienne qui suivi son mouvement, elles se mouvaient ensemble à la perfection. Je n'avais jamais eu de baiser aussi parfait mêlant douceur, plaisir et amour. Il mit fin à notre échange, récupérant son souffle par la même occasion, ses yeux brillants observaient les miens, sa main sur ma joue. Son regard était tendre, un peu triste mais surtout amoureux, pétillant. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau, remettant les mêmes gestes en mouvement. Je ne m'en lassais pas, ses lèvres étaient spéciales, attirantes et enivrantes. Ce fut à mon tour d'y mettre fin. J'étais heureuse et curieuse de ce corps devant moi. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, mes doigts caressaient son cou avant de descendre jusqu'à ses avant-bras. A travers sa chemise, je pouvais sentir ses muscles et de légers frissons me parcoururent, c'était délicieux. Enfin, mes doigts s'emmêlèrent aux siens, mes pouces caressant le dos de ses mains. La sensation était agréable, il avait la peau tellement douce, tellement sensationnelle… J'avais le corps brûlant alors que nous n'avions entreprit que des baisers, décidément, à ce rythme, j'allais avoir un orgasme quand sa main me touchera les seins… Je démêlais mes mains aux siennes, et les posèrent sur son torse. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra, mon corps n'était plus brûlant, il était en fusion. Sentir ses muscles sous mes mains me faisaient perdre tous mes moyens. Un oeil vers ses iris bleus m'apprirent qu'il me laissait faire. Je reporta mon attention sur mes mains posés sur son torse, mes doigts déboutonnèrent son premier bouton, le deuxième sauta juste après. Mes dents pincèrent ma lèvre inférieure, son pouce se posa sur cette dernière.

 _\- Arrête de la pincer, elle ne mérite pas ça..._

Mes dents la lâchèrent, mes lèvres restèrent entrouvertes alors que le troisième bouton se détacha. Mon corps s'approcha du sien alors que les trois derniers boutons sautèrent. Mes mains lâchèrent le tissu pour sentir la chaleur de son corps, je n'étais pas la seule à être bouillante. Il avait la peau pâle, paraissant brillante à la lumière du soleil, mes doigts firent le contour de ses muscles, mon bassin collant le sien. Mes mains grimpèrent vers ses épaules, admirant toujours les formes de mon prétendant, puis, descendirent à nouveau vers ses avant-bras, faisant glisser sa chemise sur son corps avant de disparaître, s'écrasant silencieusement sur le sol.

 _\- Tu es… tellement beau._

Ma bouche goûta son torse, caressant sa fine peau frissonnante. Mes mains reprirent leur mouvement, admirant, découvrant ses formes. Un léger son satisfaisant sortit de ses lèvres. Puis, la température grimpa d'un étage et se fut à mon tour d'être collée contre la paroi en verre.

 _\- C'est toi… La canon, ce soir, Pénélope..._

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres, les pinçant tout en enlevant les tissus qui se trouvait entre lui et moi. Je voulais sentir sa peau sur la mienne, je voulais que sa chaleur s'imprègne de la mienne, qu'elles ne fassent qu'une. Nos baisers se firent plus impatients, plus intenses, passionnés. Nous nous retrouvions face à l'autre, à demi-nus, nos sous-vêtements comme seuls remparts. Il me prit délicatement la main, m'entraînant sur son lit, m'y installa confortablement.

 _\- Je veux faire ça, mieux..._

Ma main caressa sa joue et je le regardais avec tendresse.

 _\- Je te veux, Misha… De n'importe quelle façon._

Sa tête se secoua de gauche à droite et son regard fut triste.

 _\- Non, pas comme ce matin, pas comme ça..._

Mon doigt se colla à ses lèvres, l'intimant de se taire. Ma bouche prit sa place, lui transmettant tout mon désir et la passion de ce moment. Il comprit le message et ses lèvres partirent à la découverte de mon corps commençant par ma joue, mon cou, pour descendre vers mes épaules, frêles. Puis, il suivit avec sa langue les courbes de mon corps, vers mes reins, mon bassin, mes cuisses pour remonter au centre de mon corps. S'arrêtant quelques secondes sur mon nombril, sa langue en faisant le contour, le goûtant. Ensuite, il remonta légèrement, déposant de doux baisers jusqu'à la courbe de mes seins. Il passa simplement sa langue dans le creux continuant jusqu'à mon menton avant de reprendre possession de ma bouche, sa langue en mouvement avec la mienne. J'étais encore plus frissonnante qu'avant, plus demandeuse également, mon corps se courbait à la recherche de son corps sur le mien, je gémissais aussi, faiblement. Ses doigts prirent mes seins, augmentant mes soupirs, il les caressaient, les prenant bien en main avant de s'attaquer à mes petits bouts roses, gonflés de désir. Il les pinçaient, les relevaient pour mieux les relâcher avant d'y poser ses lèvres et sa langue. C'était bon, tellement bon, tellement… _mieux._ Une de ces mains continuait le mouvement, l'aidant dans sa démarche alors que l'autre malaxait mes cuisses, mes fesses pour finir sur mes parties intimes, me décrochant un cri entre mes lèvres. Son pouce jouait, me caressait l'endroit le plus sensible, mes soupirs s'accéléraient devenant de moins en moins réguliers. Il arrêta tous ses mouvements, leva ses yeux incroyablement bleus vers moi, guettant ma réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

 _\- Misha..._

Tous mes sens étaient en alerte, ne t'arrête pas, je te veux là, _maintenant…_ Ne me fais pas attendre. J'aimais les préliminaires, découvrir l'autre, ses réactions et les miennes mais je n'en pouvais plus, je n'allais pas tenir. Ses yeux pétillèrent et ses mouvements reprirent. _Non, arrêtes, c'est une torture. Une incroyable et douce torture, mon dieu._

 _\- Misha… Je… Viens..._

Je ne m'écoutais pas, je ne m'entendais pas, tout me paraissait irréel, utopique. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce ne pouvait pas être le "Misha" de mes rêves sur mon corps, ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, un excellent et fantasmique rêve, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Je n'entendis pas non plus le bruit d'un emballage qui s'ouvre, ni mes soupirs traversaient mes lèvres. Mais je le sentis, à ma porte, sa fine peau m'effleurait, mon bassin s'avança vers lui, obligeant son membre à me remplir. Lui, je l'entendais, son gémissement, son souffle rapide et irrégulier, son soupir quand il me remplit entièrement.

 _\- Péni..._

Mon bassin l'obligea à se retirer avant de revenir à la charge et il prit la relève, plus vite, plus fort. Nos iris se fixèrent, révélant luxure, plaisir et passion, nos souffles se mélangeaient. Plus rien ne ressemblait à ce matin, la force n'était pas la même, la violence non plus et nos regards… Il n'y avait plus de haine, ni de tristesse, il n'y avait plus aucuns sentiments de trahison, juste du plaisir. Mon orgasme arriva avant le sien, ma tête s'enfonçant dans les oreillers, mes mains agrippant les draps. Il me suivit quelques secondes plus tard, comme s'il avait voulu tout voir avant de me suivre. Un grognement - pas bestial du tout - traversa ses lèvres, son bassin faisant deux mouvements supplémentaires avant que ses membres se relâchent. Il nous fallu quelques minutes avant que nous reprenions conscience et que nos souffles devinrent silencieux. Il se retira m'arrachant un léger cri désapprobateur qui le fit sourire. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, sentir nos corps l'un contre l'autre suffisait à nous faire comprendre du lien qui venait de s'établir. Des baisers s'échangèrent encore un moment, avant qu'enfin, Misha prenne la parole juste après avoir jeté un oeil vers la pendule.

\- Nous devrions aller manger, il ne reste que deux heures avant la fermeture.

J'hochais la tête mais aucun de nous deux semblaient vouloir quitter le confort du lit ni les bras de l'autre. Nous étions tellement bien, ici. Sauf que mon ventre se mit à gronder, montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas d'accord pour sécher le repas.

\- Ok, Péni, je ne veux pas te laisser mourir de faim.

Il quitta le lit avec un râle désespérant auquel je répondis.

\- Satané ventre.

Il émit un petit rire et m'invita à le suivre dans la salle de bains, ce que je fis lentement, déprimant à l'idée de quitter son lit. Nous prenions notre douche rapidement, voyant l'heure défiler rapidement. J'appris à connaître le côté doux et sensuel de Misha sous la douche, il était câlin, attendrissant et il aimait mes lèvres sur les siennes, il en demandait toujours plus. Je m'habillais vite, déposant mon sous-vêtement dans mon sac que j'avais négligemment jeter à l'entrée en rentrant. Il me regarda, ses yeux lancèrent un regard de défi.

\- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu ne portes rien, là, sous tes fringues ?

\- Si, Misha, juste mon soutien-gorge.

Il s'approcha de moi posant sa main sur la courbe de mes fesses.

\- Pas de string ?

Je secouai la tête, mon regard le défiant à mon tour. Puis, je m'éloignais, ouvrant la porte, un grand sourire dans sa direction. Oh non, Misha, mon ventre réclame de la nourriture là, pas le temps de retourner sous la couette ! Il me suivit, les yeux pétillants et referma la porte lentement. S'il pense pouvoir me choper pour me ramener dans sa chambre, il se trompe, je pris quelques mètres m'éloignant de lui avant qu'il ne tente quoique ce soit. Enfin, le bouton clignota rouge et il se tourna vers moi.

\- Allons y, avant que tu ne tombes dans les pommes.

\- Oui, chef !

Un sourire complice sur nos lèvres, nous suivions la direction du restaurant. Nous n'avions plus qu'une petit heure pour manger, assez de temps pour ma part. La salle était vide, nous nous jetions un regard, ou étaient ils tous passés ? Misha secoua ses épaules et agrippa deux plateaux dont un qu'il me tendit.

\- Tiens, ma belle. Mon dieu, moi aussi, j'ai faim.

\- L'inconvénient de ce sport, mon beau.

Un baiser sur ma tempe, mes joues rougirent. Savait il que nous étions en public ?

 _\- Mmmh, j'y serais encore s'il n'y avait eu que moi…_

\- C'est pas aussi intense tout seul.

Sa main se frotta sur ma fesse, obligeant celle-ci à se coller sur son membre.

 _\- C'est seulement intense avec toi… Péni..._

Mon corps s'enflamma à une de ces vitesses : sentir le membre de Misha, son dos sur le mien, son souffle près de mon oreille… J'allais perdre tous mes moyens…

\- Ah ! Vous voilà en...

Nos deux corps s'éloignèrent, se tournant vers la voix. Jared fut la première personne que mon regard croisa, il se tut, nous dévisageant un à un avant de faire apparaître sur son visage un grand sourire vers Misha. La deuxième personne à ses côtés fut Mark qui semblait plus surpris qu'heureux et qui me dévisageait ouvertement. Je l'évitai, me concentrant sur le buffet. J'entendis une légère frappe dans mon dos, sans doute Jared qui donnait une accolade à Misha… Peut-être.

\- Et bien, nous sommes au bar, venez nous rejoindre… après. Si vous n'aviez pas d'autres choses de prévu… bien sûr, hein, Misha ?

\- On… On va venir oui.

Je sentis un léger malaise dans sa voix, je ne relevais pas et continuais à remplir mon plateau. Des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent vers la sortie.

\- Je crois que Jared…

\- A grillé, oui...

Je stoppais mes mouvements, tournant mon visage vers lui. Était ce un problème ? Peut-être, oui, finalement. Peut-être devrait on prendre nos distances ?! Peut-être que Misha allait me repousser, regrettant notre… notre quoi ? Notre lien ? Comment pouvais je qualifier tout ce qu'on venait de vivre ? Passant de la violence à…

\- Péni ?

Je sursautais, rattrapant de justesse mon plateau.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu… Ça va ?

Il s'était rapproché de moi, ses iris bleus en contemplation avec mes yeux verts comme s'il voulait lire mes pensées, une main rassurante sur ma joue.

\- Oui… Oui, je… Je comprends que cette situation te pose problème.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Quoi ? Quelle situation ? Tu parles de Jared ?

Mon hochement de tête le fit continuer.

\- Non, Péni… J'ai juste été surpris mais je ne me cache pas et puis, ça ne regarde que toi et moi, pas les autres.

Il secoua les épaules et un sourire apaisant s'ouvrit sur ses lèvres auquel je répondis. Puis, nous nous installons à table, notre conversation se fit plus intime qu'auparavant, nos regards révélant plus que d'habitude et nos mains se cherchaient, se touchaient, s'agrippaient entre elles, démontrant l'affection que je lui portais et auquel il semblait répondre.

* * *

\- Vous êtes, enfin, parmi nous !

Ce fut la voix de Jared qui brisa le silence de notre entrée dans le bar. Il n'y avait que Mark, Jared et Jensen à table, pas de Mike ni de Claire ni même la présence des "Pimbêches"... Ou étaient ils tous passés ? Mark continua, répondant à ma question muette.

\- On vous attend, tout le monde est parti dans la discothèque à côté.

Jensen n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant seulement de nous dévisager, moi et Misha, à tour de rôle. Misha ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Un sourire timide effleura mes lèvres en direction de Mark qui secoua les épaules tandis que Jared prenait ses deux acolytes par les épaules, les entraînant vers la porte de sortie. Misha en fit de même mais avec moi, les suivant de près. Sa bouche s'approcha de mon oreille.

\- J'aurais préféré passer la soirée dans ma chambre avec toi…

\- On peut toujours faire demi-tour...

Un sourire charmeur s'engouffra sur son visage et ses sourcils se levèrent. Il allait répliquer mais son prénom fut hélé, rapportant notre attention sur l'émetteur.

\- Bon sang mais, vous êtes avec nous ou non ?

Je transmis un sourire qui finit par disparaître vu le regard noir de Jensen dans ma direction. Non, vraiment, je ne comprenais plus rien… D'accord, j'avais passé la nuit dernière à ses côtés, mais on ne s'était rien promis. Absolument rien. Pas de nous, pas d'après, pas de promesses ni d'exclusivité… " Tu connais le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre " ce n'était pas vraiment une marque d'amour.

\- Bien sûr Jared ! Reconcentre toi sur la route, tu vas finir par te rétamer sur le bitume.

Un sifflement traversa les lèvres du destinataire.

\- Dis donc, Misha, je me posais la question mais tu étais ou ce matin à la pause café ? Nous avons bien remarquer ton retard sur le plateau...

Ce ne fut pas Misha qui répondit.

\- Oh, il faisait sans doute visiter sa loge, il y pense depuis le début de la semaine, pour la sauter.

D'un ton clair, décontracté, Jensen ne laissait rien paraître. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, à quoi jouait il ?

\- Jen ? Qu'est ce que… ?

L'air devînt tendu, nos regards se lançaient des éclairs, Misha se tendit, sentant l'orage approchait. Nous nous étions arrêtés. Jared et Mark s'éloignèrent, jetant un regard en arrière, ne voulant pas être témoin de la guerre qu'y se préparait. Jen fit deux pas dans ma direction, les poings fermés, son visage se trouvait dans mon champs de vision.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

Il dévisagea Misha.

\- Tu lui as dit que je t'avais baisé, au moins ? Histoire qu'il sache quelle fille facile tu fais.

Une baffe, voilà ce qu'y me démangeait à l'instant, une bonne baffe dans sa belle gueule. Pourtant, je restais calme, mes yeux reflétant seulement ma colère.

\- Pourquoi fais tu ça ?

Ce ne fut pas mes lèvres qui bougeaient mais celles de Misha, sa main s'était posé sur l'épaule de Jen, un geste préventif peut-être.

\- Pourquoi je… ? Et toi, Misha ? Pourquoi elle ? Une simple fan, sérieusement ? Tu ne trouves pas suffisant de l'avoir dans ton lit, il faut que tu montres ton trophée à tout le monde ?

\- C'est ça le problème, alors ? Tu m'en veux parce qu'elle ne me donne pas que son corps ?

Misha avait été calme, horriblement calme. J'étais déroutée, Jen ne parut pas le moins surpris par son attitude.

\- Je m'en fous de cette meuf ! Elle suce bien, ça s'arrête là !

Il parlait de moi comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée, qu'un simple objet qui avait fait son temps et qu'on pouvait jeter facilement. J'allais répliquer, me sentant humilié, mais les yeux que posa Jen sur Misha me dérouta. Il étaient tristes, désespérés… Une lumière s'illumina dans mon esprit. Ce n'était pas moi le problème, j'étais juste la fille qui se mettait entre lui et Misha… Un léger soupir, montrant ma compréhension, traversa mes lèvres, Jen reporta son attention sur moi et ses yeux me dévisagèrent.

\- Je… Je suis désolée.

Misha se tendit et voulu raffermir sa prise sur moi mais je m'éclipsais, les yeux dans la vague. Mon dieu, je venais d'être témointe d'un truc du genre destiel sauf que c'était Misha et Jensen… C'était quoi ce truc de malade ?! J'avais couché avec les deux mecs qui avaient de l'attirance entre eux… Mes jambes avançaient, seules. Mon coeur rata un battement et ma main s'accrocha au mur, mon souffle se faisait plus irrégulier, je n'étais plus sur d'être encore dans la vie réelle… Un rêve ? Faites que ce soit un rêve, j'avais détruit un couple putain ! - D'ailleurs, en passant, le couple de mes fantasmes et de toutes ses fictions que j'avais lu - mais c'était quoi mon délire là ? Un bras s'immisça dans mon dos, m'obligeant à rester debout. J'entendis mon surnom répété plusieurs fois avant que mon cerveau y prenne conscience.

\- Ça… ça va.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression, tu veux que je te ramènes à l'hôtel ?

C'était Jared qui me tenait dans ses bras, il héla un homme à ses côtés qui prit place près de moi de l'autre côté, c'était Mike qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, s'inquiétant pour moi. Vraiment chouette ce mec.

\- Non non, j'ai juste besoin de souffler deux minutes et j'arrive.

Jared paru hésiter mais Mike lui dit qu'il prenait la relève. Avant que ce premier nous quitte, je le retins par le bras.

\- Jared ? Tu… Tu savais ?

\- Quoi ? Pour toi et Misha ?

Non, pour Misha et Jensen andouille ! Je baissai la tête et le lâchait, il ne semblait pas au courant… Comment pouvait il ne pas être au courant ? Ne voyant aucune réponse ne franchir mes lèvres, il s'éloigna. Tandis que je posai mon front sur le mur, j'entendis Mike repousser quelques personnes, argumentant sur ma fatigue, le besoin d'être seule, ce genre de choses.

\- Mike, c'est de ma faute, laisse moi lui parler.

\- Non, Misha ! N'approche pas Jensen ! Laisse la ! Merde, vous faites chié, dégagez ! Entrez dans cette putain de boîte et laissez nous !

Il continua de les repousser puis le calme apparu et une main se posa sur mon épaule, me forçant à me retourner.

\- Péni ? Tu… Tu veux me parler ?

Mes doigts frottèrent mes yeux rougis et, en soufflant, mon esprit reprit sa place.

\- C'est juste, je crois que je suis poisseuse, vraiment. J'ai été l'objet de torture d'un couple et maintenant, je m'en veux, si tu savais… J'ai juste… Ouh, ça va mieux, je ne tremble plus.

J'observais mes mains en question, Lui, il avait mis les siennes dans mon dos, me proposant un câlin, une accolade que j'acceptais avec joie. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que je décide d'y mettre fin.

\- On devrait y retourner maintenant !

\- Tu… Tu es sur ?

J'approchais de la porte, soufflant un bout coup et m'y éclipsa, passant sans problème les videurs et l'entrée en payant. Claire se jeta sur moi, elle avait un petit coup dans le nez à en voir son rapprochement. Elle m'avait évité toute la journée et là, elle faisait comme si rien ne nous avait éloigné et j'en fus soulagé. Au moins un truc pour me changer les idées ! J'évitai autant que possible la table de Jen et Misha, assez facilement vu le nombre de personnes présentes dans cette discothèque. Lorsque je les fixais - par mégarde -, j'apercevais des éclairs à travers leurs yeux, que ce soit pour Misha et Jen. Pourquoi ne m'étais je pas rendu compte ? Mon épaule se posa sur le chambranle d'une porte et mon regard continua à les fixer, prenant part de loin à leurs échanges - quand des têtes ne traversaient pas mon champs de vision. Je buvais ma boisson sans me rendre compte, c'était automatique, mes pensées étaient ailleurs, je ne savais même plus comment mon verre avait atterri dans ma main. Jensen m'avait fait du charme, devant Misha et rien n'avait fait paraître que l'un des deux étaient gênés alors pourquoi maintenant ? Et puis, merde, Misha m'avait fait des avances, m'avait dragué ouvertement devant le blondinet de Dean - plus châtains clairs que blonds à vrai dire - et Dean m'avait envoyé le même message que son partenaire. Moi qui pensait que j'étais l'objet de leur convoitise à tous les deux alors qu'ils étaient simplement jaloux de l'autre… Bon sang, c'était vraiment perturbant, incompréhensible même !

\- Pénélope ?

Fin de mon rôle de voyeuse. Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'émetteur, Jared, qui me fixait, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

\- Que s'est il passé avec eux ? Tu es sur que ça va ?

J'hochais la tête, répondant à sa deuxième question. Quant à la première, je n'étais absolument sur de rien, qu'avais je vraiment vu ?

\- Je… Je ne savais pas que Jen...

Devais je vraiment continuer ? Tout le monde allait finir par me tuer à ce rythme, la première semaine qui plus est !

\- Que Jen avait des sentiments pour Misha...

Je n'avais pas décroché des yeux ceux de Jared, je vis l'incompréhension, la peur naître dans son regard et, pour finir, il fut plutôt soulagé.

\- C'est pas vraiment… ce que tu crois. C'est compliqué, vraiment compliqué.

Il fixa un point vers le fond de la salle avant de reprendre conscience du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait et son dos se posa sur le mur à mes côtés, sa main relevant sa crinière.

\- Disons qu'ils se sont trouvés et perdus… Ils s'aiment, vraiment, mais plus comme un lien fraternel que passionnel, je sais pas si tu comprends…

\- Un lien comme entre toi et Jen ?

Il secoua la tête, un signe de dénégation évident.

\- Non, lui et moi, on est bon copains-copains, au maximum de la relation amicale alors qu'eux, c'est… différent. Relation de frères, de parents, de couples par certains moments comme dans la ruelle tout à l'heure… Tu vois ? Une relation incroyablement complexe !

Ma tête répondait, pas sur réellement de ce qu'elle entendait. C'était possible de mélanger autant de liens ensemble ? Parce que se sentir "frères" et "en couple" dans une même relation, ça devient un peu inceste, non ? Même s'ils sont juste - quoi ? - frères de coeurs ?... Mon cerveau bourdonnait à pleins régimes, et moi, dans tout ça, j'avais intégré leur relation en même pas une semaine et je bousculais leur lien… Pas sympa la Péni…

 _\- Mmh_ , complexe en effet.

\- Tu sais, Misha, je crois qu'il t'aime bien à ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici et je crois que Jen aussi… Je crois que le problème qui se pose entre eux, ça va être une histoire de territoire, et ce genre de choses, ils ne l'ont jamais vécu...

Non, vraiment, Jared me perdait là.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas.

\- Et bien, quand l'un a des sentiments pour quelqu'un, ils se font passés des tests entre eux pour que l'un accepte le choix de l'autre. Un peu comme si, Misha attendait le consentement de son père, tu vois ? Si Jen n'est pas d'accord, alors Misha change de cible. Sauf que, dans le cas présent, je crois qu'ils ont la même cible, toi.

Ok, j'étais un clébard qu'on se discute la garde quoi... Vraiment intéressante la comparaison, devais je me mettre à quatre pattes à lécher leur godasses le temps qu'ils se décident ?!

\- Et moi ? Il ne me demande pas mon avis ? Parce que je suis pas un objet qu'on peut passer de l'un à l'autre, ils savent que j'ai des sentiments et que je suis un être humain ?

\- Disons qu'apparemment, ils ont l'air de vouloir se battre pour savoir qui obtiendrait ta "main" - entre guillemets - entre eux avant de te parler.

C'était décidément stupide, immoral et vraiment macho comme attitude ! N'avais je pas mon mot à dire ? Comme si Jen avait des chances de m'avoir à sa botte ?! - Il en avait oui, autant que Misha - _**merci conscience !**_ Je n'étais pas leur animal de compagnie, et puis quoi encore, ils allaient bientôt me proposer que je sois une semaine chez l'un et une semaine chez l'autre… comme un tee-shirt qu'on prête à l'autre ?! Jared sentit la colère traversait mes pores, il tenta une main reposante sur mon épaule, je le fusilla du regard. En plus, Jared qui semblait trouver ça "normal" ? Ma colère augmenta et mon corps s'arracha à son étreinte pour se diriger vers LA table de malheur, mon coeur voulant déversait toute ma colère, ma tristesse, mon indignation face à ces deux abrutis d'acteurs. Mes deux mains se posèrent - sans retenues - sur leur table, déposant mon verre et attirant leur attention à moi, puis, je crachais.

 **\- JE. VEUX. UNE. DISCUSSION. MAINTENANT. DEHORS!**

Je ne reconnaissais pas le son de ma voix, j'en fus même étonnée et incroyablement ravie en voyant la terreur traversait leurs visages. Jen sembla vouloir répliquer mais il se reprit et s'éclipsa rapidement suivi de Misha, tout aussi gêné. Mon regard s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur Jared qui hochait la tête à mon attention. Me donnait il l'autorisation de démonter ses deux acolytes ? Assurément ! Je pris le chemin que les deux loustiques venaient de prendre et les retrouva positionnés sur le mur dans la petite ruelle, assez éloignée de toute présence, à la sortie du bar.

\- COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS ME TRAITER DE LA SORTE, BANDE D'IDIOTS MACHISTES ET SANS COEUR ?

Ils furent toujours aussi surpris de mon ton. J'avais une voix douce à la base, là, elle paraissait… totalement hors de contrôle. J'essayais de me reprendre, déjà pour ne pas que quelqu'un s'incruste dans notre engueulade, et pour éviter, enfin, qu'ils ne prennent la fuite - même s'il semblait évident que c'était moi qui était plus propice à vouloir disparaître.

\- Écoutez, les mecs ! Je me fous de ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre mais ne jouez pas avec moi, j'ai peut-être l'air d'une gamine naïve mais je. ne. suis. pas. débile!

Ma mâchoire s'était contractée vers la fin, mes nerfs prêts à me lâcher.

\- Tu te trompes, Péni. Misha et moi, nous ne sommes qu'amis.

Il semblait vouloir se le persuader autant qu'à lui qu'à moi, lui, de nature mesquin, arrogant et macho, rôle de Dean Winchester dans la peau, qui se persuadait de n'avoir aucun sentiment pour l'homme à ses côtés. Justement, était il entrain de montrer, enfin, son vrai visage ? D'un homme qui en avait quelque chose à foutre des sentiments ? J'allais le découvrir. Il posa sa main sur Misha qui était resté silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Nous… Disons que Misha et moi, on n'arrive pas à mettre réellement de mots sur nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Nous… On peut juste affirmer qu'il n'y a aucune tentation sexuelle entre nous, pas à deux.

Il rechercha le regard de Misha, qui au bout d'un moment, hocha la tête, confirmant ses dires.

\- Je… Tout à l'heure, tu as mal compris mes propos. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon crâne… Disons que vous voir tous les deux, ça m'a gonflé et, dans ces moments, je réagis comme Dean le ferait… Enfin, je crois.

Il lâcha Misha qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et reporta son attention sur moi.

\- C'est juste que, tu viens d'arriver et tu bouscules notre train-train quotidien, y'a de quoi nous mettre mal à l'aise. Tu couches avec moi et avec lui, ensuite. Forcément, pour ma part, ça me met hors de moi !

J'écoutais, ma colère ayant diminuée, je me concentrais sur ses paroles. Puis, le souvenir de Misha dans sa loge me revint à l'esprit et je porta mon attention sur lui.

\- Misha, quand… quand nous étions dans ta loge et que je me suis servi de Jen pour t'énerver, tu as pété un plomb mais... pour moi… ou pour lui ?

Enfin un souffle venant de lui, _ouf!_ , il n'était pas mort. Sa tête se posa sur le mur et il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Je… ne sais pas… J'avais la rage qu'il couchait avec toi alors qu'il ne m'avait rien dit, qu'il ne m'avait pas prévenu de ses sentiments comme nous avions l'habitude de faire… J'étais enragé que tu l'ai vu dans son plus simple appareil et que lui aussi alors que… merde, je t'avais dans la peau depuis ton arrivée sur la plateau ! J'étais blessé, humilié, surtout que tu me vantais ses coups de reins, m'obligeant à vous imaginez ensemble.

Il reprit contenance en soufflant légèrement.

\- Je voyais le pire scénario se dérouler sous mes yeux: Jen, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux même avant ma famille, dans les bras de la fille… la fille qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits, qui illuminait mon visage quand je posais mes yeux sur elle, qui me rendait _encore plus vivant et heureux._

Il murmura les derniers mots dans un souffle, assez fort tout de même, pour que nous l'entendions. Il venait de… d'accord, il ne parlait pas de mes exploits culturels, de mon intelligence ni même de mon humour mais, il venait de dévoiler tout ce qu'il ressentait… pour moi. Principalement, physique, oui mais, _la vache_ , c'était bon.

\- Et moi… Je te… baise… lamentable comparaison avec ce que tu as du vivre avec Jensen...

Il venait de se pencher, ses mains tendues agrippant ses genoux.

\- Puis là, Jen qui m'annonce de brut en blanc qu'il t'a dans la peau lui aussi. Dis moi, Péni, ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant ?

Mon attention était toujours porté sur Misha mais, après cette révélation, mes yeux se posèrent sur Jensen qui semblait être légèrement dérouté par la conversation. Il secoua les épaules quand il vit mon regard.

\- Je ne vais pas le contredire. Physiquement, tu es mon type moi aussi et je m'en veux qu'on ressente… la même chose pour toi.

Il se gratta la nuque, baissant son regard vers Misha.

\- C'est la première fois que je ressens de la jalousie pour Misha et inversement pour lui. Je t'avoue qu'on est…

\- Perdu...

Ce fut Misha qui termina la phrase du châtain clair. Puis, un silence apparu, un profond silence qui nous mit tous mal à l'aise. Je savais que c'était à mon tour de parler, d'exprimer ce que je ressentais. Sauf que je ne savais pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

\- Je… ne… sais pas... quoi… vous dire.

J'avais buté à chaque mot, perdue, moi aussi. Misha reprit contenance et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant moi, me dévisageant, les bras croisés sur leur torse. Ils ne comptaient pas m'aider, ils voulaient juste de la vérité, savoir ce que je ressentais. C'était à mon tour d'être impressionnée devant leur carrure, ma colère était définitivement partie.

\- Je...

Je soufflais, la façon, dont ils se tenaient, ne m'aidait pas à me sentir confiante. Pourtant, c'était à mon tour de me dévoiler, comme ils venaient de le faire.

\- Derrière mon écran, c'est vous deux que je kiffais. Le plus en tout cas. Et même maintenant, alors que je vous ai devant moi, c'est encore vous.

Je regardais Jensen.

\- Toi, Jen, parce que, bon sang, tu as un sex-appeal à damner, ton regard est envoûtant, ton sourire espiègle, tes mouvements donnent envie de te sauter dessus.

Je fermais les yeux, reprenant mes esprits, il fallait que je m'arrête là, sinon, la nuit allait être vraiment longue. Je les ouvris en direction de Misha.

\- Et toi, Misha, tu sais ce que je pense, nous en avons assez discuté.

Mes doigts se trituraient entre eux, j'allais devoir quoi ? Choisir ?

\- Pourquoi vous m'obligez à choisir ?

J'avais baissé mes yeux vers mes mains, je n'aimais pas paraître pour une fille fragile mais, à cet instant, je ne me sentais pas de jouer la forte, pas vraiment.

\- Personne ne te demande de choisir, Péni. Nous en avons discuté avec Misha… assez durement, d'ailleurs, dans la boîte… et nous en sommes arrivés à une conclusion.

\- Tu peux nous prendre tous les deux.

Un fou rire traversa mes lèvres quand Misha termina sa phrase. Il faisait de l'humour ? Sérieusement ? Même quand la discussion était des plus sérieuses ? Je n'entendis que mon rire et mes yeux se levèrent vers les deux acteurs. Tous deux totalement sérieux et ils ne semblaient pas non plus blessés par ma conduite.

\- Vous… êtes… sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr.

Misha était sérieux **ET** confiant. Avaient ils perdus la tête ? Les ménages à deux s'étaient déjà compliqués alors à trois ? Je ne voulais même pas l'imaginer.

\- Nous t'avons dit que notre relation était étrange… même vachement inconvenu pour certains. Sauf que ça ne nous dérange pas de vivre une relation avec toi… à trois, nous sommes même très… _intéressés_.

Jensen perdait la boule, c'était ça ! Forcément ça ! Ils perdaient tous les deux la boule !

\- Je… vous… Vous me proposez qu'on couche tous les trois ensemble ?

 _Ah !_ C'était encore plus choquant en le disant à haute voix. Vraiment plus choquant, et terriblement _sexy_.

\- Pas que. Partager des repas, faire des sorties comme n'importe quelle relation.

\- Sauf qu'au lieu d'être deux, nous serions trois.

ILS ÉTAIENT VRAIMENT SÉRIEUX!

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous proposez là ?

Oh ! Jensen souffla, il commençait à perdre patience ? Non, mais, _oh!_ , ils ne me proposaient pas d'aller boire un verre tous les trois, là. Alors, va te faire foutre avec ton impatience.

\- Nous savons ce que nous te proposons et nous voulons juste que tu acceptes.

Un sourire en coin sur le visage des deux… J'aurais pu croire à une réelle plaisanterie avec ce sourire sauf que leurs yeux montraient bien qu'ils avaient tout sauf envie de rire, je pouvais même apercevoir du désir dans leurs yeux. DU DÉSIR ? ILS SONT ENTRAIN DE M'IMAGINER JOUANT LA SAUCISSE DANS UN PUTAIN DE SANDWICH ?! Non, c'est moi, là, qui m'imagine en saucisse… C'est pas possible, ne rentre pas dans leur délire… Péni !

\- Tu sembles d'accord, non ? Vu ton rougissement, là.

\- Je. Ne. Rougis. Pas !

Misha esquissa un sourire pervers, quant à Jen, il semblait dans ses pensées - et je ne voulais pas les connaître vu son air satisfait.

\- J'ai le droit à un Joker ?

Misha réagit automatiquement.

\- Trois ça ne te suffit pas, tu préfères à quatre ?

\- QUOI ? NON ! Non ! Je… besoin d'réfléchir, ok ?

J'étais de retour dans la boîte, comme un automate, me remémorant la conversation de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière, dans toutes les positions… NON ! Péni, ne pense pas aux positions… Merde, c'est moi qui vais être dans toutes les positions. NON ! STOP ! Ne penses plus. Un verre, j'ai besoin d'un verre ! Je sautais sur le comptoir, commandant des shoots de vodka. Claire s'étaient retrouvée à mes côtés, avec la même quantité de boisson, lorsque j'avalais d'une traite mon quatrième shooter. Elle me suivait sans dire un mot, ou alors, je ne l'entendais pas. Nous avalions notre huitième shoots quand elle se décida de se pencher vers moi pour murmurer.

\- J'sais pas à quoi tu penses, et j'veux pas l'savoir mais j'peux t'faire changer les idées… sur cette piste de danse, Aphro !

Je fus surprise qu'elle ne bégaye ni n'écorche de mots, pour la simple et bonne raison, que Claire le faisait quand elle avait accumulé un trop plein d'alcool, du moins à ce que j'en avais vu… En tout cas, elle me fit sourire et celle-ci le prit pour un "oui". Pourquoi pas ?! Du moment que je n'imagine pas Jen et Misha autour de moi… trop tard ! Mes pensées revinrent quand Claire me demanda de me déhancher. J'étais sur la piste avec elle, piste qui semblait beaucoup trop vide pour que je me déchaîne vraiment. Du moins, un moment parce que quand mon corps eut - me semble t'il - ingurgité l'alcool, j'avais moins en moins conscience de mes gestes et de ce qui était bien ou non. La soirée continua sur ce rythme avec Claire, mes pensées oubliaient - j'en étais même à me demander si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve -, nous dribblons entre boire et danser, seules, toutes les deux ou accompagnées. Avec qui ? Aucune idée. En tout cas, nous étions toutes les deux, retrouvant notre complicité, heureuses.

* * *

 **WHOUH ! Ca devient chaud patate x).**

 **Petit aparté : ne soyez pas étonné, Péni est carrément en manque !;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ce fut le réveil le plus difficile de la semaine, oui, beaucoup plus difficile que le mercredi ou le vendredi. Tout d'abord, mon crâne était sur le point d'exploser et dont j'espérais que le doliprane fasse effet le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite, parce que je m'étais couché à 7:30 du matin et que, donc, je n'avais eu que trois petits heures de sommeil. Ma douche fut, tout de même, la bienvenue et mon habillage-maquillage se fit moins problématique. Je me retrouvais donc au bar vers onze trente, une grande tasse de café dans la main - liquide de mes rêves après une telle soirée. Jean me posa des questions, je compris rapidement que ce n'était pas ma soirée qui l'intéressait mais plutôt celle de Claire, je ne m'en préoccupais pas et lui répondit franchement.

\- Jean, nous avons passés la soirée toutes les deux et non, elle n'a pas emballé de mecs et oui, elle a dormi dans sa chambre cette nuit, je l'ai même accompagné ET couché.

Haussement d'épaules voulant signifier que ça ne l'intéressait pas, mon oeil !

\- La seule faute qu'elle aurait pu faire, c'est de danser avec eux. Ai je bien répondu à toutes tes… interrogations ?

\- Je l'apprécie beaucoup, Péné, tu sais !

Jean n'aimait pas faire comme tout le monde et j'aimais même ce surnom, en référence au "Penne" de l'Italie.

\- Non ! Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, Mr l'barman.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil auquel je répondis. Il était amusant, un peu possessif et jaloux mais amusant.

\- Et Mike ? Il a passé une bonne soirée ? Je ne pense pas le voir avant 16:00.

Un doux rire sortit de mes lèvres et je bus une gorgée avant de lui répondre.

\- Alors lui, par contre, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois en manque de compagnie. Cinq nanas différentes au fil de la soirée donc oui, je suppose qu'il a passé une _excellente_ soirée !

Jean en rigola, pas le moins dérangé par la confession. A vrai dire, en une semaine, nous avions bien compris le fonctionnement de la troupe. Claire et Mike était libertins, profitant de chaque moment au jour le jour, ne se prenant pas la tête… Et je me situais dans la même catégorie cette semaine. Jean ne nous jugeait pas, comprenant même, m'ayant même dit "Vous êtes là qu'un mois, c'est pas le moment de faire de plans sur la comète." auquel j'avais répondu par un simple hochement de tête. Viktor et Greg étaient plus réservés, ne voulant pas vivre d'histoire ni même de relation sexuelle, pas qu'ils ne l'envisageaient pas mais pour le moment, rien n'était allé dans ce sens. Les autres, même Stephan, étaient beaucoup plus pervers, faisant même des plans complètement délirants pour pouvoir finir dans les bonnes grâces des acteurs et des superviseurs. Je passais outre, ne les calculant pas. A vrai dire, j'avais énormément de problèmes à gérer que de m'occuper de ceux des autres, surtout le problème "ménage à trois" depuis hier soir…

\- Tu m'as l'air d'être dans les nuages, ma belle Péné.

Mes pensées revinrent se concentrer sur mon interlocuteur.

\- Disons que j'ai eu de très grosses surprises, hier. M'enfin, rien d'inquiétant. Et toi, hier, tu as fait quoi ?

\- Inventaire, ici, et j'ai fini dans une boîte avec des amis. Beaucoup moins classe que la vôtre et beaucoup moins cher.

Il finit par un sourire, il n'était pas déçu, il avait du s'amuser.

\- Mon pauvre petit Jean ! Dis donc, tu t'inquiètes pour la soirée de Claire alors que tu en as fait autant ?!

Mes deux coudes étaient sur le bar, mes yeux lançaient de petits éclairs, l'obligeant à tout me déballer. Il ne fut pas gêné ni même dérouté par mon regard, il se mit même à rire en essuyant un verre.

\- Pas de débordement à signaler, si tu veux vraiment savoir !

\- Oh ! Bien, bon point !

Un rire franc et sincère emplit la pièce venant de moi et lui. Je bus la dernière gorgée et lui demanda de m'en resservir un.

\- Dis moi, Olga ne nous a pas dit mais le restau est ouvert le week-end ?

Il hocha la tête, un sourcil relevé.

\- Bien sûr, il est toujours ouvert le samedi et dimanche, étonnant de sa part… Mais il y a beaucoup moins de choix que le soir.

Il me tendit ma tasse de café tout en souriant.

\- Du moment que je mange, m'en fiche.

Une toux se fit entendre à mes côtés et un grattement de gorge de l'autre. Mon sang ne fît qu'un tour et en portant mon attention à droite et à gauche, je finis par devenir un volcan en éruption.

\- Misha ! Jensen !

Jean les fixa tour à tour, sentant l'air devenu électrique. Il s'éclipsa en prétendant un rangement de vaisselle dans l'arrière bar après avoir servi deux cafés bien noirs à mes deux camarades.

 _\- Salut Péni !_

 _\- Tu… vas bien ?_

La question fut posé par Jensen qui avait, en même temps, caressé de l'index mon avant-bras découvert. Pourquoi avais je mis un simple débardeur ? Misha avait son coude posé sur le bar, sa tête tournait vers moi, me dévisageant d'un oeil beaucoup trop sensuel. Il se lécha la lèvre avant d'entamer LA discussion que je redoutais le plus.

 _\- As tu réfléchi à notre… proposition ?_

 _\- Vu la façon dont tu te déhanchais, hier soir, sur la piste, ça nous a… encore plus donné envie d'approfondir… notre relation._

J'avais les joues cramoisies et une chaleur inconvenante au niveau du bas de mon ventre se fit sentir. Qu'avais je d'aussi spéciale pour que ces deux mecs envisagent un plan à trois ?... avec moi, qui plus est. Ma main serra ma tasse, je ne m'étais pas vraiment donné de réponse, pas hier soir ni même ce matin… J'avais, bien sûr, la voix de la conscience qui me disait que non. _**Évidement que non, un homme s'était amplement suffisant. Pour qui vas tu te faire passer Pénélope si tu acceptes de partager ton corps à deux hommes ?**_ Et j'avais l'autre voix, celle de la luxure, peut-être, qui priait pour que je dise "OUI". _**Te rends tu compte que les mecs de tes fantasmes, les plus HOT, se mettent tous les deux à tes pieds proposant même de faire l'amour à trois ! Il faut dire oui, tu n'as qu'un mois, un malheureux petit mois !**_ Alors, non, je n'avais pas vraiment pris de parti encore...

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment… réfléchis.

Menteuse ! Bien sûr que j'y avais réfléchis, je n'avais juste pas encore de réponse.

\- Ôh ! Madame fait la difficile !

Jensen me regardait de son sourire qui veut tout dire.

 _\- Bon, et bien, en attendant que Péni se décide, je vais continuer à imaginer tout sorte de scénarii entre nous trois ! Je vais avoir des idées à la pelle, moi !_

Jen se leva, n'oubliant pas de vider sa tasse et s'éloigna vers le restaurant.

\- Moi, je bandes déjà rien qu'en nous voyant tous les trois.

Misha devenait grossier ? LE Misha ? Il se leva à son tour, passa derrière moi et le contact de sa paume se fit sentir dans le bas de mon dos en une légère caresse. Des frissons me parcoururent entièrement, mon esprit reprit possession de mon corps quand Jean se trouva en face de moi et que nous étions à nouveau seul. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Ils te voulaient quoi ? Tu m'as l'air… sur une autre planète.

\- Ça… Je vais bien. J'ai juste… Tu es sur qu'il y a la clim' ici ? J'ai hyper chaud.

Un sourire apparu et ses yeux semblèrent avoir compris.

\- Non ?! Péné ? Dis moi pas que c'est c'que j'crois ?

Mes joues ne revinrent pas à leur couleur naturelle. Il lâcha son torchon qu'il mit sur son épaule et posa ses deux coudes sur le bar.

\- Tu leur plais, hein ?! Jusqu'où sont ils allés pour te mettre dans cet état ?

\- Je...

Je me tortillais sur ma chaise et bu toute la tasse d'une traite - café tiède en plus - pour reprendre contenance, qui ne me fit que, simplement, grimacer. Bref, jettes toi à l'eau, c'était Jean à près tout.

\- Jusqu'à… _un ménage à trois..._

Je l'avais dit, dans un murmure, mais c'était sorti. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Jean réagir gaiement, ni même gêné ou pire en colère mais le voir rire, à gorges déployés, ne faisait pas non plus partie de mes espérances. Il n'avait pas pu juste hocher la tête ?

\- Qu'est ce… Pourquoi rigoles tu ?

\- On ne me l'a jamais faite, celle-là ! Ils ne m'étonnent pas ! Les cons, bon sang ! A ta place, Péné, j'accepterais ! Qui refuserait de coucher avec deux mecs canons en même temps ? T'en as de la chance, ma belle...

Son ton s'était radouci et il continua, de légers rires entravant encore sa bouche.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu es vraiment jolie… Je n'en reviens pas !

Il me tapa le bras amicalement et réfréna un fou rire en voyant ma mine déconfite.

\- J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

Je secouai la tête lentement.

\- Je suis juste… étonnée de ta réaction.

Un clin d'oeil de sa part et il continua son rangement de verre dans le bar, me laissant dans mes pensées. C'est vrai à près tout, j'avais l'avantage de plaire aux deux hommes qui hantait mon esprit, mais tout de même ! Un ménage à trois ! Encore un plan à trois, je trouvais ça limite, mais bon, le temps d'une nuit… Admettons, pourquoi pas. Mais, crotte, un ménage quoi ! Sentiments triplés, câlins triplés, tout en triple bon sang ! Un oeil vers ma gauche et je vis Claire se diriger vers le restaurant, j'élevai la voix dans sa direction.

\- CLAIRE !

Elle se retourna vivement et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres quand elle posa son regard sur moi. Elle s'approcha, se pencha sur le chambranle de la porte à l'entrée du bar et nous dévisagea tendrement.

\- Bonjour Jean ! Coucou Aphro, tu viens manger ? J'ai. la. dalle.

J'hochais la tête, tournant sur mon tabouret pour descendre et tapa la main sur le bar en faisant un clin d'oeil en direction du barman.

\- A toute Jean, merci pour le café et la discut'.

\- Toujours un plaisir, ma belle. Venez prendre un café après manger, je ne bouge pas !

A nouveau un hochement de tête et je me dirigeais vers Claire. On se prit dans les bras, s'embrassant longuement sur les joues avant de partir dans le restaurant. Les plateaux en mains et nous nous servons au buffet. En effet, il y avait beaucoup moins de choses que d'habitude.

\- C'était une soirée géniale, hier ! Surtout à tes côtés ma Péni… Je suis désolée pour hier dans la journée, je… j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances, un peu. Enfin, je sais pas mais…

\- T'inquiètes pas Claire, je ne t'en veux pas ! Et oui, c'était une sacrée soirée hier !

Nous continuâmes sur la soirée, s'installant à table en même temps. J'évitai de poser mon regard sur la table des acteurs, m'obligeant à porter mon attention sur Claire et simplement sur Claire. Le repas se fit rapidement, nous avions, comme convenu, bu un café dans le bar et nous avions décidé de passer notre après-midi à visiter la ville et ses boutiques. Nous nous étions fait plaisir avec Claire, achetant des fringues, du parfum, du maquillage, nous avions même été jusqu'à s'offrir un instant de bien-être entre manucure, maquillage et coiffure. Vers 18h, nous étions de retour à l'hôtel, mes cheveux lissés, un maquillage léger, un teint parfait. Claire avait ses cheveux flamboyants bouclés, un maquillage "nature". Nous étions resplendissantes. A 19h45, nous étions au restaurant, apprêtées de nos plus belles tenues achetées le jour même, mangeant une bonne omelette-pâte pour moi.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé de la proposition de Misha et Jen, j'avais gardé ça pour moi. Elle avait, disons, mal réagit pour notre plan sexe avec Misha alors, je n'imaginais pas sa réaction si je le lui apprenais pour notre trio… Enfin, notre ex-futur trio peut-être, je n'avais pas accepté encore… Non pas encore mais j'y avais beaucoup réfléchi et je me sentais fléchir… J'allais accepter, c'était sur. **Tu peux toujours décliner si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise !** Oui, voilà, je déclinerais si, finalement, je n'apprécies pas. Ils comprendront… _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !..._ Maintenant, il me fallait le courage de leur dire, j'en étais déjà gênée d'avance, belle affaire.

\- Bonjour les donzelles, vous avez fait quoi cet aprèm' ? J'vous ai cherché dans l'hôtel.

Mike me sortit de ma rêverie, posant son plateau à nos côtés.

\- Truc de meufs, Mike !

\- Je vois ça, maquillage, coiffure, nouvelle tenue, non ? Même manucure, dis donc, c'est la fête.

Claire hochait la tête à tous ses dires et se pencha sur la table vers Mike.

\- Nouveau sous-vêtement aussi !

\- Je peux voir ?

Clin d'oeil et réponse négative de notre part, il souriait et continua la conversation allant de la soirée d'hier, à ses flirts et à son magnifique coup d'un soir. J'étais réellement intéressée par la discussion, voulant même des détails sur sa prétendante. Nous continuâmes sur cette lancée dans le bar qui accueillait beaucoup plus de monde que l'après-midi. Les trois quarts de la production étaient présents. Nous nous étions installés sur une table, une bouteille de vodka à notre table accompagnée de jus d'orange. Jean venait nous voir de temps en temps, en remplaçant une bouteille vide par une pleine. La soirée bâtait son plein, le DJ était en forme, la piste de danse était bondée. Au milieu de la soirée, Claire et Mike commençaient à se disperser dans la salle, Claire vers Jean, Mike vers… un de ses flirts de la veille. Bizarrement, je me sentie totalement vulnérable là, surtout quand mon regard croisa celui de Misha qui s'approchait de moi. C'était l'heure de vérité, _ah ! Non !_ Il s'installa - _oh!_ non pas en face de moi, non - à mes côtés, m'empêchant, bien évidemment, d'avoir une porte de sortie pour m'éclipser, la banquette s'arrêtant contre le mur, si je voulais fuir, il faudra que je passe sur Misha… autant dire que c'était foutu.

\- Tu es à ton combientième verre, Péni ?

 _\- Oh ! Cinquième, je crois..._

J'avais murmuré, cinquième verres, mon esprit allait être quasiment ouvert dans quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas plus mal, non ? Il se servit et remplit le mien en même temps, m'invitant à trinquer.

\- On trinque pour quoi ?

J'avais levé les sourcils en attendant sa réponse.

\- Pour notre… partenariat, non ?

Mes joues se mirent à chauffer, d'accord, ça allait passer crème si je trinquais, il allait comprendre que j'acceptais, non ?

 _\- Ok ! A nous !_

J'y avais mis beaucoup trop d'entrain, là, surtout avec le sourire que je sentais sur mon visage. Je vais passer pour la fille qui attendait que ça, non ? _**C'est le cas, Péni !**_ Ah non, tais toi voix ! Misha arrêta tous mouvements, observant mon attitude quelques secondes, il semblait vouloir lire en moi, se demandant sans doute si j'étais sérieuse ou non. Apparemment, il fut très satisfait vu son sourire aguicheur sur son visage.

 _\- Tu t'es décidée, finalement…_

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une simple remarque qu'il avait lancé d'une voix rauque. Il posa son verre et se jeta sur ma bouche oubliant, soudainement, où nous nous trouvions. Je réagis à son contact, ma main se posa sur sa joue, en demandant plus, encore. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble dans un ballet majestueux. Le temps s'était arrêté autour de nous, je n'entendais plus le son des hauts parleurs, seulement concentrée sur nos mouvements. Nos bouches se séparèrent pour reprendre notre souffle, nos yeux fixaient l'autre entremêlant désir et passion.

 _\- Péni…_

Il murmurait, répétant ce mot à chaque baiser qu'il posait sur mon cou, ma joue, mon oreille léchant ma fine peau au niveau du lobe, un petit gémissement sortit de mes lèvres sans que je le contrôle. Puis, il s'arrêta, le souffle irrégulier.

 _\- Je suis tellement heureux.._

Il s'éclipsa en déposant un fin baiser sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, me laissant pantelante. Je le suivais du regard et porta mon attention à la personne qu'il accosta. Celle-ci se tourna dans ma direction et m'envoya un regard lourd de sous-entendu… _Jensen !_ Je déviais mon regard vers ma boisson, le coeur battant au maximum. Je bus une gorgée et décida de bouger en direction des toilettes. Je me refis une beauté rapidement, m'obligeant à reprendre mon souffle, mon coeur décidait de continuer à battre anormalement. Des filles entraient et sortaient, certaines semblaient me dévisager plus que d'habitude, comme si elles savaient… Voilà que je devenais parano, non ? La lumière des toilettes montrait bien le rougissement sur mon visage, comme si j'étais coupable de quelque chose… JE SUIS COUPABLE ! Il fallait que je m'extirpe de ce lieu avant que l'une d'elles me pose des questions, j'allais me griller toute seule autrement. Surtout que Misha venait d'annoncer par son baiser notre relation à tout le monde, du moins à ceux qui regardaient dans notre direction… Et si ces personnes me voyaient embrasser Jen aussi, j'allais passer pour une fille facile, trop facile ! Ou une salope, au choix… Une main stoppa ma démarche, m'obligeant à m'arrêter.

 _\- On se rejoint dans une heure dans la chambre de Misha._

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que la main me lâcha et lorsque je le fis, Jensen était déjà parti dans une conversation avec une actrice. Avais je bien entendu ? J'allais passer à la casserole ce soir ? Enfin, plutôt en sandwich… _Ah!_ Pense pas à ça ! Ça allait beaucoup trop vite pour moi, là. Je m'asseyais à ma table, buvant cul sec mon verre, me resservant par la même occasion.

\- Péni ! Je te fais un poutou, je passe la nuit avec mon bel étalon !

Claire avait sauté sur moi, m'embrassant plus longuement que d'habitude la joue.

\- Hein ? Mais, il a déjà terminé, Jean ?

\- Le bar ferme dans une heure, Joanna continue si tu as encore soif !

Je concentrais mon regard vers le bar.

\- Joanna ?

\- Bah oui, l'aut' serveuse… Tu connais PAS Joanna ?

Ces changements de tons m'apprirent qu'elle n'était pas qu'à son cinquième verre.

\- Euh non… J'ai toujours vu que Jean au bar.

\- Pas l'soir ! Faut qu't'arrêtes la picole, Aphrodite...

Ah… C'était à moi de freiner, bien sûr ! Mais seul un grand sourire lui répondit.

\- Bref, à demain, chérie !

\- Oui, amuses toi bien, bébé !

Elle m'abandonna, grand sourire aux lèvres. Ma nervosité augmenta en pensant à ce qui m'attendait dans trois quarts d'heures, j'allais…

\- Péni, chérie !

Ah non, tout le monde avait décidé que je n'allais pas y penser. Mike s'installa a mes côtés et Greg en face de moi, ils étaient bien éméchés vu leur mine.

\- Je vais me taper une magnifique anglaise, ce soir, je te le dis !

Ils me présentèrent leurs conquêtes du soir qui venaient de nous rejoindre, toutes les deux mignonnes même une qui aurait du être mannequin d'après mon avis - la conquête de Mike en plus, il avait du goût. Je discutais avec Maggie - le mannequin - et Fanny tout en sirotant notre vodka. J'appris pas mal de choses et, l'alcool aidant, j'appris certains détails dits intimes. Nous n'étions en aucun cas gênées - merci boisson. Je jetais un oeil à ma montre et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'avais dix minutes de retard ! Mon visage fit le tour de la salle, elle était vide à l'exception de notre table.

\- Pénélope, ça va ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs ?

\- Je… Je suis attendue, excusez moi tout le monde ! A demain !

Personne n'eut le temps de me poser de questions, j'étais déjà en route, d'abord, vers les toilettes pour regarder ma tête et me remaquiller, ensuite, vers l'étage. Je me remis du parfum arrivé à la porte et jeta le flacon dans mon sac avant de frapper. Mon coeur était à cent à l'heure, j'avais une boule au creux de mon ventre, pas d'appréhension - un peu quand même - mais j'étais surtout vachement excitée - grâce à l'alcool sans aucun doute. La porte s'ouvrit, enfin, j'avais eu l'impression d'attendre depuis des heures, sur un Misha totalement décontracté, une chemise blanche ouverte, un pantalon en toile qui mettait ses jambes et ses hanches en valeur, et une coupe de champagne à la main. Un sourire aguicheur et des yeux charmeurs ont suffit pour me décider à entrer.

\- Nous ne t'attendions plus, on pensait que tu avais changé d'avis.

C'était la voix de Jensen qui brisa l'air, son ton paraissait enjoué, satisfait et étonné aussi. Mon visage le chercha, mes jambes m'emmenant au centre près du lit - ne regarde pas dans cette direction - et je le vis, ses deux mains contre les montants de la porte. Il avait une chemise noire en flanelle ouverte, lui aussi, me donnant un aperçu - dans sa position - de son torse musclé. Ok ! Je l'avais déjà vu mais bon sang, je ne m'en lasserais jamais, impossible. Il avait aussi un pantalon en toile noir. Ils s'étaient, donc, changés tous les deux.

 _\- J'avais envisagé cette possibilité, oui…_

Avais je dit ça pour me donner bonne conscience ? Tu parles, j'avais même pas envisagé de refuser leur proposition.

\- Vous vous êtes… _changés !_

Deux sourires espiègles me répondirent. Misha se déplaça vers le bar, remplit une coupe et me la tendit. Jensen, lui, se pencha dans la salle d'eau et réapparu, une coupe dans la main. Puis, il se dirigea vers Misha, remplit sa coupe à son tour et se posa avec nonchalance sur le bar à quelques centimètres de ce premier. Je pris la coupe en me concentrant sur ma main, pour ne pas trembler…

\- A nous trois !

\- A nous trois !

Misha et Jen trinquèrent entre eux et approchèrent leur verre vers moi.

 _\- Oui… a nous… trois !_

Mon dieu, Péni, arrête de bégayer, ça enlève tout le charme du moment. Les garçons ne s'en familiarisèrent pas et trinquèrent avec moi sans supprimer leurs magnifiques sourires de leur visage. Nous buvions une gorgée, je ne savais pas où mettre mon regard, j'avais les deux plus beaux mecs devant moi et je ne savais où donner de la tête.

\- Péni ? Nous aimerions fixer avec toi les… règles de notre relation.

\- Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

Il y avait des règles ? Oui, bien sûr… Je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise… En fait, c'était pas vraiment ça, disons que mon corps était juste impatient et ça, ça me déstabilisait.

\- Tout d'abord, nous sommes trois mais nous pouvons partager des moments à deux, il faut juste une équité entre nous, d'accord ?

Première règle ? D'accord, elle était intéressante à prendre. Jen continua sur Misha.

\- Par contre, on reste discret quand nous sommes sur le tournage… Ici aussi, ce serait mieux mais bon, personne ne nous en tiendra rigueur.

Deuxième règle ? Moins chouette, autant dire qu'on partagera des moments que dans une chambre, quoi ! Il y a beaucoup moins de choix, d'un coup.

\- Ensuite, personne ne doit être au courant pour nous trois. Que les gens te voit m'embrasser, ou te voit embrasser Jen, ça ne pose pas de problème, ils s'imagineront ce qu'ils veulent mais en aucun cas, nous confirmerons leurs dires, d'accord ?

Troisième règle ? Oups, Jean était plus ou moins au courant. J'ouvris la bouche.

\- Euh… La règle a déjà été plus ou moins transgressé...

Deux regards noirs me fusillèrent.

\- Oui, bon, navrée, disons que Jean a plus ou moins compris et je lui ai dit. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, c'est un barman et…

\- PENI !

Je me tus, attendant leur remontrance, mes dents pinçant ma lèvre. J'entendis un soufflement et Jen reprit la parole.

\- Bon et bien, espérons qu'il ne l'ouvre pas celui-là. Au pire, Péni, tu iras lui toucher deux mots, ok ?

J'hochais la tête, confirmant ses dires.

\- Bon, personne d'autre, d'accord ?

A nouveau un hochement. L'ambiance de la chambre avait légèrement refroidie…

\- Pour finir, nous sommes exclusifs entre nous. Personne ne va voir ailleurs… D'ailleurs, Péni, pour… euh… hier matin, je...

Cette fois, l'air était froid et tendu… L'atmosphère du début avait totalement disparu. Misha sembla gêné et se frotta les cheveux avant de reprendre.

\- Je voulais que tu saches que je n'ai pas de maladie sexuellement transmissible, j'aimerais savoir pour toi et si… tu prends la pilule.

Il avait parlé rapidement et je vis Jen le prendre par le bras.

\- Tu as couché avec Péni sans protection ? Mais tu es taré, mon vieux !

Il avait craché cette phrase, ne cachant pas son dégoût. Je me demandais s'il était dégoûté parce que je n'étais peut-être pas saine, s'il s'inquiétait juste pour Misha ou s'il reprochait à ce dernier d'être immature et irréfléchi… Peut-être avait-il peur que je tombe enceinte aussi… Bref, autant tous les rassurer.

\- Je suis saine, pas de maladie et j'ai un stérilet.

Jen se calma d'un coup, reportant son attention sur moi.

\- Tu… Tu as déjà eu un enfant ?

Un rire franc sortit de ma bouche, je ne me moquais pas mais la médecine avait quand même bien avancée, étonnant de ne pas être au courant.

\- Un stérilet ne nécessite pas d'avoir eu un enfant, disons que c'est moins douloureux quand on en a eu un pour la pose, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Je fus touchée par l'expression que me renvoya Misha, mélangé de tristesse et d'appréhension.

\- Tu… Tu as souffert ?

Je secouai les épaules.

\- Dix secondes pour trois ans, ce n'est rien. Autrement, les autres règles ?

Ils reprirent contenances et burent, en même temps, une nouvelle gorgée. Misha répondit.

\- Je crois que nous avons fait le tour. Jen ?

\- Rien a ajouter.

Je vis Misha et Jensen se jeter un coup d'oeil avant de reporter leur attention sur moi. Leur regard avait changé, ils… brillaient montrant clairement qu'ils voulaient… approfondir notre relation. Mon corps flamba quand je pris conscience de ce qui m'attendait. Automatiquement, ma main emmena mon verre à ma bouche et je le vida d'une traite, ne prenant plus le temps de déguster ce délicieux champagne. Misha me le prit des mains et le déposa sur le bar. Jen s'était approché et embrassait, à présent, mon épaule dénudé en me tenant par la taille.

\- Vous… Vous avez déjà fait ça ? Tous les… _deux ?_

J'avais fini par un murmure, les baisers de Jensen me faisant perdre le fil de mes pensées et les caresses sur mon bras de la part de Misha n'aidaient pas non plus. Ce fut ce dernier qui me répondit, le premier ne semblait plus vouloir discuter.

\- Si tu veux vraiment savoir...

Il me caressait les cheveux sensuellement tout en parlant, admirant mon visage par la même occasion.

\- Nous avons déjà couché ensemble avec d'autres personnes… mais c'était...

Son nez était dans mes cheveux, son souffle près de mon oreille. Jen descendait, tout en continuant ses baisers, la fermeture de ma robe située dans mon dos.

\- Juste des coups d'un soir, rien de... sérieux.

Sa main droite caressa ma joue, son pouce jouant avec mes lèvres, tandis que l'autre caressait toujours ma chevelure, tirant dessus à certains moments pour lever ma tête vers lui. Je sentais la langue de Jensen dans ma nuque et ses deux mains passèrent à travers la fermeture, désormais ouverte, sur mes hanches nues. Un frisson traversa mon corps, le rendant chaud, il augmenta considérablement quand je sentis le membre dur de Jen à travers le tissu, se collant fermement à mon bassin. J'avais perdu le fil de mes pensées, fixé simplement sur mes sensations, sur les caresses, les douces lèvres présentes sur mon visage et celles situées dans mon dos. Les mains de mon prétendant en face de moi commençaient à baisser les bretelles de ma robe sur mes avant-bras, suivant le mouvement avec sa bouche sur celles de droite. Au fil de son périple, ma robe dénudait mes formes, les sortant à l'air libre. Jen avait mit ma chevelure sur mon épaule droite, mon cou était dévoilé, je sentis son menton se poser sur le haut de mon épaule et ses deux mains lâchèrent mes hanches pour affermir leurs prises sur le bas de mes seins, les faisant légèrement remontés vers le haut. Sa poigne l'obligea à se coller plus étroitement contre mon dos, je sentais son coeur, son ventre et son… _Mmmh_ … engin devenir de plus en plus long. Sa langue passait de mon lobe à mon cou en plusieurs allers-retours. J'ouvris les yeux, me demandant à quel moment je les avais fermés, pour apercevoir Misha me contemplait. Ma robe n'était plus, mon corps était à découvert, seul un fin tissu caché mon intimité. Puis, un jeu de regard se fit entre lui et le deuxième prétendant qui, d'ailleurs, s'était arrêté. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser de questions que Jen serra plus étroitement mon sein gauche pour permettre à Misha de le prendre en bouche. Une explosion de sensations traversa mon corps, me faisant gémir. Mes mains, jusque là en retrait, décidèrent de participer. Ma main droite s'accrochait aux cheveux de Misha tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à ceux de Jen. Ce simple contact sembla rendre mes deux conjoints plus excités, plus vivaces. L'acteur de Dean m'obligea à tourner mon visage vers lui et ses lèvres se jetèrent sur les miennes, d'abord tendrement, mais l'excitation du moment, emmena très vite nos lèvres, nos langues à devenir plus ardentes, plus enivrantes, plus envieuses du goût de l'autre. Misha avait abandonné mon sein et s'attaquait à mon ventre, ma main toujours dans ses cheveux. Ses mains s'accrochaient à mon dernier tissu et quand il se décida de le descendre, je sentis sa langue sur mon intimité, le goûtant, le léchant, le mordillant écartant mes jambes au maximum. Ses mains s'agrippant sur mes cuisses. Un cri, un cri rauque traversa mes lèvres faisant dessiner un sourire divin sur le visage de Jen qui entreprit de me malaxer les seins, pinçant mes bouts roses.

 _\- Je… peux… plus._

Un murmure qui fit tout basculer. Jen s'attaquait toujours à mes lèvres. Misha se releva, son pantalon et son boxer traversa la pièce et il fut en moi, rapidement, après avoir redressé mes cuisses sur son bassin, Jen me tenait, évitant que nous ne perdions l'équilibre. Nos lèvres se lâchèrent mais celles de Misha prirent leur place sur les miennes. Quelques allers-retours avant que Misha cesse ses baisers et observe Jen.

 _\- Accompagne moi, Jen… Elle est… prête pour… Nous deux !_

Je n'étais pas sur de ce qu'il disait, je n'étais même pas sur de l'avoir réellement entendu, mes pensées n'étaient que dans l'action. Puis, je compris, une vive douleur s'empara de moi, j'avais la sensation que mon vagin se déchirait.

 **\- AAAAaaaaah !**

 _\- Chut, Péni, la douleur va… passer !_

Jen essayait de me détendre en continuant deux allers-retours, je sentais leur sexe se touchait en moi, trouvant leur rythme en même temps. La douleur était, enfin, passée et les sensations étaient plus intenses que d'habitude. Je sentais mon orgasme prendre le dessus et rejetant la tête en arrière, se posant sur l'épaule du châtain, un cri jouissif traversa mes lèvres, cambrant mon corps par la même occasion. Ce faisant, Misha me suivit à quelques secondes près, Jen se déversant juste après. Le premier se retira sans me lâcher les cuisses alors que le deuxième, nous pencha tous les deux en arrière pour rencontrer le lit dans lequel il m'allongea avant de se retirer à son tour et de s'installer à mes côtés.

 _\- Putain !_

Jensen lâcha ce cri rauque dans un murmure. J'essayais de récupérer mon souffle quand Misha se trouva près de moi, m'embrassant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire ce que je venais de vivre, c'était… tellement différent. J'avais été aux anges quand j'avais couché avec Misha hier, avec Jen aussi même si au réveil, j'avais regretté que ce soit lui… Sauf que là, les deux, en même temps, c'était… impossible à définir, tellement bon, tellement… autre. Le brun continuait son investigation tandis que Jensen me caressait les cheveux, son attention sur le premier. Personne ne parlait, j'essayais juste de reprendre conscience, moi, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde… irréel. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, je ne sentais plus rien, tout était devenu calme, trop calme. Un instant, je crus me retrouver dans mes draps, me disant que j'avais tout imaginé - énorme imagination… Mais non, deux paires de yeux me regardaient quand j'ouvris lentement les miens.

\- Ça va, Péni ?

Misha était inquiet de mon silence, Jen me caressait les lèvres de son pouce, anxieux.

\- Tu as mal ? Tu n'as pas aimé, peut-être ? Tu… Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît...

Un faible sourire leur répondit, j'étais seulement fatiguée à vrai dire, le flux d'émotions, que j'avais ressenti, m'avait anéanti et je luttais pour ne pas m'endormir.

\- C'était…

Mes yeux se fermèrent, mes muscles m'abandonnaient, je ne pensais même plus.

 _\- Extraordinaire..._

Morphée me prit dans ses bras, m'offrant tout le loisir de rêver de ce bonheur.

* * *

 **Et oui, début d'une relation à trois mes loulous !**

 **La suite au prochain épisode !;)**


	8. Chapter 8

\- Elle dort encore… Je ne savais pas que c'était une grosse dormeuse.

Mon esprit se réveillait lentement, j'entendais deux hommes échangés à voix basse.

\- Je l'ai toujours vu debout de bonne heure pourtant.

Un bruit de tasse, un juron et un léger rire emplirent l'air.

\- En tout cas, j'ai des crampes aux bras, elle a prit toute ma place, j'ai cru devoir finir ma nuit par terre.

Le ton de Jensen n'était pas agressif, ni plaintif, plutôt amusé, j'étais même persuadée de sentir un sourire sur son visage si je le regardais.

\- Ce n'est pas évident de trouver sa place quand deux hommes se collent à nous, Jen. Estime toi heureux que je ne t'ai pas poussé au sol, j'étais à deux doigts de le faire pourtant.

J'ouvris les yeux en me les frottant rapidement, m'obligeant à être cent pour cent réveillée.

\- La marmotte est debout !

Je souriais et, automatiquement, relevais le drap jusqu'à mon cou en les regardant. Ils étaient penchés sur le bar, une tasse dans leur main et m'observaient. Misha leva un sourcil dans ma direction et son index me visa.

\- On connaît ton corps, le drap n'est pas nécessaire, tu sais.

Il n'avait pas tord, je connaissais le leur aussi.

\- Vous avez pris une douche ?

Jen hochait la tête emportant la tasse à ses lèvres suivit du même mouvement par Misha. Normalement, je n'étais pas une femme aguicheuse mais, avec eux, j'avais appris à mieux me connaître et la vrai Pénélope était incroyablement sensuelle et charmeuse. Je me levais, donc, nue en lançant un " _Oh ! Dommage_ " d'un ton sensuel en me dirigeant vers la salle d'eau, mes mains dans mes cheveux, les froissant doucement, affinant ma silhouette. Je fermais la porte tranquillement en leur envoyant mon plus beau sourire, mes seins bien dans leur champs de vision. Ils me bouffaient du regard et j'en étais encore plus heureuse. J'étais une simple "fan" et c'était moi qu'ils regardaient avec envie, pas une actrice, une mannequin, une chanteuse, non, juste une jeune femme qui avait une vie des plus banales ! J'entendais des chuchotements à travers les murs, me faisant sourire encore plus. Je me brossais les dents et sautais, ensuite, dans la douche. Ce fut à ce moment là que je pris conscience que j'avais de légères douleurs au niveau de mon bas ventre, ce n'était pas désagréable, seulement dérangeant. Et je me rendais compte que j'étais heureuse, sereine et ça, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un tel sentiment de plénitude. J'entendis la porte de douche grinçait et les deux hommes se trouvèrent derrière moi, deux sourires charmeurs sur leurs lèvres. Si la première fois avait été douloureuse, la deuxième avait été nettement plus agréable. Mes expériences m'avaient amené à déclarer que l'acte était mieux dans un lit que n'importe quel autre endroit mais, encore une fois, les deux garçons me prouvèrent le contraire. Ils m'avaient prises comme personne jusqu'ici, même eux séparément, ne m'avait pas donné autant de plaisir. Étonnant, peut-être. Je remarquais qu'ils se complétaient à la perfection, ils ne parlaient pas, leurs jeux de regards suffisaient à se faire comprendre ce qui augmentait nettement ma libido. Bref, j'avais eu deux orgasmes en moins de 24h et ça, c'était un record. J'avais réussi à me laver, par la suite, aidé par Jen qui était resté avec moi sous le jet alors que Misha se séchait. Au bout d'une heure, nous étions prêt tous les trois, je fumais ma clope sur le balcon un café en mains alors que mes deux compagnons étaient à l'intérieur. Nous conversions tranquillement, c'était devenu beaucoup plus facile de discuter entre nous, comme si un mur invisible s'était brisé. Coucher avec une personne brisait facilement les remparts vous allez me dire, oui, la preuve.

\- Ce serait bien d'aller grignoter, ce début de journée m'a donné faim !

\- J'avalerai un boeuf entier...

J'écrasai ma clope et les rejoignit à l'intérieur en refermant la baie. Jen prit sa veste, Misha son badge quant à moi, je chopais mon sac et remit du rouge à lèvres devant une glace. Le premier tenait la clanche de la porte nous attendant, le deuxième apparu dans le miroir à mes côtés et déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue.

\- Prête ?

Je secouai les épaules, de toute façon dès que la porte sera ouverte, j'irais m'éclipser dans ma chambre pour me changer et je ne mangerais pas avec eux. J'étais un peu triste devant cet aveux, pour quelle raison ? S'il n'y avait que moi, je resterais cloîtrée dans cette chambre jusqu'à demain, j'avais de nombreuses idées pour faire passer le temps… Allez Péni, toi qui te sentais mal à l'aise au début, voilà que tu veux participer activement à la relation. Je soufflais silencieusement et m'approchais de la porte. Jen posa sa main sur ma joue et me souriait tendrement.

\- On se voit ce soir, Péni...

\- Je sais, j'ai juste...

Il me coupa la parole en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes et souffla.

\- Tu es juste insatiable.

Misha se colla à moi et murmura à mon oreille.

\- Perverse Péni...

Ils rigolèrent, un doux rire me faisant frissonner de joie.

\- Ouvre cette porte avant que je ne vous attache sur le lit, Jen.

Il l'ouvrit à mon grand désespoir. Bah quoi, j'aurais bien aimé mettre mon plan à exécution ! Tant pis, ce sera pour ce soir, _Péni allait vraiment être au taquet !_ J'ouvris la marche et ils me suivirent à quelques mètres de moi. Un regard en arrière, un sourire et je m'éclipsai rapidement vers l'étage en dessous pour rentrer dans ma chambre. Je me changeais rapidement, remit mon maquillage en état, Jen m'ayant embrassé juste après, la couleur s'était estompée et je me dirigea vers le restaurant. Je croisais Shurley qui montait, sa mine toute confite, elle ne me jeta pas un regard et continua son ascension. Arrivée au restaurant, je pris mon plateau et piocha au hasard dans les plats, j'avais pas vraiment faim, mon estomac en mode éteint, seuls mes hormones semblaient en état de fonctionner et restaient coincé sur les souvenirs précédents. Une main sur mon épaule me réveilla et le sourire de Mike me répondit.

\- Tu as le teint de quelqu'un qui a passé une nuit formidable, non ?

Ma main se posa sur mon coeur.

\- Touché mais tu n'en sauras pas plus, bébé !

Son index se colla à mon nez et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Cachottière ! Tu nous rejoins à table ? Je suis venu quand j'ai vu que tu étais resté bloquée sur les bananes… Un rapport avec cet aliment ?

Un rire sortit de ma bouche en hochant la tête.

\- J'arrive, chef ! J'en prends une, tiens.

Une fois ma banane posait sur mon plateau, je le suivis et vis Claire à la table, toute souriante.

\- Et bien, je vois que tout le monde est heureux aujourd'hui, hein Clairette ?

Un clin d'oeil me répondit et elle m'annonça, de brut en blanc, sa nuit torride. Mike se dépêcha de raconter la sienne juste après avec la belle Maggie.

\- Je crois que ça va devenir sérieux avec elle, du moins, pour les semaines qui arrivent.

Il avait lâché cette phrase avec une telle aisance que nous fûmes surprises, Mike se casait ? Était ce possible ?

\- Quoi ?

J'étais vraiment choquée.

\- Oui, elle me plaît vraiment, je lui avais déjà parlé cette semaine et hier, ça a confirmé ce que je ressentais.

Maintenant, j'étais heureuse pour lui, surtout que j'avais eu la possibilité de lui parler, pas longtemps mais cela m'avait suffit pour que je l'apprécie.

\- Oui, elle est gentille, je suis contente mon Mike !

Je me levais de ma chaise et sautais sur ses genoux pour lui faire un gros câlin. Il serra ses bras autour de moi en nous balançant de gauche à droite, de grands sourires sur nos lèvres. Claire le félicitait aussi de façon plus réservée. Un bisou sur son front et je me réinstallais sur ma chaise. Les félicitations se calmèrent.

\- Et toi, Aphro ? Ta soirée ? Vu ta positive attitude, elle a du être très, très, bonne !

Mes joues rosirent, malgré moi.

\- Absolument incroyable, oui ! Sauf que je m'arrête là, vous n'aurez aucun détail, mes lapins.

\- Hé, nous t'avons tout dit, à toi de faire pareil !

Je me pencha vers Claire.

\- Tu as voulu tout me dire, moi, je garde mon jardin secret !

Elle ne se sentit pas vexée, au contraire, un rire éclatant sortit de sa gorge et elle changea de sujet, se focalisant sur la semaine des tests qui nous attendait. L'après-midi se passa dans un parc à côté, il faisait chaud et l'ombre des arbres rendit la balade agréable. Stephan, Viktor, Greg et Cassie nous accompagnaient. Cette dernière était drôle et naturelle quand elle n'était pas en présence des deux autres "Pimbêches", je me surpris même à partager des discussions avec elle et Claire, comme trois copines. Puis, nous avions retrouvés l'hôtel pour manger et le bar pour boire un verre avant de retrouver nos chambres. Je n'avais pas recroisé mes deux hommes, même au restaurant. Je ne savais pas si je devais les rejoindre ce soir dans la chambre de Misha, ils travaillaient demain et je n'étais pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée de les endormir tard. Bien sûr, je MOURRAIS d'envie de passer ma nuit avec eux, surtout depuis que j'avais goûté aux plaisirs charnels à trois mais bon, je pouvais faire un effort pour un soir quand même ! Et puis, moi aussi, j'allais avoir une semaine de folie avec les exercices que la production nous avait prévu, il fallait aussi que je me repose.

\- Péni ? Tu écoutes ?

La main de Mike se trouva dans mon champs de vision et se balançait devant moi.

\- Allô la lune !

\- Je suis là, je suis là ! Tu disais ?

Sa bouche s'étira vers la droite, son regard devenu curieux.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Je te trouves bien silencieuse d'un coup.

" _Je pensais juste à la façon dont Misha et Jen allait me prendre ce soir"_ , oui, bon, autant garder mes pensées pour moi, hein ?!

\- A la semaine qui arrive, je me pose des questions sur les exercices.

Le sourire qu'il me fit me montra qu'il n'y croyait pas un mot mais il joua le jeu et continua la conversation sur ce sujet même si nous avions fait le tour de la question ce midi et pendant la balade. A vrai dire, la semaine nous angoissait tous et c'était le sujet du moment, de nouvelles questions se taraudant à chaque fois. Je me levais en voyant Jean seul derrière le bar et m'excusa auprès de mes camarades. Je tendis mon verre vide vers ce dernier et lui sourit.

\- Dis, Jean, sur ce que je t'ai dis hier ou avant hier, j'sais plus mais...

Il porta son attention sur moi, arrêtant de me servir.

\- A quel sujet ?

Je scrutai les alentours et ne voyant personne autour de nous, je me permis de continuer.

\- Tu sais, avec Jensen et Misha...

Il hocha la tête, comprenant de quoi je parlais, un sourcil levé.

\- J'aimerais juste que… tu gardes ça pour toi, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, Péné !

Il se pencha vers moi, son regard devenu curieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Est ce que… vous avez... conclus ?

Mes dents pincèrent ma lèvre, il était au courant mais les règles étaient clair _"nous ne confirmerons pas leurs dires"_... Je lui souriais et retourna vers mes collègues. Bon ok, je ne lui avais pas répondu mais il fallait être débile pour ne pas comprendre que oui, ça avait conclu ! Bah, de toute façon, Jean ne dirait rien et en tournant mon visage vers lui, il semblait satisfait et… heureux ? Pour moi ? Un sourire effleura mes lèvres quand je vis sa réaction, je comprenais pourquoi Claire l'appréciait, un rien le rendait souriant… J'avais posé ma main sur l'épaule de Mike pour pouvoir passer derrière lui pour m'installer quand je sentis que quelqu'un m'observer. Jean peut-être ? Je tournais mon visage vers le bar et Misha, accoudé sur celle-ci dans ma direction, leva un verre vers moi, un sourire explicite sur le visage. Il avait mon verre dans sa main - dès que je pensais à eux, j'avais tendance à oublier tout autour de moi. Je lâcha Mike et trouva mon prétendant.

\- Tu n'as, décidément, pas de cerveau, _chérie_ !

Je lui pris des mains et le porta à ma bouche.

\- Disons que j'oublie tout quand je pense à vous.

\- Parce que tu pensais à nous, alors...

Comme par magie, Jensen se trouvait à nos côtés, horriblement proche de nous deux ce qui me donna une image beaucoup trop gênante... de nous trois sur le bar…

\- Et là ? Tu penses à quoi ?

\- A rien…

\- Tes joues disent le contraire...

Pourquoi ma peau se décidait à me vendre aussi facilement ?...

\- On continue cette conversation ici ou on décide de prendre les choses en main ? Parce que j'ai deux-trois idées sur ce que je peux prendre en main… _ou en bouche..._

Je ne fus pas surprise par mon audace, ni même gênée, j'étais même plutôt frustrée que nous soyons toujours dans ce foutu bar ! J'avalai cul sec mon verre et le déposa sur le bar avant de m'éloigner vers l'entrée. Un coup d'oeil derrière mon épaule et je vis Misha me suivre, tandis que Jen finissait son verre rapidement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Misha ouvrit sa porte pour me laisser entrer et sauta sur mes lèvres me collant contre le mur dès que celle-ci se referma. Il jeta mon débardeur vers le sol et enleva sa chemise dans le même mouvement. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et se referma rapidement.

* * *

 _\- Vous auriez pu m'attendre..._

Son ton était rauque, sans doute du à l'image qu'on lui renvoya. Misha était assis sur le lit, nu, ses mains accrochés à mes cheveux alors que mon visage se trouvait entre ses jambes, goûtant son intimité, à genoux, nue aussi. Je ne stoppa pas mes mouvements avec son intrusion mais Misha lui répondit d'une voix hachée.

 _\- Elle… a… prit… les choses… en bouche !_

Un simple "c'est c'que j'vois" sortit des lèvres de Jen avant que des froissements de tissus ne se fassent entendre. Un regard vers Misha m'apprit que Jen ne tardera pas à venir nous rejoindre. Quand ce fut le cas, je me relevais à la surprise des deux, Misha légèrement déçu. Je poussais Jen sur le lit en diagonale avant de regarder le brun.

 _\- Prends moi, Misha !_

J'entrepris les mêmes mouvements, que précédemment, mais sur le bel étalon châtain qui semblait déjà bien excité, et écarta les cuisses sur le lit ouvrant le passage au brun qui ne se fit pas prier. Il entra en moi, doucement, agrippant mes hanches tandis que Jen se réinstalla plus confortablement sur le lit en m'emmenant avec lui, sans doute pour permettre à Misha d'être plus à l'aise derrière. Ses mains se posèrent sur le haut de mon crâne et suivirent mes gestes. Les petits coups de bassin du brun donnait le rythme à ma bouche et ma langue ce qui rendait la scène encore plus sensuelle.

 _\- Accélère… Mis...ha !_

L'homme en question accéléra ses allers-retours, plus fortement, plus durement, rendant mes gestes, par la même occasion, plus rapides, au plus grand bonheur de Jen qui gémissait, à présent. Ses mains tiraient sur mes cheveux, son bassin commençait à bouger en rythme, ma bouche prenant toute sa longueur. En quelques secondes, son membre était tendu au maximum et ils grognaient tous les deux dans un même souffle irrégulier.

 _\- Je vais_...

Je n'entendis pas la phrase du châtain dans sa globalité, Misha donnant les derniers coups de butoirs avec une telle force, emmenant la semence de mon partenaire à se déverser dans ma gorge. Je ne pus qu'entendre leur cri de délivrance traversait leurs lèvres à quelques secondes d'intervalles. J'avalai la substance avant de me redresser, relâchant la bête de ma bouche, pour sourire à l'homme en face de moi, plutôt satisfaite de ma production.

\- C'est ça, rigole, allumeuse.

Son regard était pétillant, puis deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, m'obligeant à me tenir droite et le corps de mon deuxième prétendant se colla aux miens. Il m'embrassait le menton, mordillant ma mâchoire tout en regardant l'autre homme. Puis, il se détacha de moi et s'éloigna vers la salle d'eau, me laissant comme un manque. Jen se redressa à genoux pour s'approcher de moi.

\- Un jacuzzi, ça te tente ?

Puis, j'entendis la voix de Misha s'élevait.

\- De toute façon, Péni n'a pas le choix.

Les mains de Jen amenèrent mes hanches vers lui, collant son bassin au mien.

\- D'accord, mes chasseurs de paranormal !

Je mis mes bras autour de ses épaules et força sa bouche à se poser sur la mienne pour un baiser tendre auquel il répondit. Il s'éloigna en me dévisageant avec douceur.

 _\- Tu es incroyable Péni… Je crois que tu me plais de plus en plus…_

Ce que j'entendis me rendit encore plus heureuse, des larmes de joie semblaient même vouloir apparaître sur mes cils. Il me caressait la joue, embrassant mes lèvres chastement.

\- Le jac' est prêt.

Jen se leva me prenant la main et nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans le bain. Misha me lavait le dos, je sentais son érection sur le bas de celui-ci, rendant mon souffle légèrement différent. Quant à moi, je lavais celui de Jen et ce dernier s'amusait avec les jets du jacuzzi.

\- Dites, les garçons, vous vous êtes… déjà… euh… insérés ?

Un fou rire venant de mes deux partenaires secouèrent l'air et Misha finit par me déposer un baiser sur l'épaule en répondant.

\- Nous avons couchés ensemble et, de ce fait, nous avons voulu connaître toutes les sensations donc oui, nous nous sommes… insérés.

Il reprit ses massages.

\- Et donc ? La sensation ?

Ce fut la voix du châtain qui emplit l'air.

\- La même que la tienne, je suppose. C'est assez grisant finalement.

Le silence qui suivit coupa Misha et Jen tourna son visage vers moi me scandant.

\- Ton silence signifie quoi ? Que tu n'aimes pas ou… ?

Je fus gênée et mes joues semblèrent devenir rouges vu la chaleur de mon corps - encore plus chaud, disons.

\- Ou… ?

Misha hoqueta de surprise.

\- Sérieusement, Péni ? Personne ne t'a…

Je lui coupais la parole, la colère prenant le dessus.

\- Hé ! Les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables !

Jensen éclata de rire en tournant tout son corps vers moi, me tenant face. Misha continuait ses mouvements en rigolant.

\- Et bien, ma chérie, tu risques d'être pénétrée par cette voie, plus vite que tu ne le crois...

Il avait passé ses jambes sur mes cuisses et s'approchait de moi.

\- Deux hommes, une femme… Forcément, toutes les voies seront ouvertes...

Je repris mon nettoyage sur son torse. Son aveux ne me dérangea, bizarrement, pas. Je n'avais pas peur et, avec eux, mon corps était capable de tout endurer. Sado-maso ? Peut-être un peu, non ? Non, du moment que ça restait soft, j'adhérais. Je secouai les épaules, démontrant bien que je n'étais pas contre.

\- Jen, j'ai remarqué que tu ne te protégeais pas dans nos ébats mais tu n'as rien dit sur…

\- Je suis sain, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je ne suis pas inconscient.

Il jeta un regard noir à Misha qui lui répondit par un soupir. Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui embrassa ma joue. Un sourire apparu sur mon visage.

\- Si on m'avait dit, lundi que je finirais ma semaine dans un jacuzzi avec mes deux fantasmes, j'aurais ri.

Misha sourit à son tour et regarda l'autre homme.

\- Moi aussi, si on m'avait dit qu'une simple fan me ferait autant d'effet.

Jen leva le doigt.

 _\- Nous ferait autant d'effet._

Son ton sensuel emmena la séance de détente à une séance beaucoup plus sportive qui se continua à la sortie, dans le magnifique lit à baldaquins. Les places s'échangeaient, les baisers fusèrent même entre les deux hommes ce qui satisfaisaient mes hormones au plus haut point. Puis, nous nous retrouvions blottis tous les trois ensemble dans ce lit, des sourires heureux sur nos lèvres en souhaitant revivre très vite nos prochains ébats…

* * *

 **Oh My God ! Oui, ça devient toujours de plus en plus hot x)**


	9. Chapter 9

Je m'étais levée aux aurores, en faisant le moins de bruit possible et m'étais éclipsée rapidement dans ma chambre sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se réveille. Je ne prenais pas la fuite, ça non, mais une bonne douche et une bonne toilette, ça c'était nécessaire. Vers 7h30, j'étais prête, toute fraîche et j'étais installée à ma table grignotant des fruits et céréales pour me redonner la pêche. Jared était venu me saluer, tout sourire. Bref, la plupart de la production était levée, quant à mes neufs camarades, seulement Maria et Paul semblaient s'être levés tôt. J'angoissais à l'idée de ce qui nous attendait cette semaine, j'étais déterminée à tout déchirer, me donner à fond pour avoir le privilège de connaître les joies d'un tournage, moi compris dedans ! Faire carrière dans le théâtre, non merci, mais jouer avec mes acteurs préférés, ah ça oui ! Je venais de finir mon jus d'orange et je m'attaquais à mon café quand un baiser humide se posa sur ma joue.

\- Tu es partie en quatrième vitesse, ce matin… J'ai même pas eu le droit à mon câlin matinal !

Deux mains se posaient sur ma taille et je sentis l'odeur de Misha me remplir les narines, un sourire apparu sur mon visage tandis que mes yeux se fermaient pour goûter au mieux son étreinte.

\- Tu t'es rabattu sur Jen alors...

Un jeu de regard entre nous quand j'eus terminé la fin de ma phrase.

\- C'est plutôt lui qui s'est rabattu sur moi, à vrai dire, il était totalement frustré au réveil mais… c'est bon, j'ai réussi à le détendre.

Il m'avait murmuré, et une magnifique image de mes deux prétendants se dessina derrière mes cils me faisant tout à coup regretté d'être partie si tôt. Il me déposa de nouveaux baisers dans le cou.

\- Bonjour Aphro, salut Misha !

Le bruit d'un plateau qu'on posait sur la table, nous redonna contenance et un grand sourire s'effrita sur nos lèvres devant Claire qui nous répondit. Puis, Misha m'embrassa longuement avant de souhaiter "bon ap'" et de se diriger vers la table. Table où l'acteur de Dean était installé et lançait un sourire espiègle dans ma direction, ses yeux semblant légèrement déçus. Je lui répondis avec mon sourire le plus plus aguicheur possible avant de porter mon attention sur ma petite Clairette.

\- C'est officiel vous deux alors ? Enfin, je pose la question mais emballer quelqu'un devant tout le monde, je suppose que la réponse est oui !

Comment lui dire que c'était bien plus que ça… Ah non, aucune transgression des règles, Péni ! Déjà que tu en as grillé une alors bon… Arrêtons les bêtises. Je lui répondis seulement par un clin d'oeil avant de changer de sujet.

\- Et toi ? Avec Jean ?

\- Oh ! Et bien… Nous sommes plus dans l'optique de découvrir les plaisirs charnels tous les deux que de vivre une idylle mais… des fois, ça en prend le chemin. Enfin, bon, du banal !

Elle croqua dans son pain au chocolat en balançant la main pour mettre fin à la conversation Jean. Une gorgée avalait et je changeais de discussion.

\- Tu as été voir Mike ? Il a dormi avec Maggie cette nuit ?

\- Nonch'...

Sexy Claire, la bouche pleine ! Elle avala sa bouchée avant de reprendre.

\- Pardon ! Non, il était seul quand j'ai toqué à sa porte, enfin, je crois. Ah ! Tiens, le voilà qui arrive.

Je me tournais vers le buffet et un sourire effleura mes lèvres quand je vis Mike se diriger vers notre table. En quelques secondes, il était installé et nous embrassait pour nous dire bonjour.

\- Alors mes gazelles, tout roule ?

Claire se dépêcha de lui décrire mon baiser avec Misha ce qui lui valu une petite tape sur le bras de ma part et un soupir. Mike me charria un temps avant que notre attention se porte sur la table des principaux, un éclat de voix provenant dans cette direction. Ce fut, d'abord, la voix de Shurley qui brisait l'air, nous étions trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il se disait mais ça ne semblait pas bon. Jensen se débattait plus calmement, je n'entendais pas sa voix mais celles de Jared et Mark emplissait l'air.

\- Ça a l'air tendu là-bas !

\- Quelle clairvoyance, Mike !

Shurley s'attaquait aux scénaristes présents à la table à côté, elle semblait vraiment furax.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais elle a l'air vraiment en pétard.

J'hochais la tête vers Claire.

\- Je l'ai vu hier, la mine toute confite, toute blasée, je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end pour qu'elle soit dans cet état...

Haussement d'épaules de Mike qui avait reporter son attention sur son plateau.

\- Je sais pas et je m'en fous. Vendredi, elle a dragué toute la production et visé, principalement, les scénaristes. Je suis sur que ça a un rapport avec l'épisode de fin de mois.

Je ne l'appréciais pas mais j'avais un coeur et la voir, dans cet état, me rendait malade. Bon, mince, Péni, reprends toi et oublies ce que tu viens de voir. Nous avions repris la conversation évitant de nous concentrer sur les débordements à côté qui s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure. Puis, la salle devint à nouveau calme et ce fut à cet instant que nous nous décidâmes de rejoindre le car. Clope dans mon bec avant d'y grimper. Nous n'avions pas été voir Pat, Arthur nous avait devancé et installé sur un plateau en nous transmettant un document.

\- Voilà votre emploi du temps pour cette semaine, vous n'allez plus avoir le temps de visiter. J'espère que vous avez fait le tour du tournage, parce que cette semaine, c'est foutu. Tiens, Paul, peux tu distribuer ces documents à tout le monde ?

Il tendit des feuilles au destinataire et reprit.

\- Je vous donne un scénario, vous l'apprenez par coeur pour vendredi. Vous pouvez faire des modifications si ça vous chante, demandez conseil aux acteurs, producteurs, scénaristes si vous voulez mais je veux qu'il soit apprit. Un casting aura lieu pour chacun d'entre vous, vendredi matin. Je serais juge avec Sera Gamble, Ben Edlund et Brett Matthews.

Silence de mort dans la salle, la tension se faisait ressentir.

\- Ne vous inquiètez pas, nous allons travailler vos jeux d'expressions, vos voix, vos gestes d'ici là...

Une porte grinça et deux femmes et un homme firent leur apparition en essayant d'être le plus discret possible avant de rejoindre Arthur.

\- Pardon de t'avoir coupé.

L'homme en question avait une voix grave donnant l'impression de quelqu'un qui avait vu beaucoup trop de choses dans sa vie, son air blafard ne démontant absolument pas ma réflexion. Je lui donnais cinquante ans voire plus, peut-être, ses cheveux grisonnants avec une calvitie en prime.

\- Non, vous tombez à pique justement. Voici Peter, professeur d'art dramatique.

Il se pencha en avant pour saluer sans transmettre un seul sourire, ce qui me donna froid dans le dos, il n'avait pas l'air amical celui-là.

\- Voici Sonia, avec un parcours des plus prestigieux, écoles d'arts, de théâtre, dribblant entre actrice, chanteuse, professeur et comédienne.

Elle leva la main et un sourire jovial apparu sur son visage, _ouf!_ , elle avait l'air heureuse d'être là, me détendant les muscles. Je lui donnais le même âge que le premier, ses rides la vendant - et avec un parcours comme ça, elle devait avoir de l'âge -, elle était blonde et sa tenue chic la rendait dotant plus belle. _Ah ! Les femmes mûres…_

\- Et Pamella, professeur de danse et de chant et qui a travaillé dans un école d'arts, également.

Une jeunette de trente cinq ans, bronzée, les cheveux noirs corbeaux, des yeux amandes couleur marrons, une femme musclée, nettement canon, il fallait l'avouer. Petit sourire timide qui parut plaire à la gente masculine vu les sourires francs de mes compatriotes. Claire se pencha vers moi en murmurant.

\- Forcément, nous, on se tape un vieux thon grincheux et eux, deux bonnasses souriantes...

\- Au plus grand bonheur de Mike, regarde...

Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur les deux femmes du plateau, un sourire nié sur le visage. Soupir de désespoir sur nos lèvres en le regardant.

\- Ces trois personnes, ici présentes, seront vos professeurs pour la semaine.

Arthur porta son attention sur eux.

\- Bien, je vous les laisse, vous savez où me joindre en cas de problèmes.

Hochement de tête des trois et Arthur nous abandonna. Ils ne passèrent pas par quatre chemins et entamèrent des exercices de respirations en nous formant par groupe. Évidemment, mon groupe, composé de Stephan, Cassie et Greg, fut suivi par Monsieur Grincheux. _Oh, non, je ne suis pas malchanceuse, non, bien sûr !_ Ses exercices étaient fatiguants et ils semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à nous exténuer. La matinée se passa lentement, trop lentement, sur des exercices d'expirations, d'inspirations… Ces commentaires du genre "Tu as autant de souffle que mamy avec un respirateur" ou encore "Tu es aussi douée qu'un manche à balais" avait eu raison de moi et j'avais gentiment demandé à faire une pause pour éviter de lui arracher sa tronche avec mes dents… Il m'avait mis à bouts de nerfs… Bref, le midi, j'étais un peu énervée pendant le repas et l'après-midi, ma colère avait augmenté considérablement mais je restais polie et souriais quand même tandis qu'il nous demandait de nous étirer, travailler la voix et respirer. Il me lançait - à moi, principalement, je devais avoir une tête qui ne lui revenait pas - des commentaires tout aussi travaillés que le matin même… Quand 17h approcha, Monsieur Grincheux nous libéra en commentant sur nos incompétences et je pris une cigarette dès que je sortis le bout de mon nez. Détente, calme, sérénité.

\- Et bah, pas étonnant que tu ais un souffle médiocre avec ce machin !

 **Même en dehors, il ne pouvait pas me lâcher !**

\- J'ai besoin de me décontracter et, ça, c'est bien à cause de vous !

Sérénité, Péni, sérénité.

\- Insolente !

Oh mon dieu, j'allais le tuer ! C'était moi, l'insolente ? Vieux grincheux mal baisé, va ! Oui, bon, garde tes pensées pour toi parce que là, oui, tu deviens insolente.

\- A demain, Monsieur.

Il répondit par un grognement et je m'éloignais vers le car, toujours la clope au bec. Déjà que j'étais stressée par les exercices mais si, en plus, Peter me poussait à bout, j'allais vraiment être incapable de faire du bon boulot. Je pris la feuille de scénarii dans mes mains et un soupir de frustration sortit de ma bouche. J'avais très peu de chance d'être élu à ce rythme.

\- Oh ! Madame Bombe fait la moue !

Mike me serra les épaules et me balaya mes cheveux.

\- Je suis à deux doigts de mordre Monsieur " **j'ai fait de l'école dramatique** " !

Je repliais le document et le déposa dans mon sac.

\- Ah ! Péni et sa poisse spectaculaire !

\- Ouais, et bah, rigole, n'empêche que je vais lui montrer à ce Grincheux de quoi je suis capable !

Il m'envoya un sourire amical et tandis que j'éteignais ma clope pour la balancer dans une poubelle, Claire me prit le bras et me poussa en direction du car. A 17h30, j'étais dans ma chambre, lisant le scénario avec toute la concentration dont j'étais capable. Le contexte me plut, je devais jouer une jeune femme courageuse, dont la peur de la mort était le cadet de ses soucis, contrairement à sa petite soeur qui était sa seule raison de vivre. Un peu comme le personnage de Dean avec Sam. Le dialogue, qui tenait sur quatre pages, s'il vous plaît - juste ça - consistait à démontrer que j'étais nécessaire à la survie de ma soeur, que sans moi, elle n'allait pas vivre longtemps. Passionnante comme discussion familiale… Alors que je lisais le texte en diagonal, rayant quelques mots par d'autres, un léger battement se fit entendre sur ma porte. Je levais les yeux sur la pendule "18h30" - déjà - et j'ouvris la porte. Jensen se trouva devant moi et entra rapidement en refermant la porte. Quand celle-ci émit le petit claquement d'un verrou, il se jeta sur mes lèvres me collant au mur. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il reprit sa respiration, il fit entendre le son de sa voix.

\- J'ai cru mourir, une journée sans avoir le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes, _bébé_ !

\- Misha m'a dit que tu étais frustré ce matin mais il t'a… détendu.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que sa main caressait le fin tissu de ma poitrine.

\- Oui mais il n'a pas ta bouche...

Sa langue goûta la mienne, ses deux mains se glissant sous mon tee-shirt, caressant la fine peau de mes hanches, me faisant frissonner par la même occasion.

\- Et le voir t'embrasser en public alors que moi, je me dois d'être exclu de cet échange, ça m'a tué.

Ma main droite caressa sa joue tandis que l'autre s'était immiscé sous sa chemise, emmenant son bassin à se coller aux miens.

 _\- Je peux me rattraper…_

Un sourire encore plus lumineux apparu sur son visage.

\- Tu te rattraperas ce soir.

Il lâcha mon corps et s'éloigna, un soupir de frustration s'échappa de mes lèvres ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

\- Je suis venu pour te prendre deux trois affaires et nécessaires de toilette, maquillage, tout ce que tu veux pour que tu puisses rester avec nous le matin !

Il avait levé les sourcils en le disant tout en montrant le sac qu'il tenait dans sa main. Je lui répondis par un sourire, fière que ce soit eux qui y pense. Voilà qu'ils me montraient que notre relation prenait une plus grande tournure, à ma plus grande joie ! J'y insérai tout ce que je trouvais d'indispensable pour un nettoyage matinal.

\- Comment s'est passé ta première journée de… boulot ?

Un souffle s'échappa de ma bouche avant que je puisse l'arrêter. Une main reposante se plaça dans mon dos.

\- Si mal que ça ?

Je rangeais au mieux mes affaires dans le sac, sous-vêtements, trois tenues, je viendrais refaire le plein et une machine dans la semaine.

\- Non, enfin, je suis tombée sur LE professeur Grincheux en personne, il m'a envoyé des piques à tout bout de champs.

Je m'étais redressée et me frottais les cheveux.

\- Bien sûr, il ne lançait que des commentaires bien tournés vers moi, et seulement moi, à croire que ma tête ne lui revenait pas ! Bref, il m'a bien énervé !

Un doux baiser se posa sur ma nuque et deux mains m'entourèrent le ventre.

\- Je suis sur qu'il est juste dérangé par une telle beauté, c'est perturbant, tu sais, une canon comme élève.

Un rire franc sortit de ma bouche et je repris le remplissage du sac.

\- Tu as raison ! Autrement, Arthur nous a transmis un scénario à apprendre pour passer un casting vendredi. J'étais justement entrain de faire quelques modifications quand tu es arrivé.

Il me lâcha et s'approcha des feuilles posées sur le bar pour les contempler. Il sembla lire les trois premières lignes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Relation fraternelle comme Dean et Sam… C'est assez dur de jouer le rôle de frère quand nous n'en avons pas dans la vrai vie… Tu as des soeurs, toi ?

\- Une petite, donc je vais me baser sur elle, sinon, j'ai un grand frère, le plus chieur de tous les hommes de la planète.

Mon ton était sentimental sans que je m'en rende compte. C'est bizarre de parler d'eux, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je ne les ai pas vu alors qu'il y a juste qu'une semaine et quelques jours.

\- Tu les aimes…

\- C'est ma famille, alors oui, même avec les pires défauts du monde… J'ai lu que tu avais un grand frère et une petite soeur aussi, non ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que je parle à une fan ! Oui, c'est exact, Madame la journaliste.

Je refermais le sac avant de m'installer prêt de lui pour ranger mes documents.

\- C'est malsain, hein ?! Je connais quasiment toute ta vie… je m'en excuse...

Il haussa les épaules et referma mon stylo avant de le poser sur le micro-onde.

\- C'est… étrange mais… ça ne me gêne pas.

Mes iris fixèrent les siens et il me déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Puis, il m'abandonna en prenant mon sac et en un clin d'oeil, il disparu de mon studio.

Le début de soirée se passa calmement en présence de Claire, Greg, Mike et Viktor, nos conversations tournant autour de la journée. Vers 21h, j'étais assise avec Mike sur une table au bar pour prendre un café alors que Claire s'était installée derrière le comptoir près de Jean.

\- Elle devient pire qu'une sangsue, celle-là !

\- Peut-être mais Jean a l'air d'apprécier...

Nous les dévisagions en douceur, ils étaient incroyablement mignons tous les deux. Puis, je reportais mon attention sur mon collègue.

\- Et toi avec Maggie ? Tout va bien ?

Un éclat pétillant fusionna avec ses pupilles, il semblait aux anges quand j'eus prononcé le nom de sa partenaire.

\- Plus que bien, nous avons décidé de faire chambre commune cette semaine. Un vrai bonheur !

\- Donc, nous avons interdiction de venir toquer chez toi ?

Je n'étais pas contrariée, j'étais même diaboliquement amusée, j'irais frapper tous les matins pour les enquiquiner !

\- Tu peux, personne ne répondra… C'est le studio de Maggie qu'on va squatter !

Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur mon visage, mon plan tombait à la flotte.

\- Pas cool, je voulais vraiment vous secouer tous les matins, moi !

\- Tu parles, Claire et moi, nous avons remarqué que ta chambre était vide le soir...

Mes joues prirent une teinte colorée… C'est vrai que je ne logeais plus dans cette dernière, moi qui pensais que ça passerait inaperçu.

\- Tu dors avec Misha, hein ?

Un sourire curieux dans ma direction… Oui, Mike, mais pas seulement… Je n'aimais pas cacher mes sentiments alors que merde, j'en avais pleins en ce moment ! Je mourrais d'envie de tout leur décrire à lui et Claire mais les règles étaient formelles... Je levais mes sourcils en réponse à sa question. **Tu parles d'une réponse !**

\- Et donc, vous êtes officiellement en couple avec Maggie ?

Changement de sujet ! Ni vu ni connu ! Bravo.

\- Je crois que c'est le mot, oui.

\- C'est bien, je…

 **\- PENI !**

Je sursautais, l'éclat de voix m'ayant surprise, surtout la façon dont il a été prononcé, un ton colérique, non ? Je me tournais vers l'entrée suivi de Mike qui avaient froncé ses sourcils comme s'il était sur le point d'attaquer. Misha était posé sur le montant de la porte et ses yeux lancés des éclairs, qu'avait il ? Je me levais, anxieuse de son état en interdisant à Mike de me suivre. Je savais me défendre, je n'avais pas besoin d'un colosse près de moi, _rah_ _! Les hommes_. Je m'approchais, timide, avant de me reprendre, je n'avais rien fait, bon sang, pour attiser la colère de ce dieu ! Ce fut, donc, de manière totalement agressif que je lui répondis.

 **\- QUOI ?**

Mes mains croisées sur ma poitrine et une mine renfrognée.

\- Rien, _bébé_ ! Je suis là depuis plus de cinq minutes et tu n'as pas levé une seule fois les yeux vers moi...

Sérieusement ? Moi qui m'attendait à me faire incendier pour… justement rien, voilà que Monsieur, se sentait juste exclus de toute mon attention. Pourtant, je ne fus pas en colère, ni mécontente, non, je souriais et me détendit aussitôt pour poser mes mains sur sa taille.

\- Seriez vous un brin jaloux Mr Collins ?

Je m'étais penchée sur son visage et mes lèvres caressèrent les siennes, un sourire fin se dessinant.

\- Et vous, auriez vous l'amabilité de me suivre ? _Mr Collins et Mr Ackles commencent à se montrer impatient à l'étage…_

\- Je souhaite bonne nuit à mon ami et je serais… _entièrement à vous dans quelques secondes._

Je fis demi-tour vers Mike, un sourire de débile heureuse sur mon visage. Un baiser amical sur la joue de Mike s'entendit.

\- Il te voulait quoi ?

\- Disons qu'il a besoin de mes talents pour assouvir ses désirs !

Je lâchais cette phrase avec un clin d'oeil auquel Mike me répondit par un rire et une frappe sur l'épaule. Un balancement de main vers Claire et Jean et je rejoignis Misha. Un " _Essayes de dormir, cochonne !_ " résonna dans la salle avant que mon prétendant ne m'emmène dans sa chambre, nous faisant sourire tous les deux. Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, je me retrouvais essoufflée dans les bras de Jen, nue, la peau transpirante. Celui-ci, son souffle aussi irrégulier que le mien, me caressait les cheveux, nu aussi, en somnolant un peu tandis que le brun, aussi dévêtu que nous, me massait les pieds, son souffle également haché.

\- Mr Collins est il satisfait de ma prestation ?

Ses yeux se levèrent vers moi et il fit claquer sa langue contre son palet.

\- Prestation bidon, oui !

Je m'extirpais des bras de Jen pour aller à la rencontre de Misha, me redressant sur mes genoux.

 _\- Bidon ?_

Je colla mon bassin sur le sien et frotta mes mamelons durcis sur son torse tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Mes deux mains caressèrent ses fesses tandis que mes dents mordillaient sa mâchoire. Son membre, jusque là en repos après la partie de jambes en l'air précédente, redevint nettement plus dur et se lova entre mes cuisses. Un petit couinement tout mignon sortit de sa bouche quand ma main entreprit de masser son entrejambe tendu. Au bout d'un moment, surtout quand je voyais le brun sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme, je le poussais dos contre le matelas à côté de Jensen qui n'avait, me semble t'il, pas rouvert les yeux.

 _\- Péni ? J'allais…_

 _\- Je sais, sauf que..._

Je me mis en position assise devant son bassin et en le guidant, il se trouva en moi, doucement. Et seulement là, je continua.

 _\- Je n'allais pas te laisser avoir ce plaisir en solo._

De lents vas et vients se firent, sans brusquerie, Jen semblait dormir et ni moi, ni Misha ne voulait le réveiller. Nos dents pincèrent nos lèvres, évitant un débordement de bruits tandis que mes mouvements s'accéléraient, ses mains ne cessèrent pas de parcourir mon corps, griffant, caressant. Puis, il les posa sur mes hanches et ce fut, lui, qui donna le tempo à mon bassin. Ma tête se rejeta en arrière, quelques secondes plus tard, ouvrant ma bouche pour relâcher un gémissement timide, sourd. Le même gémissement traversa les lèvres de mon partenaire quand ce dernier mouva un dernier coup de hanche. Un silence s'ensuivit, seuls nos yeux et nos lèvres bougeaient, évitant tous mouvements qui pourrait réveiller notre marmotte. Sauf que quand mon regard se posa sur lui, il avait simplement les yeux brillants ouverts, ses iris dans ma direction et un sourire lumineux sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Vous êtes magnifiques en mouvement..._

Je penchais ma tête vers lui.

\- Tu ne dormais pas ?

Il secoua la tête et tourna son visage vers Misha, leur visage à quelques millimètres.

\- Vous êtes tous sauf silencieux…

\- C'est moi qui ai fait le plus de bruit, c'est ça ?

Un hochement de tête et un sourire lui répondit. Jen se retourna un peu et posa son bras sur le torse du brun, sa main le caressant, l'autre lui tenant le haut du crâne.

\- Mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé le moins du monde !

Je fronçais les sourcils et transmit un sourire espiègle, me rendant compte qu'ils avaient totalement oublié ma présence et qu'ils se regardaient le blanc de l'oeil.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Seulement deux sourires me répondirent en me portant, enfin, de l'attention. Quoique, je n'étais pas déroutée par le fait qu'ils ne me regardaient pas, je trouvais même touchant qu'ils avouaient leur sentiment par un jeu de regard. Jen se posa, à nouveau sur le dos et leva les bras dans ma direction.

\- C'est à mon tour, non ?

Pas que sa demande ne me dérange, j'aurais bien aimé continuer, sauf que là, c'était mon corps qui réclamait du sommeil et le bas de mon ventre commençait à être douloureux.

\- Pas ce soir, Mr Ackles, mon corps a assez subi !

Je me lovais tout de même dans ses bras, en me redressant pour laisser le membre de Misha se reposer et m'allongeais sur le torse du premier. En m'embrassant, il déposa mon dos sur le matelas entre lui et le brun et en détachant ses lèvres des miennes, il embrassa l'autre homme à mes côtés chastement. _Pouah!_ , c'était toujours quelque chose quand je voyais les deux bouches parfaites se touchaient, et encore plus, ce soir apparemment. Puis, d'un commun accord, ce fut à leur tour de se lover contre moi et le sommeil nous gagna.

* * *

 **Une seul review (Aïe, ça fait mal) mais on me suit, c'est déjà pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?! (J'suppose qu'y en a qui aime...)**

 **Merci de me lire en tout cas ! Le chap' 10 arrive de ce pas !**


	10. Chapter 10

Comme d'habitude, j'étais réveillée aux aurores, je me déplaçais doucement pour m'extirper du lit, coupa mon réveil - autant éviter de réveiller mes deux partenaires à coup de Maitre Gims, pas sur que ce soit leur goût musical - et me fit une toilette rapide dans la salle de bains. Quand je dis rapide, c'est principalement les dents, en tant que fumeuse, l'haleine du matin n'était pas vraiment agréable pour moi, encore moins pour eux. Bref, une fois l'haleine fraîche, le visage rincé - Oui, ma peau naturelle était aussi parfaite que maquillée, je ne risquais pas de leur faire peur - et une odeur sucrée sur ma peau - merci lait de toilette -, je retournais dans le lit aussi doucement qu'au réveil. Puis, sachant que Misha était du genre plus lève tôt que Jensen, j'embrassais ce premier calmement pour le faire sortir des bras de Morphée. Autant, j'avais une haleine de phoque au réveil, autant Misha sentait le soleil, une haleine au goût de miel, ce qui m'emmenait clairement à jouer avec ma langue du bout de ses lèvres. De doux gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche et ses deux mains m'emprisonnèrent le visage pour accentuer le baiser. Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

\- Tu sens la menthe le matin ?

Il avait murmuré entre deux baisers.

\- Non, le dentifrice sent la menthe… Je ne voulais pas te tuer avec mon haleine de cigarette froide.

Il continua encore quelques baisers avant d'emmener sa main entre mes jambes, je l'arrêtais aussi vite que je pus.

\- Ce n'est pas ton tour, une des règles est précise sur ce point et tu en as eu plus que Jen hier...

Un grognement se fit entendre et il retenta.

\- Mish… _ah ! Arrête._

Sourire satisfait et il se redressa sur le lit, ne me touchant plus. Puis, il bougea la tête en direction de Mr Marmotte avant de fixer ses iris sur moi.

\- Il dort, il n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

Je soufflais tendrement et ma main poussa son dos.

\- Va à la douche, tu pues le sexe !

Un petit rire emplit l'air avant qu'il ne m'embrasse et décide de se lever.

\- Y'a pas que moi qui sent, _chérie !_

Je ne me sentis pas offensée et lui répondit par une grimace. Puis, il disparu dans la salle d'eau et mon visage se concentra sur l'acteur de Dean. Il dormait encore profondément, vu son souffle régulier et ses traits détendus. Mes lèvres caressèrent son épaule, son mamelon qui durcissait à vu d'oeil, son ventre et, en poussant le drap à ses pieds, elles caressèrent son gland - sexe ayant une belle érection matinale - qui se tendit encore plus aux contacts. Je ne tergiversais pas et le prit en bouche rapidement, faisant gémir mon beau partenaire encore ensommeillé. Ma main jouait avec ses deux acolytes, rendant ses gémissements plus… torrides. Ma bouche goûta son intimité, jugeant sa longueur et sa largeur, ma langue dessina de légers mouvements autour de sa fine peau. Au bout d'un moment, les succions, les coups de langues et les mouvements de vagues eurent raison de mon conjoint qui se déversa en moi. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit et se réveilla, un sourire amoureux sur le visage.

\- J'avais raison, Misha n'a pas ta bouche...

Il posa sa main sous ma mâchoire et, en une petite pression, il me demanda de venir le rejoindre. Une fois proche, il m'embrassa tendrement, sa main caressant mon dos, l'autre, la joue.

\- Ou est il justement celui-là ?

En parlant du loup, celui-ci passa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et dévisagea Jen.

\- Content ? J'ai pas eu le droit au même réveil, moi. Passons, une douche à trois ?

Nous nous mîmes simplement à rigoler, devant la mine faussement boudeuse de ce dernier, avant de le rejoindre. Cette fois, nous fûmes tous les trois à participer à un échange beaucoup plus bestial que d'habitude, beaucoup moins d'amours et de caresses, même venant de moi et ce fut tout aussi plaisant que nos ébats précédents. La journée commençait bien, mon sourire en disant long sur la nuit que j'avais passé mais personne ne semblait déranger. En même temps, Mike et Claire arborait le même visage… Les trois copains avec un appétit sexuel comblé, forcément personne n'allait répliquer sauf s'ils voulaient se faire mordre, bien sûr. Soit, le petit déjeuner était convivial, le trajet en car aussi et tout fut différent quand j'entrais dans le plateau et vis la tête de Peter concentrée sur des fiches. Ah oui ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là… Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur nous, je sus que la journée d'aujourd'hui allait être aussi piquante que la veille. Comme si le destin voulait m'achever, Mr Grincheux fut même pire que la journée d'hier, m'insultant à la limite du supportable et seulement envers moi, il allait même jusqu'à me comparer à mes trois autres compagnons qui eux, d'après lui, faisaient nettement mieux que moi… Greg et Viktor me regardaient gênés à chaque fois que le professeur faisait une remarque désobligeante en ma défaveur, il n'y avait que Cassie qui s'en amusait… Et je la trouvais charmante dimanche dernier ? Que s'était il passé ? J'avais perdu les pédales pendant la balade, c'était forcément ça... Quand la journée se termina - **ENFIN !** -, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me posta devant Peter, les mains posés sur mes hanches.

\- Monsieur, puis je savoir ce qui vous permet de m'insulter aussi ouvertement ? Vous ais je blessé involontairement pour que vous vous acharnez sur moi de cette façon ?

J'avais réussi à poser mes questions calmement, Mike et Claire seraient fiers de moi ! Mon père aussi !

\- Bien sur que non, j'insulte votre travail, vous n'y mettez pas assez du vôtre, je me dois de vous corriger !

Je n'y mettais pas assez de bonne volonté ? J'essayais mais avec quelqu'un qui critique tout ce que je fais, c'était au dessus de mes compétences !

\- Comment voulez vous que je sois au maximum quand j'entends que je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien ?! J'aimerai vraiment que vous m'expliquez votre raisonnement parce que je vous assure que j'essaie de me donner à fond !

Il secoua les épaules et me contourna.

\- Pas assez, si vous voulez mon avis !

Et il disparu. Il est parti pendant la conversation ! C'était quoi ce manque d'irrespect total ? A cinquante ans, nous étions censé être mature et réfléchi, non ?! Voilà que j'étais encore plus énervée que la veille ! Je sortis, le moral à zéro, et m'alluma une clope en tapant du pied. Évacuer ma haine à travers mes chaussures n'étaient pas efficaces mais j'imaginais juste que j'écrasai la tête du professeur et, ça, ça me soulageait… un peu. Peu importe, si quelqu'un me prenait pour une imbécile, je ne voyais que la face écrasée de Peter sous ma chaussure. Oui, je pouvais être vraiment hard !

 _\- Oula !_ Que t'as fait le sol pour te mettre autant la haine ?

Tous mes gestes se stoppèrent et mon regard se tourna vers la voix féminine. L'actrice de Lisa - mère de Ben et petite amie de Dean dans la série -, Cindy… Merde, son nom de famille… Sampson, voilà, me faisait face, un fin sourire sur les lèvres et les mains sur les hanches en attendant ma réponse.

\- Pas… rien, en fait !

Je tirais une latte et me sentis gênée, tout à coup.

\- Tu fais partie des gagnantes du concours, c'est ça ?

Elle s'était approchée et me tendait la main pour me saluer.

\- Oui, je m'appelle Pénélope.

Je répondis à sa poigne, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Moi, c'est Cindy…

\- Oui, je sais !

Elle ne parût pas surprise ni blessée que je la coupe puis elle reprit.

\- La production a fait appel à moi cette semaine donc je viens seulement d'arriver, ça fait une semaine que vous êtes là, c'est ça ?

Elle avait du charisme, un sourire d'enfer et une peau bronzée à la perfection.

\- Oui, et nous avons commencé des exercices pour intégrer un épisode, voilà pourquoi je m'énervais contre… le sol. Ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. Pour moi, en tout cas !

Je n'avais pas envie de me plaindre mais c'était sortit tout seul et, ça m'enleva un poids. _Ouf !_ Je me sentais mieux d'un coup. Puis, je changeais très vite de sujet, ne voulant plus penser à mon… débordement de nerfs.

\- Tu es la seule actrice a être arrivé aujourd'hui ?

Elle ne parût pas dérangée par le changement de sujet.

\- Non, j'ai aperçu Fredric Lehne, un nouveau dans la série, et Demone Barnes.

\- Oh ! Celui qui joue l'Archange Raphaël ?

Elle hochait la tête tout sourire, elle était vraiment plus impressionnante en vrai.

\- Je n'ai aperçu qu'eux pour le moment, je crois, la saison 6 va être intéressante.

\- Oh oui, j'en ai vu des scènes à droite à gauche, je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'accroche.

Elle répondit par un rire en hochant la tête et s'excusa, en me souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. Et bien, j'étais plus calme d'un coup, affreusement plus calme. Je rejoignis l'entrée du tournage et… le car n'était plus là. Sérieusement ? D'accord, Peter nous avait fait sortir pile à 17h, j'avais discuté avec lui et Cindy mais quoi ? Même pas cinq minutes, et encore… Mike ou Claire ne se sont pas dit "Tiens, il manque Péni…" ?!

 **\- AAAAAAH !**

Comment la journée, qui avait super bien commencé, avait pu finir aussi dramatiquement ? Enfin, dramatiquement, non, ce n'était qu'un car après tout, mais quand même ! Je tapais du pied, à nouveau, et partie frapper à la porte d'Arthur… Il ne prenait pas tout le temps le bus avec nous, faites qu'il ne l'ai pas prit ce soir, non plus ! S'il vous plaît… Seigneur ?! Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, j'acceptais mon triste sort et alla en direction de la cafétéria.

 **\- OUI ! AMEN !**

Je fis sursauter les cinq personnes présentes à l'intérieur, disons que mon cri avait légèrement dépassé le quota acceptable de la victoire… Mon bras se pencha sur le chambranle de la porte et je souriais dans leur direction, reprenant mon souffle. Il y avait Jared, Cindy tiens, Demone, Mark et mon Jensen. Ce dernier me regardait étrangement, un brin déboussolé par mon attitude.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée de vous déranger… J'ai juste… plus de transports.

Devant le silence de la pièce, je me permis de continuer.

\- Le car est parti et, comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis pas dedans !

J'avais levé ma main et l'avait descendu en direction du sol pour bien montrer que c'était moi et pas un fantôme… On ne sait jamais, à force de travailler dans le paranormal, peut-être voyaient ils des trucs… bizarres. Qui sait ! Ce fut le rire strident de Jensen qui percuta l'air.

 _ **\- Oh !... Bébé, tu es vraiment… à côté… d'la masse !**_

Je me figeais, il venait de m'appeler "Bébé" devant tout le monde, et, comme de par hasard, tout le monde l'avait bien entendu même avec sa voix hachée. Tous les regards se braquaient sur lui, quand il s'en rendit compte, il ne riait plus et ajouta juste :

\- Euh… Péni...

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit et me grattant la gorge, je repris avec une petite voix.

\- Et donc, je voulais savoir si quelqu'un rentrait à l'hôtel et s'il pouvait me raccompagner...

Je priais pour que ce soit Jensen, j'étais mal à l'aise mais en aucun cas, je ne voulais répondre aux questions que tout le monde semblaient vouloir poser. Au moment où Jen ouvrit la bouche, ce fut la voix de Jared qui se fit entendre.

\- Moi ! Je te raccompagnes.

Jensen voulait répliquer mais, avec la boulette qu'il venait de faire, ça aurait été plus flagrant s'il insistait… surtout que tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, enfin, surtout Mark et Jared qui semblait perdu. Tu m'étonnes ! Il devait se dire "Je croyais que Péni était avec Misha, mais il semblerait que Jen sort avec elle aussi... ", il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que notre ménage à trois soit découvert, et ça ne fait que trois jours que nous avons tissé ce lien…

\- Je finis mon café, Péni, d'accord ? Viens en prendre un !

Jared me donnait un ordre vu le ton employé… Pas de questions, j'vous en prie ! Je pris mon café en ayant l'air naturel.

\- Jen'Jen', tu m'expliques pourquoi le mot "bébé" t'ai sorti de la bouche ?

Ce fut Cindy qui avait posé la question, un brin amusé… J'avalai mon café, me cachant derrière la tasse. Mon corps me vendait très vite en ce moment, c'était pas le moment de faire pareil, pour une fois.

\- J'sais pas, elle avait une tête de gamine, c'est pour ça.

Je recrachai mon café, amusée avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

\- Pardon !

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur Jensen qui haussait les épaules et changeait de discussions. Jared, lui, me fixait, je fis de même en gardant tout mon sérieux possible.

\- Qu'y a t'il Jared ?

\- Rien, allons y !

Étrangement, je ne fus pas du tout rassuré ! Il était charmant et drôle mais son air sérieux me fit douter, il allait me poser des questions. Il mit son bras derrière mon dos et après avoir salué tout le monde, il m'emmena vers un taxi. Jen m'avait clairement fait comprendre dans son regard que je devais me taire, super ! J'allais me faire torturer et Monsieur Ackles me laissait dans ses griffes… Jared ouvrit la portière et m'invita à entrer, ce que je fis. Pourquoi n'ai je pas pensé à sortir mon phone et a appelé un taxi à l'hôtel ? Quelle cruche ! Le taxi avait déjà entamé le chemin quand Jared commença à parler.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment s'était passé votre discussion vendredi soir, vous vous êtes dit quoi ?

\- Nos quatre vérités !

Et c'était vrai ! Plus ou moins…

\- Mais encore ?

Non, non, non, Jen, je vais te tuer !

\- C'est tout.

Jared se pinça l'arrête du nez pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Péni ! Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Tu embrasses Misha devant tout le monde alors que je sais que Jensen a des sentiments pour toi, et pourtant, je le vois tout content le matin avec Misha !

Autant dire qu'il avait tout compris, quoi !

\- Et donc ? En quoi ça te regarde, Jared ?

 **\- CE SONT MES POTES !**

Il reprit contenance en voyant le chauffeur faire un dérapage, surpris par le ton qu'il avait employé. Il continua dans un murmure qui ne cachait en rien sa colère.

\- Et donc ? Tu couches avec les deux l'un après l'autre et ça ne les gêne pas ? Ni toi ?

Comment te dire, Jared, qu'en fait, je couche avec les deux en même temps ? Ouais, bon, mon silence aggrava mon cas et une lumière du s'allumer dans son cerveau parce qu'il déclara dans un murmure.

 _\- Putain, vous baisez à trois..._

Et dit comme ça, je me sentais, tout à coup, sale… et honteuse… Pas que l'acte en lui même me répugne, parce que non, c'était même vraiment démentiel. Mais découvert par quelqu'un… ça faisait mal et s'était horrible à entendre. Surtout en voyant le visage grave que Jared posa sur moi, ses yeux, principalement, qui m'envoyaient un sentiment de dégoût et de… honte… pour mon comportement. Il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre, il ne savait rien et ne voulait rien savoir. La suite du trajet se fit en silence, je sentais son regard répugné sur mon dos. Quand le taxi s'arrêta, nous sortons tous les deux et il claqua fermement la portière. Il fallait que je tente quelque chose, je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde avec ces yeux… Pas Jared qui semblait aimer tout le monde, ne posait aucun problème, qui ne semblait pas juger en un regard.

\- Jared, écoute m…

\- La ferme Pénélope ! Tu n'es qu'une salope et, eux, des pervers, oublie que j'existe, ne m'approche plus à moins de trois mètres, OK ?

Il avait craché cette phrase avec une violence que je ne lui avais jamais vu… Même quand il s'était énervé auprès de Shurley, rien n'était comparable. Il disparu dans l'hôtel, me laissant seule sur le trottoir. Mes pas m'emmenèrent dans l'hôtel, je ne croisais personne et m'enfermais dans ma chambre, je verrouillais la porte de l'intérieur et posa mon dos dessus. Des hoquets sortirent de ma bouche, mes mains s'installèrent sur mes lèvres, voulant empêcher le bruit de sortir, mon dos coulissa contre la porte, mes fesses se reposant sur le sol et je me permis de tout évacuer. Puis, quand je sentis toutes mes forces me quittaient, je me traînais jusqu'à mon lit et le sommeil me prit au dépourvu, me laissant une grosse impression de défaite, du début à la fin.

* * *

 **Piouh, voilà que Jared s'en mêle... Trou du cul celui-là x)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera assez violent et... déstabilisant (même pour moi) !**

 **A demain !:D**


	11. Chapter 11

Je me réveillais en sursaut, transpirante, venais je de faire un cauchemar ? Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure, ma main se posa dessus, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. Puis, mes larmes reprirent de plus belles, je n'avais pas vraiment de nouvelles raisons pour pleurer mais je revoyais le regard de dégoût et je me répugnais à nouveau. Merde, je faisais ce que je voulais, non ? Si je voulais me taper un, deux ou quinze mecs en même temps, c'était mon problème, le mien… Je me relevais pour prendre un café et, en attendant que le micro-onde le réchauffe, je jetais un oeil à l'horloge "5:14"... J'avais dormir plus de onze heures et, je ne me sentais pas vraiment mieux. Je frottais mes mains entre elles, elles tremblaient et un rire nerveux sortit de ma bouche. Aujourd'hui, je n'allais pas être très efficace… Peter allait avoir toutes les raisons de me détruire. J'ouvris la baie, difficilement, je n'avais plus de force. Je pris mon café dans une main et mon paquet de cigarettes dans l'autre. Je marchais jusqu'à la chaise longue et m'y installa, allumant une clope. Alors voilà, ce que j'étais, comment j'étais vu ici, une simple salope… d'après Jared, c'était ce qui me correspondait. _Ah!_ C'était vraiment douloureux et je me rendais compte que je le pensais aussi et je n'étais pas la seule… Misha et Jen ne voulait pas que j'en parle parce qu'ils savaient ce qu'on enverrait comme image et, donc, que je serais vu comme ça, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, si je n'ai pas osé en parler à mes deux meilleurs amis de l'aventure, c'est justement parce qu'ils me jugeraient de cette façon, non ? Un hoquet traversa à nouveau mes lèvres et je me frottais les yeux. Puis, mes nerfs lâchèrent, mes mains griffant mes bras jusqu'au sang, j'avais honte de ce corps qui me collait, j'avais honte qu'on puisse me regarder avec répugnance, j'avais honte de ce que j'étais… Mes mains arrachaient ma peau, me faisant pousser des hurlements de douleurs. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, je ne me rendais plus compte de rien, je voyais juste le côté sombre de ma personne et la honte me collait au corps, j'étais devenue folle.

\- PENI !

\- ARRÊTE !

\- Putain ! Attends j'escalade, je t'ouvre la porte de sa chambre dès que j'y suis.

J'entendis juste des cris se joignant aux miens, des pas ensuite, mais un voile se dressait devant mes yeux, je ne voyais rien.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a, Jen ?

 _\- Elle…_ Elle se déchire la peau de ses bras… _avec ses ongles !_

 **\- QUOI ?**

\- Dépêche toi, DESCENDS ! Je t'ouvre !

Je continuais, mes bras me piquaient, je sentais l'odeur du sang mais ça ne me freinait pas. Puis, deux mains me stoppèrent, et ma peau me démangeait, j'avais envie de gratter, j'avais besoin de le faire comme pour me laver de mes pêchés.

\- LAISSE MOI ! J'AI MAL !

\- Péni, arrête ! Stop, tu te fais du mal, laisse moi t'aider, Péni ! Péni !

Je me débattais, tombant au sol, mes mains voulant toujours retrouver mes bras, je souffrais physiquement, tout me démangeait. Mentalement, j'étais anéantie et faible. Une deuxième personne arriva à ce que j'entendis, suivit d'une troisième.

\- Laisse Stephan, on s'en occupe ! Emmène la à l'intérieur, Jen ! Merde, il nous faut des bandages, du désinfectant, Stephan, apporte nous ça, tu dois en avoir dans la salle d'eau !

\- Misha ! Aide moi, elle n'arrête pas !

J'entendais des souffles tristes, d'autres perturbés, d'autres perdus. Puis, le sommeil me gagna à nouveau.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux rapidement, mon coeur toujours trop rapide. Une douleur lancinante me lança au niveau des bras.

\- Aïe !

Un mouvement sur ma droite me fit me sursauter et me tourner vers le bruit. Jen était à mes côtés, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, il ne savait pas comment réagir, je le vis dans ses yeux.

\- Péni ! Tu… Comment tu te sens ?

Il avait murmuré, ses yeux transperçant les miens, approchant sa main vers mon visage. Je m'écartais de son contact et le dévisageais.

\- Me touche pas !

Il s'éloigna, dérouté par ce qu'il entendait et écarta tous gestes dans ma direction, se levant du lit par la même occasion.

\- Qu'est ce… Que s'est il passé, Péni ? Pourquoi as tu fait… _ça_ ?

Il me montra du doigt les bandages avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Tu n'as dormi qu'une demi heure, il est bientôt six heures vingt. Réponds moi !

Il ne s'énervait pas, restait même calme, attendant juste une réponse.

\- Je… J'en avais besoin mais… Laisse moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

J'essayais de me redresser mais mes coudes frottaient contre le tissu me faisant grimacer, eux aussi semblaient avoir souffert.

\- Péni ! Attends, tu…

\- Lâche moi !

Une fois assise, je me redressais pour me lever, mais ma tête tangua un peu, m'obligeant à me rasseoir.

\- S'il te plaît, Péni, prends juste ton temps…

\- C'est ce que je...

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et un faible soufflement suivit.

\- Pfff, il a fallu que je me battes pour une banane quoi ! Ils...

Misha me regarda et s'approcha de moi, la mine blafarde.

\- Péni, laisse moi t'aider !

\- Lâchez moi tous les deux ! Je vais bien !

Il stoppa ses mouvements dans ma direction et son regard traversa la salle vers Jen.

\- Sortez de ma chambre !

Cette fois, Misha et Jensen se trouvèrent devant moi rapidement, quatre yeux blessés me dévisageant et dans l'incompréhension totale, leurs mains m'agrippant les épaules, m'obligeant à rester assise. Ce fut le châtain qui ouvrit la marche.

\- NON, PENI ! Nous sortirons de cette chambre seulement quand tu nous auras dit ce que tu as eu ! Ce qui t'a pris de faire ça !

\- Je… J'ai...

Puis, les sanglots revenaient. Comment pouvais je leur dire que je me détestais ? Que le regard des autres me détruisait ? Que celui de Jared m'avait fait prendre conscience de mon comportement dégueulasse ? Parce que c'était ça, le problème, c'était le regard répugnant qu'il m'avait lancé qui m'avait détruit !

\- C'est… C'est depuis que tu as parlé avec Jared, n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Misha posa une main sur son bras et le regarda.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ?

Jensen allait répliquer mais je fus plus rapide et je déballais l'histoire d'une voix morte, dénouée de tout sentiment.

\- Jensen m'a appelé bébé devant les autres, j'avais raté le bus pour rentrer alors Jared a proposé de me raccompagner, je savais que c'était pour parler. Il avait découvert que tu avais des sentiments pour moi et que Jen aussi. Puis, il m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous dans la boîte… Je ne lui ai rien dit, absolument rien mais il a… il a commencé à supposer que je couchais avec vous l'un après l'autre et il se demandait comment vous pouviez être d'accord, comment moi je pouvais l'être… Mais je n'avais toujours rien dit et là… Il a compris, il a dit "Vous baisez à trois" et il s'est tourné vers moi et… il avait un regard répugnant, du dégoût, du mépris envers moi… J'ai voulu, je sais pas… lui faire comprendre mon point de vue mais il a… il m'a traité de salope... toujours avec ce même regard…

Les deux paires de yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Hier, en rentrant, je me sentais faible, détruite et… j'avais honte… et ce matin, je sais pas… je me trouvais sale, dégoûtante, comme si ma peau était recouverte de boue, d'algues alors j'ai gratté pour me laver… pour me laver de tous mes pêchés… Parce que je ne suis qu'une salope qui écarte les pattes à deux hommes en même temps… je suis juste...

Jensen posa la paume de sa main sur ma bouche, les yeux embués. Misha s'était assis sur le sol, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux dans le vide et les mains sur le lit. Il fallu quelques minutes avant que l'un des deux ne se décide à bouger ou à parler et se fut Jensen qui détacha, d'abord, la main sur ma bouche pour la poser sur mon genou.

\- Péni… Je comprends ta réaction, je t'assure… Je suis même énervé que Jared… est pu juger comme il l'a fait… Mais, je… je ne te vois pas comme… ça. Ce qui se passe...

Il reprit confiance en ses paroles et continua.

\- Ce qui se passe entre nous, c'est fort et tu le sais. Nous nous aimons tous les trois et, ce lien, il n'y a que nous qui pouvons réellement le juger, les gens ne peuvent pas comprendre parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vécu ce que nous nous vivons. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'on ne voulait pas que ça se sache parce que les gens jugeraient aussi facilement que l'a fait Jared.

Il reprit son souffle et une larme coula sur sa joue, une seule qui en disait beaucoup.

\- Péni, je t'aime. J'aime ton sourire, ton charme, j'aime ton regard et tout ce que tu y transmet, j'aime ton audace, ta sincérité, j'aime ta sociabilité et ton humour, j'aime ta maladresse et ton rougissement, j'aime ton corps et tes formes, j'aime ta sensualité et j'aime l'amour que tu nous portes, comment tu nous le rends...

Ce côté de Jen, je ne le connaissais pas et j'en fus… heureuse ? Ravie ? S'il fallait que je me mettes dans cet état pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il ressente, j'étais mal barrée… _Oh!_ Tiens, je refaisais de l'humour… Plutôt bon signe, non ? Un raclement de gorges se fit entendre, brisant le jeu de regard qui s'était mis en place entre nous. Misha s'était installé à mes côtés, toujours dans ses pensées.

\- Je… Je ne réalises toujours pas que Jared est pu… Il ne blesse pas que toi dans ces propos Péni… Il nous vise aussi et...

Il posa sa tête contre la paume de sa main, son coude installait sur son genou. Jensen m'avait redonné goût à notre lien même si je savais que ce n'était pas eux le problème, seulement ma façon de me voir dedans… Alors, je mis ma main dans le dos du brun et ma tête s'installa sur son épaule, mes yeux se fermèrent.

\- Au final, Jared a juste donné son avis sur notre relation, tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'adhérer, du moment que nous, on l'accepte.

Jensen se mit à rire, un rire agréable.

\- Dis donc, Péni, tu réalises ce que tu dis ? Il n'y a même pas une minute, tu étais dans une autre optique…

\- Ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a… bousculé et… Je vous aimes tous les deux et une relation ne doit pas se baser sur les opinions des autres, je vis ma vie comme je l'entends.

Misha releva la tête et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Je veux que tu saches que nous n'avons jamais envisagé que tu n'écartes que les jambes comme une salope le ferait...

Misha, grossier, à nouveau ? Un rire sortit de ma bouche tandis qu'une de mes main caressait la joue de Jen et l'autre balayait les cheveux de Misha en de doux mouvements.

\- Dites, si je les écarte maintenant, vous viendriez me satisfaire ?

Deux sourires espiègles me répondirent et ils se jetèrent sur moi, me faisant légèrement grimacer, mes bras me brûlant la peau.

* * *

Vers 7h, mes deux conjoints se lavaient dans la salle d'eau, tandis que, pour ma part, sur le lit, je dévêtais les bandages pour regarder les dégâts. De larges plaies allant de mon poignet à mon coude, commençaient déjà à cicatriser - aussi rapidement ? -, mes coudes étaient égratignés mais j'étais sur que dimanche prochain, il n'y aurait plus que des cicatrices. Je ne m'étais pas ouverte les veines, j'avais juste égratigné mes couches de peau - suffisamment pour que ça saigne - mais ce n'était que de grosses éraflures.

\- Tu ne t'es pas loupé !

Je regardais mon émetteur, Misha, le regard triste.

\- Je m'attendais à pire… Ce n'est pas grand chose finalement.

\- Péni… Tu.. Tu étais hystérique ce matin, tu nous as fait peur.

Je secouais les épaules, je voulais bien le croire. Je me levais, partit me laver et me préparer. J'entendais mes deux conjoints discuter, des bribes de mots venant jusqu'à mes oreilles. "Il faut que nous parlons à Jared"... "... faire attention à Péni…" "... peu mal tourné…". A l'heure actuelle, je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi bête pour me faire remarquer ce matin, ok, j'allais mal mais j'avais sans doute réveillé tout l'hôtel et, maintenant, les gens me regarderaient comme une bête de foire… J'étais rassurée aussi, Jen et Misha avaient été là pour moi, même si, ça me rendait honteuse qu'ils m'aient vu dans cette situation mais ils avaient été présent et m'avaient… redonné goût en moi. Et crotte, Jen m'avait avoué ces sentiments, un mal pour un bien, non ?

\- Tu es prête, _bébé_ ?

J'hochais la tête, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. J'allais devoir me montrer forte et ne pas me sentir rejetée par tous les regards qui se poseront sur moi. Avec un peu de chance, seul Stephan m'a vu dans cet état… Ce qui m'étonnerait, Shurley a du forcément voir quelque chose aussi… Jen s'était rapproché de moi et me caressait la joue comme pour me… rassurer.

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu viens nous voir, d'accord ?

\- Péni ? Tu peux nous faire confiance, je veux que tu le saches.

Mes deux beaux mecs étaient devant moi, des sourires confiants dans ma direction, je ne pus que murmurer.

 _\- Je vous aimes..._

Deux paires d'yeux attendrissants me firent face et quatre bras se retrouvèrent autour de ma taille, deux têtes se posèrent sur mon cou et je sentis de doux baisers sur ma peau. Puis, Jen releva la tête et m'embrassa avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Tu nous rends beaucoup trop sentimental, Péni !

\- Ouais et déguerpissons vite, parce que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me retenir après cet aveux.

Misha souriait et m'embrassa à son tour avant de prendre sa veste et de passer la porte que le châtain venait d'ouvrir. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais rentrée dans le restaurant accompagné de mes conjoints.

\- Péni ?!

Claire avait sauté sur mes talons, en me prenant par le cou et me déposant un bisou sur la joue. Puis ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes joues, m'emprisonnant le visage.

\- J'ai cru mourir en entendant tes cris, Stephan a du me retenir de ne pas défoncer ta porte mais… j'ai vu que tu étais bien entourée alors je n'ai pas insisté. Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais tout me dire, Aphro, tu aurais du m'en parler… Je… Je sais que j'avais mal réagi la semaine dernière mais...

Le souffle de Misha se trouva près de mon oreille.

\- Elle est courant, pour nous trois, Mike aussi.

 _\- Pour… Pourquoi ?_

Ce fut Jen qui repris doucement, en chuchotant.

\- Nous n'avons pas honte, nous voulions juste… nous protéger, sans doute. Mais tes amis ont le droit de savoir, tu n'avais pas à leur cacher. Nous n'avions pas le droit de te l'interdire.

Puis, mes deux loustiques prirent un plateau et s'éloignèrent. Claire me lâcha enfin, et retroussa mes manches pour regarder les bandages.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Péni…

\- C'est moi qui le suis, Claire. Et… merci, d'être là.

Un mouvement à gauche et je vis Stephan me regardait calmement, il posa une main sur mon dos.

\- Tu… Tu vas mieux ?

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête et un sourire sincère et soulagé me répondit.

\- Bien, tant mieux, tu as mangé la banane que Misha t'a apporté ? C'est efficace pour récupérer la pêche rapidement, enfin, la banane… tu vois, quoi !

Un rire, un rire sortit de ma bouche, oui, j'allais nettement mieux ! Et aucun regard, de mes amis, ne me montrait de la répugnance et, ça, c'était bon.

\- Non, il l'a… Je ne sais même pas où elle est d'ailleurs mais je vais en prendre une ! Et merci, Stephan.

Il balança la main pour rejeter mes remerciements en déclarant que c'était normal puis il partit et Claire ne me lâcha pas.

Pendant le repas, j'eus également droit au regard inquiet de Mike mais également, au regard de pitié de Shurley, Cassie et Maria. L'événement avait fait le tour de l'hôtel mais très peu de personnes en savaient les raisons. La production, Arthur, scénaristes… semblaient vouloir calmer le jeu, donnant des directives précises du genre "Ce qui se passe à l'hôtel, reste à l'hôtel". Tout le monde était d'accord avec eux, surtout moi, merci. Bref, ce mercredi, tout le monde travaillait, il n'y avait pas d'exception et si, les acteurs travaillaient bien, nous aurions peut-être notre jeudi matin, peut-être. En tout cas, le début de matinée continua sur ce rythme et nous fûmes vite arrivés à nos cours, une boule renaissant dans le ventre. Peter… Et étrangement, il fut… gentil ? Peut-être pas vraiment mais il fut poli, souriant et il faisait de l'humour ! De l'humour ! Changement impressionnant ! A la fin de la journée, lorsqu'il nous autorisa la sortie - A 16h30, en plus -, il m'invita à patienter un peu, attendant que mes camarades s'éclipsent. Claire, en passant à côté, me fit une remarque piquante d'humour.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'allons pas t'oublier ce soir !

Très drôle, chérie ! Vraiment très drôle ! Je lui jeta un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un fou rire ce qui me fit grimacer. De joie, évidemment.

\- Alors Pénélope !

Mr Grincheux devenu sociable s'installa en face de moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Oui, oui, vous avez bien compris, il était SOURIANT !

\- Du meilleur boulot, aujourd'hui, hein ! Bon, en fait, disons que je suis perfectionniste et je vois bien que tu as du talent dans le théâtre, c'est même dommage que tu n'y fasses pas carrière… Enfin, bref, je suis professeur et, je pense que c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas été très tendre au début. J'ai changé de tactique, aujourd'hui, et en effet, je m'y suis pris comme un manche lundi et mardi, c'était nettement mieux cette journée.

Il laissa un blanc, me laissant digérer ces paroles, il me faisait des compliments ? AMEN !

\- As tu travaillé sur le scénario ?

Je sortis les documents de mon sac en répondant.

\- J'ai commencé, j'ai changé deux trois dialogues me correspondant plus mais je ne l'ai pas appris encore.

Il les prit et hocha la tête.

\- Il ne te reste que deux jours, tu penses en être capable ?

\- Bien sûr, j'ai un bon visuel et une bonne mémoire, mes études en droit m'ont beaucoup aidé donc oui, j'en suis capable.

Il ouvrit le scénario et observa attentivement mes notes. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il hochent à nouveau la tête.

\- Mmh, tes notes sont bonnes, tu joues beaucoup plus sur le sentimental que prévu au départ. N'oublie pas que c'est un casting, ce sont le ton de ta voix et tes mimiques qu'ils jugeront. Ils prendront en compte tes phrases mais seulement en second plan, retiens bien ça !

\- Ok !

Il me donnait des conseils ? Ah, quelle bonne fin de journée ! Il me tendit mes feuilles et me congédia gentiment. Je le remerciais encore et encore avant de retourner voir mes compatriotes qui m'attendait devant le car, café en mains. Quand ils me virent sourire, ils furent plutôt surpris.

\- Tiens, Mme a vu le grincheux et elle est souriante ?

\- Et bien, il m'a donné des conseils pour le scénario et il a dit que j'étais une bonne élève donc oui, il m'a motivé.

Mike hoqueta de surprise et reprit.

\- Des conseils ? Non mais… Tout le monde est amoureux de toi ou quoi ? _Pff!_ Pourquoi je suis pas une meuf avec ton physique de rêve, dieu t'as à la botte, _chérie_ !

Claire leva les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

\- Et Mike, les deux princesses de professeurs, elles ne t'ont pas aidé peut-être ?

\- Si ! Hé, il n'y a pas que Péni avec un corps de rêve !

Je le frappai amicalement en soufflant.

\- Et tu viens te plaindre ? _Bitch!_

\- Ah non, Péni, t'es pas belle quand tu es grossière !

La conversation s'ensuivit dans le car. Arrivée à l'hôtel, je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour apprendre mon texte. J'allais l'avoir ce rôle, j'allais tout faire pour que le jury m'en donne un, je ne voulais pas être derrière la caméra, ah ça, non, j'allais être devant et j'allais tout déchirer. Vers 19h, je me décida de tout stopper et de descendre boire un verre avec Jean. Claire et Mike n'étaient pas présents mais j'entendis l'agréable rire rauque de Jen devant le comptoir, il était en compagnie de Cindy et ils avaient l'air de bien plaisanter. Personne d'autre n'était présent. Décidément, la production préférait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Jean me vit à l'entrée et balança sa main dans ma direction.

\- Péné !

Je lui répondis par un sourire et m'installa à une chaise. Jen tourna son visage vers moi et se prépara à me dire quelque chose mais Cindy entama une nouvelle discussion qui l'obligea à reporter son attention sur elle. Je ne m'en familiarisais pas et tout en me penchant sur le bar, je fis un clin d'oeil à Jean.

\- Un bon gros verre de rosé, mon Jean chéri, s'il te plaît !

\- Et bien, dis donc, tu es de bonne humeur !

Puis, son regard se fit plus tendre et il se pencha vers moi posant une main sur la mienne, ses doigts s'enroulant avec les miens. Ce geste n'avait rien de sensuel, ni de déplacé, c'était juste agréable.

\- Claire m'a dit pour ce matin… Je suis avec toi, tu sais ?

Seulement un léger son sortit de ma bouche avant de ressembler à une phrase.

\- Merci, Jean. Je vais bien, alors ce verre ?

Son regard redevint chaleureux et joueur et il me prépara mon verre tant attendu. Il sortit une belle coupe de vin et fit couler le liquide à l'intérieur.

\- Bon alors, et toi ? Comment se passe la semaine ? Claire me dit que de son côté, elle est confiante, Mike aussi mais ils ne semblent pas spécialement intéressés par le scénario.

Je pris le verre qu'il me tendit et goûta la boisson. _Mmh!_ Un vrai délice ce vin, frais et fruité.

\- Et bien, tout se passe mieux depuis ce matin. J'suis plutôt satisfaite, moi à l'inverse, pour le scénar'. En tout cas, je veux pas rester derrière la caméra, je veux jouer !

Vu que son service était amoindri, trois personnes en tant que clientèle, c'était du tout cuit, il jeta son torchon sur son épaule et posa ses coudes sur le bar, intéressé par la conversation.

\- Tu serais partante pour être actrice ?

Je secouai la tête. Non, c'était un monde à part, je n'étais pas prête à vivre dans une loge, j'avais besoin de me poser, avoir des horaires fixes. Et la popularité ? Non merci.

\- Non, et je n'ai jamais été dans ce milieu, ça ne m'intéresse pas mais le vivre une fois, ça, c'est le top !

Il posa son menton sur son coude et continua.

\- Tes parents sont dans quel domaine ?

Ce que j'aimais chez Jean, c'était sa curiosité et, tout l'intéressait, jusqu'au moindre petit détail. C'était agréable aussi, de pouvoir parler de nous sans qu'il ne nous juge coupable.

\- Mon père est militaire, ma mère est femme de ménage quand elle peut mais elle est surtout femme au foyer. Quoi que maintenant, ce serait plutôt l'inverse vu qu'elle n'a presque plus d'enfants à charges.

Je pris une gorgée, qu'est ce que j'aimais la douce odeur de rosé.

\- Ah oui ? Vous êtes beaucoup d'enfants ?

\- Juste trois mais comme mon père n'était jamais à la maison, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de nous et, avec la paie qu'il se fait, ma mère n'avait jamais eu besoin de travailler. Le ménage, ça l'occupait quand nous n'étions pas là et, elle rencontrait du monde comme ça.

Ses doigts se balançaient sur sa joue, il avait toujours un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Un éclat de rire me fit tourner la tête et je voyais Cindy… posait sensuellement ses mains dans le dos de Jen. Je ne suis pas jalouse, non, non, et j'avais confiance, voilà. Je reportais mon attention sur Jean qui comprit rapidement ce à quoi je pensais, il secoua les épaules.

\- N'empêche que trois, c'est déjà pas mal !

\- Et toi, vous êtes…

 **\- Ma Pénélope !**

Je sursautais sur ma chaise quand mon nom perça l'air et je vis Matthieu à l'entrée se dirigeait vers moi, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Jean se redressa et souriait toujours. Sans doute content d'avoir un client de plus. Il me fit une accolade… plus longue que la normale mais je mis ça sur le fait que tout le monde me montrait plus d'entrain depuis que… j'avais merdé.

\- Je ne t'ai pas recroisé depuis la semaine dernière, tu m'évites ou quoi ?

\- Bien sur que non, mon Matt, je suis juste une femme très occupée !

Il fit un… tchek à Jean avant de s'installer à mes côtés, un bras toujours dans mon dos. Je bus une nouvelle gorgée pendant qu'il commandait un whisky. Mon attention se porta sur les deux autres clients plus éloignés et vis le regard de Jen posé sur mon dos avant qu'il ne me regarde. J'inclinais ma tête vers lui montrant son dos qui était, également, envahi d'une main. Un jeu de regard entre nous commença, le bord de nos lèvres sur nos verres. Puis, il coupa notre communication en tournant le visage vers sa partenaire de boisson, je fis de même. Jean était resté silencieux mais il me regardait, un sourcil relevé alors que Matthieu buvait son verre tranquillement, sa main toujours sur mon épaule.

\- Ce soir, c'est java, ma Pénélope ! Tu te joints à nous, j'espère ?

\- Ah bon ? Tout le monde a bien travaillé aujourd'hui ? Nous avons la matinée de demain ?

Il hochait la tête avant de se pencher en arrière pour regarder Jen et Cindy.

\- Hé ! Les amoureux, là ! Ce soir, c'est fiesta dans le bar, vous serez là ?

Une lueur de colère me traversa les pupilles, Jean le remarqua et son regard fut, étonnamment, compréhensif. Le rire auquel répondit Cindy du genre "Oh mais non, nous sommes pas amoureux… j'aimerais bien" ne m'aida pas à me décontracter. Matt continua, pas surpris le moins du monde par le silence de Jen, à l'inverse de moi, qui me demandait ce que ça sous-entendait.

\- Nous avons la matinée, on peut se faire une soirée comme jeudi dernier, non ?

Jen hochait la tête, fixant un point sur le mur en face de lui et Cindy y répondit par un "OUI" plein d'entrain. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus silencieuse ? C'était une très bonne actrice **ET** une très belle femme et je me rendais compte que je la jalousais… Surtout dans ce contexte, où c'était elle près de Jen, dans l'ignorance totale de ce qu'il se passait entre lui et moi et que, personne, ne devait se douter… J'eus un sentiment d'impuissance à me cacher de la sorte, je voulais juste crier haut et fort "Ce mec est à moi !"... Voilà que je devenais possessive… Mais nous avions bien parlé d'exclusivité, non ? C'était pour ça, seulement pour cette raison que j'étais possessive, sûrement.

\- Cool !

Puis, je finis mon verre et me leva de ma chaise en tendant le verre à Jean qu'il prit sans hésiter.

\- Bon, et bien, je vous dit à tout à l'heure, mon ventre crie famine !

\- D'accord, change toi après, je veux te voir en robe de cocktail !

Matt me fit un clin d'oeil qui me fit rougir et m'obligeais expressément à disparaître vers le restaurant. Il venait de me charmer là, non ? Devant mon Jen qui plus est… Allez, calme toi et mange. Plateau en mains, plateau servi, plateau posé et je commençais mon repas tranquillement me demandant si, en effet, il ne serait pas plus judicieux de me changer. Un tee-shirt manches longues, des baskets et un slim n'étaient pas des plus sexy, ni des plus habillés… Claire fit, enfin, son apparition quand j'attaquais ma crème caramel en dessert et posa son plateau à mes côtés.

\- Tain', j'ai pas vu l'heure passée à bosser sur mon scénario !

Elle posa ses fesses sur la chaise et commença à picorer dans son assiette. J'avalai ma bouchée.

\- Tu as bien avancé ?

\- Je crois, j'ai modifié quelques phrases et commencé à l'apprendre mais j'ai pas vraiment de mémoire, je crois que je vais y aller au feeling.

Elle mâcha son aliment avant de continuer.

\- Je ne suis pas plus intéressée que ça, être devant la caméra et tout, j'aimerais mieux m'occuper de l'habillage et maquillage des acteurs.

\- Tu t'es renseignée ?

Je venais de finir ma coupelle et porta mon attention sur mon verre d'eau.

\- Oui, Arthur m'a dit que si je n'étais pas choisie, je pourrais m'en occuper avec les pros… Sauf que je devais passer l'audition, obligatoirement.

Son ton n'était pas enjoué du tout. Nous continuâmes la conversation sur le même sujet pendant un moment avant que je ne lui dise pour la soirée de ce soir. Elle se dépêcha de manger et m'obligea à me changer, chose que j'aurais, de toute façon, faite. Vers 21:00, nous étions en bas des marches, sur notre trente et un, en pleine discussion avec Mike sur Shurley.

\- Je t'assure, elle était prête à faire un chèque à la production pour ne pas avoir à passer l'audition de vendredi…

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Mike en avait appris un peu plus sur le comportement de Shurley depuis le début de semaine, je n'étais pas étonnée, c'était une vraie vipère cette femme, mais tout de même, quelle culot !

\- J'ai surpris une discussion entre Misha, Arthur et Mr Kripke à l'étage… Ce dernier avait même envisagé de lui payer un billet d'avion pour qu'elle rentre chez elle mais Misha a pris sa défense.

Il avait l'avantage d'être à l'étage des "stars" vu qu'il faisait colloc' avec Maggie, pas étonnant qu'il soit au première loge des conversations.

\- Il a pris sa défense ?

Claire était surprise, moi non. Misha avait tendance a se laisser attendrir rapidement et il trouvait toujours des excuses à tout le monde quand quelqu'un dérapait, c'était aussi ce qui me plaisait chez lui, le coeur sur la main.

\- Oui mais je n'en ai pas plus entendu, ils se sont éloignés après ça.

Mike reprit un visage amusé et s'excusa pour monter à l'étage voulant se faire, je cite "aussi beau que les deux spécimens en face de lui". Claire et moi suivirent des yeux sa montée spectaculaire de marches en marches avant de nous regarder.

\- Dis Aphro, tu peux te renseigner auprès de Misha ?

Claire, curieuse ? Pas étonnant, du tout.

\- Si tu veux, oui.

A vrai dire, j'étais autant curieuse qu'elle mais ça, je ne l'avouerais jamais, en feignant même l'indifférence. En effet, je pourrais être actrice. Nous avançons vers le bar qui était déjà bien rempli. Incroyable le changement entre la fin de journée et la soirée. Jean et Joanna était sens dessus dessous, un troisième serveur ayant même fait son apparition. J'observais la salle avant de rejoindre le bar et, _oh!_ , Cindy était toujours en compagnie de Jen. A vrai dire, il était incroyablement bien entouré, je comptais - machinalement - trois femmes autour de lui, Demone et Mark les accompagnant. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il discute avec eux qui me gêne, c'était surtout les mains posées sur ses cuisses, sur son épaule ou sur sa tête qui me posaient problème. Bref, je passais outre - je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre de toute façon - et reporta mon attention sur l'ensemble de la salle. Misha discutait avec Jared et Paul, une coupe de champagne dans leurs mains ce qui me fit sourire et Matthieu était déjà sur la piste de danse avec… _tiens!_ , Maria et Stephan. Je m'installa au bar avec Claire et Jean nous servit un cocktail sans même que nous lui demandons.

\- Faites attention, c'est assez corsé niveau dose !

Puis, il repartit à son service aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Au bout de trois verres de ce corsé mais très bon cocktail, Mike nous rejoignit enfin avec Maggie, tous les deux incroyablement beaux et heureux. Ce fut, au cinquième verre, que les deux amoureux nous abandonnèrent pour la piste, que Claire divagua à ses occupations tandis que moi, je venais de rejoindre Misha sur le comptoir du bar ayant profité de le voir, enfin, seul une seconde. Quand il me vit m'approcher, il me serra dans ses bras en m'embrassant le front et caressant mes cheveux, sourire rayonnant sur sa bouche.

\- Coucou, _chérie !_

\- Salut, _mon ange !_

Nous trinquons nos verres entre eux et en buvons une gorgée.

\- Cinquième verre, j'me trompe ?

 _Ah!_ , oui, j'avais l'habitude d'être avec lui à mon cinquième verre.

\- Gagné !

Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il ajouta.

\- Donc, tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je t'invite danser ?

\- Pourquoi y en aurait il ?

Il se pencha et murmura.

 _\- C'est surtout qu'avec ce taux d'alcool dans tes veines, j'espérais que ton corps serait assez collé au mien…_

\- Dis donc, Misha, je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour frotter mon bassin au tien !

Sur ces mots, je pris sa main après avoir déposé nos verres sur le bar et l'emmenais sur la piste qui s'était bien remplie. Les musiques qui passaient ce soir étaient très "caliente" et nos mouvements - horriblement sensuels - passèrent inaperçus aux yeux de tous, les couples de danseurs ayant, à peu près, les mêmes gestes. Je fus agréablement surprise de voir à quel point mon partenaire de danse savait se mouver en rythme avec la musique. Pas que je pensais qu'il dansait comme un manche, _hein!_ , mais je n'imaginais pas non plus qu'il savait y faire. Bref, nos corps se suivaient en rythme à la perfection - aussi complémentaires que dans un lit - et ses mains parcouraient mes courbes accélérant notre flux sanguin, par la même occasion. Au bout de - je ne savais plus vraiment à vrai dire mais disons - cinq chansons, nous retournons vers le bar, notre libido remontait à bloc et sur le point d'exploser. Misha, le souffle haché, colla son bassin au mien et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'éclipse un petit moment ? J'ai… la vache… incroyablement envie de toi, là, maintenant !_

Je lui répondis par un baiser ardent, mes mains s'enroulant autour de son cou, il s'éloigna rapidement de moi après avoir répondu au baiser et, me prenant la main, nous nous éclipsons le plus discrètement possible vers mon étage, trop impatient pour pouvoir en monter un autre. Nos mains commençaient déjà à déshabiller l'autre sans retenu dans le couloir mais, après réflexion, je me jetais sur ma porte maladroitement pour l'ouvrir. Une fois fait, Misha n'eut aucun mal à nous déshabiller entièrement - à une vitesse fulgurante d'ailleurs - pour me jeter contre les draps et de coller son corps contre le mien en m'embrassant langoureusement. La tension sexuelle était palpable, nos hormones étaient en ébullition et il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que son membre ne me pénètre entièrement, nous arrachant un cri de délivrance. Le flux d'alcool dans notre sang amenait nos sensations à l'extrême, nous faisant pousser des gémissements incontrôlés et excitants. Nos positions changèrent, lui donnant entièrement le contrôle pour, ensuite, que ce soit moi qui tiennent les rennes. La vitesse de nos mouvements, la force de nos caresses eurent raison de nous et notre orgasme arriva dans la même seconde, sa semence se déversant en moi.

 _\- Ah, bébé !_

\- Pas le temps de se reposer, chéri ! On retourne faire la fête !

J'avais tout de même attendu que nous reprenions notre souffle avant de le déclarer. Puis, une toilette rapide fut faite et nous étions de retour au bar, nos verres récupérés dans nos mains. Mon regard se posa sur Misha et nous nous sourions comme deux adolescents heureux venant de conclure, chose faite. La soirée continua sur un rythme aussi passionnant, Claire dansait avec moi, Mike aussi et Misha se joignait à moi de temps en temps. L'alcool continuait de couler et ce fut, vers 3:00 du matin, que Matthieu se décida de me rejoindre sur la piste. Il était éméché, voire même à la limite de l'ivresse et il commençait à poser des mains baladeuses sur moi au bout de la deuxième musique. Je l'éloignais à chaque fois mais il devenait insistant.

\- MATTHIEU, remets tes mains sur mon dos !

Il rigolait et les remontait, pour les redescendre quelques secondes plus tard.

\- MATTHIEU ! Je ne danse plus sinon !

\- OK !

Il les remonta enfin sur mon dos et son menton se posa sur mon épaule, pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il vienne danser avec moi pendant les slows ? Mes deux bras étaient enroulés autour de lui et nos bassins se touchaient… Danse un peu trop proche, si vous voulez mon avis, entre deux copains mais, avec l'alcool, je ne savais plus vraiment si c'était bien ou pas bien.

\- Misha a le droit de te tripoter et pas moi...

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, il semblait juste comprendre que nous étions ensemble…

\- Vous êtes en couple, en fait ?

\- Oui, Matthieu.

C'était vrai, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, si je pouvais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était juste qu'un ami, autant m'en servir.

\- C'est dommage...

\- Je t'aime beaucoup mon Matt mais ça s'arrête à une simple amitié.

Un souffle se fit entendre sur mon oreille, me faisant sourire. J'étais sur que c'était l'alcool qui parlait et que demain, il allait le regretter.

\- Oui, M'dame.

La chanson prit fin et il me fit un baiser sur la joue, longuement, en me serrant dans ses bras. Je ne pus que rire en le serrant dans mes bras à mon tour. Puis, il s'éloigna en zigzaguant vers le bar sous mon regard amusé. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, me faisant légèrement sursauter, et la personne me tourna vers elle. Un troisième slow commençait.

\- Je rêve où il te faisait du rentre dedans ?

Je souris à Jen qui posa ses mains dans mon dos et collant lentement son bassin vers le mien. Nous n'étions pas censés être ensemble en public mais bon, tout le monde dansait avec tout le monde, pourquoi pas nous ?! J'enroulais mes mains autour de son cou avant de répondre.

\- Non, tu ne rêvais pas mais je suis sur que demain, à son réveil, il regrettera toutes ses paroles.

 _\- J'espère bien !_

C'était étrange, nous étions entrain de chuchoter alors que nous savions, pertinemment, que personne ne pouvait nous entendre avec le son des enceintes.

\- Je vous ai vu vous éclipser avec Misha tout à l'heure.

Son ton était un peu déçu et ses yeux teintés d'une petite lueur de jalousie.

\- Ça te gêne ?

Je n'avais pas pour but de l'attaquer ou de le gronder sur son comportement, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il pensait.

\- Un peu… De ne pas pouvoir participer surtout. Ce qui me gêne aussi, c'est vous voir vous embrasser en public alors que moi, je dois attendre qu'on soit caché derrière les murs pour le faire.

C'était impressionnant, depuis ce matin, à quel point il se dévoilait. Ma main se posa sur sa joue et caressa l'arrête de son nez, je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser mais je me retins même avec de l'alcool - Quel progrès !

\- Je sais, je suis frustrée aussi.

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres dans ma direction. Nos bassins bougeaient au rythme de la musique et lentement, il se déplaça vers la gauche, frottant son intimité sur ma cuisse en un mouvement rapide.

\- Je suis à toi, je voulais que tu le sentes...

Si la salle n'était pas aussi sombre, je jugerais que mes joues étaient parsemées de rougeurs. J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille, ma joue caressant la sienne tendrement.

 _\- Tu viens juste d'activer mes hormones, Jen !_

\- Juste avec ce mouvement ?

Il venait de se frotter à nouveau sur ma cuisse, aussi rapidement que la première fois.

 _\- Arrête sinon je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir me retenir en public._

J'entendis un rire léger franchir ses lèvres.

 _\- Et si tu commences, je ne vais pas réussir à m'arrêter._

Son souffle devenait irrégulier et un quatrième slow prit la relève sur le troisième.

 _\- Je devrais aller voir le DJ pour qu'il change de rythme… Ça n'aide pas de danser un slow avec toi, mon sexe est de plus en plus dur… Je ne vais pas pouvoir le cacher longtemps._

\- Tant que tu restes contre moi, personne ne verra rien.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

 _\- Alors change de sujet, s'il te plaît !_

Son ton était devenu rauque et je sentis nos deux corps devenirent un brin plus chaud que la normale. Automatiquement, le sujet qui me taraudait était Cindy… Ça allait au moins, tendre sec l'atmosphère, c'était le but, hein ?!

\- J'ai remarqué que Cindy et toi, vous étiez… très proche.

Je sentis ses muscles se tendre et il reprit sa position de départ, nos visages face à face. Le changement de conversation avait même été trop efficace à mon goût.

\- On… s'apprécie…

Étrangement, le mot "apprécier" me donna un léger goût amer dans la bouche.

 _\- Oh !_

S'il pensait pouvoir échapper à mes tonnes de questions, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil. Pour le moment, je me contentais juste de le dévisager.

\- Et bien, oui, comme toi avec Mike ou ce Matthieu !

Il venait d'employer sa phrase avec énervement… C'était pas bon signe du tout ce comportement. A en croire sa réaction, il y avait du se passer quelque chose entre eux, pas étonnant vu le physique de cette nana… J'aurais peut-être du me renseigner auprès des commérages de "Oups!" ou de tous magazines de potins… Moi qui les évitais dans les salles d'attente, j'aurais peut-être du y jeter un coup d'oeil.

\- Ok !

Puis, la musique s'arrêta mettant fin à l'échange et je m'éloignais vers le bar pour continuer à boire mon verre. Et bien, soit la musique suivait notre conversation à la seconde près - ce que je n'envisageais pas du tout, je n'étais pas folle, quoique -, soit la chance était avec moi parce que, oui, j'étais à deux doigts d'hausser le ton de ma voix et tout le monde l'aurait remarqué. Jean semblait être moins demandé et se permit de se pencher vers moi.

\- Ça va ?

\- Absolument ! Et toi ? Tu arrives à suivre avec ce flux d'alcooliques ?

Il me souriait et remplit mon verre que je venais de vider.

\- Surtout avec la demoiselle ici présente qui est entrain de me vider toutes les bouteilles !

\- Hé ! J'y peux rien si le barman remplit mes verres toutes les cinq minutes !

Un échange de rires se fit entre nous.

\- Et bien, j'en profite aussi pour que le barman me remplisse le mien alors !

Cindy se trouva à mes côtés et tendit son verre vers Jean qui le remplit. Elle trinqua avec moi avant même que je ne fasse de gestes avec un regard de défi et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Jean se pencha vers moi en se frottant la joue.

\- Elle a compris ce qu'il se passait entre toi et Jen… Méfies toi, elle n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour lui.

Il venait de piquer ma curiosité… Et si Jen ne voulait pas m'en parler, j'allais aller à l'affût de chaque information que les gens pourraient me donner.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ?

Il posa sa tête sur son menton.

\- Et bien, j'ai appris à les connaître quasiment en même temps que toi mais j'ai surpris une discussion entre eux au bar avant que tu n'arrives en fin de journée...

Bon, je n'aimais pas vraiment faire ma fouine comme maintenant, sachant que si Jen l'apprenait, il allait m'en vouloir mais, également, en vouloir à Jean. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment enjoué à m'en parler, je le voyais hésiter mais je savais qu'il aimerait être au courant si une conversation concernait Claire et un autre homme. Je vis dans ces yeux qu'il se faisait la même réflexion parce qu'il continua.

\- Et bien, Cindy lui demandait s'ils pouvaient reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient arrêté…

\- Tu crois qu'ils couchaient ensemble à la saison dernière ?

Il secouai les épaules mais ses yeux me révélèrent qu'il y croyait fermement.

\- En même temps, jouer une relation dans un film ou une série, forcément ça doit amener à un rapprochement physique...

Je me faisais la réflexion à haute voix, mes iris fixant un point invisible derrière Jean. La révélation ne me dérangea pas vraiment, parce que chacun d'entre nous avait des ex… Par contre, des ex qui revenaient à la charge, ça, c'était plus perturbant… Surtout si, finalement, ils avaient fait un break dans leur relation, ça voulait clairement dire qu'il pourrait y avoir une suite.

\- Ce qui m'a dérangé, sachant ce qu'il se passait entre vous, c'est qu'il n'a pas refusé non plus quoi...

Il m'avait dit ça avec un regard abattu, il ne s'en voulait pas de me le dire, il était persuadé que je devais être au courant. Et, et bien moi, j'aurais préféré qu'il le garde pour lui, cette info… Je vidai mon verre d'une traite et examina la salle, voulant me changer les idées. Misha dansait avec Claire dans une danse des plus étrange : grands mouvements de bras et de jambes… Vraiment hilarant ! Surtout avec les grimaces qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, c'était tordant de rire. Mike était en pleine conversation avec Jared et Mark, les sourcils relevés à chaque parole, m'imaginant une discussion bien passionnante, soit sur la politique et leurs préférences des élus, soit sur leurs goûts de marque concernant des voitures. Autrement, je vis Shurley embrassait… Matthieu à pleine bouche. Et bien, la soirée était vraiment étrange surtout lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur un groupe de scénaristes et acteurs qui jouaient au poker à l'autre bout de la salle, un strip poker pour être précise, vu les torses dénudés à table. Enfin, mon regard s'arrêta sur la table où Jen était installé face à Cindy… leurs mains reliaient entre eux sur la table et des sourires complices sur leur visage. Je tournais rapidement mon visage vers Jean qui s'était remis à son service. Merde… Voilà que j'étais jalouse, bon sang. Mon verre, que Jean avait du remplir pendant que j'étais occupé à observer les alentours, fut rapidement vidé à nouveau. Lorsque Jean s'en alla pour me resservir, je posa ma main sur le bord de mon verre.

\- C'est assez pour moi ce soir, je monte me coucher !

\- C'est… C'est de ma faute si…

\- Non, Jean, c'est juste mon corps qui réclame un peu de sommeil !

Il hocha la tête et je me dirigeais vers Misha et Claire qui se calmèrent, la musique donnant les dernières mélodies avant d'en reprendre des nouvelles. L'homme me tendit les bras et m'embrassa à longue haleine. Je mis fin à l'échange en regardant à tour de rôle mes acolytes.

\- Je pars me coucher ! Je serais dans ma chambre, Misha, si tu veux me rejoindre quand tu te décideras à aller dormir.

J'embrassais Claire en un long câlin auquel elle répondit. Puis, Misha me prit la main et ajouta.

\- Oh, tiens, je suis fatigué d'un coup ! Bonne nuit, Claire !

Il me prit dans ses bras et, en me lançant un "excuse moi, je reviens", il fit demi-tour vers Jared, Mark et Mike. Je balançais ma main vers Mike qui me répondit et sortit du bar, me frottant les cheveux et les plaçant sur mon épaule droite. Misha me rejoignit rapidement, un sourire éloquant sur les lèvres. Nous n'avons pas seulement grimpé au premier étage pour finir la soirée, non, nous avons même atteint le septième ciel.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11... et j'me rends compte que Péni est une vraie cochonne x). (Peux pas passe une journée sans coucher... en même temps avec ces deux BG, il y a de quoi x))**


	12. Chapter 12

A mon réveil, je fus surprise de voir Jensen enroulé dans mes draps à mes côtés et je fus rassurée, finalement. S'il était avec nous, c'est qu'il n'avait pas fini au lit avec Cindy. ALLÉLUIA ! Misha était déjà réveillé, j'entendais l'eau de la douche couler. Je partis le rejoindre à petit pas après avoir fait un bain de bouche rapide silencieusement. Il semblait dormir sous le jet et me faufilant derrière lui, je me mis à lui caresser le bas du dos. Il sursauta, ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol et il se rattrapa de justesse au paroi.

 **\- Ahahah !**

Un fou rire traversa mes lèvres, me tordant les côtes.

\- Putain, Andouille, tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie là !

 **\- Ahahah !**

Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, revoyant la scène se dérouler encore et encore dans ma tête. Puis, je plaçais ma main sur ma bouche pour freiner mes soubresauts.

\- Arrête de rire !

\- J'ess...aye !

Il arriva, en quelques secondes, à remplacer mon rire par des soupirs de plaisirs. Ces doigts entre mes jambes et sur mes seins aidèrent grandement à oublier l'épisode. Ces dents mordillaient ma mâchoire, sa langue lécha la fine peau de mon cou, la main à l'intérieur de mes cuisses finirent dans mes cheveux, l'autre malaxant toujours ma poitrine. Puis, il posa sa tête entre ses derniers, ses deux mains sur chaque seins, mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux mouillés. Quelques instants après, il colla mon ventre contre la paroi, son sexe tendu caressant mes fesses. Ses lèvres entrouvertes embrassaient ma nuque, mon épaule, le haut de mon dos, et ses deux mains sur mes hanches, en un mouvement, me forcèrent à me cambrer. Un gémissement rauque sortit de sa gorge quand son membre entra en moi, me remplissant très vite. Il commença par des mouvements lents, puis continua plus violemment, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus puissants, il finit par des gestes rudes, rapides allant plus profondément en moi. Mes soupirs accompagnèrent les siens en une belle mélodie de plaisir et, après, un énième coup de bassin, il se déversa en moi. Je me retirais de lui et le colla à la paroi, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

 _\- Ma Péni..._

\- Allez ! Tu veux bien me frotter le dos, maintenant ?

Deux sourires se répondirent et la douche prit une teinte de tendresse et de câlins amoureux. Je sortis la première de la salle d'eau, Misha ayant été plus longtemps sous la douche. Jen était habillé et prenait un café, il tourna son visage vers moi quand je sortis de la pièce.

\- Tu… Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas rejoints sous la douche ?

\- Elle était pleine.

Son regard était furieux, il but une gorgée pour, me semble t'il, se calmer.

\- Jen ?

\- Quoi ?

Je m'étais rapprochée de lui et me servit un café à mon tour. Il voulait jouer au con, très bien, j'étais douée, moi aussi.

\- Alors tu t'es décidé à dormir avec nous ? Parce que vu l'ambiance à ta table hier, je croyais que tu allais finir au lit avec Cindy.

Bam, voilà, le sujet fâcheux était lancé. Autant crever l'abcès rapidement, surtout que j'y avais songé toute la nuit. Il posa trop énergiquement sa tasse sur le bar et une de ses mains frotta son visage.

 _\- Putain… Je t'ai dit qu'on s'appréciait !_

\- Ouais, et bien, navrée mais j'ai pas pour habitude "d'apprécier" mes plans cul après un break !

Ces yeux devinrent de belles soucoupes et sa peau se teinta légèrement de rouges.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce…

\- Arrête de me mentir, Jen, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu _baisais_ avec elle ! Tu me prends pour une conne ou quoi ? Si elle te manque, dis le moi, au lieu de me mentir !

 _Oh!_ J'avais haussé le ton là !

\- Est ce que je t'emmerde, moi, avec tes ex ? Ou avec Misha quand vous vous emballez devant tout le monde ? Alors lâche moi avec elle, je fais ce que je veux !

Pourquoi fallait il qu'il ramène tout à Misha ? C'était eux qui avait envisagé notre relation à trois et aujourd'hui, il semblait regretter son choix ! Depuis que Cindy était arrivée d'ailleurs !

\- Et bien, casses toi ! Va la rejoindre au lieu de péter une crise de jalousie qui n'a pas lieu d'être ! C'est vous deux qui avait choisi cette relation, si ça te pose problème, tu arrêtes tout !

Bon, je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que je disais… S'il décidait de partir et de tout arrêter, je crois que j'aurais une grosse peine de coeur sauf que quand ma colère se déversait, j'avais tendance à dire plus de conneries que de choses intelligentes.

\- C'est ça que tu veux, hein ? Que je me barre pour pouvoir vivre ta magnifique histoire avec Misha ! En fait, ce que tu kiffes, c'est juste avoir deux queues entre tes cuisses, peu importe que ce soit moi ou un autre !

 _Ah!_ Ce n'était même plus une crevaison d'abcès là, c'était carrément un règlement de compte. Mes yeux me piquaient, ma colère descendant à une vitesse fulgurante ou du moins, elle laissa place à mon cerveau qui décortiquait sa phrase. Je l'avais bien dit… Jen me voyait de la même façon que Jared, il ne voulait juste pas l'avouer, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ah ! Mais oui, Jen, je suis venue ici seulement dans cette optique !

Il se calma d'un coup, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit et il voulut me serrer dans ses bras sauf que, non, j'étais loin maintenant, très loin.

\- C'est beaucoup plus simple de rejeter la faute sur moi ! Assume toi, mec ! Assume d'avoir des tendances homosexuels au lieu de me faire porter le chapeau !

Il s'approchait de moi, je reculai automatiquement.

\- Tu critiques mes choix sexuels mais et toi, hein ? Tu veux qu'on en parle de ta sexualité ?

Il me colla contre le mur et posa violemment sa main contre ma bouche, son bassin contre le mien. Ses yeux devinrent ardents et noyés de désirs. Il lâcha ma bouche et ses mains déchirèrent mon tee-shirt, sa jambe me bloquant mes hanches mais je continuais mon monologue dans un murmure.

\- Hein, Jen !? Me faire prendre par quelqu'un d'autre devant tes yeux, ça t'excite ! Me...

Il avait remonté mon soutien gorge, laissant ma poitrine a découvert et il en avait prit un en bouche, mordillant, léchant énergiquement mon mamelon.

\- Me voir me… tortiller sous la queue… de Misha, ça te fait bander ?!

Il grognait tout en passant sa langue sur mon ventre, ma peau dénudée.

\- En fait, c'est moi qui suis facilement échangeable, je suis sure que… tu t'es déjà imaginé Cindy à ma place !

Sa main passa sous ma jupe et il entra un doigt en moi en écartant le fin tissu, ses iris noyaient dans les miens, un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. L'autre main se posait sur le mur, à côté de ma tête, sa paume contre. Tout en mouvant son doigt, il reprit la parole d'un ton rauque.

\- Ouais, Péni, je prends mon pied quand je te vois entre les cuisses de Misha. Ouais, je prends mon pied quand je vois la queue de Misha entrer dans ton intimité. Ouais, Péni, je prends mon pied quand je vois tes seins se balancer au rythme des coups de reins de Misha.

Il pénétra un deuxième doigt suivi d'un troisième quelques secondes plus tard, toujours ses iris fixés aux miens.

\- Parce que c'est toi devant mes yeux, parce que c'est avec toi qu'on voulait coucher. Pas Cindy, pas Shurley ou Claire, non, c'était toi, et ce sera toujours toi qu'on voudra pénétrer à deux.

Il retira ses doigts et, aussi vite que la lumière, ce fut son membre qui me remplit. Un grognement bestial emplit l'air, ses deux mains agrippant mes cuisses avec force, il fit de nombreux allers retours allant toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, ses yeux encore ancrés dans les miens. Puis, il rejeta la tête en arrière et jouis en moi. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il posa son front contre le mien mélangeant nos souffles entre eux.

 _\- Parce que c'est toi, Péni, que j'aime._

Je répondis simplement par un baiser, un baiser tendre, amoureux, sentiments totalement différents avec ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Et bien, ça c'est des engueulades de tonnerre !

Jen sourit.

\- Ta gueule, Misha !

Il releva le visage et m'embrassa à nouveau, sa main me caressant la joue.

\- Excuse moi pour ce que j'ai dit.

\- Je ne le pensais pas, Jen, tu sais sur le fait que je m'en foutrais si tu arrêtais tout… Je t'aime et, je souffrirais si tu décidais de partir.

Je tournais mon visage vers Misha.

\- Toi aussi, Misha.

Deux sourires tendres me répondirent et Jen se décida de me lâcher.

Et bien, quelle matinée ! Elle fut nettement mieux avec eux après cet événement et à midi, j'étais avec ma petite troupe à la cafétéria sur le tournage. Notre conversation tournait autour de la soirée d'hier, parce que oui, il s'en était passé des choses, hier soir ! Et comme ma bande adore les commérages, la discussion tournait autour du couple Shurley/Matthieu.

\- Genre, genre ? Avec la langue et tout ?

\- Mike, qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans "baiser à pleine bouche" ?

Tout le monde se marrait, oubliant les regards désespérés autour de nous, oui, la conversation était légèrement enfantine à notre plus grand bonheur.

\- Bon sang, ça, c'est du dossier ! Ah, tiens, Mag', tu étais au courant pour le baiser à pleine bouche de Shurley et Matthieu ?

La discrétion de celui-ci était à mourir de rire, Maggie venait de nous rejoindre et s'incrusta avec plaisir dans notre sujet donnant même ses réflexions sur la question. Le Matthieu en question finit par faire son apparition dans la cafétéria à notre plus grande joie.

\- Hé ! Matt ! Raconte nous ta fin de soirée, on veut des détails !

Ce dernier ne semblait pas gêner le moins du monde et en donna beaucoup trop à mon goût et à celui de Claire.

 **\- Raah !** Tais toi, Matt, j'veux plus rien savoir !

Nous nous bouchions les oreilles en parlant fort pour ne plus l'entendre. Ce qui l'amusa encore plus et nous n'arrivions plus à l'arrêter. Son histoire intéressa beaucoup plus de monde, tout à coup, et tous les gens l'écoutaient attentivement en émettant chacun leurs commentaires. Puis, des déclarations surprenantes arrivèrent sur le tapis, nous apprenant qu'un tel avait couché avec un tel, qu'un autre avait emballé cette personne, c'était le repas des confidences. Claire en était ravie, adorant connaître la vie de toutes les personnes présentes. Nous nous retrouvions à être une vingtaine dans la salle à connaître la vie de chaque personne présente. Les principaux finirent même par apparaître et à intégrer notre groupe.

\- Tu peux te taire, toi ! Tu as fini en boxer hier, le looser en poker !

Le destinataire était hilare, comme la plupart des gens présents, celui qui avait balancé ça - je ne savais même pas son nom - continua sur des confidences. J'ouvris la bouche dans sa direction.

\- Je suppose que c'est toi qui a plumé tous les joueurs ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé si j'avais pas fini, moi aussi, en caleçon à 5:00 !

Je me penchais sur ma chaise en arrière, un regard de défi vers lui.

\- Autant dire que tu étais aussi nul que les autres, alors !

Il hochait la tête en rigolant. L'ambiance était chaude d'animation. Puis, les moments de révélations prirent fin, un moment, avant que quelqu'un ne vise Jensen et Cindy.

\- Et vous deux ? Vous n'avez rien à nous avouer ?

Certains se mirent à rire, moi, je voyais un peu jaune et Claire, reprit la parole.

\- C'est vrai, ça, Jensen, il est peut-être temps d'avouer !

Elle lui lança un regard explicite dans sa direction. Un autre continua.

\- Quoi ? Il se passe un truc entre vous, Claire et toi ?

Cette dernière éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Oh non, c'est beaucoup plus gros que ça !

\- Claire !

Je ne pus qu'ouvrir la bouche, qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Et pourtant, je ne lui en voulais pas, j'étais même assez fière d'elle. C'est vrai que, niveau confidence, si les gens voulaient du gros dossier, je pouvais leur en sortir. Mais je ne dis rien et lui renvoya simplement un sourire. Puis, ce qu'il se passa ne choqua pas que moi. Jen ouvrit la bouche.

\- D'accord, vous voulez de la confidence, vous allez en avoir !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et il se mouva près de Misha, resté silencieux jusqu'ici, qu'il embrassa longuement. Ce dernier y répondit avec énormément d'entrain. Des hoquets de surprises claquèrent dans l'air et mon regard se tourna sur Cindy, son teint était devenu livide.

\- Depuis quand ?

Jen mit fin au baiser et se retourna.

\- S'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas fini !

Mon corps flamba d'un coup et je sentis mon coeur s'emballer. Un coup d'oeil vers Jen qui m'apprit qu'il se dirigeait vers moi, tout sourire et vers Misha qui nous regardait les yeux pétillants. _Oh merde, la révélation !_ Jen pencha ma chaise en arrière et m'embrassa aussi passionnément qu'il l'avait fait avec Misha auquel je répondis timidement. Lorsque notre baiser prit fin, un silence de mort retentit dans la cafétéria. Misha brisa l'air.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une meilleure façon de l'annoncer !

\- Moi non plus, _bébé ! Et toi, chérie ?_

J'entrouvrais la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, pas certaine que, de toute façon, ce soit une bonne chose à annoncer…

\- J'avais peut-être deux trois idées différentes !

J'avais sorti cette phrase de manière totalement lubrique, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres ce qui acheva toutes les personnes présentes. Des fous rires fusèrent et personne ne semblait choqué par la révélation quoi que, peut-être une ou deux, et je fus la première étonnée. Certains allant même jusqu'à dire qu'ils s'en doutaient. La conversation continua sur ce sujet, me rendant, quelque peu, muette. J'étais plus à l'aise quand on parlait de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre mais quand ça me concernait… Et bien, j'étais gênée. Surtout que Jen et Misha, quand la question était posée, répondaient en détails… même concernant des positions… Puis, quelqu'un nous apprit l'heure et la panique se fit ressentir. Rendant l'atmosphère sous tension. Bref, tout le monde reprit le boulot et nous, nous nous retrouvions avec nos professeurs. L'après-midi passant, pour une fois, rapidement en présence de Peter qui était nettement plus chaleureux, encore mieux que la veille. Son surnom Mr Grincheux disparu dans mon esprit et un Mr Joyeux y prit place.

A 18 heures, j'étais dans ma chambre, imprimant le texte dans mon esprit, Misha et Jen installaient sur mon lit - Oui, ils m'avaient rejoint - et travaillaient eux aussi sur leur scénario. C'était étrange, de me dire que notre ménage à trois était officiel… Mince, je m'égare ! Mon texte, mon texte ! J'ai surtout bien aimé la tête de Cindy… _Héhé!_ , ça c'était satisfaisant ! Je l'aimais bien, ce n'était pas le problème, mais on ne touchait pas à mes deux canons.

\- C'est ton texte qui te fait rire, Péni ?

Je levais la tête et secouai les épaules. Bon sang, mon texte ! Je me reconcentrais dessus, je le connaissais par coeur mais le relire encore et encore me permettait de m'en imprégner. Là, il faut que j'utilise un ton mesuré, j'attaque ma soeur, il ne faut… ! Tiens, je n'avais pas fait attention au regard de Jared quand Jen a assumé ces sentiments… Depuis, l'histoire du taxi, j'évitai tout contact visuel avec lui. Je me demandais si les garçons ont parlé avec lui, il faudra que je leur pose la question. _Oh!_ Et que je me renseigne sur Shurley aussi… Misha avait pris sa défense, je voulais bien en connaître les raisons. Mon dieu, j'en avais des questions à leur poser… Pas maintenant, ils bossaient mais ce soir pendant un câlin… Quoi que, parler de Shurley entre deux gémissements, ça ne va pas le faire. J'imaginais déjà les deux têtes qui me feraient face si j'entamais une discussion pendant l'acte… _Pff!_ Voilà que j'avais des idées mal placées maintenant.

\- Péni ? J'aimerais bien le lire pour comprendre pourquoi tu rigoles toute seule.

\- Pardon !

Bon, je n'avais plus vraiment les pensées centrées sur le texte. Oh, non, elles dérapaient vers de très bons souvenirs… Comme le soir où j'étais montée avec Misha en prenant les choses… en bouche… et Jen qui avait assisté à la scène... _Oula!_ Je m'égare vraiment là !

\- Dis Misha, tu avais des passages sexuels dans le scénario de ton casting ?

\- Non, tu en avais, toi ?

\- Non plus, c'est étonnant que Péni en est...

Je levais la tête vers Jensen et mes sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Je n'en ai pas, Jen, c'est un scénario entre soeurs ! Gros pervers !

Il me scrutait, un sourire joueur sur le visage.

\- Alors, dis moi, pourquoi tu es toute rouge et que tu as poussé de légers soupirs de plaisirs ?

Je regardais Misha qui me souriait, confirmant les dires de Jen… _Ok!_ J'étais grillée.

\- Et bien, je pensais à la fois où j'avais l'intimité de Misha entre les lèvres, tu sais, quand tu es entré dans la pièce, que tu as assisté à la scène et que Misha t'a dit que "j'avais pris les choses en bouche"...

\- Et bien ! Je veux le même scénario que toi si c'est pour penser à tout ça !

Je fis un clin d'oeil à Misha qui posa ses affaires de côté et se leva pour m'embrasser les lèvres chastement.

\- Pause café ?

J'acceptais volontiers, mon cerveau ayant, apparemment, besoin de faire un break. Jen refusa, se concentrant sur son boulot. Une fois le café en mains, je sortis sur le balcon, une clope à la main.

\- Dis Misha, vous avez parlé avec Jared ? Depuis…

\- Oui, Péni ! Nous lui avons clairement fait comprendre notre point de vue.

J'hochais la tête, je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Je me penchais vers la droite pour regarder si Shurley avait ouvert la baie, ce qui ne fut pas le cas et aucun mouvement se mouvait à travers.

\- Et...

Misha posa sa tête sur le mur au niveau de la baie en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais pris la défense de Shurley devant Mr Kripke… Je voudrais en savoir les raisons...

Il leva un sourcil dans ma direction.

\- Qui te l'a dit ? Comment peux tu être au courant ? Arthur ?

\- Peu importe, réponds moi.

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

\- De quoi es tu au courant ?

\- De bribes seulement. Mr Kripke voulait la renvoyer chez elle mais tu as refusé… Elle a essayé d'acheter la production à ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Sérieusement ?

Jen se trouvait derrière Misha, son bras accroché à la baie, le dévisageant. Ce dernier souffla sur le liquide présent dans sa tasse avant de répondre.

\- Et alors ? Est ce une raison pour qu'elle rentre ? Non…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Misha secoua les épaules et se retourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi l'aurais je fait ? De toute façon, tu l'aurais renvoyé automatiquement, tu n'aurais pas cherché à comprendre.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi crois tu qu'elle mérite de rester ici ?

Ils se dévisagèrent en chiens de faïence, ils semblèrent communiquer par télépathie… Un de leur lien que je ne comprendrais jamais entre eux. Tu peux savoir ce que pense une personne quand tu la connais depuis longtemps, je suis d'accord, mais de là à communiquer par le regard… Je toussais pour leur faire comprendre que j'étais toujours présente. Puis, comme s'ils avaient réglé le problème par télépathie, Jen retourna à ses occupations, l'air de rien.

\- Comment vous faites ça ?

J'écrasai ma clope et rentra dans ma chambre déposant ma tasse presque vide.

\- De quoi ?

Je soufflais et pris ma veste, ouvrant la porte peu de temps après.

\- Je vais au bar !

Il était 18:45 et je me retrouvais au bar devant un excellent rosé servi par Jean. Mes concurrents devaient tous être dans leur chambre pour réviser leur texte et moi, je buvais. Je savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ils m'avaient saoulé avec leur échange visuel… Ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer comme tout le monde, non !

\- Tu vas bien, Péné ?

 _\- Ah!_ Je trouvais déjà qu'une relation à deux, c'était compliqué mais avec eux ! J'ai touché le graal !

Jean me sourit et leva un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'ont ils fait ?

\- Rien, justement ! J'engage une conversation, et eux, ils communiquent par la pensée, me laissant totalement en dehors de la discussion et ils retournent à leur occupation comme si rien ne s'était passé !

Bon, dis comme ça, je me sentais vraiment gamine à réagir pour si peu… M'en fous, je boude ET devant un bon verre de rosé en plus, autant bouder le plus longtemps possible.

\- Et bah, ma Péné, je te sens tendue !

\- J'suis une vrai gamine, hein ?

Il secoua la tête et ses yeux se mirent à rire sans que sa bouche n'émette le moindre bruit, vraiment fort le barman.

\- Non, je crois surtout que le fait que ta relation soit officielle te perturbe plus que tu ne le penses et donc, tu es plus stressée.

\- Peut-être, oui. M'enfin, je boude devant du rosé, je vais faire la tronche plus souvent, moi !

Une tape me répondit et il repartit à la vaisselle de ces verres. Je crois aussi que le casting de demain me met aussi sur les nerfs. Je le connaissais par coeur, ce n'était pas le problème mais nous allions être dix à le savoir et seulement trois - et encore - seront pris… Une toux rauque s'installa près de moi mais je ne fis pas attention et continua de ruminer.

\- Jean, je peux avoir un… jus d'orange ?

C'était la voix de Jared à mes côtés… En voilà un autre qui me stressait, tiens.

\- Écoutes, Péni...

J'approchais mon verre de mes lèvres et contemplais la magnifique disposition des bouteilles du bar devant moi - à vrai dire -, j'étais juste fixée sur ça pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. Lui.

\- Mmh Mmh.

J'en avais de la conversation, y avait pas à dire.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été… si dur avec toi. Je ne… Je pensais juste à mes deux copains qui, histoire de coeur, se foutaient royalement dans la merde habituellement mais s'ils… sont heureux comme ça… Tu sais, c'est votre histoire, pas la mienne.

Il toussa à nouveau et je ne répondis que par un soupir. Au moins, avait il le culot de venir s'excuser. Pour son comportement du moins parce que je savais qu'il pensait encore tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, je le sentais.

\- Enfin, comme tout bon copain, tu sais, je vais te sortir la rengaine de "si tu leur brises leur coeur, je te défonces la tête", tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient ?

Il avait ri, un léger rire pour détendre l'atmosphère, peut-être, sauf que ça tombait à plat. Ce n'était pas le meilleur humoriste des temps ce Jared Padalecki mais il essayait, tout à son honneur.

\- Tu ne veux pas dire quelque chose ? N'importe quoi…

Je terminais mon verre et me levais de ma chaise, mon regard posait sur Jean qui faisait des allers retours derrière le comptoir.

\- Je t'excuse Jared mais je n'oublie pas.

Bon, pas très chaleureuse la phrase mais j'avais dit un truc. Pas sur qu'il aurait voulu entendre ça mais je ne pouvais pas donner mieux, seulement pire. Je me retrouvais, donc, par la suite à une table du restaurant devant une salade complète, un scénariste - qui se trouvait présent ce midi avec nous - s'installa à mes côtés… Oh! Voilà qui est étrange. Il me souriait, je faisais de même, pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi il mangeait avec moi.

\- Je suis Éric, en fait.

Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années, il avait les cheveux noirs tout bouclés assez longs, une peau pâle mais un sourire des plus chaleureux.

\- Pénélope !

Il hochait la tête en décortiquant sa viande de son couteau.

\- Oh, oui, ça tout le monde le sait, maintenant !

Il n'avait pas voulu me rendre gêné, pas avec le ton qu'il avait employé mais je le fus quand même… Qui ne l'était pas quand quelqu'un vous disait "Oh, je te connais avec ce que j'ai entendu" ?

\- Surprenant, hein ?!

Gênée mais pas muette non plus.

\- Pas vraiment, enfin, peut-être sur le fait que tu ne sois qu'une… simple fan, excuse moi.

\- Je sais, j'ai, moi aussi, pas mal douté.

Il commençait à manger son plat tandis que, moi, je me battais avec ma salade, les feuilles beaucoup trop grosses pour que j'en mettes une entière dans ma bouche.

\- Les producteurs ne s'en occupent pas pour le moment, c'est pas toi le problème, mais deux personnes sur un tournage qui se mettent ensemble, ce n'est pas bien vu par ici.

\- Tu crois que la prod' va vouloir éjecter Jen ou Misha ?

C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité… C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'y avait aucun couple dans la série… seulement des coups d'un soir qui restaient le plus discret possible. Voilà que ceci me remettait un stress supplémentaire. Mince, je ne veux en aucun cas, gâcher la vie professionnelle d'un des deux.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus, ce sont quand même deux personnages importants et aimés du public mais ils vont, sans doute, avoir un avertissement, quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention ce midi s'il y avait un des producteurs...

Il secoua les épaules.

\- De toute façon, ça a déjà fait le tour du tournage, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent.

Finalement, c'était peut-être calculé sa présence à ma table, je ne savais pas si c'était pour me culpabiliser ou s'il émettait juste un fait… Deux plateaux se posèrent près de nous, Éric les salua amicalement. Il me semblait que les deux femmes à mes côtés sont maquilleuses, l'une était présente ce midi, l'autre, je l'avais seulement croisé sur le tournage. Elles me saluèrent, se présentèrent rapidement - tellement vite - que je n'eus pas le temps de mémoriser leur nom. Tant pis, la première se sera petite brunette et l'autre miss univers. Elles discutèrent de tout et, principalement, de rien. Puis, la table se remplit au fur et à mesure, des techniciens, des acteurs… Je n'étais plus vraiment à ma place et, pourtant, je rigolais. Surtout avec Éric qui avait un humour vraiment spécial mais tellement hilarant. Je venais de finir tous les aliments de mon plateau quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

\- Personne ne dérange Péni au moins ?

Les destinataires s'étaient tut et souriaient à présent en direction de Jen. Certains se mirent à lancer des vannes, d'autres des remarques piquantes mais ils reprirent très vite leur sujet de base et ne nous portèrent plus d'attention. Jen se pencha alors, ses deux bras autour de moi, ses mains accrochant le bord de la table.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es partie fâchée tout à l'heure ?

Il caressait ma joue avec la sienne.

\- Vous m'avez gonflé à communiquer par télépathie et puis, de toute façon, je n'étais plus du tout concentrée sur mon travail.

Il m'embrassa le menton en un fin baiser.

\- D'accord, patronne. On fera attention la prochaine fois.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui et il dût écarter sa tête pour pouvoir me regarder.

\- Je m'en fous que vous vous parlez par la pensée entre vous mais, quand je suis là, utilisez des mots, surtout quand c'est moi qui engage une conversation.

Il souriait… _Raah!_ Qu'il était beau ! Comment vouliez vous que je m'énerve avec une bouille aussi charmante ? Je me mis à sourire et mes lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes doucement pour un doux baiser.

\- Ok ! Bon, je vais manger. On squatte ta chambre ce soir ou celle de Misha ?

\- M'en fiches, du moment que je vous ai tous les deux.

Nous ne murmurèrent pas et nous aurions peut-être du. Éric se mit à rire, nous faisant tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est juste… Je suis entrain d'imaginer Pénélope entre vous deux et c'est… vachement perturbant là !

Bim ! Chaleur… Jen m'embrassa une dernière fois la joue avant de se relever. J'eus froid, d'un coup, en ne ressentant plus la chaleur de ses muscles m'inonder à travers son tee-shirt.

\- Figures toi, Éric, que Péni fait très bien la saucisse dans le sandwich !

Et il partit.

\- Aah, il en a trop dit !

Je ne pus que rire devant la tête qui s'offrait à moi, toute gênée. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi qui l'était. A ces mots, je quittais mes partenaires de table pour déposer mon plateau et faire un câlin à Claire et Mike qui s'étaient installés près de l'entrée. Ils me dévisagèrent, légèrement vexés.

\- Tu t'es fait de nouveaux copains…

\- Clairette, dis donc, tu n'es pas belle avec la mine boudeuse. Et bien sûr que non, mes meilleurs copains de l'aventure, c'est vous !

Mike m'ébouriffait les cheveux et Claire me souriait.

\- Bon, je vais prendre un coffee au bar, venez me rejoindre quand vous aurez fini.

Ils hochèrent la tête en balançant leur main dans ma direction. Je rejoignais, donc, Jean au bar comme convenu et il me servit une bonne tasse de café. Nous discutions tranquillement quand mes deux congénères firent leur apparition et s'insérèrent dans la conversation en douceur. Notre pause café fut agréable et nous nous quittions pour rejoindre chacun notre chambre, la boule au ventre en sachant que le casting se déroulait demain. Misha m'avait rendu mon pass quand j'étais partie les retrouver dans le restaurant pour leur dire que j'allais bosser à nouveau sur mon script dans ma chambre. A 21:45, ils entrèrent dans ma chambre en discutant d'une de leur scène qui s'était déroulée dans l'après-midi tandis que je rangeais mes documents dans mon sac, fière de mon travail accompli ce soir. Nous nous étions installés sur mon balcon pour prendre un dernier café et, moi, par la même occasion, une bonne cigarette tout en parlant. La fin de soirée se finit dans mon magnifique lit à baldaquins, nos corps ondulant entre eux, nos souffles irréguliers, nos mains et lèvres se caressant avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible, le stress du casting attendant le réveil.


	13. Chapter 13

Vendredi matin, presque deux semaines venaient de s'écouler et j'avais vécu ce que je ne pensais jamais vivre un jour : une idylle avec mes deux acteurs préférés. Qui avait dit que rien n'est impossible ? Je l'embrasserais à pleine bouche. J'ouvrais les yeux, soupirant de bonheur en sentant deux corps se serrer étroitement contre moi. Je m'y dégagea en douceur pour sauter sur ma brosse à dents dans la salle d'eau et me rafraîchir en même temps. Puis, ma tête se posa contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire heureux en observant Jen et Misha s'enlacer les mains, paisibles, leur visage tourné vers l'autre à quelques centimètres. Je les observais dans la même position, pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Misha ouvre les yeux et sourit dans ma direction. Il se frotta les yeux avec sa main valide, l'autre étant emmitouflé dans celle de Jen, et se redressa légèrement.

\- Déjà debout ?

\- Stress matinal, _chéri_.

Il bailla en hochant la tête. Que c'était attendrissant, la scène devant moi ! Et, pour une fois d'aussi bonne heure, Jen ouvrit les yeux à son tour avant de coller son corps contre celui de Misha en se plaignant.

\- Le soleil vient à peine de lever le bout de son nez et vous êtes déjà réveillés ? Viens là, toi !

Il posa son nez sur le torse du brun, une jambe se faufilant entre celles de son partenaire et un bras encercla étroitement son ventre. Je pris mon phone discrètement, profitant que Misha ait les yeux tournés vers l'étouffeur, et prit une photo de ses deux hommes enlacés sur mon lit. Le tic du déclencheur fit sursauter le châtain qui se tourna vers moi.

\- Lâche moi ce téléphone et viens nous faire un câlin !

\- J'arrive, patron.

Je posai l'appareil en question dans mon sac et rampa à quatre pattes sur le matelas en embrassant mes deux conjoints. Nous ne fîmes pas l'amour, nous nous étions juste blottis les uns contre les autres, profitant juste de l'odeur et de la chaleur entre nous, puis, au bout d'un moment, les garçons se décidèrent à me charrier, me chatouiller, transformant la partie câlin en une partie de batailles d'oreillers, des fous rires traversant la pièce. Ce ne fut que vers 6:40 que nous nous stoppons pour nous laver et habiller dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et tendre. Nous étions tous les trois de très bonne humeur, me faisant même oublier que, dans quelques heures, j'allais être en présence d'un jury. Le petit déjeuner se fit avec eux, nous étions les premiers dans la salle, et nous avions profité de partager ensemble ce moment - pour une fois. Le fait d'assister à ce repas m'emmena clairement à me dire que notre relation devenait vraiment sérieuse. Ils ne me voyaient pas seulement comme un objet sexuel, non, ils me voyaient en tant que femme, amie et petite amie, à ma plus grande joie. Et moi, il y a une semaine qui disait à Misha que je regretterais peut-être de vivre une relation avec eux… Je m'étais totalement plantée à l'heure actuelle. Ce que je vivais, c'était majestueux, magique, un rêve magnifique. Puis, Claire, Mike, Stephan, Viktor et Greg s'installèrent à notre table me rendant encore plus joviale que d'habitude. Oui, je pouvais le crier haut et fort, j'étais HEUREUSE !

Et vînt la fin du repas, le trajet en car pour finir à l'entrée d'un plateau. Tous les sentiments du matin envolés pour laisser place au doute, au stress, à l'incertitude et à la peur. Un jury présent, des camarades perdus, un scénario, un moment d'attente interminable jusqu'à ce que mon nom soit appelé… il le fut. J'entrais dans le trou béant du doute.

\- Bonjour Pénélope. Voici Sera, Ben et Brett. Comme tu le sais, tu nous joues ton rôle et nous jugerons ta performance. Sera va jouer ta soeur selon le script, as tu fait des modifications ?

Je me raclais la gorge en les examinant. C'était pire que de passer une épreuve oral d'examen, _la vache!_ Ce n'était pourtant pas mon avenir qui était en jeu.

\- Seulement mes discours, les voici.

Peter nous avait fait imprimer notre scénario modifié en plusieurs copies. Je m'approchais en leur les tendant.

\- Super, merci. N'oublies pas, nous voulons des tons de voix différents, n'hésites pas à bouger si tu veux, tu as tout le plateau a ta disposition et surtout, parles fort, nous devons t'entendre, d'accord ?

J'hochais simplement la tête, ma gorge devenue trop sèche.

\- Bien, quand tu veux.

J'inspirais, expirais, les yeux fermés, comme nous l'avait appris Mr Joyeux, et mon cerveau se mit en marche progressivement. En ouvrant les yeux, j'étais détendue et confiante. Je connaissais le scénario sur le bout des doigts, je n'avais plus qu'à me mettre dans la peau du personnage. Je commençais, hésitante au début, puis, un câble venant de se détendre dans ma tête, j'étais devenue à l'aise. J'utilisais mes mains, faisait les cents pas quand je devais émettre un sentiment d'incertitude, jouant avec mon visage en essayant de transmettre toutes les sensations. A la dernière page de mon dialogue, je me sentais vivante, joueuse, comme si toute ma vie avait attendu ce moment précis pour tout relâcher, tous les sentiments que j'avais appris à déchiffrer, à comprendre.

\- Je veux juste que tu saches que je serais toujours là et, quoi que tu fasses ou dises, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber...

Je laissais un léger blanc.

\- Parce que je t'aime… à jamais...

Puis, je souris, incroyablement fière de ma prestation. Bon, j'avais eu des ratés, c'était une première, _hein!_ , mais j'avais ressorti tout ce que je voulais. Même des larmes s'étaient faufilées à travers mes cils rendant ma voix plus triste quand c'était nécessaire. Je pouvais m'applaudir, j'étais contente. Maintenant, fallait il qu'ils aient apprécié et comme tout bon jury, ils ne disaient rien et cachaient leurs émotions… Ne pouvait il pas juste me faire un tout petit sourire, juste pour me donner un aperçu de ce qu'ils avaient vu ? C'était trop demandé peut-être…

\- Bien, merci Pénélope, tu peux rejoindre la sortie.

\- Merci à vous.

Je me penchais pour les saluer et m'éclipsais rapidement rejoindre mes compatriotes. Claire n'était pas encore passée, il restait Paul, Maria, Shurley et Greg aussi. Ma meilleure amie n'eut pas le temps de me poser de questions que son prénom fut appelé et nous nous fîmes juste une accolade et un bisou avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à son tour par la porte. Je souhaitais bonne chance aux autres avant de partir en direction de la cafétéria, les quatre autres membres devaient être en pause café. Cependant, seul Mike et Viktor était installés à une table, la salle était vide autrement.

\- Mike ! Viktor !

\- Péni ! Alors ?

Je me servi une tasse de café à l'aide d'une cafetière installée sur un buffet.

\- J'ai eu des ratés mais bon, dans l'ensemble, je suis très satisfaite de ma performance. Et vous alors ? J'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de vous demander.

Je m'installais sur une chaise à leurs côtés.

\- Moi, j'ai loupé, il a fallu qu'ils m'aident à rechopper mes phrases et je bégayais plus que je ne parlais donc autant dire, foutu.

Viktor était blasé.

 _\- Oh!_ Merde.

Il hochait la tête en secouant ses épaules.

\- Et toi Mike ?

\- Je sais pas, je suis satisfait aussi mais j'aurais, sans doute, pu y mettre plus d'entrain.

La conversation sur ce sujet s'arrêta, nous continuâmes sur un tout autre allant même jusqu'à parler voiture… _Et bien!_ Il y avait un début à tout, même pour moi ! Claire apparu, enfin, un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai merdé en beauté ! Je vais pouvoir faire du maquillage et habillage avec les pros !

En voilà une ravie de sa contre-performance… mais personne ne s'en familiarisa, elle ne nous avait rabâché maintes et maintes fois qu'elle ne donnerait pas son maximum du tout. Puis, au fil du temps, tous mes camarades entrèrent dans la cafétéria et tout le monde fut passé. Le verdict était cet après-midi, la boule au ventre n'avait pas disparu… dans le mien en tout cas. Nous mangions calmement à une heure, une légère tension dans l'air sauf pour Claire qui était heureuse. Nous ne vîmes aucun acteur… même mes deux loustiques n'étaient pas apparus. Moi qui voulait les voir pour leur parler de ce que j'avais vécu… ça attendra ce soir. Bref, ce fut vers 15h qu'Arthur nous demanda de le suivre vers le plateau. Les trois autres juges étaient toujours installés sur leur chaise, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé. Puis, Arthur prit la parole.

\- Bon, nous avons réussi à nous mettre d'accord. Nous en avons choisi quatre, finalement, ne changeant pas, réellement, les scènes de l'épisode. Ben, tu veux commencer ?

Le fameux Ben hocha la tête et porta son attention sur nous. Il ne semblait pas très grand assis sur cette chaise, il avait des cheveux longs bouclés et foncés, une barbe bien taillée, il devait avoir dans les cinquante ans.

\- J'ai, principalement, aimé le jeu de…

Il lisait la fiche devant lui avant de reporter son attention sur l'assistance.

\- Le jeu de Mike et nous avons un personnage intéressant et séducteur à te faire jouer.

Mon partenaire se mit à crier, victorieux, et je le pris dans mes bras avec Claire. Des petits sourires sur le visage des juges le rendit encore plus heureux. Puis, le calme se fit, il restait trois autres personnes. Claire et Mike me tenait la main, sachant pertinemment, que je voulais cette place du fond du coeur. Brett se leva de sa chaise et tendit ses mains vers nous. C'était le plus jeune de la troupe et il avait une petite tête enfantine, cheveux courts châtains avec sa petite barbe naissante.

\- Pour ma part, j'ai apprécié le jeu en finesse de.. euh… Shurley et, nous te voyons bien dans le rôle d'un ange.

Applaudissements. Elle sauta de joie embrassant Maria sur la joue. Je lui aurais plutôt donné un rôle de démon mais bon, son visage de petite princesse avait plu au jury. Arthur reprit la parole.

\- Moi, j'ai un rôle d'apprentie chasseresse à donner à Cassie.

Applaudissements. Mon coeur battait la chamade, faites que ce soit moi, faites que ce soit moi ! J'avais tout donné pourtant. Peut-être qu'aucun rôle ne me correspondait après tout, pas pour eux… Sera prit la parole.

\- Pour finir, et je crois que tout le monde va confirmer mes dires, nous avons été bluffé par le jeu de Pénélope et tu auras le rôle de grande soeur chasseresse pour l'épisode.

 **\- AAAAAAAH !**

Arrêt cardiaque ! Tout le monde savait que je mourrais d'envie de participer à ce tournage et un amas de personnes s'agglutinait autour de moi pour me féliciter… Je pleurais.

\- Merde, je chiale.

\- C'est normal, Aphro, tu l'attendais tellement ce moment !

Je frottais mon visage pour faire disparaître mes larmes de joies. Les juges nous félicitèrent tous pour notre participation et les mains se levèrent pour définir leur rôle dans la mise en place de l'épisode. Claire obtenait donc sa place en tant que styliste et maquilleuse avec Maria, Viktor comme metteur en scène avec Greg. Stephan s'occuperait des jeux de lumières et de sons avec Paul. Bref, pour nous quatre, le script nous a été confié au moment de partir. Je le rangeais dans mon sac me promettant de le déchiffrer dès mon entrée dans l'hôtel. Nous prîmes le car et nous étions en week-end ! Claire nous proposa de finir la soirée en discothèque pour fêter la journée et la fin de semaine. Tout le monde hocha la tête, excité d'y être. A l'hôtel, je grimpais les marches pour rejoindre ma chambre et y déposer mon script avant de partir en direction du bar - Mon script attendra un peu. Mike m'y attendait avec Maggie, trois bières devant eux.

\- C'est pour moi, la bière en trop ?

\- C'était à Claire mais… comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a ni Claire ni Jean de présent dans la salle...

Je posais mes fesses sur la chaise qui devait appartenir à Claire quelques minutes avant.

\- Et bah, le barman qui abandonne son poste, c'est pas sérieux...

La porte de service s'ouvrit sur, justement, le grand barman légèrement décoiffé suivi de Claire, un sourire innocent sur le visage. Mais bien sûr, elle était tout sauf innocente là !

 _\- Ah!_ Des revenants !

Maggie levaient les sourcils dans leur direction, grand sourire aux lèvres. Jean reprit son poste et déposa une bière devant moi.

\- J'ai cru ne jamais être servi !

\- Péné ! Voyons, je suis toujours là !

Une discussion à cinq s'enclencha, faisant passer les minutes rapidement. Nous nous levâmes à 20:37, précisément, pour aller remplir nos ventres qui criaient famine.

Ce fut trente minutes plus tard qu'enfin, mes prétendants firent leur apparition dans la salle avec tous les acteurs. Je lâchais mon sandwich pour me diriger vers Jen et Misha, un sourire éclatant sur mon visage, pour finir par leur sauter dessus tous les deux, mes deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de leur cou.

\- J'ai été choisie !

Deux baisers humides se posèrent sur mes joues tandis que deux mains m'entouraient le corps.

\- Tu gères, _bébé !_

\- On fête ça ce soir, alors ?

Je me détachais d'eux, toujours aussi souriante et continuais.

\- Nous allons à la discothèque ce soir, vous vous joignez à nous ?

Jen secoua la tête, il semblait exténué, Misha aussi… Je ne les avais pas vu de la journée, qu'ont ils bien pu faire ?

\- Vous semblez mort de fatigue, ça va ?

En posant ma question, mes deux mains se trouvaient sur leur joue. Je n'étais pas inquiète disons juste curieuse… Si, j'étais inquiète. Ils me répondirent tous les deux par l'affirmatif mais Misha continua.

\- Nous avons tourné des scènes à l'extérieur, le trajet nous a juste fatigué, c'était pas la porte d'à côté non plus !

J'hochais la tête et les embrassais l'un après l'autre avant de les laisser respirer. J'irais faire la fête toute seule, tant pis. La suite de la soirée se déroula tranquillement et joyeusement. Misha et Jen m'avaient souhaité une bonne soirée après des dizaines de baisers chacun en m'indiquant qu'ils dormaient dans le studio de Misha. Puis, nous voici, dans cette boîte branchée, avec des bouteilles d'alcools sur notre table, à boire comme des poches. Claire me fit traverser la foule pour rejoindre la piste qui était pratiquement vide et nous dansions comme des folles, bientôt, suivi de toute la troupe. La sortie de boîte fut hilarante, nous nous accrochons entre nous pour ne pas tomber, nous étions pitoyables mais des pitoyables heureuses. Ce fut avec l'aide de Mike et Stephan que nous arrivons enfin dans l'hôtel en essayant au maximum d'être calme. Arrivés à l'étage de Stephan et Claire, nous nous embrassons tous pour se souhaiter bonne nuit.

\- Bisous bisous mes chéris !

\- BoNne Nuit !

Éclat de rire… M'en demandait pas les raisons, je n'en avais aucune idée ! Puis, Mike m'agrippa les épaules pour m'aider à monter ces foutues marches. Encore un étage.

\- Oh là là, ils n'pouvaient pas… faire un hôtel plein pied ? C'est qui l'con qui a inventé des… marches ?

J'entendis simplement un soupir amusé pendant qu'on escaladait les marches, presque à quatre pattes pour moi si Mike ne me tenait pas fermement. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte de Misha après m'avoir dit.

\- Évite de faire du bruit, d'accord ? Ils étaient exténués, ok ?

Auquel, j'avais juste répondu.

\- OUI, PAPA !

\- Chut !

Et j'avais ri. Maintenant, j'essayais juste de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les meubles… Chose incroyablement dur quand je n'avais que le téléphone pour m'éclairer et que je ne… marchais pas droit. Je finis, enfin, par m'accrocher à la rambarde du lit et me massa le pied en grognant.

 _\- Et pour...quoi ça existe des meubles en bois ? Ça fait... un mal de chien !_

Je chuchotais, du moins, j'essayais. Bref, je me concentrais à enlever mon haut, maintenant… Mes bras ne voulaient pas sortir des manches et ma tête se bloquait entre les coutures. Je lâchais un juron mémorable contre mon tee-shirt avant d'arriver à l'enlever et je me mis à le balancer énergiquement contre le sol. Le plus dur, actuellement, fut de séparer mon slim bien collant à mes pieds. J'avais, donc, décidé de poser mes fesses au sol pour éviter de faire le plus de bruit possible. Raté ! Je venais de perdre patience et mes pieds tapaient le sol coincés avec ce putain de jean à la con !

 _\- Péni ? Tu connais la discrétion ?_

La voix de Misha encore ensommeillée claquait l'air.

 _\- C'est… pas ma faute… C'est ce jean pourrâve !_

Il alluma la lampe à côté de lui et se mit à rire en me voyant. Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas dans une position très sensuelle : mes deux coudes au sol, ma tête redressée sur mes épaules, mes deux pattes en l'air coincées avec le tissu, à moitié nue et mes yeux, sans doute, rétrécis par l'alcool me donnant une mine de défoncée.

 _\- Oh mon dieu, tu te verrais ?!_

Il continuait de se fendre la poire.

 _\- Misha ! Aide moi !_

J'avais sorti cette phrase avec tellement de tristesse qu'il se leva, enfin, - _Oh!_ Un homme nu - et m'aida, à genoux, à me sortir de ce mauvais pas tout en souriant. Je soupirais de joie quand mes deux pieds furent libérés et me laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol en me frottant le visage. J'étais exténuée et, ça, à cause d'un jean !

 _\- Libérée, chérie ?_

Je baissais la tête pour pouvoir poser mes iris dans les siens et un sourire aguicheur s'ouvrit sur mes lèvres, je lui fis ma mine la plus mignonne en espérant qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à une grimace monstrueuse.

 _\- Tu voudrais pas me porter jusqu'au lit, mon Misha chéri que j'aime plus que tout… Enfin, autant que Jen, hein ?_

Battement de cils en attendant sa réponse.

 _\- Raah, tu n'es pas croyable, toi ! Allez, redresse toi un peu pour que je puisse passer ma main dans ton dos !_

J'obéis, ravie. Puis, comme si je ne pesais rien du tout, il me prit dans ses bras pour me déposer délicatement au centre du lit à côté de Jen et se posa à son tour. Je voulais un câlin, vraiment, sauf que…

\- Merde ! J'ai envie d'vomir !

Je n'avais pas hurlé mais j'avais parlé fort. Je me redressais vivement du lit à quatre pattes et grimpa sur Jen qui dormait paisiblement pour vite rejoindre les toilettes où je crachais tout le liquide ingurgité jusqu'ici. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je vomissais toujours, une main tenait mes cheveux en queue de cheval évitant que je leur fasse un shampoing alcoolisé.

 _\- Et bien, c'était une sacrée soirée, hein ?_

\- Tu...

Vomissement. Sexy…

\- N'imagines pas à quel...

Vomissement. Agréable…

\- Point c'était top !

Ok! Je ne parle plus, sinon la conversation va être très, très, très longue.

 _\- Un peu trop top peut-être !_

J'hochais la tête en prenant du papier toilette pour m'essuyer la bouche et me redressa pour faire un bain de bouche, je recrachais le tout dans l'évier.

\- Baaaah !

J'avais encore des bouts entre les dents, vraiment dégoutant.

\- J'suis sex, hein ?

Il m'embrassa l'épaule pendant que je m'essuyais avec une serviette et me raccompagna jusqu'au lit en me tenant fermement, je ne marchais toujours pas très droit.

\- Oh! Mme est bourrée ?

Jen venait d'ouvrir la bouche quand je m'installais à ses côtés suivi de Misha qui releva le drap sur nous.

 _\- Meuh nàn, j'suis malade._

Juste deux légers rires me répondirent avant que deux paires de bras ne s'enroulent autour de moi, deux baisers sur mon front.

\- Allez, dodo !

 _\- Voui, mes chéris d'amoooours !_

Puis, plus rien, je venais d'atterrir dans mes songes.

* * *

 **Et bien, voilà un moment que Pénélope n'avait pas eu une journée sans sexe !**

 **Chapitre 14 qui suit (le nombre de mots de ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas donc je ne vous laisse pas patienter une journée de plus sans avoir atteint au moins 5000 mots, j'sais, j'suis trop gentille)**


	14. Chapter 14

Je sentis de l'humidité sur mon sein gauche et celui de droite aussi… _Oh!_ Deux coups de langues s'enroulaient sur mes mamelons. Comme c'était agréable. _Oh!_ Deux mains me caressaient l'intérieur des cuisses.

 _\- Mmmh..._

Mon rêve était incroyablement intense, beaucoup plus intense que d'habitude, non ? _Oh!_ Les langues jouaient entre elles dans le creux de mes seins et elles descendaient au même rythme vers… mon nombril. Qu'est ce… _Oh!_ Deux doigts entre mes jambes qui caressaient mon...

 _\- Haaan !_

Dis donc, c'était délicieux ça. Comme si c'était réel… J'ouvris les yeux en grand quand deux doigts me pénétrèrent en même temps, redressant ma tête vers mon entre-jambe. Deux paires de yeux noyés de désirs me dévisageaient, leur souffle haché.

 _\- A… quoi vous… Haaan… jouez ?_

Leurs doigts se mouvaient en moi, me donnant des frissons au niveau de ma colonne vertébrale, mes jambes s'étaient écartées, automatiquement, ouvrant pleinement mon anatomie. Je reportais mon attention sur eux et ils s'embrassèrent devant moi, leurs langues jouant entre elles, ce qui augmenta considérablement ma libido - déjà bien remontée. Puis, deux nouveaux doigts s'insèrent en moi alors que leurs baisers se prolongeaient langoureusement.

\- Aaaaaah !

Sentir leurs doigts s'entrelacer en moi finit par m'achever et un cri jouissif sortit de mes lèvres. _Orgasmique !_ Ils s'enlevèrent dans un même mouvement pour venir frotter leur visage contre mes seins en les happant par la même occasion. Mon souffle ne se calmait pas mais ma conscience reprenait sa place dans mon cerveau.

\- Bon sang… Ça, c'est un réveil parfait !

Ma main frottait mes yeux et se posa sur ma bouche. Tiens, j'avais un arrière goût de vomis… La soirée d'hier ? Comment j'ai fait pour rejoindre ce lit ? P'tain, j'me souviens de rien… Remontons à mon dernier souvenir… Je me vois sur la piste avec Claire entrain de danser collée serrée avec elle et après… Et bah, après, plus rien. Une sonnette se mit à chanter dans ma tête.

\- Comment… Je suis rentrée comment hier ?

Tous les gestes sur mon corps cessèrent et ils me dévisagèrent en souriant. Pas bon signe du… Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre ce qu'ils allaient me dire que je couru dans la salle d'eau pour vomir. Pour une fois que je n'avais pas mal au crâne, il fallait que ce soit mon estomac qui ne digère pas. Une main tenait mes cheveux tandis qu'une autre me caressait le dos.

\- Ne… me...

Vomissements. Que du liquide en plus.

\- Ne me regardez pas !

Vomissements. Plus rien par contre, j'étais entrain de cracher seulement de la salive, ma gorge me brûlait, ma glotte toujours en mouvement. J'avais juste l'impression de mourir là. Mourir sur des chiottes ? Y'avait mieux comme endroit quand même…

\- T'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai assisté à la même scène hier.

Il était amusé et, pas du tout, contrarié. Enfin, je me calmais et, m'agenouillant au sol, je posais ma tête contre le mur en soufflant. Jen me tendit un bain de bouche que je pris en souriant avant de me le faire et d'en recracher le contenu dans les toilettes.

\- Je vous ai réveillé, donc, hier ?

Encore ce même sourire amusé sur leurs deux lèvres.

\- Oh oui ! Tu n'étais pas discrète, du tout, _chérie !_

\- Quant à moi, tu m'as grimpé dessus avant d'aller vomir, _bébé !_

Et bien, la honte… Déjà que je sortais sans eux et qu'en plus, je les réveillais quand je rentrais, c'était des plus charmants. En me toilettant, ils me racontèrent ce qu'ils en avaient vu de ma soirée… J'osais même pas imaginé comment j'étais avant et Jen était dans les mêmes réflexions que moi.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas embrassé d'hommes, hier ?! Je vais mener mon enquête, tiens !

J'espérais aussi, pas que c'était mon genre, pas du tout même mais c'était aussi la première fois que je me réveillais sans me souvenir de tous les détails de ma soirée… Honteuse, je devins muette comme une carpe, essayant de me souvenir, en vain. Bref, la matinée fut calme, trop calme, je n'osais plus parlé mais l'après-midi fut beaucoup plus marrant dans le parc surtout quand j'eus, enfin, les détails de ma soirée. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher, sauf le réveil forcé de mes amants, bien sûr, mais autrement, à part être chieuse et grande danseuse, je n'avais rien fait du tout ! Fantastique ! Nous étions une vingtaine à s'être rejoint dans le parc pour faire bronzette et discuter de tout et de rien. Claire était avachie sur moi, Jean sur elle - il était en congé ce week-end depuis hier soir -, quant à moi, j'avais la tête sur le ventre de Jen et je caressais la main de Misha assis entre les jambes de ce dernier. Nous étions, pour la plupart, en short, débardeur et ballerine pour les filles, lunettes de soleil sur le pif, alors que les mecs étaient, eux, en short, torse nu - au plus grand bonheur de moi, Claire, Maggie et sans doute d'autres nanas - et chaussure légère, lunette de soleil également. Il faisait incroyablement chaud pour un mois de Juin et c'était fortement agréable. Mike était assis à ma gauche, Maggie entre ses jambes.

\- Hé les mecs, le terrain de basket vient d'être libéré en face, ça vous dit une partie ?

Éric, à en croire sa voix, venait de nous rejoindre.

\- Carrément !

Je dus me redresser pour que Jen s'échappe avec Misha et Mike vers le terrain suivi de Jean. Une dizaine de mecs se retrouvèrent devant nous et deux équipes commençaient à se former. Claire s'asseyait à mes côtés suivi de Maggie et nous baissèrent toutes les trois nos lunettes pour les dévisager.

\- La température va grimper les filles ! Regardez tous ses muscles devant nous !

\- Oh oh ! J'en salive déjà !

Maggie se leva, se frottant les fesses pour enlever l'herbe.

\- Ça ne vous dit pas qu'on s'avance un peu pour… contempler ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Je suivis leurs dires en me levant à mon tour en nous y dirigeant et nous nous penchons contre la petite rambarde qui délimitait le terrain. J'étais toujours au centre, mes deux copines à mes côtés, nos lunettes sur la tête.

 _\- Regardez moi ces muscles en mouvement..._

Le match venait de commencer amenant la gente féminine à s'installer autour de la rambarde du terrain aussi gourmande que nous. Nous salivions surtout quand ils décidèrent d'en faire un deuxième, leur transpiration rendant leur corps brillant et terriblement excitant. Nos lunettes n'étaient plus sur nos têtes, ni sur nos nez, non, une branche se faisait mordiller par nos dents. Nous n'étions pas du tout intéressées… Bah voyons !

\- Et dis moi Claire, je ne le voyais pas si bien bâti ton barman !

Maggie avait dit ça tout en regardant cette première avec un sourire amusé auquel Claire répondit enjouée.

 _\- Mmh_ , mon Jen et mon Misha sont à croquer, là.

Les filles ne démentirent pas, Claire me montrant même du doigt les filles qui s'étaient approchées de l'endroit où les deux garçons étaient placés. Leurs regards étaient avides et obnubilés sur leur corps… Ce n'était même pas des filles de l'hôtel, sans doute des fans comme nous… Voilà ce que je n'aimais pas dans leur métier, toutes les filles voulaient passer une nuit avec eux. Je les voyais leur lancer des regards sous-entendus auxquels ils répondirent sans gêne. Bon, je n'allais quand même pas faire une crise de jalousie pour un jeu de regard hein ?! Et puis, si je me devais de le faire, je n'aurais jamais fini… N'empêche que ça ne me plaisait pas non plus.

\- Voilà le problème de la popularité, ils se sentent obligés d'y répondre…

\- Hé ! Péni, tu n'avais qu'à choisir d'autres mecs, aussi !

Je frottais mon épaule contre Claire en rigolant. Elle m'avait eu !

\- J'avoue !

Puis, nous reprîmes notre contemplation. Au bout d'un moment, Jean passa la balle à Misha qui la loupa de peu, la balle s'échappa du terrain à nos côtés. Je me dépêchais de l'attraper - les filles ne pensant même pas à la prendre - pour la tendre à mon amant brun.

\- Je te la rends contre un bisou.

\- Avec plaisir, _chérie !_

Il m'embrassa tendrement, un goût salé atterrit sur ma langue me faisant encore plus saliver. Puis, il mit fin au baiser et je lui rendis le ballon. Le match reprit.

\- Une vrai gourmande, la Péni.

Je souriais de bonheur devant le match. Mais ce fut de très courte durée quand, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je compris ce qu'il se passait. Ils venaient à nouveau de perdre la balle mais dans l'autre direction vers les filles aguicheuses et l'une d'elle tenait le ballon entre ses jambes en demandait quelque chose en échange à mon Jensen… Sans doute, la même chose que j'avais demandé à Misha peu de temps avant… Mais allez expliquer à une fille qu'il était en couple avec moi et Misha, elle ne pouvait pas en croire un mot sauf s'il venait m'embrasser pour mettre les choses au clair mais non… Oh non, Jen - qui parut quand même quelque peu désarçonné - répondit à sa demande…

\- Il y met la langue, là, non ?

Je m'étais crispée contre la rambarde, mes yeux fusillant la scène. Les deux mains de Mr Ackles étaient posées sur les joues de sa prétendante et il… ACCENTUAIT CE PUTAIN DE BAISER DE MERDE ! Misha parut reprendre ces esprits et le tira en arrière, ses deux mains posées sur son torse. Un jeu de regard se fit entre eux avant que la fille ne leur rend leur ballon, un sourire aux lèvres… **Tu peux sourire, connasse !** Claire me tenait les hanches, j'avais escaladé sans me rendre compte la rambarde. Jen sembla, enfin, se rendre compte de son geste et il tourna son visage vers moi, son teint rougissant. Puis, il se gratta la nuque et le match reprit sous les regards étonnés de tous les garçons qui ne savaient, apparemment, pas comment réagir. Jensen marqua. Tout le monde se réveilla pour reprendre et Misha se fit plus violent quand il s'approchait de Jen pour récupérer la balle. _Oh!_ Quant à moi, j'avais pleins d'insultes qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

\- Tu… euh… Tu veux qu'on remonte Péni ?

\- Non, non, restez, je vais m'allonger juste là.

Je remis mes lunettes sur mon nez et m'allongea à notre emplacement précédent, les nerfs à vifs. _Connard ! Pédale ! Salop ! Espèce d'acteur charmeur de mes deux !... Ouh!_ Ça faisait un peu plus de bien, ça détendait un peu. Une heure plus tard, je dirais, toujours plongées dans mes sombres pensées, j'entendis des cris de victoires et les filles s'installaient à mes côtés.

\- Le… Le match est fini.

\- Mmh Mmh.

Bien, j'allais lui faire sa fête à l'autre. Je me redressais sur mes coudes alors que Claire continuait.

\- Les mecs repartent à l'hôtel pour se laver et se changer, on part les rejoindre, je suppose que tu restes ici… Tes deux hommes arrivent vers toi. A toute !

Je levais mes lunettes pendant que les filles disparaissaient et je croisais mes jambes. Bon, au moins, Jen ne semblait pas faire le fier là, Misha arriva le premier en m'embrassant avant de déclarer.

\- Je serais dans ma chambre dans le jacuzzi, venez me rejoindre après.

\- D'accord, mon coeur !

Puis, Misha posa sa main sur le nouvel arrivant avant de partir en direction de l'hôtel se faisant accoster par la même occasion. J'avais confiance et reporta mon attention sur Jen avant de voir débarquer les deux nanas que je ne voulais surtout pas voir !

\- Salut !

La fille qui venait de se faire embrasser par MON homme me souriait en me saluant avant de regarder Jensen qui ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir vu son état perturbé. _Oh!_ Et c'est maintenant que tu es perturbé, _bouffon!_

\- Dis moi, Jensen, est ce que ça te dit de venir avec nous boire un verre dans un bar, par exemple ? Si tu n'as rien de prévu, bien sûr !

Bon, d'accord, elle semblait être charmante la jeune femme devant moi, délicate et polie en plus d'être très mignonne mais je n'allais pas le laisser s'en sortir si facilement, le jeune homme en question !

\- Il a _beaucoup_ de choses de prévu, il ne va pas pouvoir répondre à ton invitation, navrée !

Elle me regarda, les yeux tout à coup noircis, tout comme ceux de sa copine.

\- Je ne te parle pas à toi que je saches !

\- Tu es sa soeur peut-être ?

Non, je suis SA MEUF ! Allez, montre toi plus mature et réponds calmement, Péni.

\- Je suis sa petite amie, si vous voulez savoir.

Elles éclatèrent de rire avant de revenir vers moi.

\- Nous t'avons vu embrasser Misha, ne nous prends pas pour des connes, vieille truie !

Vieille truie ? C'était quoi cette insulte ?

\- Bon, les filles, je ne suis pas intéressé, d'accord ? Vous pouvez vous en aller ? Tenez, mes lunettes si vous voulez.

Il leur tendit ses lunettes qu'elles prirent, sans hésiter, avant de le saluer avec _admiration_ et s'en allèrent en me fusillant du regard, regard que je leur transmis avec plaisir. Puis, mon amant s'allongea sur moi, m'obligeant à écarter mes jambes et à détendre mes coudes. Je me laissais faire… Sérieusement ? J'allais capituler aussi vite ? Ça va pas, non !

\- Pardon, _mon bébé !_

Raah, qu'il arrête avec son ton rauque, ça me rendait fébrile ! Ne surtout pas me rendre sentimentale sinon j'allais finir par l'embrasser au lieu de l'engueuler.

\- Je suis désolée, _ma belle !_

Il se frottait contre moi, en public en plus, m'embrassant le cou, le menton, sa langue entre ses lèvres et une de ses mains me malaxait la cuisse, bon sang, j'allais craquer !

\- Excuse moi, _chérie !_

Il bougeait son bassin contre ma cuisse, me faisant bien ressentir sa bosse à travers le tissu et il attaquait la lobe de mon oreille avec ses dents et sa langue. EN PUBLIC ! Était il fou ?

\- Merde, tu fais chier !

Je le repoussais avec toute la force qu'il me restait et me levais en remettant mes lunettes sur mon nez.

\- Misha nous attend dans le jacuzzi, tu viens ?

Un sourire de vainqueur sur ses lèvres s'étira et il se leva à son tour. D'accord, tu veux jouer comme ça, je vais jouer mais à ma façon, et là, tu vas douiller. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la chambre de Misha entrain de se déshabiller pour le rejoindre. Pendant le trajet, Jen m'avait vanté ses exploits sportifs - oui, qu'il essaye de me vanter ses exploits en baisers et j'allais l'écorcher. Bref, nous nous étions lavés avec calme et, lorsque je demanda gentiment à Jen de sortir du jacuzzi, - ce qu'il fit sans se poser de questions -, j'attendis qu'il se prépare pour la soirée en interdisant, avec mes yeux, à Misha de sortir de l'eau chaude. Et là, enfin, j'excitais Misha au maximum, qui ne mit pas de temps à l'être, et nous fîmes l'amour devant Jensen dans l'eau. Il voulu se joindre à nous mais je le repoussais à chaque fois entre deux soupirs, lui interdisant de me toucher. Le premier round était fini et j'avais entamé le deuxième pendant que Misha se coiffait et que Jensen était entièrement prêt. Le brun était ravi de me voir en action entre ses jambes devant l'air ébahi du châtain qui encore une fois voulu participer mais, à nouveau, je le repoussais. Il était frustré et énervé lorsqu'enfin, nous nous décidâmes de descendre pour manger. Repas que je passais avec Claire et Mike.

\- Et sinon, c'est réglé avec Jensen ?

\- Oui, oui.

Je n'avais pas besoin de débattre sur ce sujet, je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Je concentrais la discussion sur un tout autre sujet. La suite du repas se fit calmement, trop calmement pour un samedi soir mais bon, Claire allait sortir avec Jean… Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait mais elle était plus que ravie, Mike aussi s'en allait, il invitait sa Maggie au cinéma. Bref, j'allais passer une soirée au bar avec le reste de la troupe et mes deux compagnons. Le repas se termina, Claire m'embrassa pour m'abandonner et Mike fit de même. Je jetais un regard vers le restaurant, Jen et Misha entamaient seulement leur plat principal. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre ma chambre. Bien, j'allais me mettre sur mon 31 et mettre mon sous-vêtement le plus sexy. Pour commencer, je me fis une petite toilette rapide avant de m'habiller. Ensuite, j'enfilais ma magnifique guêpière satinée rouge avec des dentelles noirs et le petit string rouge tout fin pour la compléter ainsi que mes bas résilles noirs. Une fois fait, je m'habillais de ma belle robe noire, fermeture à l'avant qui descend juste en bas de mes courbes. Ok, elle était assez courte mais suffisamment longue, du moins, pour cacher mes bas résilles. Enfin, j'enfilais mes chaussures à talons noirs et rouges et une veste rouge pour ressortir avec mes talons. Le maquillage à présent, pas de fond de teint - pas besoin -, de l'eye-liner oui, _hop!_ , mascara et rouge à lèvres. Chignons ? Queue de cheval ? Naturel ? Allez, je pars sur un petit chignon et je vais mettre les boucles d'oreilles longues, un bracelet en or et une bague aussi. Un coup d'oeil dans la glace et je fus incroyablement satisfaite par mon reflet. Et bien, si avec ça, Jen et Misha n'ont pas envie de moi ce soir alors je deviens bonne soeur ! Je fermais la porte, tout sourire, mon sac à la main, descendis les marches et entra dans le bar pour me diriger vers le comptoir.

\- Joanna ! Je peux avoir un Gin tonic, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui ! Je sers la table de Misha et je suis à toi !

Je me tournais en suivant des yeux Joanna, un coude posé sur le comptoir. Les garçons discutaient avec Cindy et la copine de Maggie. Ils ne pouvaient pas être entre mecs, non, il fallait qu'ils soient entourés de filles ! Jensen leva les yeux vers Joanna pour récupérer le plateau quand son regard dévia vers moi, surpris d'abord mais vite remplacé par du désir. J'étais persuadée qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit moi dans cette tenue. Il se leva, abandonnant l'envie d'aider Joanna, et se dirigea vers moi tel un fauve à la conquête de sa proie.

 _\- Bébé … Tu es encore plus incroyable que d'habitude..._

Ton rauque… Ok, je n'allais pas devenir bonne soeur alors ! Pas avec le regard lubrique qu'il m'envoyait.

\- J'ai voulu faire un petit effort.

En me tournant sur moi-même, ravie avant de reposer mon coude sur le comptoir. Cindy se retrouva à ses côtés, un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es très belle, Pénélope. En quel honneur ?

 _\- Juste..._

Mes iris se posèrent sur mon amant.

 _\- Pour faire plaisir à mes acteurs préférés._

Une lueur encore plus sensuelle brilla dans les pupilles de Jen et il se lécha la lèvre inférieur. Cindy se retourna vers lui, un sourcil relevé.

\- Je croyais que c'était compliqué entre vous ?

 _Oh!_ La tension s'assombrit et devînt même légèrement froide. Aurait il dit que c'était compliqué parce que Monsieur était frustré ? Avec son caractère, ça ne m'étonnerait pas… Allez, jouons !

 _\- Oh vraiment ? C'est dommage alors..._

La Péni aux gestes sensuelles venait de se déclencher. Je pouvais être très aguicheuse, Cindy, tu verras bien assez vite. Joanna me tendit mon verre avec un grand sourire, je le pris et les contourna en frôlant le bras de Jen avec ma poitrine. Je sentis son regard sur moi pendant que je me déhanchais jusqu'à la table de Misha pour m'y installer toujours avec sensualité, au plus grand bonheur du brun qui s'était décalé pour me laisser de la place sans me quitter du regard, ses dents pinçant ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

La copine de Maggie… Fanny, voilà !, me souriait en levant un sourcil.

\- Bonjour Péni ! Dis donc, tu es sur un magnifique 31 !

\- Merci Fanny !

La main de Misha se trouva sur mon épaule opposé et il déposa un baiser sur celle plus prête. Puis, il reporta son attention à Fanny et ils reprirent la conversation dans laquelle je m'inséra. Maria et Shurley nous rejoignirent, un peu plus tard, et je n'en étais pas vraiment ravie. Elles rigolaient tout le temps, voulant se faire remarquer le plus possible par les deux garçons mais je restais polie et rigolait, quand c'était vraiment drôle ! Jensen s'était retrouvé en face de moi entre Fanny et Shurley, Cindy n'ayant pas eu le choix de retrouver une nouvelle place vu que celle-ci fut prise quand elle s'était éclipsée aux toilettes. Bref, Jen n'arrivait pas à être concentré dans la discussion et je supposais que c'était de ma faute. Il me faisait du pied sous la table, ses yeux me lançant clairement des étincelles de désirs et sa langue ne cessait de faire le tour de sa bouche… Misha n'était pas non plus au top de sa concentration, sa main caressait, au début, seulement ma cuisse tendrement mais, depuis quelques minutes, ses doigts caressaient le bout de ma robe et il y jetait un regard assez souvent - comme s'il hésitait à passer sa main sous le tissu… Je décidais d'y mettre plus de tension, _bah quoi!_ , je ne voulais pas passer ma soirée dans ce bar, non, j'avais bien d'autres idées plus excitantes pour la finir et un troisième round à faire. Je croisais lentement mes jambes, en se faisant, ma robe avait remontée, légèrement, dévoilant la fin de mes bas et, donc, les belles bretelles en dentelles de mon porte jarretelle. Misha jeta juste un coup d'oeil en se rendant compte de mon mouvement et il devînt rouge - les lumières étant moins tamisées que d'habitude -, sa main serrant fermement ma cuisse. Un sourire aguicheur se dessina sur mes lèvres et ma main se déposa sur sa cuisse qui remonta, lentement, très lentement vers son entrejambe. Jen se doutait de quelque chose et nous dévisageait tous les deux. Puis, un de mes doigts caressa, simplement, la braguette de mon amant et sa main droite - celle encore disponible - se jeta sur la mienne pour l'éloigner, son souffle devenu moins régulier. Son geste brusque emmena nos compagnons de table à le regarder.

\- Misha ? Qu'est ce que…

\- PARDON !

Jensen le dévisageait vraiment bizarrement maintenant. Pendant ce temps là, je décroisai les jambes tranquillement en me tortillant doucement pour remettre ma robe en état, toujours un sourire aguicheur sur le visage.

 _\- Je… Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille me coucher… Tu… Vous m'accompagnez Jen et Péni ?_

Personne n'était dupe maintenant, pas avec la voix rauque qu'il venait de nous faire entendre. Je levais un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Ah bon ? Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir continuer la soirée ici ?

Oh mon dieu, j'étais horriblement sadique là ! Surtout que je venais de replacer ma main sur sa cuisse, il perdait pied là.

 _\- Non... Non… Je… S'il te plaît !_

Alors là, il venait de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise sauf moi, bien sûr, et Jen qui semblait, tout à coup, d'accord pour monter. En quelques minutes et quelques excuses bidons - qui me faisait bien rire -, Misha sortit du bar rapidement, grimpa les marches tandis que nous le suivions et il s'arrêta près de sa porte en me fusillant du regard… Ou il était son regard lubrique ?

\- P'tain, Péni ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Je lui pris le badge des mains et ouvrit la porte pour m'y engouffrer. D'accord, j'allais leur redonner l'envie, moi, à tous les deux ! J'allumais la lumière alors qu'ils entraient et quand la porte fut refermée, j'ouvris ma robe rapidement en étant dos à eux et laissa le tissu atteindre le sol. Puis, je me tournais légèrement vers la droite, voulant apercevoir leur regard en me tenant sur la rambarde du lit.

 _\- Je m'en doutais..._

C'était pas vraiment ce que je souhaitais entendre en fait… Merci Misha. Par contre, Jen réagit très vite et enleva son haut avant de coller son torse contre mon dos. Puis, il descendit en suivant ma colonne vertébrale, posant sa tête contre mon corset, ses mains sur mes hanches et il embrassa, lécha toutes les parties de mon corps dénudé.

 _\- Mon dieu, Péni !_

Maintenant, c'était moi l'excitée… Sauf que je devais punir Jen et je le ferais ! Jamais deux sans trois ! Misha avait enlevé son haut également et contemplait de la même façon les courbes de mon dos. Je fis un pas en avant ce qu'y les mit à quatre pattes sur la moquette, un air mécontent et impatient sur les deux visages. Je me retournais totalement vers eux et leurs yeux s'agrandirent de plaisir. _Hé!_ Je savais que j'allais le faire de l'effet mais, là, c'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Jen posa ses fesses sur le sol et, en me déplaçant vers lui, mon talon gauche, tendrement, se posa sur son torse, l'obligeant à s'allonger tandis que ma main poussa Misha contre le mur et le bloqua.

 _\- Jen… Tu as embrassé une femme aujourd'hui et donc, mon corps ne t'appartient pas jusqu'à demain…_

 _\- Quoi ?..._

J'écrasai un peu plus mon pied sur son torse.

 _\- Tu m'as bien entendu… Tu assisteras juste..._

 _\- Mais… Je me suis excusé… Je… c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu te toucher une seule fois depuis ?..._

Je ne répondis que par un sourire et colla mon corps contre celui de Misha, lâchant complètement celui de Jen. La tension était électrique, des frissons me parcouraient tout le corps, mon sang était en ébullition comme si des milliers d'abeilles me butinaient mes pores et je prenais encore plus mon pied de savoir que Jen allait regarder. Oui, j'étais totalement sadique mais, mon dieu, il l'avait bien cherché. Le brun ne m'avait pas déshabillé, pas encore, et je crois qu'il prenait également son pied à voir le châtain assis sur le lit, nous regardant. Ces mouvements étaient lents et il enlevait avec finesse le corsage de mon dos tout en déposant de fins baisers sur ma peau.

 _\- Vous allez me tuer..._

Le ton haché de Jensen me confirmait que celui-ci était réellement en manque d'affection. J'avais redressé mes fesses quasiment dévêtues dans sa direction, qu'il regrette son geste de cet après-midi, _tiens!_ Mes lacets venaient de se défaire, mon corset se détachait de ma poitrine. Misha le fit glisser contre mon corps, contre mes hanches et il finit par trouver sa place sur le sol. Ce dernier ramena ses lèvres sur ma nuque, ses mains dans mon dos et en une légère pression, mes mamelons se collaient à son torse. C'était horriblement lent, ses mouvements, j'avais la gorge en feu, le souffle court, j'étais à l'autre bout du monde dans ses bras : Au soleil, à la lumière.

 _\- J'te jure que je ne vais pas te toucher Péni… mais, toi, Misha, tu vas prendre..._

Celui-ci me retourna contre le mur, son membre durci se frottant contre ma cuisse à travers son jean. Puis, il descendit vers ma poitrine, mon ventre, remonta à nouveau pour prendre mes deux courbes dans sa main et jouer avec sa langue. Jen était à genoux sur le lit, les deux mains crispées sur les cadres en bois en nous observant… nu comme un ver et _\- mon dieu! -_ la bête était relevée à son maximum. Je m'amusais - à vrai dire, c'était aussi involontaire - à le dévisager en me mordant les lèvres, en sortant ma langue sensuellement, en émettant de légers soupirs qui faisaient, automatiquement, réagir le châtain qui se crispait de plus en plus. L'acteur de Cass se retrouva entre mes jambes, goûtant mon intimité et je flanchais : mes soupirs devenaient plus criants, plus intenses, plus sensuels, plus désireux. En ouvrant les yeux, j'eus un orgasme quand je vis Mr Ackles s'activer lui-même pour son propre plaisir et sentis la langue de Mr Collins sur moi. Ce dernier se redressa et m'embrassa, mon odeur nous enivrant. Puis, en quelques mouvements, je me retrouvais dos au matelas, Misha se déboutonna rapidement, me pénétra entièrement en deux coups de bassins et commença des vas et vients puissants. La scène qui se déroula, ensuite, me sembla totalement irréelle et terriblement… hard. Jen venait d'ouvrir un tube et se malaxait le gel sur son membre. Puis, il s'installa derrière le brun et posa sa main sur son dos pour le courber - son visage se retrouva contre ma nuque qu'il embrassait avidement. Ce dernier ne semblait pas gêné par ce qu'il se prévoyait ni même le répugnait, il semblait même le vouloir… en ne cessant absolument pas de me pénétrer toujours plus fort et plus vite. Enfin, le châtain arrêta quelques secondes le bassin du brun et entra en lui avant que tous deux ne reprennent du mouvement.

 _\- Haaaan !_

C'était Jensen qui commandait le rythme, le bruit de ses hanches claquant les fesses de mon partenaire, c'était… _WHAOUH!_ Surtout que Misha mordait à présent mon épaule, toutes mes sensations étaient décuplées attendant impatiemment de pouvoir s'envoler. Deuxième orgasme. Suivi de Jensen et Misha en dernier. Le premier s'allongea, dos au matelas à ma gauche, le deuxième se redressa et tomba lourdement, à ma droite.

\- Plus jamais, je ne refais la connerie d'embrasser une autre…

\- J'espère bien...

Misha se redressa sur un coude pour nous observer.

\- Ça ne m'a pas déplu, moi ! Au contraire, peut-être devrais tu nous tromper plus souvent...

Un rire sortit de la bouche de Jen.

\- Tu m'étonnes, tu n'avais Péni que pour toi, égoïste !

Ma punition n'étant pas terminée, je dormis à côté de Misha qui se retrouvait au centre du lit au plus grand désespoir de Jensen. Ce dernier avait tout de même réussi à coller sa main sur ma cuisse et il serrait étroitement l'autre homme qui en soufflait de lassitude. Le sommeil nous gagna, enfin.

* * *

 **Une seule journée d'abstinence finalement x).**

 **A demain !**


	15. Chapter 15

Une main caressait ma joue et des lèvres humides se posèrent sur les miennes. Une odeur de miel et de soleil envahirent mon odorat.

\- A ce soir, chérie !

Je n'ouvris pas les yeux mais ma bouche s'éveillait quand même.

 _\- Tu pars ?_

\- Rendez-vous familial mais je reviens ce soir, d'accord ?

Je ne répondis que par un "Mmh" avant que mon cerveau ne se remette en veille.

* * *

 _\- Péni, mon bébé ? Réveilles toi..._

Un doigt caressait ma clavicule et descendait vers ma poitrine.

 _\- Bébé, le plus beau gosse de la planète veut récupérer tout ce qu'il lui a été interdit la veille… Tu m'entends ?_

Et sa mission fut amplement remplie. Enfin, JE fus amplement remplie plutôt… Il n'y avait pas été de mains mortes ce beau jeune homme. En tout cas, ce ne fut que vers 16h que nous sortions, enfin, de la chambre à coucher... Oui, oui, quand je vous disais qu'il n'était pas en reste, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Maintenant, je mourrais de faim et, ça, c'était bien à cause de lui. Surtout qu'au final, j'étais encore plus fatiguée que jamais. Fatiguée ET Affamée.

\- Je suis une vraie loque par ta faute !

Il rigolait… Franchement.

\- Jen ! J'ai la dalle, nous sommes dimanche, le restaurant est fermé, les épiceries du coin aussi, tout est fermé et, en plus, je meurs de fatigue alors que j'ai passé ma journée dans un pieu !

Il rigolait… Encore.

\- Marres toi, c'est ça ! Tu me fatigues… encore plus !

Il rigolait… Toujours. Au moins, j'avais un bon gros café dosé devant moi que Joanna m'avait préparé avec amour. Heureusement qu'elle était là, ce n'allait pas être "Mr j'ai tiré mon coup comme jamais et je m'en fous de tout maintenant" qui allait me préparer quoi que ce soit. _Oh!_ Merde, je n'avais pas ouvert une seule fois mon script pour la semaine prochaine et nous étions dimanche ! Vraiment, vraiment génial… Je n'avais pas le courage, pour le moment, de le travailler de toute façon et, ça encore, c'était de sa faute à "Mr je suis de bonne humeur".

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, bébé, tu ne m'aurais pas puni autant hier, je n'aurais pas fait la moitié de ce que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui._

Oui, bon, je ne regrettais en rien ma journée d'aujourd'hui, _hein!_ , ma libido était entièrement satisfaite. J'allais, sans doute même, devoir faire une pause, mon bas ventre étant douloureux. J'allais répliquer quand je vis ma belle Clairette et Jean entrer dans le bar, un air amoureux sur leur visage. Je balançais ma main dans leur direction et Claire sautilla vers nous.

 **\- Alors alors ? Raconte !**

\- Bon, d'accord, je vais au comptoir, moi !

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de nous quitter pour rejoindre Jean et Joanna au bar alors que ma partenaire prenait sa place.

\- Nous avons été dans un petit bar tout mignon en début de soirée, puis, il m'a emmené danser le tango et la salsa. C'est hyper sexy comme danse et incroyablement complexe, tu le savais ?

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas !

Elle se pencha vers moi et un sourire éclatant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Et nous avons fini dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse avec piscine, jacuzzi, un lit immense… remplie de petits accessoires sexuels dans tous les coins de la pièce, ma belle ! Je te rassure, rien de hard, hein ?

J'écarquillais les yeux en pouffant. Claire aimait la découverte, ça, je le savais, mais tout de même… Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par hard, elle ? Parce qu'avec ce que j'entendais de ses histoires, elle avait déjà fait plus de truc hard que n'importe qui dans cette salle...

\- Autant dire une nuit torride, c'est ça ?

\- Pire, nous nous sommes finalement endormis que vers 10:00 du matin...

Éclat de rire.

\- Il est vachement endurant ton Jean, dis moi !

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle confirma de la tête.

\- J'ai même eu l'impression que, depuis tout ce temps, il se freinait…

\- Alors ça, c'est du dossier !

Et bah, je n'étais pas la seule fatiguée dans la salle. Je charriais Jean quand il s'installa à notre table accompagné de Jen. Claire et moi discutions de Mike, étonnée de ne pas l'avoir encore vu de la journée et, surtout, impatiente d'avoir l'opinion de Maggie le concernant. Ils ne firent pas leur apparition avant le repas du soir, seulement vers 21:00, et ils semblaient aussi exténués que s'ils avaient fait un marathon de 50 bornes. Ils mangèrent rapidement, nous donnant très peu de détails avant de disparaître à nouveau, à notre grand désespoir.

\- Bon, au moins, ils semblent encore plus amoureux que d'habitude.

\- C'est la journée sexe, aujourd'hui, c'est pas possible !

Hochement de tête avant d'être prise d'un fou rire. La soirée se continua sur ce rythme, Misha n'apparut pas de la nuit et ce fut à deux que nous nous lovons sous les draps, s'agrippant à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

* * *

Je me réveillais avant même l'aurore et me leva discrètement, Misha avait fini par nous rejoindre. Je me lavais, habillais, coiffais et maquillais avant 6:00, heure à laquelle mon beau brun ouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu es une lève tôt, toi !

\- Ouaip', l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Jen qui ne semblait pas apprécier mon argument et il tourna la tête emmenant son oreiller dessus. Misha se leva à son tour en baillant avant de rejoindre la salle d'eau et d'y ressortir plus frais un quart d'heures plus tard. Je lui tendis sa tasse alors que j'avais les yeux rivés sur mon scénario et sur mon emploi du temps. Aujourd'hui, nous ne faisons aucune scène, les scénaristes comptaient nous expliquer les démarches avant de faire quoi que ce soit à mon plus grand soulagement. Je reposais donc mon script pour aller m'allumer une cigarette.

\- Au fait, ton rendez-vous familial ? C'était bien ?

Misha se trouva sur la chaise longue, son visage vers le ciel et il goûtait la fraîcheur matinale. Puis, il me regarda, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Génial ! Je n'ai pas vu les heures défilées, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant de personnes de mon entourage.

\- Raconte moi !

Je m'étais assise près de lui et je mourrais d'envie de connaître son histoire de sa bouche. Parce que, ouais, je connaissais sa vie mais à travers des articles. Il me raconta donc le plaisir qu'il a ressenti de revoir sa maman, son frère et sa nièce, de revoir ses amis. Il me raconta sa journée en détail en émettant de ses commentaires. J'étais heureuse de le voir s'ouvrir de cette façon, avec moi qui plus est. Puis, à la fin de son discours, il se frotta le visage et soupira.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas parlé de toi, Péni… J'aurais voulu le faire mais...

Je le coupais, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Misha ! Que pourrais tu leur dire ? Nous nous sommes engagés pour un mois… Il n'y a rien à dire, tu sais.

Il se redressa lentement, en vidant sa tasse.

\- Bien sûr qu'i dire, Péni ! Tu es une femme charmante, avec un grand coeur, ouverte d'esprit et intelligente et surtout, tu me rends heureux. Alors si, j'en avais des choses à dire.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que notre relation n'est qu'éphémère Misha, comment les gens pourraient comprendre quoi que ce soit ?

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel et souffla.

\- Parce que c'est ça que tu vois, Péni ? Tu ne crois pas qu'un demain serait possible entre nous ?

Je me levais et le dévisageais. Je me devais de le dire, parce que chacun d'entre nous savait ce que demain serait fait et il était temps d'y mettre des mots même si mon coeur me criait que rien n'était impossible…

\- Misha… Ta vie et celle de Jen sont ici, à tourner des films et séries, tu as tout construit ici et je ne serais pas celle qui brisera tout ça ! Je ne me le permettrais jamais !

Je posais ma tasse sur la table pour m'allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

\- Et ma vie, à moi, n'est pas non plus avec vous, elle est auprès de ma famille en France, auprès de mes amis… Comment veux tu qu'un demain soit envisageable ? Si c'est pour que nous nous voyions tous les six mois, cette relation ne m'intéresse pas.

Jen venait de s'accouder au chambranle de la baie, en caleçon, et il me dévisageait, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Alors, tu t'es dit "Tiens, je vais passer un mois avec mes idoles, les draguer, les baiser et hop, demain je serais de retour en France avec la satisfaction de les avoir eu dans mon lit" ?

Il l'avait dit avec un air hautain et méprisant, je ne fus pas vraiment choquée, seulement blessée.

\- Vous le saviez, non ? Vous saviez que je n'étais là que pour un mois et c'est vous qui m'avez fait du rentre dedans, vous. C'est vous qui m'avez proposé ce genre de relations. Vous .

Étonnamment, je ne criais pas, j'énonçais juste les faits d'une voix neutre comme si tous mes sentiments avaient disparu. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je savais que la fin de mon séjour se finirait comme ça, dans la tristesse et le déchirement et je ne voulais pas y penser pour le moment, ni les ressentir. Un voile sombre passa sur les traits de mes deux mecs. Jen continua.

\- D'accord, et si nous, nous ne voulons pas la terminer de cette façon, notre histoire ?

\- Alors dis moi, tu espères quoi ? Vous espérez quoi ? Que je vous suive à la trace comme un clébard ? Que je dise adieu à ma famille et mes amis ? Que j'arrête tous mes projets d'avenirs ?

Misha s'était levé et se tenait contre la rambarde du balcon, le regard vide vers l'horizon. Le châtain, quant à lui, se tenait sur le haut de la chaise longue, les bras tendus.

\- Bien sûr que non mais il y a forcément une solution !

\- Oui, il en a une mais vous ne voulez pas y penser ! Vous croyez que ça m'enchante moi aussi avec ce qu'on vit ? Vous croyez que je suis pressée d'être dans deux semaines pour vous dire adieu ?

 _Ah!_ Là, ma voix commençait à se briser. Je n'aimais pas ressentir ce que je ressentais à l'instant : la peur du départ, l'abandon de cette rencontre...

\- Mais c'est toi qui pense que tout doit se finir mais moi, je ne suis pas de cet avis !

\- Elle a raison, Jen… Comment veux tu que notre relation se développe à des milliers de kilomètres entre nous ?

Misha l'avait dit tellement tristement que mon coeur rata un battement. Comment se faisait il que ces deux acteurs aussi convoités ressentent autant de sentiments pour moi ? Il était vrai que, pour ma part, je n'étais plus sur de pouvoir aimer autant après eux sauf que moi, je les aimais bien avant que cette rencontre n'est lieu, je les aimais déjà à travers l'écran de ma télé.

\- Arrête Misha ! Je suis sur qu'on peut trouver une solution ! Il faut que nous y réfléchissons au moins !

Voir un de mes hommes aussi déterminé me rendait toute chose… Et pourtant, je savais qu'il n'y avait rien après, et faire des plans ou en parler aggraverait nos adieux et nous ferait encore plus de mal.

\- Pourquoi veux tu y réfléchir ? Ça va seulement remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

 **\- Mais parce que JE T'AIME, Pénélope !** _Putain !_ Tu ne peux pas apparaître dans ma vie, me faire ressentir ça et disparaître du jour au lendemain ! Je ne veux pas y croire, je ne veux pas y penser !

Toute sa mâchoire était crispée, tous ses gestes aussi, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux de le voir dans cet état. Il m'aimait, quoi ! J'en étais ravie, vraiment, mais aussi complètement dévastée.

 _\- Tu ne… peux pas nous abandonner..._

Et sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa dans la chambre, nous laissant tous les deux. Misha venait de me prendre dans ses bras, je pleurais. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte.

\- Il… Nous… Je suis désolée, Péni… Je sais que c'est de notre faute si nous en sommes là, c'est nous qui t'avons amené à nous… Mais… Nous n'avions jamais pensé à faire des adieux à... tout ce qu'on vit… comme si cette relation était destinée à être éternelle...

Je me détachais de lui, j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances. Je souffrais. J'étais anéantie. Il fallait que je m'éloigne, je ne voulais pas me sentir faible. Je ne voulais pas penser à demain. Je voulais juste vivre au jour le jour dans leur bras mais la conversation avait tout fait chaviré. Je soufflais, Misha aussi, quand je m'éloignais vers la baie.

\- Je… Je vais manger, d'accord ? A… A plus tard.

Je pris mon sac sans attendre de réponse, mon script et je quittais cette pièce. Cette pièce qui me faisait penser à mon départ, à tout ce que j'avais rencontré et vécu, à tout ce que je ressentais maintenant, qui me faisait penser à mes deux amants dont j'étais amoureuse, follement amoureuse. Il avait fallu deux petites semaines pour que notre attachement soit aussi fort et, malheureusement, je n'en étais pas ravie, pas à cet instant. J'avais dévalé les marches, rempli et posé mon plateau sur une table par automatisme, mon cerveau était déconnecté.

\- Aphro !

Voix enjouée qui se brisa quand mon visage se trouva en face d'elle.

 _\- Péni ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi pleures tu ?_

J'entourais mes bras autour de son cou, cachais mon visage dans ses cheveux et là, mon corps sortit toute ma peine. Elle ne dit rien, me caressant seulement le dos, une main dans mes cheveux. Personne ne nous regardait, ou tout le monde nous regardait, je m'en fichais. J'étais bien dans ces bras, j'étais mieux. Je me calmais enfin et nous prîmes place dans un silence de mort. Quand mes hoquets cessèrent, je parlais. J'avais besoin de parler, avec elle.

\- Nous avons eu une conversation, tous les trois sur… sur mon retour en France...

Elle posa sa cuillère et sa main me caressa la mienne, un peu tremblante. Elle n'émit aucun commentaire mais une petite pression sur ma main se fit sentir, me demandant de continuer. Elle m'écoutait.

\- Pour moi, c'est clair, dans deux semaines, nous nous ferons des adieux… Comment veux tu que ça se passe autrement ? J'ai ma vie en France et, eux, c'est ici, en Amérique.

Je touillais mon verre de lait, sans vraiment me rendre compte de mon geste.

\- Misha et Jen veulent… ne veulent pas que ça se passe comme ça, ils veulent… trouver une solution, mais dis moi, c'est quoi la solution ? Tout abandonner pour être ici, avec eux ? Non, je ne peux pas. Eux, qu'ils abandonnent tout ? C'est impossible aussi… Alors, elle est où, cette solution ?

Claire prit la parole quand elle fut sur que je n'avais plus rien à dire. Je n'avais plus rien à dire, tout était dit, tout était clair.

\- Tu sais, Péni, je suis sur qu'en parler permet de faire le point. Ils connaissent ton point de vue, et je suis persuadée qu'ils savent que tu as raison mais il faut leur laisser du temps pour qu'ils l'envisagent. Personne ne pense à se dire adieu et… le fait d'en parler, ça amène forcément la souffrance et la tristesse. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas prêt à envisager une séparation.

Elle me caressa la joue et le bout de mon nez avec son pouce.

\- Laisse leur du temps, ils vont en avoir besoin, d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête et nous reprîmes notre repas. Avait elle parler avec Jean, elle aussi ? Elle venait d'Italie mais je savais que personne ne l'attendait là-bas, avait elle prévu de rester par ici ? Près de l'homme dont elle pensait ne jamais tombée amoureuse ?

\- Et toi, Claire ? Tu as prévu quoi, après ?

\- Jean m'en a parlé, enfin, il a voulu en parler mais je n'étais pas prête… C'est différent, pour ma part, j'ai des amis par chez moi, c'est vrai mais rien qui m'y attache vraiment. Pas de boulot, pas de maison, pas d'enfants ni d'animaux… Si je décidais de vivre ici, je n'aurais rien à regretter.

Elle me souriait tendrement et finit par secouer ses épaules. La conversation se continua, plus légèrement, Mike nous rejoint un peu après.

Une fois le repas terminé et un café au bar, nous étions de retour sur le plateau avec Arthur et les scénaristes pour un topo. Mr Joyeux était également présent avec les autres professeurs et lorsque Arthur stoppa son discours, tout le monde s'affairait à sa tâche. Pour nous quatre, nous devions réfléchir à notre scénario et Peter me rejoignit à la table que j'avais prise, loin des brouhahas, s'installant en face de moi.

\- Bon, Pénélope, je serais ton "mentor" entre guillemets pour les deux semaines, tu es d'accord ?

\- Évidemment !

Et je le pensais fortement. Il avait été désagréable au début mais depuis, c'était devenu quelqu'un de très attachant et un excellent professeur, sa franchise me plaisait beaucoup, au moins, il ne passait pas par quatre chemins. Il examina avec moi la scène de demain.

\- Tu as travaillé ton script ce week-end ou pas ?

\- Je… Non...

Il me fusilla du regard. Oui, d'accord, ce n'était pas sérieux du tout et je m'en voulais. Disons que j'avais eu un week-end chargé dans les bras de mes amants…

\- Je suis au courant pour… tes frasques, si on peut appeler ça comme ça mais le travail, c'est le travail, d'accord ? Je ne te juge pas, ta vie privée ne me regarde pas mais je veux que tu te donnes à fond ! Je ne veux pas que les scénaristes regrettent leur choix, ok ?

Je passais du rouge pivoine au vert cramoisi. Bien sur que j'allais me donner à fond, je l'avais tellement voulu et j'allais bosser comme une dingue, parole de scout !

\- Oui, oui, pardon Peter !

\- Bon, alors, reprenons ! Lisons en gros le sujet de l'épisode.

Je lus à voix basse l'épilogue de mon script avant d'en faire un petit résumé.

\- Si je comprends bien, ma soeur et moi allons se battre contre un nid de vampire et nous allons rencontrer le big boss des suceurs de sang. Ma soeur va se faire mordre et avaler du sang ce qui va la transformer. Dean, Sam, Cas, Bobby et Samuel vont apparaître pendant mon combat et Sam va sauver ma soeur alors que Campbell va s'éclipser avec le roi.

Il hochait la tête tout en lisant le texte.

\- Va alors s'en suivre, tous les cinq, la recherche de Samuel qui va mener à un entrepôt pour comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas tué le big boss et celui-ci va s'enfuir en capturant ma soeur. Une bataille entre démons, humains et anges va faire rage avec Crowley, Mike et Shurley, Crowley étant le parrain de l'affaire kidnapping. Ma soeur va être retrouvée dans le palais du roi et sera sauvée. Les garçons vont, donc, devoir connaître les raisons de ces agissements. Fin !

Et bien, c'était un épisode assez complexe et horriblement intéressant. J'avais encore plus hâte de découvrir la saison 6, moi !

\- Tu sais pour quelle raison tu suis, avec ta soeur, les deux Winchesters à la recherche de Samuel ?

\- Pour vouloir me venger, je suppose, c'est à cause du roi des vampires si j'ai failli perdre ma soeur.

Il hochait la tête lentement en donnant lui même ses commentaires. Nous continuâmes toute la matinée à déchiffrer le contexte. Cet après-midi, Peter voulait m'entraîner à cogner et me déplacer comme une pro de karaté en me disant "Tu es chasseresse et donc, tu dois avoir des connaissances dans les mouvements pour que ça paraisse réel" auquel j'avais répondis par un simple hochement de tête. Bon, j'étais souple et j'apprenais vite, d'accord, mais quand même, en une après-midi ?

\- Tu as l'avantage d'être musclé, en plus, sans doute aussi, la raison pour laquelle tu as ce rôle mais nous ne devons rien oublier, les détails étant les plus importants.

Une femme venait de prendre mes mensurations avant que je m'échappe pour aller déjeuner. Bref, les conversations entre nous tournaient autour de l'épisode, l'excitation avait intégré tous nos pores. La repas fut rapide et nous nous étions tous retrouvés, une heure plus tard, sur le plateau pour continuer notre apprentissage. Je faisais un cours de boxe avec Peter, amusant.

\- Pénélope ! Concentre toi ! Reprends les mêmes gestes que la semaine dernière ! Voilà ! Tu descends, oui, plus bas ! Parfait ! Tu vois, quand tu veux !

J'étais essoufflée, mon souffle me brûlait la gorge et je transpirais à grosses gouttes. Heureusement que nous avions travaillé ses gestes la semaine dernière autrement je serais entrain de mourir sur le sol. Je bus une grande rasade d'eau avant de reporter mon attention sur Peter.

\- Pourquoi Cassie, Shurley ou Mike ne s'entraînent pas à ces mouvements ?

\- Leurs rôles n'en n'ont pas besoin. Cassie est ta petite soeur et elle aura des armes pour se protéger, elle n'aura pas à se servir de ses poings de tout l'épisode.

Ouais, c'était moi qui allait tout me prendre dans la tronche, _quoi!_

\- Shurley est un ange, donc, une main levée va lui suffire et Mike aura juste à faire quelques cascades, il doit être entrain de s'entraîner avec les meilleurs cascadeurs, un tas de muscles, lui aussi.

 _Hé!_ Je n'étais pas un tas de muscles. Je le fusilla du regard et il me cria de reprendre l'entraînement. J'allais mourir ! La journée prit fin et Peter me fit une accolade avant de me laisser partir en me félicitant pour mon travail. Je m'étais changée rapidement, la production m'ayant fournie des fringues, et m'étais fait une toilette avant de rejoindre le car. Claire s'était assise près de moi, un sourire majestueux sur le visage.

\- Nous avons fini les tenues te concernant avec Cassie, tu vas être pas mal pour une chasseuse, les jeans sont classes.

Nous continuâmes cette conversation jusqu'au bar avec Mike aussi fatigué que moi. Le repas du soir fut rapide aussi et je me retrouvais dans ma chambre à 21:00. Je n'avais pas recroisé les garçons, la discussion de ce matin me traversait toujours l'esprit et je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir faire semblant de rien avec eux. J'étais triste en y pensant et je ne voulais pas remettre le sujet sur la table. Ils semblaient que, eux non plus, ne voulaient pas en reparler ni même me voir car ce fut seule - depuis l'événement Jared - que je m'endormis dans les draps, les yeux humides.

* * *

 **Aaaaah, j'suis sadique sur la fin mais bon... Pardonnez moi !**


	16. Chapter 16

Dur, dur, le réveil de ce mardi, j'étais un peu courbaturée et j'avais froid. Froid de ne pas avoir de corps contre moi. Je sautais dans la douche, me lavais, coiffais, habillais pour être prête à sept heures. Notre bus nous prenait à huit heures, dorénavant, pour les deux semaines dès aujourd'hui. Il fallait que nous cartonnions pour terminer les scènes à temps. J'avais toqué à la porte de ma partenaire pour partir manger, Mike y était déjà - étonnant.

\- Je vais avoir mon premier passage filmé aujourd'hui et je suis angoissée comme jamais !

Je connaissais mon texte à la perfection - Oui, en une journée - et je savais quel ton donné à chaque passage, pour autant, j'étais stressée. C'était une première de toute ma vie même mes exam's me semblaient avoir été un jeu d'enfant par rapport à ce que je ressentais aujourd'hui.

\- C'est normal, Aphro ! Tu as un sacré rôle, limite tout l'épisode repose sur tes épaules !

\- C'est pire ce que tu dis !

Elle secouait les épaules en enfournant une tranche de bacon. Mike reprit.

\- Quoi qu'elle dise de toute façon, tu vas continuer à stresser mais nous savons tous que tu vas tout déchirer, c'est dans tes gênes, bébé !

Je ne fis qu'un grognement. Bien sûr que j'allais tout donner, je serais même parfaite, croix d'bois, croix d'fer et si j'ments, j'vais en enfer…

\- Peut-être mais, crotte, c'est pas mon domaine à la base, être actrice !

\- Si la production t'a donné ce rôle, c'est que, finalement, tu devrais peut-être changé de voie et partir là dedans !

Bien sûr que non, une école de théâtre ? Très peu pour moi, merci. Quoique… Si les deux semaines se passent bien, je pourrais peut-être envisagée d'en faire un loisir, en France. Le repas toucha à sa fin et, vers huit heures trente, j'étais dans la loge d'habillage entrain de m'habiller : Jean slim, converse, tee-shirt court noir avec intitulé devant " Full-Time Huntress" - Mon personnage clairement fan de son job - et une veste manche longue coupée au ventre en cuir. Cassie s'habillait aussi, d'une façon beaucoup plus classe et habillée que moi. Elle tourna sur elle-même et son regard se posa sur moi.

\- Je joues le rôle petite soeur pure et innocente, que tu as emmené de force sur le champs de bataille. La première scène va être amusante à jouer.

J'hochais la tête, bien d'accord. Nous nous retrouvâmes par la suite dans la loge de maquillage et coiffure. Nous étions, enfin, sur le plateau vers 10:30, un décor de chambre de motel pourri. Un décor de motel qui rappelait les nuits charmantes de Sam et Dean. Les scénaristes nous montraient nos emplacements, les mouvements que nous devions effectuer selon les passages, toute la mise en scène à faire pour la matinée. Les techniciens plaçaient les caméras en fonction et ils s'installèrent tous derrière. Arthur était devant nous.

\- Bon, les filles, prenez votre temps, d'accord ? Nous savons bien que c'est une première pour vous, donc, soufflez bien et lancez vous quand vous voulez. Oubliez nous et jouez votre rôle à fond. Nous avons vu, en vous, de très belles performances et vous pouvez le faire.

Cassie hochait la tête, je fis de même. Je me mis sur mon emplacement, les fesses appuyaient contre la table de cuisine, bras croisé sur ma poitrine, mon visage vers Cassie, assise sur le lit qui triturait sa jolie robe en fleurs. Petite soeur pure, en effet, surtout avec le petit serre tête sur la tête. Les maquilleuses refirent une touche rapide sur nos visages et nous étions prêtes. Bizarrement, je n'étais pas stressée, même complètement à l'aise dans mon rôle et Cassie semblait aussi sur d'elle que moi.

\- ACTION !

* * *

" _Je fis un regard condescendant vers ma petite soeur, toute fragile à cet instant._

 _\- Cha'..._

 _Mes yeux se fermèrent, je passais une main sur mon visage secouant le haut de mes cheveux avant de rouvrirent les yeux avec lassitude._

 _\- Tu dois me suivre. Je ne peux pas faire ce combat toute seule, tu comprends ? Et je veux que tu puisses te défendre quand je ne serais plus là._

 _Charlotte - Cassie - leva son visage vers moi, sa bouche entrouverte arrêtant le mouvement de ses mains._

 _\- Pourquoi veux tu mener cette guerre ? Les parents sont morts, nos amis sont morts, tous nos proches sont morts et… ce combat ne les ramènera pas._

 _Elle avait les yeux humides et reprit d'une voix plus aiguë, plus attendrissante en baissant la tête vers l'ourlet de sa robe._

 _\- Je ne veux plus vivre cet enfer, je veux que tu arrêtes de voir le mal partout._

 _Je m'étais redressée et accroupie devant elle, mes mains posaient sur ses genoux._

 _\- Je te parle, seulement, de vengeance, Charlotte ! J'ai besoin de me venger, tu devrais le vouloir aussi. Ses suceurs de sang nous ont tout pris !_

 _J'avais posé deux doigts sous son menton pour qu'elle relève la tête vers moi._

 _\- Et après, d'accord. Nous reprenons une vie normale, toutes les deux, ensemble._

 _Un regard pétillant et pleins d'espoirs passa dans ses iris et un sourire enfantin se dessina sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Vrai ?_

 _J'hochais la tête et me leva en direction du sac posé sur la table et en sortit un étui en cuir comprenant une lame pour l'enfiler sur ma ceinture._

 _\- Je te le promet, Cha' mais pour le moment, va te changer ! Je te refais un exercice intensif avant ce soir !_

 _Un sourire carnassier s'ouvrit sur mes lèvres, un regard de défi dans sa direction composé de toute l'affection que je portais à ma soeur."_

* * *

\- COUPE !

Des tonnerres d'applaudissements envahirent la scène et Arthur, une fois que le bruit se calma, jugea notre performance.

\- Et bien, en un essai, vous avez réussi à transmettre tout ce que nous voulions ! Bravo les filles ! Continuez comme ça ! Il va peut-être falloir que vous envisagiez de devenir actrices toutes les deux, vous en avez largement les compétences !

Nous le remercions toutes ravies de son discours avant de prendre place derrière la caméra pour voir la scène en gros plan. Le technicien hochait la tête, satisfait de l'image avec Arthur et deux autres scénaristes avant de nous demander d'aller nous asseoir sur les chaises mises à nos dispositions. Toutes les caméras présentes sur le plateau furent observées par les techniciens et autres personnes. Une bouteille d'eau nous fûmes passée à toutes les deux, ma bouche était sèche et je bus une grande gorgée. Arthur se trouva devant nous, quelques minutes, plus tard.

\- Bon, les filles, avec ce que vous venez de nous balancer, la scène qui était prévue pour demain soir, j'aimerais la faire aujourd'hui, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient. Nous pensions passer la journée sur celle-là mais… non, en cinq minutes, vous venez de la bâcler...

Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Vous êtes sure de ne jamais avoir fait de théâtre ? Parce que soit, c'est un don, soit c'est grâce à de l'entraînement...

\- J'en ai fait un peu étant jeune avec mon école mais, ça s'est arrêté là.

Cassie répondit, quant à elle, qu'elle n'avait jamais joué devant un public. Arthur déclara donc un don.

\- Bon, vous vous reposez cette aprèm'. Vous connaissez vos textes pour la suite ?

Nous hochons nos têtes, je connaissais mes textes jusqu'à jeudi, enfin, en tout cas, sur l'emploi du temps de base et Cassie semblait, elle aussi, les connaître.

\- Bon, je m'occupe des acteurs et de la mise en scène pour ce soir. A ce rythme et si, la scène se déroule sans accroc ce soir, vous allez avoir votre journée de libre demain. Nous nous retrouvons à 19h sur le plateau numéro 10, d'accord ? Soyez prête et maquillez, surtout.

Il se leva et nous abandonna pour rejoindre les membres de la production. Je discutais avec Cassie un bon moment avant de me décider à partir à la cafétéria pour me restaurer. Je fus félicitée par le staff, tout le monde surpris d'une telle prestation pour des personnes qui n'ont jamais été acteurs. D'autres me disaient que c'était la chance du débutant, plus pour me charrier que pour me blesser. Peter était venu me voir, tout souriant et heureux, en n'oubliant pas de me dire que je devais continuer sur cette lancée et, toujours, donner mon maximum. A la fin de mon repas, ce fut Misha qui entra par la porte et se dirigea vers moi, un regard fier dans ma direction.

\- Dis donc, _chérie !_ Tout le monde crie vos louanges pour ce matin, un seul essai j'ai entendu ?

\- Oui !

J'étais heureuse de le revoir et de lui reparler… Une journée et demie sans qu'un seul mot fut échangé et pourtant, nous nous retrouvions ensemble comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était étrange et pourtant, j'oubliais tout. L'événement d'hier semblait avoir disparu. Du moins, pour le moment. Il m'embrassa amoureusement et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis terriblement fier de toi, tu sais ! Arthur m'a dit qu'il avançait la scène de demain à ce soir ? Tu es prête ?

\- Je crois, oui, j'ai travaillé sur mon scénario jusqu'à jeudi avec Peter, donc j'espère faire du aussi bon boulot que ce matin.

Il posa ses fesses sur la chaise à nos côtés sans me lâcher m'emmenant à m'asseoir sur lui.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, tu peux aller dans ma loge tantôt si tu veux te reposer parce que ce soir, tu ne vas pas te coucher de bonne heure.

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Il hochait la tête, satisfait avant de reprendre.

\- Jen va s'en doute être avec toi, il joue avec nous ce soir avec Jared. Tu… Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

Pourquoi en verrais je ? Je secouai la tête pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun souci, déçue que ce soit Misha qui m'en parle au lieu de l'homme en question mais bon. Il m'apprit qu'il allait faire un shooting photo cet aprèm' pour un magazine. Nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de retourner travailler en me laissant la clé de sa loge. Claire disparue aussi en me faisant une accolade et je me décida de quitter la salle pour m'installer dans la loge de mon amant.

Vers quinze heures, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jen qui m'envoya un sourire de fierté. Il s'asseyait à mes côtés sur le canapé et posa son bras sur ce dernier en haut de ma position.

 _\- Bébé !_ Tu gères ! Nous allons jouer ensemble ce soir, je suis pressé de voir ton jeu de mes propres yeux, tiens !

Je lui souriais de toutes mes dents. Il trifouilla sur son téléphone avant de m'allonger et de se positionner derrière moi, ses bras encerclant mon ventre.

\- Essayons de faire un somme jusqu'à 17h, nous allons avoir besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette nuit, d'accord ?

Nous nous endormions rapidement, j'étais rassurée dans ces bras et je ne pensais plus à rien, me laissant simplement aller dans mes songes.

* * *

Un réveil nous parvint à nos oreilles, nous faisant lentement revenir à nous. Il fut le premier à se relever et une main me caressa les pommettes.

\- Allez, _bébé_ , en selle. Une douche et nous allons nous préparer, ok ?

Je le suivais à la douche - chaque loge avait sa salle de bains, _cool!_ \- et je fus dans la loge d'habillage peu de temps après. La styliste avec Claire et Maria m'emmena devant une glace une fois ma tenue prête, j'étais habillée de la même façon que ce matin. Non, mon personnage ne s'était pas changée après avoir effectuée l'exercice intensif avec sa soeur… Cassie était prête avant moi et elle avait littéralement changé de style. La styliste argumenta.

\- Charlotte est une fille douce mais avec une soeur comme Brook, forcément, la tenue doit être du style chasseresse, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Brook était mon personnage, ouais le prénom était un peu bizarre, je vous l'accorde mais il collait bien avec son style. J'hochais la tête, j'imaginais bien Brook comme la soeur qui a toujours raison et qui prend toutes les décisions, dont le choix de la tenue de sa soeur. Bref, Cassie était en jean slim également, baskets au pieds, avec un tee-shirt blanc manches longues avec intitulé à l'encre noir derrière "Touch me and my sister kills you"... Ok, Brook choisissait bien les fringues de sa soeur. Un foulard rose se trouvait quand même autour de son cou, style que Charlotte avait son mot à dire sur la tenue. Bref, toutes les deux nous fûmes maquillées par la suite et à 19h, nous étions sur le plateau de tournage. Dean et Sam avaient leur tenue dite "habituelle" et attendaient sur des chaises. Arthur s'approcha de nous.

\- Bon, les filles, vous allez commencer autour de la belle Aston, d'accord ?

Il continua à nous expliquer la mise en scène, les mouvements… comme ce matin. Si la scène ne se déroulait pas correctement avant que la nuit tombe, nous serions obligés de la refaire le lendemain. Bref, il ne fallait pas se louper. Je pris donc place au volant de l'Aston Martin - Oui, mon personnage avait des goûts de luxe et était branchée caisse comme un mec - alors que Cassie prenait place sur le siège conducteur. Deux techniciens - pour le son et une caméra - se trouvait sur la banquette arrière… banquette qui n'était pas vraiment prévu pour recevoir des fesses si vous voulez mon avis. Au bout du troisième essai, la scène fut réussie :

* * *

" _Charlotte posa sa main sur la mienne encore sur le volant et pencha sa tête vers moi, incertaine._

 _\- Tu me promets, Brook, qu'après ça, nous reprenons une vie normale ?_

 _Je tournai mon visage vers elle et hochait doucement la tête, ma paume se posa sur sa joue gauche et je l'observais tendrement._

 _\- Oui, Charlotte, promis._

 _Elle fut satisfaite et ouvrit la portière de la porte pour s'y éclipser. Je l'observais faire et une fois que la porte claqua, je me pinçais les lèvres, pas sure de pouvoir tenir ce genre de promesse finalement… Je soupira légèrement et ouvrit à mon tour la portière, la clé tournoyant autour de mon index."_

* * *

\- COUPE !

Arthur était satisfait et nous demanda de la refaire encore et encore mais sous l'angle d'une caméra différente en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il fallait émettre les mêmes mouvements et les mêmes gestes, ce qui fut facilement fait à ma plus grande joie. Ensuite, nous tournons la scène en dehors de la voiture, il fallait donc reprendre à partir de l'intérieur pour rejoindre l'extérieur, les caméras situées sur le côté de la voiture. Quand Cassie sortira, c'est elle qui sera en premier plan.

\- ACTION !

* * *

" _Charlotte sortit de la voiture et ce fut mon tour, quelques secondes plus tard, la clé tournoyant autour de mon index. Ma soeur était penchée sur le toit de ma voiture et observait l'entrepôt. Je fis de même en posant mon coude sur le toit, laissant ma clé dans le creux de ma paume, immobile._

 _\- Tu es certaine que leur nid se trouve ici ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _J'étais concise et sans appel, je me déplaçais vers mon coffre que j'ouvris en ne prêtant plus attention à l'entrepôt. Charlotte me rejoignit et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en me regardant fouiller dans le sac. Je sortis deux pistolets dont un que je lui tendis._

 _\- Tiens, tu le mets derrière ton tee-shirt dans ton jean._

 _\- Je sais._

 _Elle le fit, je fis la même chose. Puis, je sortis deux belles lames bien coupantes avant de lui tendre à nouveau avec un étui. Elle l'attacha rapidement à sa ceinture et enfila la lame à l'intérieur. Je fis les mêmes mouvements pour l'étui mais je gardais la lame en main._

 _\- Bon, tu me décapites les têtes sinon, tu tires, ça ne va pas les tuer mais ils seront ralentis, ok ?_

 _\- Je sais, Brook !_

 _Le coffre se referma et je me tournais vers elle, le doigt vers son visage._

 _\- Tu restes derrière moi, d'accord ? Tu me laisses gérer et tu n'interviens qu'en cas de besoin, ok ? Ne fais surtout pas de choses débiles !_

 _J'ouvris la marche vers l'entrepôt._

 _\- Je crois qu'ils sont une dizaine à l'intérieur donc je ne vais pas pouvoir te protéger…_

 _\- Brook ! Je sais me défendre et me battre, je ne suis plus un bébé et, ce combat, je vais le faire à tes côtés, je ne resterais pas en second plan._

 _J'émets juste un grognement, pas vraiment ravie finalement, d'avoir obligée ma soeur à me suivre."_

* * *

\- COUPE !

Les maquilleuses se jetèrent sur nous et Arthur nous souriait. Une pause fut décrétée pour manger et boire, les scènes sous le coucher de soleil étaient terminées et avaient satisfait la production. Jen et Jared nous félicitèrent toutes les deux et mangèrent avec nous. Misha et l'acteur de Samuel Campbell, Mitch, arrivèrent au moment où Cassie et moi nous nous installions devant l'entrepôt. Arthur était avec nous et une fois qu'il avait terminé son dialogue sur la mise en scène, il reprit.

\- Cette scène est longue, d'accord ? Les acteurs de vampires sont déjà à l'intérieur. Les caméras sont en place aussi, les techniciens aussi mais la scène sera coupée plusieurs fois sauf que vous n'aurez pas le temps de faire une pause. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, ça marche.

Il hocha la tête et demanda aux maquilleuses de refaire un point, ce qu'elles firent rapidement. Puis, nous nous plaçons, toujours aussi à l'aise dans nos personnages.

\- ACTION !

* * *

" _J'ouvris la porte délicatement en évitant de faire le moins de bruit possible et m'y engouffra tel un chat suivi de Charlotte. Je longeais les murs en entendant des bruits relativement prêts et m'y approcha, sur la défensive, la lame entre mes doigts._

 _\- ENTREZ MES AMIES ! ENTREZ ! Vous êtes les bienvenues !_

 _Charlotte m'agrippa le bras et sursauta. Je baissais la tête et soupira, en rangeant ma lame dans son étui._

 _\- Merde._

 _Je ne me cachais pas longtemps et me retrouva face à cinq vampires installés autour d'une table qui… jouaient au poker. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur mes lèvres et je lançais, mes mains se croisant sur ma poitrine, :_

 _\- C'est à ça que passent leurs temps les vampires, sérieusement ? A jouer au strip poker ?_

 _Deux nouveaux vampires apparurent sur ma droite et cinq autres entrèrent par une porte en face. Mince, ils commençaient à être une douzaine… Mon angoisse augmenta quand je vis au moins trois vampires sur le balcon du haut dont un qui descendait les marches à ma gauche. Ma soeur se retrouva derrière moi et je sentais son appréhension traversé ses pores. Non, Charlotte, il ne fallait pas montrer que nous avions peur._

 _\- Bonsoir, Brook !_

 _Il connaissait mon nom… Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il avait une voix rauque et il avait une prestance très impressionnante, il était vieux sans aucun doute. Il s'installa bien droit à quelques mètres de nous et souriait, révélant de belles dents pointues…"_

* * *

\- COUPE !

Arthur se trouvait derrière la caméra et leva son pouce vers tous les acteurs présents. Les techniciens reprirent leur place et s'envoyaient chacun des directives. Je me tournais vers Cassie.

\- Prête pour le second round !

\- Oui, sister !

J'hochais la tête en souriant. Arthur reprit sa place au bout de quelques minutes et un scénariste relança la scène.

\- ACTION !

* * *

" _Mes yeux scrutèrent les alentours avant de se reporter sur Mr dents pointues qui supprima son beau sourire en un visage sans plus aucune émotion puis, il reprit la parole._

 _\- J'ai entendu dire que tu nous cherchais… Nous voici !_

 _Il leva ses deux bras et tapa ses pieds au sol avant de s'incliner. J'allais répliquer quand Charlotte prit la parole._

 _\- Nous sommes là pour vous exterminer !_

 _Je lui jetais un regard noir, n'avais je pas dit que je gérais ?! Bon, n'empêche qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Ses yeux étaient déterminés et elle ne ressemblait plus à la fille fragile du motel._

 _\- Exactement, nous sommes là pour couper des têtes !_

 _Un rire diabolique sortit de la bouche du vieux vampire avant qu'il ne fasse un geste du menton dans notre direction emmenant trois vampires à se jeter sur nous. Je sortis ma lame et me préparais à me battre quand l'homme en question leva la main, faisant stopper les trois combattants._

 _\- N'abîmez pas la petite pucelle à gauche, elle me rappelle ma fille._

 _Il commençait à se retourner pour partir mais je criais._

 _\- Touchez un seul de ses cheveux et vous êtes tous morts !_

 _A nouveau un rire, avant qu'il ne lève son doigt en l'air sans me prêter attention, continuant sa marche._

 _\- Non, Brook, toi, tu es morte !"_

* * *

\- COUPE !

Toujours la même rengaine, Arthur nous donnant les nouvelles directives avec toujours d'enthousiasme. Puis, il donna des directives aux techniciens et tout le monde reprit très vite leurs places, des mannequins venaient de faire leur apparition.

\- ACTION !

* * *

" _Je couru vers le premier vampire à mes côtés et le plaqua contre le mur avec mon genou. Mon regard perçant tandis que lui ouvrait sa bouche en sortant un cri de chauve-souris. Je tendis ma lame en hauteur, prête à lui décapsuler sa tête de son corps."_

* * *

\- COUPE !

Un mannequin fut devant moi et Arthur m'indiqua que quand je lui trancherais la gorge, une substance rougeâtre giclera sur mon visage. Parfait !

\- ACTION !

* * *

Toutes les scènes furent un succès, pas toujours au premier essai mais elles étaient toutes terminées vers 7:00 du matin. Nous étions fatiguées, Cassie et moi alors que tous les acteurs semblaient en pleine forme. La production nous félicita encore avant de nous autoriser à quitter le tournage, des taxis attendant à l'entrée. Au moment de sortir vers l'extérieur, Arthur nous interpella.

\- Les filles, le reste de la production va s'occuper de mettre en place les scènes, jusqu'ici, effectuées. Vous aurez un premier jet ce soir ou demain pour que vous vous rendez compte de tout le travail que vous avez fourni, ça marche ?

\- Carrément oui !

Cassie hochait la tête avec joie. Et Arthur repartit nous laissant sortir, un sourire immense sur nos lèvres. Nous avions réussi à tourner toutes les scènes de l'entrepôt en une nuit ? Chapeau, non ? Jensen me rattrapa quand j'étais sur le point de monter dans un taxi avec Cassie m'obligeant à rester dehors alors que d'autres personnes prenaient ma place dans le transport et ce dernier partit.

\- T'inquiète pas, il revient dans vingt minutes.

Je tournais mon visage sur la route, en effet, tous les taxis avaient disparu, les plateaux devenaient vides. Bon, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.

\- Tu joues très bien, _bébé_ , je suis fier de toi, tu pourrais faire carrière dans ce domaine, tu sais ?

Je secouais les épaules et le pris dans mes bras, contente de connaître son avis. Il me répondit à mon étreinte et nous continuâmes à parler quand Misha fit son apparition.

\- Dis donc, Péni, tu es une actrice dans l'âme ! J'ai adoré jouer avec toi !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Et moi alors ? C'est moi, la plus heureuse de vivre cette aventure avec vous !

Le taxi arriva et nous grimpons dedans tous les trois suivis de Jared qui s'installa sur le siège avant. Nous allions de nos commentaires sur le déroulement de la soirée quand nous arrivons à l'hôtel complètement achevés de la nuit. Nous nous enroulons dans les draps rapidement, totalement effondrés, des sourires satisfaits sur nos lèvres.

* * *

 **Chapitre totalement exclu de la relation à trois mais j'l'aime beaucoup, espérons qu'il vous plaise aussi !**

 **Bisous bisous !**


	17. Chapter 17

\- Réveilles toi, _chérie !_... Il est bientôt 16h…

\- Debout, belle marmotte !

J'entendis un soupir tandis qu'une main me caressait la joue, j'ouvris un oeil encore endormie. Un "Mmh" traversa mes lèvres. Non ! Je veux dormir encore, _please_ !

\- Jen t'a préparé un bon café bien corsé, si tu veux.

\- Et ouais, _bébé !_

J'étendis mes bras derrière ma tête en me retournant vers les voix, étirant, par la même occasion, mon corps contre les draps. Sensuelle dès le matin, Péni…

\- Bonjour, _beauté !_

Mes yeux se posèrent sur un Misha en forme, tout sourire.

 _\- Bonjour… Cas !_

Ma voix était un peu rauque, pas réveillée du tout, si vous voulez mon avis. Une deuxième tête apparue dans mon champs de vision derrière Misha.

\- Coucou, _princesse !_

 _\- Bonjour Dean._

 _Hé!_ Il fallait que je m'entraîne à m'adresser à eux maintenant que je faisais partie du tournage. Ils semblaient vraiment en forme, tous les deux. Et que me valait tous ses surnoms amoureux ? _Oh!_ Ça, ça cachait quelque chose. Je me redressais à l'aide de mes coudes avant de frotter, avec une main, mes yeux ensommeillés.

 _\- Que me vaut ce réveil autant attendrissant ? Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ?_

Je souriais en les dévisageant, Jen se redressa pour me tendre une tasse, un sourire aguicheur sur ses lèvres. Misha s'était allongé à mes côtés et me caressait le ventre du bout des doigts.

\- Non… Nous sommes juste heureux de te retrouver dans ce lit...

Je pris la tasse et bus une gorgée. Non, ne remettez pas le sujet sur la table… Je ne veux pas penser à… Mince, voilà que j'y pense et que ma bonne humeur me quitte… Le brun sembla se rendre compte de mon état et changea de sujet rapidement.

\- Et puis, avec une actrice telle que toi à nos côtés, nous en sommes encore plus ravis !

Et voilà qu'il me flattait encore… Oh, tiens, c'est aujourd'hui que j'allais pouvoir voir le premier jet de la scène avec les effets spéciaux et tout ! Je me relevais vite du lit, surprenant mes amants.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles des scènes d'hier ? Ils ont réussi à y sortir quelque chose ?

J'avais sorti cette phrase rapidement en me faufilant dans la salle de bains pour me laver. Je pris ma brosse à dents et attendit la réponse des garçons.

\- Oui, Arthur nous a téléphoné.

\- Alorch ?

Oui, pas pratique de parler avec une tonne de dentifrice entre les dents. Le châtain croisa les bras sur son torse en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Justement, il nous proposait de le rejoindre pour voir le jet dans une heure sur le plateau.

\- Tchop cool !

Je recrachais le tout dans le lavabo avant de nettoyer mon visage, mon corps, de me maquiller et de m'habiller en vingt minutes. Les garçons buvaient un café en m'attendant. Je sautillais sur mes pieds quand je fus prête, totalement impatiente de voir ce que donne ce premier jet !

\- On y va !

Je pris mon sac rapidement et déboulais déjà dans le hall avant d'entendre leur réponse. Toute la troupe, Claire, Mike, Greg et Viktor se trouvaient au bar, j'entrais dedans, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

\- Vous allez au tournage pour voir les premières scènes, dites ?

Tout le monde se marrait de me voir aussi joyeuse et ils hochèrent tous la tête, me rendant encore plus impatiente. Bref, ce fut excitée et hors d'haleine que je retrouvais la production sur un plateau à l'heure dite. Cassie, Shurley et Maria étaient déjà installés en face d'un… grand, très grand écran. Arthur m'apprenait que tout le monde allait voir ce premier test en même temps d'où sa nécessité. Quand toutes les personnes présentes furent assises, la production mit en marche la vidéo.

Nous vîmes en première scène, le passage entre Brook et Charlotte… Ok, c'était vraiment étrange de me voir à l'écran, surtout dans ce rôle et, à vrai dire, avec le maquillage, je ne me reconnaissais pas trop mais j'étais plutôt bonne en tant qu'actrice. C'était chouette. Cassie aussi. En deuxième scène, ce fut une conversation entre Dean, Sam, Cas, Samuel et Bobby.

* * *

" _Cas se tenait éloigné de Samuel Campbell, le dévisageant ouvertement aussi immobile qu'une statue, le visage légèrement penché, les yeux plissés._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Décréta t'il finalement._

 _Dean tapa des mains, rassuré que Cas soit, semble t'il, du même avis._

 _\- Vous voyez ! Même l'ange en trench pense comme moi ! Sourie t'il._

 _Bobby plissa les yeux dans sa direction, il était légèrement énervé._

 _\- Dean ! Tu es toujours le premier à vouloir partir à la chasse aux vampires et, là, alors que nous te demandons de l'aide, tu refuses ? Qu'est ce qui merde chez toi ? Cracha t'il._

 _L'aîné des Winchesters souffla et visa son grand-père du doigt._

 _\- Parce que j'ai pas confiance en papy ! Et toi ? Pourquoi veux tu l'aider ? Buter des monstres, ok ! Capturer les Alphas ? Sérieusement ? C'est une mission suicide !_

 _Il bu une gorgée de sa bière avant de se tourner vers son frère._

 _\- SAMMY ! Dis leur que c'est débile comme idée !_

 _\- Non, je suis d'accord avec eux. Tous les alphas de toutes les créatures possibles et inimaginables semblent être sorti au grand jour, il est temps de découvrir pourquoi !_

 _Dean fit les gros yeux dans sa direction, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu l'opinion de son frère. Puis, il se noya dans les yeux de l'ange qui finit par acquiescer sur la décision de Sam… Au grand désespoir du châtain. Bobby reprit la parole._

 _\- Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, on échafaude un plan pour ce soir._

 _Le grand-père Campbell sortit un plan pour l'installer sur la table alors que Dean continuait de râler._

 _\- J'reste persuadé que c'est une putain de mauvais idée !_

 _Il déposa lourdement sa bière en dévisageant son frère, toujours avec le même regard._

 _\- Vous avez intérêt de gérer le truc sinon, moi, je décapite tout ce que je vois, ok ?_

 _Tout le monde hocha la tête ce qui le satisfaisait et ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table."_

* * *

La troisième scène se trouva être la scène entre Cassie et moi dans la voiture jusqu'au dialogue entre le vampire et Brook avant que ça ne parte en cacahouète. On me voit décapiter la tête d'un premier vampire, mes yeux aussi noirs que la nuit avant qu'une scène entre les garçons apparaissent.

* * *

" _Dean, Cas et Sam étaient installés dans l'Impala, Dean au volant, Cas sur la banquette arrière, fixant les yeux plissés la route devant lui alors que Sam semblait concentré sur son téléphone._

 _\- Tourne à droite, Dean. L'entrepôt devrait se trouver à moins de 500 mètres._

 _L'aîné suivit les conseils de son frère, il jeta un regard vers le rétroviseur intérieur : coup d'oeil sur Cas puis sur la voiture derrière lui. Samuel C et Bobby étaient installés dans un beau 4x4 noir._

 _\- Tiens… Les vampires ont un goût de luxe…_

 _Dean contempla le parking pour comprendre l'opinion de Sam et ses sourcils se plissèrent. Il faisait vraiment sombre mais il pouvait apercevoir les belles lignes de l'Austin Martin._

 _\- Depuis quand les vampires achètent des voitures ? Sportives en plus ?_

 _Il se gara et la Team Free Will descendit de la voiture. Sam n'avait pas quitté la caisse des yeux et son regard se fit plus sombre._

 _\- Surtout que d'après Samuel, ils sont plus d'une vingtaine à l'intérieur alors pourquoi une voiture deux places serait présente ?_

 _Le châtain secoua les épaules en ouvrant le coffre de son bébé et tendit des armes à son frère avant de porter son attention sur l'ange._

 _\- Cas ? Tu as ta lame ?_

 _\- Toujours, Dean._

 _\- Ok, cool !_

 _Bobby se retrouva armé également en compagnie de Campbell et fit un signe du menton en direction de la belle voiture grise, tout le monde secoua ses épaules et plus personne n'y prêta attention._

 _\- Bon, tout le monde est partant pour se faire des têtes, c'est bon ?_

 _\- Dean, tu nous laisses l'Alpha, d'accord ?_

 _L'homme en question hocha la tête en direction de Samuel C et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, sans doute, une phrase cinglante mais un cri provenant de l'entrepôt ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Cas répliqua une seconde après que le silence soit revenu._

 _\- Il y a deux humains à l'intérieur._

 _\- Putain ! J'l'avais dit, jamais rien se déroule comme prévu !_

 _Il ferma rapidement le coffre et tout le monde se dirigea vers l'entrée, les armes bien en mains."_

* * *

" _Brook venait de décimer son sixième vampire quand deux autres se jetèrent sur elle, la plaquant contre le mur. Elle en profita pour observer d'un coup d'oeil sa soeur qui venait de s'effondrer au sol._

 _\- J'ai dit que si vous touchiez à un seul cheveu de ma soeur, j'allais vous tuez ! Bande de psychopathe suceurs de sang de merde !_

 _Un regain d'énergie et elle décapita de sa lame les deux têtes qui lui faisaient face. Sa soeur n'avait pas bougé et elle voulu la rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux trois paires de crocs sur sa gauche qui l'envoyèrent à deux mètres du sol, propulsant son dos contre le mur._

 _\- Brook ?_

 _Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée du hangar et pu apercevoir cinq nouvelles têtes dont une qu'elle connaissait. Elle grimaça, pas vraiment heureuse de voir Bobby dans son champs de vision._

 _\- Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, Papy Bobby !_

 _Seulement des grognements lui répondirent avant que les vampires ne reprennent leur combat. Samuel C se jeta sur un vampire avant de relever Brook._

 _\- Ou est il ?_

 _\- Parti par là._

 _La jeune chasseresse montra du doigt une porte blindée et le grand-père s'y engouffra. Elle voulu le suivre mais elle fut prit en chasse par deux grands costauds, un fut rapidement maîtrisé et tué, l'autre, se fut Cas qui le détruit. Brook le dévisagea longuement avant que son regard ne se pose sur sa soeur, toujours allongée._

 _\- CHA' !_

 _Le hangar était devenu une mare de sang, un spectacle d'horreur composé de corps sans têtes et de ces dernières étalées dans chaque recoin, pourtant ce ne fut pas cette vision qui rendit Brook en larme et terrorisé, non, c'était la vision de sa soeur au sol, la bouche imprégnée de sang de vampires. Elle tomba sur les genoux et posa la tête de sa soeur sur ses derniers. Ses larmes disparurent mais son regard était vide, sa main caressant les cheveux de sa soeur._

 _\- Bobby ? Peux tu aller me chercher le sac de Samuel dans le coffre du 4x4, il a trouvé un moyen de dévampiriser un jeune vampire._

 _Bobby ne chercha pas à comprendre et sortit. Dean, quant à lui, dévisageait son frère._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu m'as bien entendu, Dean. En un an de combat avec lui, nous avons appris deux trois trucs intéressants._

 _Le châtain se retrouvait devant son frère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs._

 _\- Et donc ? Tu t'es pas dit que ce serait bien de mettre ton frère au parfum ?_

 _Seulement un soupir lui répondit tandis que Bobby revenait les bras chargés. Sam prit les choses en mains et Charlotte finit par boire la potion tendu par Sam donné par Brook. Puis, Sam et Bobby partirent vers la porte blindée, inquiet de ne pas avoir vu Samuel C réapparaître après avoir demandé d'attacher Charlotte, la descente serait rude avait il dit. Dean, Cas et Brook l'attachèrent, donc, à un tuyau et Dean commença ses interrogations._

 _\- Comment connais tu Bobby ?_

 _Brook se leva, ses yeux toujours fixés sur sa soeur qui gémissait._

 _\- Il m'a sauvé. Et toi ? Et lui ?_

 _En dévisageant Cas qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, le regard curieux dans sa direction._

 _\- Longue histoire. Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu croyais avoir le dessus sur une vingtaine de vampires à vous deux ? T'es miss suicide, toi !_

 _Elle lui lança des éclairs avant de rétorquer._

 _\- Pour info, j'en ai eu 8 à moi toute seule donc oui, je suis sur que j'aurais réussi à tous les buter sans votre intervention._

 _\- Vous n'auriez eu aucune chance._

 _Ce n'était pas Dean qui venait de parler mais Cas, avec une voix neutre, dans un simple constat. Brook se sentit tout de suite énervée._

 _\- Oh ! Il parle, lui !_

 _\- Hé ! Détends toi ! Il n'y est pour rien, ok ?_

 _\- Je sais me défendre, Dean._

 _\- Bon merde, Cas ! Ferme là !_

 _\- Pourquoi es tu aussi exécrable Dean ?_

 _\- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu piges pas dans "ferme là" ?_

 _Un cri aiguë déchira l'air, Brook se jeta sur sa soeur tout en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes, ignorant les deux imbéciles à ses côtés. Une porte claqua et Sam et Bobby apparurent._

 _\- Samuel est parti en 4x4 avec l'Alpha je crois._

 _Dean grogna en tapant du pied._

 _\- Un plan en béton ? Mon cul, oui !_

 _Bobby reporta son attention sur Brook et il s'énerva._

 _\- Bon, toi, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce que tu fous là !_

 _Plus personne ne parla, toute l'attention portée sur la jeune chasseresse."_

* * *

La scène avait été intéressante. Les techniciens avaient encore du boulot mais l'épisode semblait, en tout cas, vraiment bien parti.

* * *

" _Brook, Bobby et Dean discutaient entre eux, enfin, ils s'engueulaient tous plutôt. Sam et Cas aidaient Charlotte à se relever, soignée de sa vampirisation._

 _\- Putain, Brook ! Tu aurais pu m'appeler pour demander du renfort, tu as ma carte ! S'énerva Bobby._

 _\- C'est notre combat, Papy ! Pas le tien !_

 _\- Arrêtes de m'appeler Papy !_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu te trouves pas assez vieux encore ?_

 _\- Parce qu'en plus d'être suicidaire, t'es conne, c'est le jackpot ! Cracha Dean._

 _\- Mais t'es qui toi ? Un chasseur mal baisé par son petit copain en trench ? Répliqua Brook._

 _\- Mal… ? Mais... c'est pas mon mec, je suis hétéro ma belle !_

 _\- Bon, la ferme vous deux ! Désespéra Bobby._

 _Les deux châtains se dévisageaient ouvertement, tandis que Bobby laissait tomber et s'échappait du hangar en beuglant._

 _\- Elle est belle la jeunesse !_

 _Sam secoua la tête de gauche à droite désespéré en sortant à son tour alors que Cas regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, fascinés. Charlotte tenta d'amener l'attention de sa soeur sur elle._

 _\- Brook ? Essaya t'elle._

 _La chasseresse relâcha ses iris verts à ceux émeraudes pour se noyer dans ceux marrons de sa soeur._

 _\- Bon, si tu te sens mieux, va dans la voiture, j'arrive._

 _\- Brook ? C'est fini, tu m'as promis ! Espéra Charlotte._

 _Les épaules de l'aînée se tendirent et ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine._

 _\- Non, Charlotte, le chef de meute a été kidnappé par le grand-père de cet abruti fini, la chasse n'est pas terminée, je ne me suis pas entièrement vengée et tu aurais pu devenir l'un d'entre eux, il est temps que ça cesse !_

 _\- Abruti fini ? Oh si, la chasse est finie pour vous deux, je vais m'en assurer... personnellement ! Répliqua le châtain._

 _\- Ah ouais ? Et de quelle façon ? Nous tuer ou nous enchaîner dans cet hangar, peut-être ?_

 _Bobby était apparu et continuait de ruminer._

 _\- VOUS DEUX, DEHORS !_

 _Les deux personnes en question sursautèrent et décidèrent après deux répliques sanglantes de suivre les ordres de Bobby. Cas observa Charlotte qui triturait son ruban rose autour de son cou._

 _\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle a tendance à être insupportable avec les gens…_

 _\- Comment te sens tu, Charlotte ?_

 _\- Ça va, ça va. C'est juste…_

 _Cas posa ses deux doigts sur son front, Charlotte se sentit nettement mieux, d'un coup, son angoisse envolé. L'ange s'éloigna rapidement suivi de peu de Charlotte._

 _\- Qu'es tu exactement ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Le questionna t'elle hors d'haleine en essayant de le rejoindre._

 _Cas lui répondit une fois présent autour de ses compagnons._

 _\- Je suis un ange du seigneur, je n'ai fait que t'apaiser._

 _-!Un ange du seigneur ? Manquez plus que ça !_

 _Brook leva les yeux au ciel et laissa Bobby continuer son monologue sur Samuel C. La chasse n'était pas terminé et Sam voulait des réponses, il ne laisserait pas l'Alpha en paix."_

* * *

L'écran devint blanc et les lumières s'allumèrent. Tout le monde allait de son commentaire sur les scènes, d'autres demandaient des rectifications sur la manière de les présenter mais tous étaient d'accord, elles étaient bien tournés. Claire et Mike nous félicitèrent encore et encore, toute la production aussi, je les félicitais également, les tenues et maquillages avaient été parfait. Bref, la fin de journée s'annonça et il était temps de retourner à l'hôtel. Nous reprenions les tournages dès le lendemain, il fallait que nous soyons en forme, l'épisode n'était pas prêt d'être terminé et il ne nous restait qu'une semaine et demie. Nous n'avions pas le temps de nous reposer.

* * *

 **Les chapitres tournent principalement autour de l'épisode pour le moment mettant en standby le ménage.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaît ! Plus que trois chapitres... (DEJA)**

 **Le chapitre 18 va suivre aujourd'hui (J'sais, j'ai un problème avec le nombre de mots)**


	18. Chapter 18

Samedi matin, 6:00, mon réveil sonna. Nous étions en week-end, _enfin!_ La fin de semaine avait été intense et fatigante, mon quota de sommeil n'atteignait que les cinq heures par nuit, le changement d'horaire des tournages n'avaient pas, du tout, aidé. Par contre, les scènes avaient été de grandes réussites et les techniciens, scénaristes et producteurs nous avaient appris que nous étions à un peu plus de la moitié de l'épisode. Je souriais, en ouvrant les yeux, j'aimais mon personnage qui se donnait un genre intouchable et se prendre la tête avec Dean me donnait encore plus de sympathie pour mon jeu. J'étirais mes bras et me redressa pour admirer les deux dos qui se collaient à moi. Mon sourire disparu laissant place à un soupir. Une semaine. Il ne me restait qu'une seule semaine avec eux. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de mon départ mais je surprenais souvent Jensen ou Misha entrain d'en discuter, toujours, à voix basse et ils changeaient de sujet dès que j'apparaissais. Nos échanges verbaux étaient toujours plus tendus, comme si, chacun de nous essayait de repousser l'autre pour ne plus avoir à éprouver de sentiments… _en vain_. Et nos échanges sexuels, eux, étaient, à l'inverse, plus aimants, tendres, moins violents et surtout ils étaient, de plus en plus, présents comme si nous voulions graver tous les gestes de l'autre pour ne rien oublier. Bref, notre ménage à trois était devenu bien compliqué. J'allais me lever mais une main me caressa le ventre.

\- Bonjour, bébé…

\- Coucou Jen..

Il se redressa pour mieux m'allonger sur le matelas et il emprisonna ma bouche de la sienne, ses mains posées sur mes joues.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Mmh Mmh.

Sa voix était rauque encore endormie, elle me faisait fondre. Il caressait mon visage du bout de ses lèvres et embrassa mon cou tendrement…

Il me fit l'amour, silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller Misha qui avait des heures de sommeil à rattraper. C'était bon, doux, magique.

\- Je t'aime Pénélope.

Un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de répondre.

\- Je t'aime Jensen.

Des gouttes d'eau salées glissèrent sur mes joues, pourtant, je n'émettais aucun hoquets. La surprise se lut, d'abord, sur son visage avant que ses doigts ne se mettent à les essuyer et qu'il me regarde avec tristesse.

\- Tu seras toujours à mes côtés...

Je ne répondis pas, repartant simplement dans un sommeil léger.

* * *

J'ouvris à nouveaux les yeux vers onze heures pour remarquer que j'étais seule dans la chambre. Je ne me posais pas de questions et partit simplement me laver, m'habiller et me maquiller. Ma semaine m'avait fatigué, j'avais des cernes qui apparaissait sous mes yeux… L'angoisse de dimanche prochain n'aidait pas à me sentir mieux aussi. Je soufflais et entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- Bébé ? Tu es debout ?

Le visage de Misha apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle d'eau et son regard qu'il me transmit fut attendrissant resserrant encore plus mon coeur sur mon prochain départ. Décidément, la semaine allait être vraiment difficile… Surtout si je ne cessais de penser à CE moment… Bon allez ! Péni ! Justement, profite de ces dernières journées !

\- Bébé ? Tu… Ça va ?

Il venait de me prendre dans ses bras. Il était vraiment temps que je me réveille, je ne voulais plus voir leur regard plein de compassion, ça suffisait !

\- Oui !

Moins d'entrain quand même, j'allais finir par pleurer autrement ! Je me détachais et mis une veste rapidement en l'embrassant avant de rejoindre le hall des chambres.

\- Tu viens ? J'ai un ventre à assouvir là !

\- Ok, ne faisons pas attendre la bête !

Il enroula ses doigts aux miens et nous nous guidons vers le restaurant où tout le monde était déjà acculé autour des tables. Un baiser et nous nous séparons. J'embrassais longuement mes deux camarades après avoir remplit un plateau et le déposa. Nous prévoyons la suite du programme et, après des minutes et des minutes d'acharnement, Claire et moi avions réussi à faire accepter à toute la troupe de visiter la ville et ses monuments. Ces moments là, je les appréciais à leur juste valeur, me rendant compte que les heures défilées trop rapidement. A 19h, nous étions au bar de l'hôtel à boire un apéro avant d'aller grignoter, les conversations allaient bon train, une main me réveilla de ma torpeur me faisant sursauter.

\- Bébé ? Tu… Ça te dis de passer une soirée avec nous ce soir ? A moins que tu as autre chose de prévu, bien sûr.

Ce fut Claire qui répondit à ma place.

\- On vous la laisse avec plaisir !

\- Bon et, bien, je suis disponible alors.

Je souriais sans vraiment sourire… J'avais un problème, un gros problème. Je me levais et suivi Jen devant Misha. Quand nous nous retrouvions dans la chambre du brin, celui-ci ferma la porte et me dévisagea.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as, Péni ? Tu es étrange depuis ce matin.

L'heure de vérité. Il fallait que je choisisse mes mots avec soin, je ne voulais pas les blesser mais j'avais besoin d'évacuer.

\- Je ne suis plus sur de vouloir continuer… nous trois.

Bon, les mots avec soins… on peut repasser. Jen se retourna violemment et ses yeux devinrent de belles soucoupes noires.

\- Je suis pas sur d'avoir bien entendu là !

Avec délicatesse, Péni ?

\- Je ne fais que penser à dimanche prochain et je n'arrive plus à profiter à fond sans y penser… Je me dis que, peut-être, une séparation pourrait améliorer…

\- Améliorer quoi ? Putain, Péni, ce matin tu me dis que tout va bien, que tu m'aimes et là…

\- Je vous aimes, ce n'est pas ça le problème, Jen !

Misha s'installait sur le lit et reprit la conversation.

\- Peux tu juste nous laisser cette soirée ? Faire comme si aucun départ n'aura lieu, tu le peux ?

J'hochais la tête, à vrai dire, j'aimerais pouvoir continuer mais j'avais peur de tout gâcher, de tout envoyer balader… Ce que je faisais maintenant, vous allez me dire, mais je le faisais plus délicatement là quand même. Non ? Ce que je craignais, c'était de tout envoyer chier sur un coup de tête et là, je savais que je pouvais être vraiment blessante.

\- J'aimerai vraiment ne pas penser à… ça mais je n'y arrive pas, quand je vous vois, je me rends compte que… je vais perdre beaucoup.

Jen baissa les yeux et après un soupir, il les releva, avec une mine joyeuse.

\- Habilles toi, nous partons dans un magnifique resto, tous les trois, ok ?

Je fus déstabilisée de son changement d'humeur mais oui, allez, nous allions passer une magnifique soirée en amoureux dans un restaurant chic et rien ne pourra gâcher tout ça. Je souriais, pour de vrai cette fois, et je fus prête en dix minutes. J'avais mis une de mes tenues les plus chics, un petit chignon et j'avais toujours le sac de Claire en main.

\- Voilà ! Je suis prête !

Je sortis de la salle d'eau et me montra à mes deux prétendants qui sifflèrent.

\- Toujours parfaite, hein !

\- Toujours pour vous !

Je pris les deux bras qui se présentèrent à moi et nous sortons. Nos yeux pétillants, heureux et nos conversations chaleureuses. Je les aimais et, ça, c'était la plus belle chose que mon concours avait pu m'offrir : l'amour de mes deux hommes.

Bon, nous n'avions pas vraiment fait bonne impression dans le restaurant, nos éclats de rire et nos - petites - batailles de bouffe n'avaient pas plu à la clientèle, ni nos mains baladeuses entre nous, c'est vrai et pourtant, ce fut l'une de mes meilleures soirées de ces trois dernières semaines. Les deux acteurs n'étaient pas non plus gênés de m'embrasser l'un après l'autre devant tout le monde - Et je peux vous dire que beaucoup de clients semblaient outrés. Une dame d'un certain âge avait même demandé si je n'étais pas une prostitué… Sérieusement ? Une cowgirl peut-être ?... Vous rigolez ? Enfin, bref, c'était une excellente soirée. Nous nous étions arrêtés dans un bar pour la continuer à trois, toujours dans une ambiance festive.

\- On rentre ? J'ai d'autres projets pour la soirée.

Misha venait de terminer son verre, sa main présente sur ma joue et ses yeux étaient aguicheurs. Jen se leva et partit payer rapidement. En vingt minutes - vingt longues minutes et un trajet de taxi très chaud -, nous étions dans l'hôtel, nos corps en ébullition. La montée des marches fut difficile entre les baisers et les caresses mais nous y arrivons enfin.

 _\- Dépêche d'ouvrir cette porte, Misha !_

Cette dernière claqua violemment, nous entrons dedans et elle se referma aussi vite. Misha s'attaquait déjà à ma robe en embrassant le haut de mon dos tandis que Jen me dévorait le visage de sa bouche et de sa langue. C'était torride. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais nue sous leurs mains expertes. Ma peau frissonnait sous leurs caresses, mes mamelons durcissaient, mes soupirs devenaient irréguliers, mes gémissements flottaient dans l'air. Le brun agrippa mes cheveux pour tourner mon visage vers lui et il prit possession de ma bouche, l'autre de ses mains me malaxait la poitrine tandis que Jen écartait mes cuisses pour y lécher chaque partie de mon anatomie.

 _\- Tu es tellement… délicieuse, bébé !_

Les battements de mon coeur s'accéléraient, mon corps s'enflammait, j'étais impatiente.

 _\- Prenez… moi… maintenant._

Le châtain se redressa et il se joignit à nos langues dans un ballet rythmé. Ses mains me soulevèrent en tenant fermement mes cuisses et il pénétra en moi en un coup de bassin. J'entendis un tube s'ouvrir derrière moi et alors que Jen me prenait en de lents mouvements des hanches, Misha souffla à mon oreille, son torse contre mon dos.

 _\- Concentre toi sur les sensations que te procure Jen, d'accord ?_

Je sentis un doigt entrer dans mon anus, un cri de douleur déchira l'air mais les déhanchés du châtain le remplaçaient vite par des soupirs de plaisirs.

 _\- Laisse toi aller, chérie ! Ressent..._

Deuxième doigt, moins douloureux. De sa main libre, il noua ses doigts derrière la nuque de Jen pour l'attirer à ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, ses deux doigts toujours en mouvement à l'intérieur. Leur baiser prit fin. Troisième doigt. Son souffle sur mon oreille. Puis, plus rien, plus de doigts, plus de chaleur, juste un mouvement derrière moi. Et là, je ressentais, tout, sa longueur, sa largeur, me remplir étroitement. J'avais mal avant que tout me paraisse mieux, agréable. Il attendit un peu avant de se mouver à son tour.

 _\- Tellement… étroite._

Misha suivit les mouvements de Jen, rythme lent aux premiers balanciers, vite remplacé par des coups profonds. Ils gémissaient à leur tour, me rendant plus chaude, plus soupirante. J'atteignis l'orgasme, quelques coups de butoirs et ce fut à leur tour. Misha me mordit l'oreille quand il se déversa alors que Jen me mordait la lèvre. Il nous fallu deux bonnes minutes avant de reprendre conscience de l'endroit où nous étions. Ils me déposèrent et nous nous décidions de prendre une douche.

* * *

\- Tu veux toujours tout arrêter ?

L'acteur de Dean me dévisageait alors qu'il s'essuyait le torse.

\- Jen… Non, je ne veux pas arrêter, d'accord ?

\- Je préfère ça !

\- Laisse là, Jensen.

Un jeu de regard entre eux… Je laissais tomber et partit rejoindre les draps, m'emmitouflant à l'intérieur. Je ne les entendis pas se mouvoir près de moi, Morphée m'avait déjà pris dans ses bras.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. Dimanche. Une semaine. Une semaine qui allait passer vite, tellement vite, à tourner des scènes, à donner le meilleur pour terminer l'épisode de nos rêves. Une semaine à profiter de tout et tout le monde. Une semaine avant de retourner vers ma ville natale rejoindre ma famille, mes amis, ma scolarité de droit. Je ne me levais pas aussitôt, non, je réveillais mes acolytes, j'avais mes hormones en feu, je me devais de les satisfaire et qui d'autre que mes deux beaux amants pour venir à ma rescousse ? Personne d'autre. Ils furent même meilleurs que ce que j'avais imaginé et la matinée se passa dans ces draps. Nos corps en mouvement, nos hanches ondulaient, nos yeux se cherchaient, nos lèvres goûtaient ceux de l'autre, c'était beau.

\- Bon, _mes chéris_ , Dean a la dalle et rêve d'un bon hamburger là !

\- Cas aussi, tiens !

Ils parlaient d'eux à la troisième personne comme c'était touchant.

\- Brook rêve d'une pizza quatre chaussures, guys !

Jen me dévisagea en posant sa tête dans sa main.

\- Pizza quatre chaussures ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas "la tour infernale" d'Eric et Ramzy ?

Ses yeux se plissèrent. Bon d'accord, c'était un film français mais tout de même !

\- Cherche pas, c'est un film français.

Il hochait la tête et se leva pour se rafraîchir le visage et, sans doute, se laver par la même occasion. Je sautais sur Misha qui allait suivre le mouvement pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Je croyais que Cas ne mangeait pas…

\- Disons qu'il a aimé des aliments en tant qu'humain, ça ne lui sert à rien je te l'accorde mais un bon steak en bouche, c'est succulent !

Il me déposa sur le côté avant de répondre à mon baiser et s'éclipsa vers la salle d'eau peu après. Je me levais à mon tour pour les rejoindre. Nous nous lavons en quatrième vitesse et, quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions gentiment entrain d'avaler notre délicieux repas, steak pour les deux hommes, pizza pour moi - pas de chaussures par contre.

\- Dis, Péni, tu fais quoi tantôt ? Misha et moi sommes attendus à une expo d'arts j'sais pas quoi…

\- Photo Jen, photo.

\- Ouais, bref, on va rentrer tard quoi.

Je leur souriais, j'allais travailler mes textes moi. Sans doute avec Cassie… Oui, j'allais passé une journée avec elle… Comme quoi, tout change.

\- Je vais bosser mon scénario je pense, je vais voir avec Cassie si ça lui dit.

Ils hochèrent la tête et à la fin du repas, je partis rejoindre Claire et Mike au bar - toujours à boire ces deux là.

\- Bonjour vous deux !

\- Coucou Aphro, alors hier ?

Je leur résumais ma soirée sans donner les détails de ma nuit. Claire aurait été ravie de savoir que j'avais atteint la partie sombre - très sombre - de mon anatomie mais bon, j'avais le droit à mon petit jardin secret non ? Ils me racontèrent leur soirée boîte de leur côté et nous continuâmes cette conversation jusqu'à ce que ma partenaire - petite soeur - apparaisse dans la salle au bras de Shurley.

\- Excusez les loulous, faut que je parle boulot avec Cassie.

\- Vas, la popularité te fait changer d'amis, c'est normal...

Sa pique était juste lancée gentiment vu le regard amusé qu'elle m'envoyait. Pour autant, j'aurais nettement préféré passer la journée avec eux. Je me levais et partit à la rencontre de Cassie.

\- Cassie, tu fais quoi tantôt ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait bosser ensemble pour la semaine qui arrive, tu sais, sur les textes et tout...

Shurley me toisait mais je l'ignorais royalement. La destinataire me souriait.

\- Carrément oui, surtout que j'ai deux dialogues auxquels j'aimerais avoir ton avis. Tu veux qu'on aille bosser maintenant ou ?

\- Maintenant, ça me va !

Elle lâcha sa camarade en lui faisant une accolade tandis que je balançais ma main dans la direction des miens avant de suivre Cassie.

\- Ma chambre ou la tienne ?

\- Comme tu veux, la tienne, faut juste que je passe dans la mienne pour prendre le script.

Nous passons donc tout l'après-midi dans sa loge à s'entraîner, se donner des conseils, à apprendre les textes, à travailler le ton de notre voix. Ce fut vers 20:00 que nous nous séparons, fières de notre travail accompli. Je terminais ma soirée avec mes deux copains avant d'aller me coucher dans ma chambre, mes amants n'ayant pas réapparu, le sourire aux lèvres, une légère appréhension sur la semaine à venir.

* * *

 **Enfin, on retrouve le trio !**

 **A demain :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Mon réveil sonne, je l'éteins machinalement en grimpant sur l'un de mes amants avant de retrouver ma place entre eux. Jen bougea un peu en bougonnant.

 _\- Putain… déjà !_

Je me redressais, les yeux devenus bien ouverts et je fus impatiente.

\- Levez vous ! Levez vous !

Misha ouvrit un oeil en soufflant.

\- Allez ! Debout ! C'est aujourd'hui que nous allons voir l'épisode complet !

 _\- Le premier jet, bébé…_

\- Oui ! Allez !

J'étais déjà dans la salle d'eau quand ils se décidèrent de descendre du matelas, les yeux ensommeillés.

\- Ça veut aussi dire qu'il ne reste que deux jours avant...

Ma tête apparu à la porte et je voyais Jen se tenir la tête, assis, entre ses paumes. Oui, deux petits jours mais ne pensons pas à ça.

\- Pense pas à ça, pense juste à ce qu'on va voir dans deux heures, ok ?

Misha me souriait mais ses yeux semblaient éteints, lasses, fatigués. Je fus prête en quelques minutes, mon coeur battant la chamade, impatiente de connaître le fin mot de tout l'épisode au complet. Nous avions réussi, dans les temps ! Je buvais mon café et m'allumais une clope quand, enfin, ils furent prêts.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de voir le final !

\- Oui, on voit ça.

Misha traînait des pieds et Jen lui tendit un café bien dosé. Ma positive attitude les déprimait encore plus ou quoi ?

\- Je suis tellement impatiente ! J'ai le coeur qui bat à 100 à l'heure, au moins !

Seulement des grognements me répondirent. Bon, il fallait que je m'échappe de toutes ses vibrations négatives sinon j'allais moi-même être déprimé. Je pris ma veste et mon sac en m'éloignant sans un regard en direction du restaurant. Ils voulaient boudés ? Et bien, qu'ils boudent dans leur coin !

\- APHRO !

Je me retournais et vis Claire me rejoindre en sautillant avant d'entrer dans le restaurant, elle semblait aussi impatiente que moi et vu le brouhaha dans la salle, nous n'étions visiblement pas les seuls dans cet état. Nous avalons notre repas de manière rapide et excité comme des puces avant de prendre le car vers le tournage, de grands sourires sur les lèvres de chaque passagers. Il fallut trente minutes avant que tout le monde s'installe sur les chaises et bancs mis à disposition dans la salle avant qu'Arthur demande - enfin - le silence.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Bon voilà, les quatre semaines viennent de s'écouler et nous sommes ravis d'avoir partager le tournage avec nos dix gagnants, heureux que ce concours soit autant une réussite. Je tenais à remercier ces dix jeunes particulièrement, vous avez été géniaux et vous avez effectué un travail remarquable, chacun d'entre vous !

Nous applaudissons, touchés par ces mots.

\- Mais, toute bonne chose a une fin et c'est votre dernière journée sur ce plateau. Les scénaristes et moi-même avons donc décidé de vous montrer votre film pour clôturer cet événement, il reste encore du travail sur le son et la lumière, n'en tenait pas rigueur.

Il se penche vers Sera et s'échange quelques mots.

\- Bien, la séance cinématographique peut être lancée, allez y !

La salle fut plongée dans le noir et les premières secondes défilèrent sous nos yeux ébahis.

* * *

" _Brook fit un regard condescendant vers sa petite soeur, toute fragile à cet instant, son fessier posé sur la petite table de cuisine. Sa soeur était assise sur le lit, bien droite, le regard vers l'ourlet de sa robe._

 _\- Cha'..._

 _Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle passait une main sur son visage secouant le haut de ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés avant de rouvrirent les yeux avec lassitude._

 _\- Tu dois me suivre. Je ne peux pas faire ce combat toute seule, tu comprends ? Et je veux que tu puisses te défendre quand je ne serais plus là._

 _Charlotte leva son visage vers elle, sa bouche entrouverte arrêtant le mouvement de ses mains._

 _\- Pourquoi veux tu mener cette guerre ? Les parents sont morts, nos amis sont morts, tous nos proches sont morts et… ce combat ne les ramènera pas._

 _Elle avait les yeux humides et reprit d'une voix plus aiguë, plus attendrissante en baissant à nouveau la tête vers l'ourlet de sa robe._

 _\- Je ne veux plus vivre cet enfer, je veux que tu arrêtes de voir le mal partout._

 _Brook s'était redressée et accroupie devant elle, ses mains posaient sur ses genoux._

 _\- Je te parle, seulement, de vengeance, Charlotte ! J'ai besoin de me venger, tu devrais le vouloir aussi. Ses suceurs de sang nous ont tout pris !_

 _Elle avait posé deux doigts sous le menton de sa soeur pour qu'elle relève la tête._

 _\- Et après, d'accord. Nous reprenons une vie normale, toutes les deux, ensemble._

 _Un regard pétillant et pleins d'espoirs passa dans les iris de Charlotte et un sourire enfantin se dessina sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Vrai ?_

 _Brook hochait la tête, se leva en direction du sac posé sur la table et en sortit un étui en cuir comprenant une lame pour l'enfiler sur sa ceinture._

 _\- Je te le promet, Cha' mais pour le moment, va te changer ! Je te refais un exercice intensif avant ce soir !_

 _Un sourire carnassier s'ouvrit sur les lèvres de l'aînée, un regard de défi dans sa direction composé de toute l'affection qu'elle portait à sa petite soeur."_

* * *

" _Cas se tenait éloigné de Samuel Campbell, le dévisageant ouvertement aussi immobile qu'une statue, le visage légèrement penché, les yeux plissés._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Décréta t'il finalement._

 _Dean tapa des mains, rassuré que Cas soit, semble t'il, du même avis._

 _\- Vous voyez ! Même l'ange en trench pense comme moi ! Sourie t'il._

 _Bobby plissa les yeux dans sa direction, il était légèrement énervé._

 _\- Dean ! Tu es toujours le premier à vouloir partir à la chasse aux vampires et, là, alors que nous te demandons de l'aide, tu refuses ? Qu'est ce qui merde chez toi ? Cracha t'il._

 _L'aîné des Winchesters souffla et visa son grand-père du doigt._

 _\- Parce que j'ai pas confiance en papy ! Et toi ? Pourquoi veux tu l'aider ? Buter des monstres, ok ! Capturer les Alphas ? Sérieusement ? C'est une mission suicide !_

 _Il bu une gorgée de sa bière avant de se tourner vers son frère._

 _\- SAMMY ! Dis leur que c'est débile comme idée !_

 _\- Non, je suis d'accord avec eux. Tous les alphas de toutes les créatures possibles et inimaginables semblent être sorti au grand jour, il est temps de découvrir pourquoi !_

 _Dean fit les gros yeux dans sa direction, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu l'opinion de son frère. Puis, il se noya dans les yeux de l'ange qui finit par acquiescer sur la décision de Sam… Au grand désespoir du châtain. Bobby reprit la parole._

 _\- Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, on échafaude un plan pour ce soir._

 _Le grand-père Campbell sortit un plan pour l'installer sur la table alors que Dean continuait de râler._

 _\- J'reste persuadé que c'est une putain de mauvais idée !_

 _Il déposa lourdement sa bière en dévisageant son frère, toujours avec le même regard._

 _\- Vous avez intérêt de gérer le truc sinon, moi, je décapite tout ce que je vois, ok ?_

 _Tout le monde hocha la tête ce qui le satisfaisait et ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table."_

* * *

" _Charlotte posa sa main sur celle de sa soeur encore sur le volant et pencha sa tête vers elle, incertaine._

 _\- Tu me promets, Brook, qu'après ça, nous reprenons une vie normale ?_

 _Cette dernière tournait son visage vers elle et hochait doucement la tête, sa paume se posa sur la joue gauche de la petite brunette et elle l'observait tendrement._

 _\- Oui, Charlotte, promis._

 _Elle fut satisfaite et ouvrit la portière de la porte pour s'y éclipser. Brook l'observait faire et une fois que la porte claqua, cette dernière se pinçait les lèvres, pas sure de pouvoir tenir ce genre de promesse finalement… Elle soupira légèrement et ouvrit à son tour la portière, la clé tournoyant autour de son index. Charlotte était penchée sur le toit de l'Austin et observait l'entrepôt. Elle fit de même en posant son coude sur le toit, laissant la clé dans le creux de sa paume, immobile._

 _\- Tu es certaine que leur nid se trouve ici ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _L'aînée était concise et sans appel, elle se déplaçait vers le coffre qu'elle ouvrit en ne prêtant plus attention à l'entrepôt. Charlotte l'a rejoignit et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en la regardant fouiller dans le sac. Brook en sortit deux pistolets dont un qu'elle lui tendit._

 _\- Tiens, tu le mets derrière ton tee-shirt dans ton jean._

 _\- Je sais._

 _Elle le fit, Brook suivit. Puis, elle en sortit deux belles lames bien coupantes avant de lui tendre à nouveau avec un étui. Elle l'attacha rapidement à sa ceinture et enfila la lame à l'intérieur. Brook fit les mêmes mouvements pour l'étui mais gardait la lame en main._

 _\- Bon, tu me décapites les têtes sinon, tu tires, ça ne va pas les tuer mais ils seront ralentis, ok ?_

 _\- Je sais, Brook !_

 _Le coffre se referma et la jeune femme se tournait vers Charlotte, le doigt vers son visage._

 _\- Tu restes derrière moi, d'accord ? Tu me laisses gérer et tu n'interviens qu'en cas de besoin, ok ? Ne fais surtout pas de choses débiles !_

 _Elle ouvrit la marche vers l'entrepôt._

 _\- Je crois qu'ils sont une dizaine à l'intérieur donc je ne vais pas pouvoir te protéger…_

 _\- Brook ! Je sais me défendre et me battre, je ne suis plus un bébé et, ce combat, je vais le faire à tes côtés, je ne resterais pas en second plan._

 _La jeune chasseresse émit juste un grognement, pas vraiment ravie finalement, d'avoir obligée sa soeur à la suivre. Elle ouvrit la porte délicatement en évitant de faire le moins de bruit possible et s'y engouffra tel un chat suivi de sa soeur. Elle longeait les murs en entendant des bruits relativement prêts et s'y approcha, sur la défensive, la lame entre ses doigts._

 _\- ENTREZ MES AMIES ! ENTREZ ! Vous êtes les bienvenues !_

 _Charlotte agrippa le bras de son aîné et sursauta. Cette dernière baissait la tête et soupirait, en rangeant la lame dans son étui._

 _\- Merde._

 _Elle ne restait pas cachée longtemps et se retrouva face à cinq vampires installés autour d'une table qui… jouaient au poker. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle lança, ses mains se croisant sur sa poitrine, :_

 _\- C'est à ça que passent leurs temps les vampires, sérieusement ? A jouer au strip poker ?_

 _Deux nouveaux vampires apparurent sur la droite et cinq autres entrèrent par une porte en face. Son angoisse augmenta quand elle vit au moins trois vampires sur le balcon du haut dont un qui descendait les marches à sa gauche. Sa soeur se retrouva derrière elle, les traits montrant clairement son appréhension._

 _\- Bonsoir, Brook !_

 _Il connaissait son nom. Il avait une voix rauque et il avait une prestance très impressionnante, il était vieux. Il s'installa bien droit à quelques mètres d'eux et souriait, révélant de belles dents pointues. Brook scruta les alentours avant de reporter son attention sur Mr dents pointues qui supprima son beau sourire en un visage sans plus aucune émotion puis, il reprit la parole._

 _\- J'ai entendu dire que tu nous cherchais… Nous voici !_

 _Il leva ses deux bras et tapa ses pieds au sol avant de s'incliner. Brook allait répliquer mais Charlotte fut plus rapide._

 _\- Nous sommes là pour vous exterminer !_

 _Son aîné lui jeta un regard noir avant de reprendre._

 _\- Exactement, nous sommes là pour couper des têtes !_

 _Un rire diabolique sortit de la bouche du vieux vampire avant qu'il ne fasse un geste du menton dans leur direction emmenant trois vampires à se jeter les deux chasseresses. Brook sortit sa lame et se préparait à se battre quand l'homme en question leva la main, faisant stopper les trois combattants._

 _\- N'abîmez pas la petite pucelle à gauche, elle me rappelle ma fille._

 _Il commençait à se retourner pour partir mais la voix de Brook remplit l'air._

 _\- Touchez un seul de ses cheveux et vous êtes tous morts !_

 _A nouveau un rire, avant qu'il ne lève son doigt en l'air sans lui prêter attention, continuant sa marche._

 _\- Non, Brook, toi, tu es morte !_

 _Cette dernière couru vers le vampire à ses côtés et le plaqua contre le mur avec son genou. Son regard était perçant tandis que l'homme ouvrait la bouche en sortant un cri de chauve-souris. Elle tendit la lame en hauteur, prête à lui décapsuler la tête de son corps._

* * *

" _Dean, Cas et Sam étaient installés dans l'Impala, Dean au volant, Cas sur la banquette arrière, fixant les yeux plissés la route devant lui alors que Sam semblait concentré sur son téléphone._

 _\- Tourne à droite, Dean. L'entrepôt devrait se trouver à moins de 500 mètres._

 _L'aîné suivit les conseils de son frère, il jeta un regard vers le rétroviseur intérieur : coup d'oeil sur Cas puis sur la voiture derrière lui. Samuel C et Bobby étaient installés dans un beau 4x4 noir._

 _\- Tiens… Les vampires ont un goût de luxe…_

 _Dean contempla le parking pour comprendre l'opinion de Sam et ses sourcils se plissèrent. Il faisait vraiment sombre mais il pouvait apercevoir les belles lignes de l'Austin Martin._

 _\- Depuis quand les vampires achètent des voitures ? Sportives en plus ?_

 _Il se gara et la Team Free Will descendit de la voiture. Sam n'avait pas quitté la caisse des yeux et son regard se fit plus sombre._

 _\- Surtout que d'après Samuel, ils sont plus d'une vingtaine à l'intérieur alors pourquoi une voiture deux places serait présente ?_

 _Le châtain secoua les épaules en ouvrant le coffre de son bébé et tendit des armes à son frère avant de porter son attention sur l'ange._

 _\- Cas ? Tu as ta lame ?_

 _\- Toujours, Dean._

 _\- Ok, cool !_

 _Bobby se retrouva armé également en compagnie de Campbell et fit un signe du menton en direction de la belle voiture grise, tout le monde secoua ses épaules et plus personne n'y prêta attention._

 _\- Bon, tout le monde est partant pour se faire des têtes, c'est bon ?_

 _\- Dean, tu nous laisses l'Alpha, d'accord ?_

 _L'homme en question hocha la tête en direction de Samuel C et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, sans doute, une phrase cinglante mais un cri provenant de l'entrepôt ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Cas répliqua une seconde après que le silence soit revenu._

 _\- Il y a deux humains à l'intérieur._

 _\- Putain ! J'l'avais dit, jamais rien se déroule comme prévu !_

 _Il ferma rapidement le coffre et tout le monde se dirigea vers l'entrée, les armes bien en mains."_

* * *

" _Brook venait de décimer son sixième vampire quand deux autres se jetèrent sur elle, la plaquant contre le mur. Elle en profita pour observer d'un coup d'oeil sa soeur qui venait de s'effondrer au sol._

 _\- J'ai dit que si vous touchiez à un seul cheveu de ma soeur, j'allais vous tuez ! Bande de psychopathe suceurs de sang de merde !_

 _Un regain d'énergie et elle décapita de sa lame les deux têtes qui lui faisaient face. Sa soeur n'avait pas bougé et elle voulu la rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux trois paires de crocs sur sa gauche qui l'envoyèrent à deux mètres du sol, propulsant son dos contre le mur._

 _\- Brook ?_

 _Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée du hangar et pu apercevoir cinq nouvelles têtes dont une qu'elle connaissait. Elle grimaça, pas vraiment heureuse de voir Bobby dans son champs de vision._

 _\- Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, Papy Bobby !_

 _Seulement des grognements lui répondirent avant que les vampires ne reprennent leur combat. Samuel C se jeta sur un vampire avant de relever Brook._

 _\- Ou est il ?_

 _\- Parti par là._

 _La jeune chasseresse montra du doigt une porte blindée et le grand-père s'y engouffra. Elle voulu le suivre mais elle fut prit en chasse par deux grands costauds, un fut rapidement maîtrisé et tué, l'autre, ce fut Cas qui le détruit. Brook le dévisagea longuement avant que son regard ne se pose sur sa soeur, toujours allongée._

 _\- CHA' !_

 _Le hangar était devenu une mare de sang, un spectacle d'horreur composé de corps sans têtes et de ces dernières étalées dans chaque recoin, pourtant ce ne fut pas cette vision qui rendit Brook en larme et terrorisé, non, c'était la vision de sa soeur au sol, la bouche imprégnée de sang de vampires. Elle tomba sur les genoux et posa la tête de sa soeur sur ses derniers. Ses larmes disparurent mais son regard était vide, sa main caressant les cheveux de sa soeur._

 _\- Bobby ? Peux tu aller me chercher le sac de Samuel dans le coffre du 4x4, il a trouvé un moyen de dévampiriser un jeune vampire._

 _Bobby ne chercha pas à comprendre et sortit. Dean, quant à lui, dévisageait son frère._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu m'as bien entendu, Dean. En un an de combat avec lui, nous avons appris deux trois trucs intéressants._

 _Le châtain se retrouvait devant son frère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs._

 _\- Et donc ? Tu t'es pas dit que ce serait bien de mettre ton frère au parfum ?_

 _Seulement un soupir lui répondit tandis que Bobby revenait les bras chargés. Sam prit les choses en mains et Charlotte finit par boire la potion tendu par Sam donné par Brook. Puis, Sam et Bobby partirent vers la porte blindée, inquiet de ne pas avoir vu Samuel C réapparaître après avoir demandé d'attacher Charlotte, la descente serait rude avait il dit. Dean, Cas et Brook l'attachèrent, donc, à un tuyau et Dean commença ses interrogations._

 _\- Comment connais tu Bobby ?_

 _Brook se leva, ses yeux toujours fixés sur sa soeur qui gémissait._

 _\- Il m'a sauvé. Et toi ? Et lui ?_

 _En dévisageant Cas qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, le regard curieux dans sa direction._

 _\- Longue histoire. Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu croyais avoir le dessus sur une vingtaine de vampires à vous deux ? T'es miss suicide, toi !_

 _Elle lui lança des éclairs avant de rétorquer._

 _\- Pour info, j'en ai eu 8 à moi toute seule donc oui, je suis sur que j'aurais réussi à tous les buter sans votre intervention._

 _\- Vous n'auriez eu aucune chance._

 _Ce n'était pas Dean qui venait de parler mais Cas, avec une voix neutre, dans un simple constat. Brook se sentit tout de suite énervée._

 _\- Oh ! Il parle, lui !_

 _\- Hé ! Détends toi ! Il n'y est pour rien, ok ?_

 _\- Je sais me défendre, Dean._

 _\- Bon merde, Cas ! Ferme là !_

 _\- Pourquoi es tu aussi exécrable Dean ?_

 _\- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu piges pas dans "ferme là" ?_

 _Un cri aiguë déchira l'air, Brook se jeta sur sa soeur tout en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes, ignorant les deux imbéciles à ses côtés. Une porte claqua et Sam et Bobby apparurent._

 _\- Samuel est parti en 4x4 avec l'Alpha je crois._

 _Dean grogna en tapant du pied._

 _\- Un plan en béton ? Mon cul, oui !_

 _Bobby reporta son attention sur Brook et il s'énerva._

 _\- Bon, toi, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce que tu fous là !_

 _Plus personne ne parla, toute l'attention portée sur la jeune chasseresse."_

* * *

" _Brook, Bobby et Dean discutaient entre eux, enfin, ils s'engueulaient tous plutôt. Sam et Cas aidaient Charlotte à se relever, soignée de sa vampirisation._

 _\- Putain, Brook ! Tu aurais pu m'appeler pour demander du renfort, tu as ma carte ! S'énerva Bobby._

 _\- C'est notre combat, Papy ! Pas le tien !_

 _\- Arrêtes de m'appeler Papy !_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu te trouves pas assez vieux encore ?_

 _\- Parce qu'en plus d'être suicidaire, t'es conne, c'est le jackpot ! Cracha Dean._

 _\- Mais t'es qui toi ? Un chasseur mal baisé par son petit copain en trench ? Répliqua Brook._

 _\- Mal… ? Mais... c'est pas mon mec, je suis hétéro ma belle !_

 _\- Bon, la ferme vous deux ! Désespéra Bobby._

 _Les deux châtains se dévisageaient ouvertement, tandis que Bobby laissait tombé et s'échappait du hangar en beuglant._

 _\- Elle est belle la jeunesse !_

 _Sam secoua la tête de gauche à droite désespéré en sortant à son tour alors que Cas regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, fascinés. Charlotte tenta d'amener l'attention de sa soeur sur elle._

 _\- Brook ? Essaya t'elle._

 _La chasseresse relâcha ses iris verts à ceux émeraudes pour se noyer dans ceux marrons de sa soeur._

 _\- Bon, si tu te sens mieux, va dans la voiture, j'arrive._

 _\- Brook ? C'est fini, tu m'as promis ! Espéra Charlotte._

 _Les épaules de l'aînée se tendirent et ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine._

 _\- Non, Charlotte, le chef de meute a été kidnappé par le grand-père de cet abruti fini, la chasse n'est pas terminée, je ne me suis pas entièrement vengée et tu aurais pu devenir l'un d'entre eux, il est temps que ça cesse !_

 _\- Abruti fini ? Oh si, la chasse est finie pour vous deux, je vais m'en assurer... personnellement ! Répliqua le châtain._

 _\- Ah ouais ? Et de quelle façon ? Nous tuer ou nous enchaîner dans cet hangar, peut-être ?_

 _Bobby était apparu et continuait de ruminer._

 _\- VOUS DEUX, DEHORS !_

 _Les deux personnes en question sursautèrent et décidèrent après deux répliques sanglantes de suivre les ordres de Bobby. Cas observa Charlotte qui triturait son ruban rose autour de son cou._

 _\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle a tendance à être insupportable avec les gens…_

 _\- Comment te sens tu, Charlotte ?_

 _\- Ça va, ça va. C'est juste…_

 _Cas posa ses deux doigts sur son front, Charlotte se sentit nettement mieux, d'un coup, son angoisse envolé. L'ange s'éloigna rapidement suivi de peu de Charlotte._

 _\- Qu'es tu exactement ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Le questionna t'elle hors d'haleine en essayant de le rejoindre._

 _Cas lui répondit une fois présent autour de ses compagnons._

 _\- Je suis un ange du seigneur, je n'ai fait que t'apaiser._

 _\- Un ange du seigneur ? Manquez plus que ça !_

 _Brook leva les yeux au ciel et laissa Bobby continuer son monologue sur Samuel C. La chasse n'était pas terminé et Sam voulait des réponses, il ne laisserait pas l'Alpha en paix."_

* * *

" _Brook était installé sur le canapé, les jambes posés avec nonchalance sur l'accoudoir, une bière à la main. Charlotte était assise à ses côtés, le dos droit et les mains sur les genoux regardant Castiel, l'ange, debout près de la fenêtre à observer le ciel. Bobby entra dans la pièce en jetant un journal sur son bureau ce qui fit sursauter Sam en pleine recherche sur ce dernier._

 _\- Votre grand-père possède un hangar à Shreveport en Louisiane, vous en avez entendu parler ? Sam ?_

 _L'intéressé cessa son activité pour regarder son père de substitution._

 _\- Pourquoi le saurais je ?_

 _Dean apparu dans la salle et posa son épaule sur le chambranle de la porte, une bière à la main qu'il balança dans la direction de son cadet._

 _\- J'sais pas, c'est pas comme si tu étais resté un an entier avec Papy Samuel, hein ?!_

 _Sam le foudroya du regard avant de porter son attention au journal. Bobby déposa son index sur un bout de page._

 _\- Là, il parle d'un ancien hangar à bateau abandonné, idéal pour garder des monstres en captivité non ?_

 _Il secoua les épaules et se résigna à acquiescer._

 _\- On peut toujours aller voir._

 _Brook se leva et un sourire éclatant se dessina sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Cool ! On a besoin de quoi ? On prend l'arsenal de Boom Boom méchants ?_

 _Un regard en biais lui répondit, celui de Dean plus exactement et il se redressa._

 _\- Je suis d'accord pour y aller mais on n'emmène pas ces deux gamines._

 _Brook se retourna pour lui faire face et ses yeux devinrent légèrement teintés de noirs._

 _\- Gamine ? J'ai vingt cinq ans, pauvre tâche ! Et je sais me débrouiller, ok ? Je suis sure que quatre bras en plus ne vous serez pas de refus, je me trompes ?_

 _Elle avait fini sa phrase en observant Sam qui souriait et il hocha la tête suivi de Bobby. Un soupir d'exaspération les fit se retourner et Dean sembla à bout de nerfs._

 _\- Bon sang, les mecs ! Nous avons un ange avec nous, nous n'avons pas besoin de deux… de deux boulets derrière nous, ça ne va faire qu'empirer la situation. Si il y a quelque chose dans ce hangar bien évidemment._

 _Sam s'était levé et pointait son frère du doigt en le dévisageant ouvertement._

 _\- Dean ! Brook et Charlotte veulent se venger, tu peux comprendre ça non ? Toi, qui parlait de vengeance à tout bout de champs pour NOTRE famille, et tu es entrain de leur dire qu'une vengeance n'est pas la solution ? Tu penses qu'à ta gueule, là, mon vieux !_

 _L'homme en question secoua simplement les épaules en emmenant la bière à ses lèvres avant de répliquer._

 _\- Regarde où ça nous a mené._

 _Cas, resté silencieux et immobile, intervenait en noyant son regard dans celui de son humain._

 _\- Dean, laisse les nous accompagner et comme tu viens de le dire, il n'y a peut-être aucun danger dans ce hangar._

 _Un long, très long silence s'installa et, au bout d'un long échange de regard, Dean se résigna et secoua la tête de gauche à droite._

 _\- Ok ! Ok ! Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour les protéger !_

 _Bobby remit sa casquette sur le front et s'exclama._

 _\- Bien, problème réglé, en route !"_

* * *

" _Dean lâcha un juron, pas ravi de jouer la nounou même dans sa voiture._

 _\- Putain, Brook, enlève tes pieds du siège ! Mon pauvre bébé..._

 _Brook se redressa sur son siège et ses deux bras se croisa sur sa poitrine. Elle jeta un oeil dans le rétroviseur intérieur, sa soeur s'était assoupie à l'arrière, un fin sourire lui effleura les lèvres._

 _\- Je suis désolée, Dean, tu sais, que tu t'embarques dans la bataille avec nous deux mais… je voulais te remercier. J'en ai besoin._

 _Il ne portait plus attention à la route quelques secondes, ses yeux fixaient le profil de la jeune chasseresse._

 _\- Je comprends, Brook. Avec mon frère et mon père, nous avons chercher sans relâche le démon qui… Nous nous sommes vengés, nous avons réussi mais depuis… Je perds tous les gens auxquels je tiens, c'est un combat sans fin._

 _Ce fut à son tour de le dévisager._

 _\- Le mien, il en aura un, je l'ai promis à Charlotte. Après, on arrête et on reprends une vie normale._

 _\- Je te le souhaite, vraiment._

 _Puis, le silence revînt dans l'habitacle, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées."_

* * *

" _Sam se réveilla en sursaut et fut soulagé de sentir la présence de Bobby à ses côtés, il l'observa._

 _\- Nous arrivons dans combien de temps ?_

 _\- Un peu plus d'une heure, je pense._

 _Il soupira et se frotta le visage. Un silence détendu se fit dans la voiture mais Sam le brisa._

 _\- Et donc ? Comment as tu connu Brook et Charlotte ?_

 _\- Lors d'une chasse, j'étais sur le chemin d'un nid quand une famille s'est fait attaquée, la famille de Brook, je n'ai pu sauver qu'elle, ces parents… C'était trop tard._

 _\- Et Charlotte non ?_

 _\- Non, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une soeur, elle était seule quand je suis arrivée et elle ne m'en a pas parlé._

 _Sam hochait simplement la tête. Voilà pourquoi l'aînée des filles souhaitait se venger, ils auraient pu exterminer sa soeur si elle était présente et elle était pas loin d'y être passée dans l'entrepôt._

 _\- Sam… Avec Samuel, comment s'était ?_

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Il semble obnubilé par le fait de capturer tous les alphas et je voulais savoir pourquoi._

 _\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Nous ne parlions que de chasse, nous ne sommes pas proches._

 _\- Toi aussi, tu as changé._

 _Sam ne répondit pas et le silence revînt."_

* * *

" _Dean baissa la musique tandis que Brook fixait la route déterminée._

 _\- Brook, tu…_

 _\- Hello Dean !_

 _L'intéressé sursauta et la voiture fit un soubresaut avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle. Brook sursauta à son tour avant de se retourner vers la banquette arrière, un couteau ayant apparu dans sa main._

 _\- Putain Cas, combien de fois je t'ai dis de pas débouler comme ça ! Tu peux ranger ça, Brook._

 _L'ange ne répliqua pas, se contentant juste de se pencher vers le siège de Dean._

 _\- L'hangar à bateau n'est pas vide, il y a du monde à l'intérieur et j'ai senti assez de puissance pour dire qu'il y a un alpha et des démons là dedans. Je ne sais pas le nombre par contre._

 _\- Des démons ?_

 _Dean se posa la même question avant de taper contre le volant._

 _\- Merde. Ça change tout…_

 _\- Je vais faire appel à un ange, une amie, pour nous aider. Je vais prévenir Sam et Bobby, je vous rejoint sur place._

 _Et hop, l'ange disparu. Dean fulminait, Brook aussi. Charlotte était réveillée et observa le conducteur._

 _\- C'est pas bon, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Non, pas bon du tout._

 _Les trois passagers de l'Impala se turent et l'angoisse se dessina sur leurs traits."_

* * *

" _Dean claqua la portière avant de retrouver son frère près du coffre de sa voiture. Sam balaya ses cheveux d'un geste de la main._

 _\- Des démons, hein ?_

 _\- Tu crois que Crowley est derrière tout ça ?_

 _Brook se retrouva près d'eux en compagnie de Charlotte._

 _\- Qui est Crowley ?_

 _Dean se retourna légèrement pour lui faire face._

 _\- Le roi de l'enfer, rien que ça._

 _Juste un "Oh!" sortit de ses lèvres alors que Cas faisait son apparition, un ange à ses côtés : blonde, peau pâle dans une robe blanche de pureté._

 _\- Je vous présente Elael, elle va nous aider._

 _\- Alors c'est vous, les fameux Winchesters, je suis enchantée de vous connaître enfin._

 _Sam parut un peu surpris mais il lui répondit par un sourire, Dean, quant à lui, plissa les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur l'ouverture du coffre._

 _\- Euh ouais, nous aussi. Bon, prenez ce qu'il vous faut et on rentre. Brook et Charlotte vous restez derrière nous, ok ?_

 _\- Non, Dean._

 _Un grognement et tout le monde se mit en quête d'armes. Bobby entama un plan et ils s'élancèrent vers la porte du bâtiment, les armes aux poings."_

* * *

" _La bâtisse était grande et étonnamment vide, vide de matériel, parce que non, la présence de cinq démons rendait le bâtiment pleins de vie. Ils furent très vite maîtrisé et tout le monde s'en alla vers une porte qui conduisait vers un sous sol. Dean coulissa une porte en métal et il vit Samuel, Crowley, un démon et l'alpha en cage qui, bizarrement, souriait de ces belles dents pointues._

 _\- Désolé d'avoir manqué le début de la réunion familiale, Papy._

 _Dean faisait de l'humour, Sam plissa les yeux vers son grand-père._

 _\- Samuel, nous étions d'accord pour t'aider à le capturer, pourquoi t'es tu enfui ?_

 _\- Surtout pour rejoindre ce taré de démon._

 _Le démon en question, Crowley, se retourna pour faire face aux convives et leva ses deux paumes vers eux._

 _\- Baloo ! Mowgli ! Bobby ! Quel plaisir ! Ôh, Castiel… Tiens, trois nouvelles têtes. Charmantes. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre compagnie ?_

 _Brook et Charlotte observaient simplement. Dean prit la parole._

 _\- Lui, là ! Celui que tu as emprisonné dans la cage. Dis moi, Crowley, pourquoi t'intéresses tu à un alpha ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas ?! Tu crois que je vais me satisfaire de cette réponse ?_

 _Le roi de l'enfer secoua les épaules._

 _\- J'espérais._

 _Sam dévisagea son paternel._

 _\- Dis moi Samuel, depuis quand travailles tu avec lui ?_

 _\- Je…_

 _Un rire sinistre remplit la salle faisant tourner l'attention de toutes les personnes vers le suceur de sang._

 _\- Franchement, vous êtes tous pathétiques ! "Que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi fais tu ça ?", ce n'est jamais les bonnes questions. Vous voulez une réponse ? Celui que vous nommez Crowley veut simplement savoir où se situe le purgatoire._

 _Il tapait ses doigts contre l'accoudoir faisant grincer ses ongles contre le bois. Crowley déclencha, en appuyant sur un bouton, des crépitements d'électricité qui se déversèrent sur l'alpha. Sam était surpris._

 _\- Le purgatoire ? Il existe ?_

 _Crowley se retourna, énervé._

 _\- Bien sûr qu'il existe, abruti ! A ton avis, où vont les monstres originels une fois tués, hein ? Bande d'incompétents !_

 _Castiel ouvrit la bouche, pas dérangé du tout, du changement de ton du démon._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- POURQUOI QUOI ?_

 _\- Pourquoi cherches tu à savoir où il se situe ?_

 _Il reprit contenance et souriait aux invités imprévus._

 _\- Vous rigolez ? Je ne vais pas dévoiler mon petit secret, quand même, surtout pas à vous._

 _Dean venait de s'approcher dangereusement de lui, un rictus aux lèvres et son arme devant lui._

 _\- Dis le nous si tu ne veux pas que je t'embroches, connard de démons !_

 _Il soupira et ses doigts se joignirent entre eux, il allait les claquer quand la porte de la cage traversa la pièce. Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à l'alpha. Celui ci siffla entre ses dents et en joignant ses deux mains, une mini tornade balança tout le monde contre les murs. Puis, elle disparu aussi rapidement, la cage était vide._

 _\- Putain, c'était quoi ça ?_

 _Dean se releva en s'époussetant le pantalon avant de dévisager la salle. Castiel et Elael reprirent vite leur posture droite et immobile. Sam et Bobby aidaient Brook a se relever tandis que Samuel était resté au sol. Crowley regardait son partenaire._

 _\- Abrahel, tu peux remettre la main dessus ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas pu jusque là mais il a emmené l'humaine, je penses pouvoir retrouver sa trace avec elle._

 _Brook se tourna vers la droite et se mit à hurler._

 _\- NON ! CHARLOTTE !_

 _La chasseresse empoigna le bras de Sam et l'observait entre ses larmes._

 _\- Sam ! Il faut la retrouver !_

 _Elle se tourna vers Crowley et se jeta sur lui, un couteau dans la main. Dean se projeta sur elle, les faisant tomber lourdement contre le bitume, la main du chasseur sous la tête de la femme. Il se retrouva rapidement à califourchon sur elle, plaquant ses deux bras contre le sol._

 _\- BROOK ! On va la retrouver, je te le promets ! Calme toi._

 _\- C'est à cause de lui ! Je vais le buter !_

 _\- Elael et moi, nous pouvons la tracer aussi._

 _Brook dévisagea Castiel et cracha._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu attends alors ? Vas y !_

 _Elle essayait de se dégager de l'emprise de Dean, celui-ci la tenant fermement en lui demandant de se calmer. Abrahel s'approcha des anges et se mit à sourire._

 _\- Le premier qui les trouve à gagner._

 _Puis, il disparut, Cas et Elael à sa suite. Sam et Bobby se placèrent devant le roi et tendit leur lame vers lui._

 _\- Dis nous, pourquoi tu cherches le purgatoire, maintenant !_

 _\- Désolé les petits gars, je suis attendu._

 _Crowley claqua des doigts et il disparut de la pièce. Bobby se jeta sur Samuel, toujours inconscient au sol._

 _\- Sam, aide moi, on le transporte jusqu'à la voiture._

 _Ils se mirent au travail tandis que Dean essayait toujours de calmer Brook, la fureur traversant son regard."_

* * *

" _Brook et Dean étaient assis sur le sol, dos au mur. L'homme tenait une bière entamée à moitié dans sa main. La femme avait les yeux rougis mais ces iris reflétaient de la haine._

 _\- T'inquiète pas Brook, nous allons sauver ta soeur, tu entends ?_

 _\- Quand l'alpha sera devant moi, je te jure que je l'extermine._

 _Il proposa une gorgée à sa partenaire qui ne rechigna pas et en bue une longue rasade. Bobby et Sam entrèrent dans la salle et les dévisageaient._

 _\- Toujours aucune nouvelle des anges ?_

 _Les deux personnes assises secouèrent leur tête, confirmant la non apparition de Cas et Elael. Sam observa son frère._

 _\- Dès que nous retrouvons Charlotte, il va falloir que nous recherchons la raison pour laquelle Crowley veut mettre la main sur le purgatoire._

 _\- Ouais, ça pue le problème à plein nez, ça._

 _Bobby hochait la tête et Dean la releva vers lui._

 _\- Papy n'est toujours pas réveillé ?_

 _\- Non, il a pris un sacré choc sur la tête, il ne va pas se réveiller avant un bon bout de temps._

 _\- C'est pas plus mal._

 _Les trois garçons acquiescèrent et un bruit d'aile se fit entendre._

 _\- Nous les avons retrouvé, ils sont dans l'état de l'Oklahoma à Tulsa dans une villa._

 _Dean se redressa rapidement suivi de Brook._

 _\- Putain, c'est à plus de 5h de route ! Allez, on se bouge !_

 _Ils s'élancèrent tous vers leurs véhicules tandis que Cas et Elael disparurent à nouveau."_

* * *

" _Ils trouvèrent rapidement la bâtisse, ils entrèrent en défonçant la porte, la lumière se déversant vers les pièces. Dean se tourna vers son cadet._

 _\- Sam, tu prends l'étage avec Bobby et Samuel. On s'occupe du rez de chaussée avec Brook. Tu me décapites tout, ok ? Même l'alpha !_

 _Un silence de mort se répandit avec que Sam reprenne la parole._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sur, il faut que nous en sachons plus sur cette histoire de purgatoire._

 _\- SAM ! On cherchera de notre côté, ok ?_

 _Il finit par hocher la tête et ils se séparèrent. Dean et Brook se dirigèrent vers une grande salle, vide avant de continuer leur ascension._

 _\- Et si ma soeur a été transformé ? Je n'aurais pas le courage de la tuer, Dean._

 _\- Nous avons un remède._

 _\- Un remède qui marche si elle ne s'est pas nourrie !_

 _Il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour intimer le silence et ouvrit une porte, découvrant une cuisine vide. Ils continuèrent leur chemin._

 _\- Écoutes, on va la trouver et on va la sauver. Je te promets, Brook._

 _\- Attends !_

 _Brook tendit l'oreille contre une porte, des gémissements se faisaient entendre. Elle leva le doigt et le dirigea contre celle-ci. Dean l'ouvrit et se jeta à l'intérieur. Charlotte était attachée, mains et pieds liés, dans un lit, les yeux horrifiés vite remplacés par un soulagement. Dean lui déchirait ses liens avec son couteau tandis que Brook lui enlevait le bandeau entre ses lèvres._

 _\- Charlotte ! Ils… Tu n'as rien ?_

 _\- Non, non, ils ne m'ont rien fait. Ils voulaient que je sois… leur esclave humaine, un sac de sang à porter de main…_

 _\- Chut, c'est fini._

 _Dean détacha son dernier lien avant de se diriger vers la porte et de jeter un oeil. Puis, il revint vers les filles._

 _\- Bon, vous deux, vous rejoignez la voiture, je rejoins mon frère, ok ?_

 _Les filles hochèrent simplement la tête en le suivant."_

* * *

" _Sam ouvrait la marche à l'étage suivi de son père de substitution qui grogna en chuchotant._

 _\- C'est beaucoup trop silencieux._

 _Samuel qui fermait la marche, lui répondit._

 _\- Il fait jour, ils doivent dormir._

 _Bobby secoua la tête._

 _\- Bien sur que non, la maison est dans le noir, ils peuvent s'y déplacer quand ils le souhaitent._

 _\- Chut !_

 _Sam ouvrit une porte lentement et déplaça sa lampe torche vers le centre de la salle. Deux paires de crocs luisaient, Sam les décapita rapidement avec Bobby._

 _\- C'est quoi cette odeur ?_

 _Sam jeta un oeil autour de lui avec sa lampe._

 _\- Oh merde ! Regardez._

 _Il s'arrêta sur deux corps humains déchiquetés avant de s'y approcher. Il inspecta les corps avec tout le sérieux que le jeune Winchester avait appris à maîtriser._

 _\- C'est récent, ils sont encore chauds._

 _\- Bon allez, on continue._

 _Ils s'éloignèrent de la salle pour en ouvrir une nouvelle. Celle-ci fut vide, ils continuèrent silencieusement. Sam entendit un bruit vers la prochaine pièce et ils ne bougèrent plus, se concentrant sur d'éventuels gestes. Le cadet tendit sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit à la volée, Bobby et Samuel se jetèrent à l'intérieur muni de leur torche et lame. Ils décapitèrent trois vampires avant de rejoindre le hall à nouveau._

 _\- SAMMMMM !_

 _Le concerné sursauta._

 _\- Merde, Dean !_

 _Il descendit à la volée les marches et s'en allait vers les bruits de combat. Il surprit Dean allongé au sol entre des centaines de bouts de verres tandis qu'un vampire était sur le point de l'attaquer à nouveau. Sam se rua sur lui et finit par le détruire. Castiel était apparu et s'occupait également d'un des monstres. Le cadet se jeta sur son aîné qui se redressait déjà._

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- On n'peut mieux. Ou sont Brook et Charlotte ?_

 _\- Tu as retrouvé Charlotte ? Je sais pas, je ne les ai pas vu._

 _Un cri strident venant d'une pièce à côté se fit entendre. Dean et Sam s'y dirigèrent rapidement suivi de Castiel. Les deux chasseresses étaient en duel contre deux vampires dont un qui venait de briser le bras de Brook. Elle ne se démonta pas et de sa main valide envoya sa lame contre son cou. Sam aida Charlotte à détruire le deuxième tandis que Cas se rua sur l'aînée des filles._

 _\- Donne moi ton bras, je peux te soigner._

 _Elle le lui tendit et un éclair bleu s'échappa de sa paume pour traverser le corps de la fille._

 _\- Où il est ce salop de roi vampire ? Brook, Charlotte allaient à la voiture cette fois, Cas tu peux les emmener ?_

 _Deux vampires firent leur apparition avant que Cas ne disparaissent avec les deux filles. Dean et Sam réussirent à les décapiter au bout d'un moment._

 _\- Putain, ils sont combien ?_

 _\- Aucune idée, où sont Bobby et Samuel ?_

 _\- Ils étaient avec toi, non ?_

 _Sam hocha la tête et retourna en de grandes enjambées vers l'étage suivi de son frère. Ils longèrent un couloir avant de se trouver devant une porte défoncée où ils entrèrent. Bobby et Samuel étaient au sol, le premier se relevait tandis que l'autre essayait de reprendre son souffle. Crowley était présent avec Abrahel et ils faisaient face à cinq vampires dont l'alpha._

 _\- Viens avec nous et nous ne détruirons pas tes sous fifres ni tes sacs de viande._

 _Abrahel tenait deux enfants dans ses bras, deux jeunes humains qui se pavanaient contre lui, il n'était pas dérangé et observait l'alpha avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier était énervé et les regardait avec tristesse._

 _\- Laissez mes enfants tranquilles !_

 _\- Seulement si vous venez avec nous !_

 _Abrahel caressa les cheveux blonds d'un des enfants qui n'avait de yeux que pour lui. Dean ouvrit la bouche._

 _\- C'est quoi ce merdier ?_

 _Aucun ne porta son attention sur lui et l'alpha reprit._

 _\- D'accord, je viens avec vous mais vous ne leur faites rien !_

 _Crowley se mit à sourire et en claquement de doigts, il disparu, l'alpha aussi. Les quatre vampires se jetèrent sur Abrahel qui, en un mouvement de tête, les éjecta contre le mur et il se tourna vers les deux frères, caressant toujours les cheveux des deux enfants._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ?_

 _Il répondit par un sourire et se pencha vers l'un des enfants. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et un voile bleu se répandit dans sa bouche, ses iris devenant de la même couleur. Sam se dirigea vers lui pour sauver l'enfant mais Abrahel stoppa et disparu à son tour, les deux enfants avec lui._

 _\- C'était quoi ça ? C'est qui ce démon ?_

 _Bobby ramassa sa casquette sur le sol et aida Samuel à se relever._

 _\- C'est un démon succube. Une vraie pourriture, si tu veux mon avis._

 _\- Un succube ?_

 _Sam se tourna à son tour vers Bobby et il leva un sourcil._

 _\- Il se nourrit de l'essence vital des humains ?_

 _Un hochement de tête et les plus âgés s'éclipsèrent de la salle, laissant les deux frères totalement perdu."_

* * *

" _Dean enlaça Charlotte dans ses bras._

 _\- Prenez soin de vous deux, d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui, Dean, ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois que ma soeur ne va pas me lâcher avant un bon bout de temps._

 _Il lui sourit et s'éloigna vers Brook. Sam l'enlaça à son tour avant d'ouvrir la portière passager de l'Austin._

 _\- Si jamais, vous avez besoin, tiens, ma carte._

 _\- Merci, Sam._

 _Il hocha la tête et ferma la porte avant de rejoindre Bobby installé sur son 4x4 en compagnie de Samuel. Dean s'approchait de Brook et lui tendit une amulette._

 _\- Tiens, c'est… une sécurité puisque vous retrouvez une vie normale._

 _\- Merci, Dean._

 _Elle lui prit des mains et la contempla un moment avant de reporter ses yeux vers lui et de jeter un oeil vers sa voiture, un sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Merci pour tout._

 _Elle se pencha sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un fin baiser sur les lèvres du chasseur, les deux paumes contre son torse. Dean y répondit avant de mettre fin à leur étreinte, ses deux paumes contre les hanches de Brook._

 _\- Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?_

 _\- C'est plutôt à toi de faire attention, je te signale que je raccroches et que toi, tu as un alpha et des démons à retrouver._

 _Elle lui sourit et se détacha de lui pour se diriger vers sa voiture. Elle balança sa main vers les trois hommes installés sur le 4x4, il lui répondirent de la même façon. Puis, ils regardèrent la voiture s'éloigner. Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et prit les clés de l'Impala._

 _\- Je conduis, toi, tu te reposes._

 _Dean ne rechigna pas, se contentant même d'acquiescer avant de saluer Bobby et Samuel pour rejoindre son véhicule. Il posa sa main sur le toit et regarda son frère qui le rejoignit._

 _\- Tu sais, Sammy, j'ai toujours regretté de t'avoir forcé la main pour me rejoindre à la chasse mais, en fait, je me rends compte que nous nous sommes toujours protégés mutuellement et, finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal. Nous sommes toujours en vie._

 _Sam fut surpris et allait répliquer quelque chose sauf que Dean fut plus rapide._

 _\- Je ne crois pas être capable de pouvoir tout quitter et refaire ma vie, normalement, comme les filles mais nous pourrions l'envisager, si l'un de nous n'est plus de ce monde, non ? Tu en penses quoi ?_

 _\- C'est ce que tu souhaiterais ? Pour l'un de nous deux ?_

 _Dean secoua les épaules et ouvrit la portière._

 _\- Je sais que tu aimerais reprendre tes études et avoir des enfants, une maison, même un chien j'suis sur. Alors pourquoi pas ?_

 _Sam se tut un moment, réfléchissant aux paroles de son frère qui venait d'entrer dans la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière à son tour et s'y engouffra._

 _\- Ok, pourquoi pas."_

* * *

Le mur devint noir et nous fûmes fascinés par l'épisode. Ok, bon, je mourrais d'envie de voir la saison là maintenant. Les lumières jaillirent de la salle et Arthur reprit place devant l'écran.

\- Voilà, le premier jet. Vos avis ?

Ce fut Shurley qui prit la parole en première et elle semblait un peu dérouté.

\- J'ai fait beaucoup plus de scènes, pourquoi est ce qu'on ne me voit presque pas ?

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé certaines scènes avec des effets spéciaux et comme tu es un ange, tu es quasiment dans chacune d'entre elles. Mike aussi, qui joue le rôle d'Abrahel.

D'autres remarques surgirent auquel Arthur avait réponse à chaque fois. L'une des questions fut posé par Misha qui s'était levé.

\- Dans l'épisode, on comprend que Brook et Charlotte disparaissent de la chasse mais est ce qu'Abrahel ou Elael seront présents dans d'autres épisodes ?

\- Pas dans les prochains, non, peut-être un jour mais ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment.

Jensen se leva à son tour.

\- Est ce qu'on verra à nouveau Brook ou Charlotte dans les saisons prochaines ?

\- Ce n'est pas prévu non plus.

En même temps, même si j'avais adoré jouer ce rôle, je n'étais pas prête de signer pour continuer en tant qu'actrice. D'autres questions fusèrent et la séance prit fin dans des remerciements et des encouragements venant des producteurs et scénaristes. Arthur finit le dialogue.

\- Bien, nous organisons une soirée dans l'hôtel ce soir, vous aurez le champs libre pour demain et le départ en bus se fait dimanche à dix heures devant l'hôtel. Encore merci et bonne continuation à chacun !

Des applaudissements fusèrent et tout le monde se leva en direction de la sortie, les larmes aux yeux pour certains dont moi et Claire. Un mois, un mois qui venait de s'écouler. Nous nous enlaçons à la sortie avec Mike avant de rejoindre le bus et de partir en direction de l'hôtel, le coeur gros. Il était un peu plus d'une heure quand nous nous installons au restaurant pour déjeuner, les conversations tournaient principalement autour de l'épisode, chacun allant de sa remarque. La suite de l'après-midi se fit reposant dans le parc, il faisait tellement chaud que nous avions profité d'une détente sur la belle pelouse pour prendre le soleil. Vers 18h, Claire et moi nous nous sommes dépêchés de nous apprêter pour la soirée. Robe de cocktail, escarpins, coiffure sophistiquée, maquillage, tout pour être parfaite. Nous descendons les marches vers vingt heures pour rejoindre le brouhaha du restaurant et nous nous installons sur la table prévue pour nous.

\- Nous mangeons tous les dix ensemble ?

\- Apparemment, tiens, regarde, il y a nos prénoms.

Je pris le petit carton entre mes doigt et vis le mot "Pénélope" écrit en italique à l'encre bleu.

\- Cool ! Je suis à côté de toi, chérie !

Elle posa son écriteau sur son assiette et observa le carton installé à côté d'elle.

\- Super, je me tape Shurley…

\- Et moi...

J'observais le prénom à mes côtés.

\- Stephan. Ou est Mike ?

Elle fit le tour de la table ronde et s'arrêta à quatre chaises d'elle.

\- Ici, entre Greg et Viktor.

Nous hochons la tête et partit rejoindre le buffet qui semblait servir d'apéritif vu le nombre de personnes agglutiné autour. Je pris deux coupes de champagne pleines et en tendit une à ma partenaire qui ne se fit pas prier. Jared se trouva à mes côtés et trinqua avec moi.

\- A ces semaines passées ensemble les filles.

Il trinqua avec Claire avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Oui, à la chance de vous avoir tous rencontrés.

Je bus à mon tour, délicieux. Jared discutait avec Claire et je fis le tour de la salle, trinquant avec Mark, devenu plus amical, avec Jim et d'autres acteurs avant de trinquer avec Matthieu.

\- A notre rencontre ma belle Péni, en espérant te revoir un de ces quatre aussi !

\- Houla, je ne peux rien te promettre sur ce point mais oui, ravie de t'avoir connu Matt !

Maggie et Mike apparurent à nos côtés et nous trinquons à notre belle amitié en se promettant de s'écrire quand même de temps en temps. Puis, une main s'enroula autour de mon ventre et un verre apparu dans mon champs de vision, traquant avec le mien.

\- A nous, _bébé_.

Je me retournais et tomba sur les beaux yeux verts de mon amant, je lui souriais.

\- Oui, à nous Jen.

Nous buvons une gorgée avant de s'embrasser lentement.

\- Bon alors ? Tes avis sur ces quatre semaines ?

\- Passionnantes. Fatigantes. Intéressantes. Charmantes et surtout, incroyablement sensuelles.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Nous nous observons, le visage rayonnant.

\- Tes projets pour demain ?

\- Profiter de toi et Misha au maximum, si vous êtes libres bien sûr.

\- J'allais te proposer exactement la même chose.

Je bus une gorgée un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comme les grands esprits se rencontrent.

\- Absolument ! Bon, je te laisse, je vais faire le tour.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau avant de laisser sa place à Misha qui attendait derrière lui, un air amoureux dans ses iris bleus océans.

\- Coucou _chérie_ , on trinque pour quoi ?

\- Pour nous avoir fait vivre ces quatre semaines de folie ?

\- Ça me va !

Nous trinquons et buvons une gorgée, la dernière pour ma part. Il me prit ma coupe et le déposa sur le buffet en l'indiquant à un serveur.

\- J'ai proposé à Jen de passer la journée avec moi demain, pour pouvoir profiter de nous trois à fond, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Que c'est une excellente idée.

Il me tendit à nouveau mon verre que je pris sans hésiter, toujours le même sourire sur mes lèvres.

\- Merci.

Il se pencha vers moi pour emprisonner mes lèvres des siennes en un baiser majestueux. Il mit fin à l'étreinte en me caressant la joue.

\- Bon, je vais embêter mes collègues, à tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, à toute.

Un nouveau baiser plus léger et il s'éloigne. Je pars rejoindre Claire en pleine discussion avec Mike et m'intègre dans la conversation. La suite fut tout aussi conviviale, le repas était assez sympa, drôle et intéressant. Les acteurs venaient nous rejoindre de temps en temps et lâchaient des vannes, la plupart du temps. La fin de soirée se passa au bar, nous jonglons entre la piste et le comptoir du bar, des fous rires à chaque pas. Tout le monde se parlait, dansait, jouait ensemble, c'était une grande famille qui se regroupait et c'était chouette et amusant. Je n'avais, pour une fois, pas trop abusée de l'alcool ni des cigarettes et ce fut dans les bras de mes amants que je m'endormis, heureuse.

* * *

 **Et oui, le départ arrive à grands pas...**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de l'épisode ? Dites moi tout !**


	20. Chapter 20

Avant dernier réveil que je profitais pleinement entre les coups de reins de mes conjoints et leurs baisers. Nous ne parlons pas de demain, ne voulant rien gâcher mais certains de nos regards en disaient long. A certains moments, nos iris se noyaient dans ceux de l'autre pour contempler ses traits et ses expressions. Je ne voulais rien oublier, eux non plus. Mes mains imprimaient leurs courbes et la sensation de chaleur de leurs corps, mes lèvres les goûtaient, partout, je m'imprégnais de leurs odeurs aussi, ne voulant pas oublier leurs parfums. A d'autres moments, nous éclatons juste de rires, pour pas grand chose, nous vannant aussi, juste pour pouvoir observer l'air outré de l'autre. Nous ne nous quittons pas, même quand certaines personnes voulaient voir l'un de nous pour parler "affaire", même pendant les repas. Nous ne nous lâchons pas, sachant pertinemment que notre séparation était proche. L'après-midi, nous étions tous les trois et seulement, tous les trois, assit sur la pelouse du parc, profitant simplement de nos présences les uns contre les autres. Jen me massait la main en n'oubliant pas de déposer des petits baisers dans ma paume. Misha caressait mon ventre tendrement allongé sur le côté. Quant à moi, je jouais de ma main valide avec l'herbe, je brisais le silence.

\- Vous allez vraiment me manquer, les mecs.

\- Toi aussi Péni.

Je tournais mon visage vers Misha qui m'observait à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Dites, vous allez continuer tous les deux ?

\- Je ne pense pas, nous allons juste retrouver notre relation d'avant, sans toi.

Jen cessa son activité et se colla plus étroitement contre moi.

\- Tu pourrais revenir pendant tes vacances, non ?

\- Non, Jen, je ne peux pas, l'avion coûte une blinde et, tu imagines, la souffrance que j'aurais à chaque fois que je repartirais… ?

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et il posa son menton sur mon épaule en reprenant son massage.

\- Alors tu proposes quoi ? Que chacun reprenne sa vie ?

\- C'est ça…

Je laissais planer un petit silence avant de reprendre, profitant par la même occasion de calmer mon angoisse.

\- Vous rencontrerez une belle femme chacun de vous, vous aurez des enfants, vous allez continuer de tourner Supernatural jusqu'à la saison 15, tiens. Bref, une vie que vous méritez d'avoir.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi, je vais rencontrer un beau mec sexy, intelligent et riche, qui me fera quatre magnifiques enfants et je serais au barreau du plus grand cabinet d'avocat.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Misha.

\- C'est beau comme avenir. Moi, ma femme sera brune, élancée, intelligente et médecin. J'ai toujours aimé les femmes en blouse.

Nous rigolons un peu avant que Jen prenne la parole.

\- Moi, elle sera brune aussi, avec une grosse paire de seins et elle sera mannequin.

\- Oh, rien que ça !

La suite de l'après-midi se passa rapidement, le repas aussi et le soir, nous étions dans ma chambre. Mon sac sur le lit à côté de Misha. Jen m'aidait à enlever mes affaires de l'armoire.

\- C'est quoi toutes ces robes ? Sérieusement, Péni ? Tu en as combien ?

\- Une petite vingtaine je crois.

\- Une petite… ? Bon sang !

Je lui fit une petite frappe sur l'épaule avant de prendre toutes mes paires de chaussures pour les enfiler dans le sac. Ensuite, je pris les quelques pantalons et les déposa aussi.

\- Je mets quoi demain ? Un débardeur et un short ?

Je tendis mes deux fringues à Misha qui hochait la tête. Je les posais sur une chaise avant de reprendre le remplissage du sac.

\- Je peux pas garder un de tes sous-vêtements ?

\- T'es sérieux, Jen ? Tu vas en faire quoi ? L'accrocher dans un cadre ?

Il leva le bras pour contempler mon beau ensemble panthère. Celui là en plus ? C'était, sans doute, l'un des plus cher de ma panoplie.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Il me le balança avec un sourire et continua de vider l'armoire. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'armoire fut enfin vide. Misha sortit son téléphone et nous intima de venir le rejoindre.

\- Une photo souvenir ?

\- Avec joie !

Nous nous positionnons les uns contre les autres et les flashes retentirent. Certaines photos étaient vraiment belles, d'autres beaucoup plus comiques et d'autres terriblement laides mais Misha les gardaient toutes, affirmant qu'il les accrochera dans sa chambre. Puis, nous nous installons sur le balcon, un café à la main, une clope dans la mienne, pour contempler une dernière fois la ville en mouvement avant que Jen ai la bonne idée de nous faire couler un jacuzzi. Heureusement, la séance détente fut rapidement plus sportive, à ma plus grande joie. L'un me prenait par derrière, l'autre par l'avant, c'était intense, vivifiant et passionnant. Une fois dans la chambre, Misha et Jen se firent l'amour devant moi. J'imprimais tous leurs mouvements, leurs gestes, leurs cris et gémissements, ils prirent leurs pieds à deux tandis que, face à ce beau spectacle, je m'étais fait du bien toute seule. Lorsqu'ils jouirent, je les suivis, fascinée par leur débat. La nuit continua sur ce rythme, toujours ardente et torride jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous gagne enfin.

* * *

Un réveil. Mon réveil. Signifiant la fin, le départ. Je l'éteignis difficilement, ouvrant mes yeux encore ensommeillés. Misha dormait, Jen prenait un café sur la terrasse. Je me levais en m'habillant d'un débardeur et d'un mini short avant de le rejoindre dehors. Il semblait dans ses pensées, les yeux fixaient vers l'horizon, une perle argentée s'égouttait sur sa joue, je le pris dans mes bras. Il sursauta mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Coucou… Péni.

\- Jen...

Je le sentis se frotter la joue avant de reprendre.

\- Le grand départ, hein ?!

J'hochais la tête, pas certaine d'avoir assez de voix pour débiter une phrase. Nous restons dans cette position un moment avant qu'il ne se retourne et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

\- Tu devrais vite aller te laver, le car part dans une heure et demie.

Il m'embrassait le front et s'éloignait dans la chambre. Je m'allumais une clope pour souffler un peu. Puis, je me changeais rapidement et me lavais tandis que Misha se préparait aussi. L'ambiance de la pièce était lourde et froide, tendue, personne n'osait parler. Je remplissais mon sac au fur et à mesure de ma toilette et, au bout d'un moment, la chambre ne possédait plus rien de personnelle, plus de vêtements, de peignes, d'objets inutiles, plus rien sauf un sac au dessus des draps. Je caressais le jacuzzi avec mon index me remémorant toutes les scènes.

\- Tu es prête, Péni ? On va manger un morceau ?

Je ne répondis pas me contentant simplement de rejoindre mon lit pour y prendre le sac et m'éloignait de ce studio en y jetant un coup d'oeil. Un mois vécu ici, un mois vécu entre ses quatre murs et, sans aucun doute, avec les meilleurs souvenirs de toute mon existence. Je refermais la porte, une boule coincé dans la gorge. Plus jamais je ne reverrais le blanc de ces murs, plus jamais je ne reverrais cette salle d'eau spacieuse, plus jamais je ne reverrais le mini-bar toujours rempli et plus jamais je ne reverrais ce magnifique lit à baldaquins. Je suivis les traces de mes "ex-amants"... ça c'était douloureux, plus douloureux que de quitter cette chambre, ou cette ville. Je déposais mon sac à l'accueil avant de prendre un plateau dans le restaurant et de me servir. Je ne m'installais pas avec Misha et Jensen, non, j'étais assise près de Claire et Mike se remémorant nos meilleurs souvenirs de cet endroit. Les miens ? Ma rencontre avec mes idoles, ma rencontre avec Claire et Mike, mes fous rires avec eux, la semaine de test, les tournages, la déclaration de Misha, le sexe avec Jensen, les soirées, celle où Jen et Misha m'avait proposé leur ménage à trois… Nos relations sexuelles, nos ébats amoureux, la découverte de leurs corps, leurs baisers, nos soirées à trois… Mon dieu, j'en avais tellement des souvenirs.

\- Péni ? Tu viens ? Le car ne va pas tarder ?

Tel un automate, je les suis, des larmes perlant mes cils. Alors ça y est, c'est le départ, la séparation de ce monde pour retrouver le mien. Un monde plus triste, moins chaleureux, moins torride, retrouver les fraîcheurs de saisons, la routine des cours de droit, l'absence de sentiments amoureux.

\- Péni ? Tiens, ton sac.

Perdre cette personne aux yeux émeraudes, avec une barbe naissante, des cheveux châtains, un sourire tendre et sincère. Perdre la personne aux yeux couleurs océans, ses cheveux décoiffés bruns, son sourire lumineux et ensoleillé. Perdre les deux seuls hommes que j'aime du plus profond de mon être.

\- Péni, le car va partir.

Un baiser, un échange. Un baiser, un échange. Un adieu froid et sans larmes parce que c'était la fin de cette vie. Une parenthèse qui se ferme.

 *** THE END ***

* * *

 **Bonus :**

 **BÊTISIER : SAISON 6**

" _Cas se tenait éloigné de Samuel Campbell, le dévisageant ouvertement aussi immobile qu'une statue, le visage légèrement penché, les yeux plissés._

\- … _Je sais que j'ai un truc à dire mais j'arrive plus à mettre le doigt dessus._

 _Dean tapa des mains._

 _\- Bravo Cas, première scène et tu t'foires !_

 _\- Je t'emmerde, Dean."_

* * *

" _\- Dean ! Tu es toujours le premier à vouloir partir à la chasse aux vampires et, là, alors que nous te demandons de l'aide, tu refuses ? Qu'est ce qui merde chez toi ?_

 _\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?_

 _\- Putain, ta gueule Jensen !_

 _\- Hé ! C'est toi qui a posé la question !"_

* * *

" _\- SAMMY ! Dis leur que c'est débile comme idée !_

 _\- C'est débile comme idée._

 _\- Merci Sam, donc, bah, on part plus, fin de l'épisode !"_

* * *

" _\- Tiens, tu le mets derrière ton tee-shirt dans ton jean._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- [...] Oups ! Pardon, j'suis désolée, il m'a glissé des mains. C'est pas facile à le coincer dans une ceinture._

 _\- Dans ton jean !"_

* * *

" _\- C'est à ça que passent leurs temps les vampires, sérieusement ? A jouer au strip poker ?_

 _\- [...] Faut enlever les pantalons ? J'ai plus de cartes..._

 _\- Imbécile !"_

* * *

" _\- Cas ? Tu as ta lame ?_

 _\- Toujours, Dean._

\- … _Sérieusement les gars, il est obligé d'utiliser une voix aussi rauque ?_

 _\- Pourquoi Dean ? Ma lame t'intéresse ?"_

* * *

" _\- Putain ! J'l'avais dit, jamais rien se déroule comme prévu !_

 _\- C'était débile comme idée._

 _\- Merci Sam."_

* * *

" _\- Et donc ? Tu t'es pas dit que ce serait bien de mettre ton frère au parfum ?_

 _\- Je t'assure Dean, le Lacoste te va bien !_

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Le parfum._

\- … _Connard."_

* * *

" _\- Je sais me défendre, Dean._

 _\- Bon merde, Misha ! Ferme là !_

\- … _Tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom._

\- … _Ça fait parti du texte, ça ?_

 _\- Mais non, abruti, tu viens de m'appeler Misha._

 _\- Ah ! Pardon."_

* * *

" _\- Un plan en béton ? Mon cul, oui !_

 _\- Joli cul d'ailleurs._

 _\- Merci Brook !"_

* * *

" _\- Parce qu'en plus d'être suicidaire, t'es conne, c'est le jackpot !_

 _\- Mais t'es qui toi ? Un chasseur mal baisé par son petit copain en trench ?_

 _\- Mal baisé ? Tu trouves qu'il me baise mal ?_

 _\- Oh putain, non, on veut rien entendre !"_

* * *

" _\- Qu'es tu exactement ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?_

 _\- Oh rien, j'ai juste pris ta température… Faut que tu ailles chez le médecin._

 _\- J'ai un supo dans ma voiture si elle veut._

 _\- Ta gueule Dean !"_

* * *

" _\- Et donc ? Comment as tu connu Brook et Charlotte ?_

 _\- Bah tu sais, elles ont gagné ce concours et tout._

 _\- Ah bah oui, je suis bête, je les connais aussi."_

* * *

" _\- C'est pas bon, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Disons qu'on va finir en chairs à saucisses donc non, je ne pense pas._

 _\- J'aime pas la saucisse._

 _\- Sérieusement Cassie ?"_

* * *

" _\- Alors c'est vous, les fameux Winchesters, je suis enchantée de vous connaître enfin._

 _\- Simplement une amie, Cas ? T'as jamais touché ses paires ?... On peut pas l'ajouter dans le scénario ? Elle claque ma phrase, non ?"_

* * *

" _\- Baloo ! Mowgli ! Bobby ! Quel plaisir ! Ôh, Castiel… je suis moins content d'un coup._

 _\- Le démon a peur de se prendre une rouste par le gentil ange ?_

 _\- Gentil ange ? Ça va les chevilles ?"_

* * *

" _\- BROOK ! On va la retrouver, je te le promets ! Calme toi._

 _\- Putain, Jensen, je sens ton calibre sur mon bide là._

 _\- Lequel ?_

 _\- Ah merde, t'es dégueu !"_

* * *

" _\- C'est vraiment de la bière dans la bouteille ?_

 _\- Oui, pourquoi ?_

 _\- J'sais pas, j'me suis toujours dit que c'était de l'eau dedans._

\- … _Si tu savais le nombre de cuites que Jensen s'est déjà pris sur un tournage, tu serais choquée !_

 _\- En même temps, je devais tourner les scènes plusieurs fois à cause de vous !"_

* * *

" _\- PFFFF._

 _\- Pourquoi tu te marres Dean ?_

 _\- Je suis désolé mais… bravo les enfants, c'est… Oh merde, ils sont hyper doués._

 _\- Arrête de rire, regarde comment Mike se sent mal à l'aise maintenant._

 _\- Justement, regarde sa tronche de constipé !"_

* * *

" _\- Sérieux les mecs, je suis obligé d'embrasser la petite ? Parce que déjà que je me sens pas à l'aise du fait qu'ils se frottent à moi comme ça… J'ai l'impression d'être légèrement pédophile._

 _\- L'impression ?_

 _\- Ta gueule Mark !"_

* * *

" _\- Oh Oh Oh merde !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Bobby vient de s'étaler les fesses par terre…_

 _\- Je t'entends rire d'ici Dean !_

 _\- Ahahahahahaha !"_

* * *

" _\- Je ne crois pas être capable de pouvoir tout quitter et refaire ma vie, normalement, comme les filles mais nous pourrions l'envisager, si l'un de nous n'est plus de ce monde, non ? Tu en penses quoi ?_

 _\- J'aimerais bien un chien ou un cheval. Oh ouais, un cheval._

\- … _Va pour le cheval."_

* * *

 **Je sais mes amis, j'ai un problème avec les fins de Fic... à croire que j'aime quand tout part en cacahuète... (C'est pas vrai, j'aime les happy end, hein?!)**

 **Navré pour la séparation mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir un petit mot (même si c'est pour casser mon écriture x))**

 **Bisous bisous et au prochain !**


End file.
